


BTS Frat Boys

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, College, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, bts - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 113
Words: 108,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: The big old house next door had been recently renovated and turned into a college fraternity house.  Little did I know what trouble that would be when 7 insanely hot guys moved in, changing my life forever





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke to banging around coming from outside, disturbing such peaceful sleep. What on earth was going on to cause such a racket? I pulled my hair up and walked onto the outside deck of my second floor bedroom to see a moving truck pulled up and opened next door. I guess they were finally moving this new fraternity into the house.  It had been vacant for months and I was beginning to wonder if they were actually going to rent it out. I went back inside, washed my face, and went downstairs. I was still living with my parents, but the great part was, they were never home. They both traveled for their jobs, so most of the time, I was completely alone. I walked outside to the mailbox, stretching in the sunshine. I started to check the mail, when what I saw next caused me to stop in my tracks. Not one, not two, but seven extremely hot guys came out from the house next door. They started taking boxes out until one stopped and looked up at me. He waved with a big gesture, as I timidly waved back. I started to walk back towards the house as he dropped the box and started jogging towards me. Shit. He ran his hand through his hair and smiling a huge smile.

"So I guess we will be your new neigbors!" he said, offering his hand as he closed the distance between us. I smiled and shook his hand, feeling off-put by how hot he was.

"Nice to meet you. It is just me and my parents here, but they are out of town on business most of the time, so it is pretty much just me here." I replied, crossing my arms. I just remembered I had not changed out of my pjs yet, and suddenly felt super self conscious.

"My name is Hoseok, but everyone calls me J-hope or Hobi. I will introduce you to the rest of the crew later, when they aren't hulking around, carrying boxes. But hey, if we ever get too loud, just come knock and the door and tell us." he grinned.

"Ok, but I am sure it won't be a problem. I hope the move goes well, and you get settled in." I replied, feeling extremely awkward.

"Hey, why don't you swing by this evening and I can introduce you to everyone else? We are going to have a few people over as like a house-warming kinda thing." he suggested, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, I should be able to. What time would you like me there?" I asked, biting on my lip. I don't know why the looks of these guys made me so nervous.

"Make it around 8?" he said, starting to back up and give me the thumbs up. I nodded as he turned and and jogged back over to the others. I went back inside and shut the door, leaning against it and letting out a sigh.  He was really friendly, which was nice.  I hadn't had a friend in a long time, and it sure would be a welcome change.  Of course, being friends with someone that hot might be difficult at the same time.  I don't know why I was getting ahead of myself.  There was good chance that we wouldn't have any more interaction than what we had already had or would have tonight. I hadn't decided if I was actually going to show up, but if I did, I would have to make sure I made a good first impression. I usually was able to fake a lot of self confidence, but it seemed to slightly disappear when I thought about the hotties next door. I ran up to my room and out to the second floor balcony and I watched them unload the rest of the truck. I couldn't make out a ton of detail, but from what I could see, they were extremely good looking. I went back inside and laid on my bed, swinging my feet. I looked over to the side to see two of the guys in the house in one of the second floor bedrooms. The entire wall on that side of my room was floor to ceiling windows, making for a good theater to the three windows I could see in to. I tried to ignore them, but kept catching myself looking up. The last time I did, they were both talking and then looked up and out the window, staring right at me. I jumped and looked back down, hoping they didn't actually see me. If there was anything I knew, there was one thing: these sheer curtains wouldn't do. I was going to have to invest in some thicker ones.

________________  
________________  
I would DIE if this moved next door

 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked in the mirror nervously, making sure I looked okay, or as ok as I could feel.  I used to be so confident and sure of myself, but it had been a long time since I felt that way.  But tonight, I was going to fake it until I got back into the swing of things. I figured this was a pretty much casual thing, so I kept it simple.  I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen.  I grabbed 2 large bottles of soju out of my parent's liquor pantry to bring over. I certainly didn't want to go to a frat house empty handed.   I walked across my small yard and through theirs to their front door, and knocked firmly.  I could hear music coming from inside the house somewhere that got slightly louder as the door opened.  It was one of the other insanely hot ones.

"Well, hello there!  Who are you?" he asked, biting his lip a little bit.  I felt my stomach clench as I couldn't help but smile nervously.

"I live next door.  The guy I talked to earlier told me to stop by....Hoseok! That was his name." I smiled.

"HOBI! THERE IS A GIRL AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" he shouted as he looked back behind him.  I heard someone run up from behind the door and was met by a big grin on J-hope's face.

"Yes! You made it!! And you brought soju?? Ok, you are our new best friend!" he said, opening the door wide, and motioning me in.  I handed him the bottles and took my shoes off, looking around.  The big old house looked nothing like it used to.  I had helped the old lady that lived here previously a few times, and nothing was the same.  It was all updated and definitely looked like a frat house.  He showed me what used to be the dining room, which now had a long table set up for beer pong.  He had me follow him to the living room where I immediately got uncomfortable.  There was a guy sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, one girl on each side of him.  The coffee table in front of him was cluttered with empty liquor bottles, shot glasses and beer cans. 

"Ok, so to show you who is who;  the guy on the couch there making out with those girls is Namjoon, but we all call him Rapmon or RM." he said, pointing.  I looked to see the girls each kissing one side of his neck.  He gave me a sly grin as he nodded his head at me slightly, winking.  I put my hair behind my ear and gave him a slight smile as we moved on past the couple of other girls dancing.  We then went into the kitchen where three more guys were mixing soju and beer and slamming them back. 

"Hey guys, this is our next door neighbor.  She brought soju!" J-hope said, handing them them large bottles. 

"I like you already." one of them said, grinning. 

"Nice to meet you all." I said, as one of the others handed me a glass of beer and soju.  I wasn't much of a drinker, well not anymore, but I wasn't about to tell them that. 

"Alright, the one on the end with the blonde hair, that is Seokjin, Jin for short.  Then the one with the silver hair is Jimin, and the last one that handed you the beer is Taehyung or Tae but we all just call him V." he rattled off. I was never going to remember all this.  I took a few sips of the beer and man did it go down smooth! 

"This is great." I said, smiling.

"You've never mixed it before?" he asked, laughing.

"No, I uh...never really drink much.  My parents are rather big drinkers so there is always stuff around, just never really get into it." I said as I finished the glass.  I knew that my partial lie would quickly disappear if I drank more than a few glasses.  I actually had a really high alcohol tollerance, but I hadn't been drinking for about a year now.  J-hope laughed again and handed the empty glass back to the guys for a refill.  He handed it to me and he then led me into the other room where there were two more guys playing pool. 

"And the one with the almost black hair over there is the youngest one.  He is Jungkook or as we affectionately call him, Kookie!" J-hope said, running over and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Aish hyung, must you?" he said, shrugging him off. 

"And last but not least, this blondie is Yoongi, but he goes by Suga." he said, standing next to him and slapping his shoulder.

"Yah, take it easy." Suga said, giving him a look. 

"And that is everyone!  And of course you already know me." he grinned, walking back up.

"Hoseok right?" I replied, giving him a smile.

"Ayyyy call me J-hope, or Hobi if you want." he said, putting his arm over my shoulder.  I shifted my eyes nervously over to the other two guys and downed my second beer. 

"Don't mind him, he is overly friendly with everyone." Jungkook said, taking a shot at the pool table. 

"WHO IS UP FOR SOME PONG?!" we heard yell through the house.

"Let's go!" J-hope said, pulling me through the room and back into the dining room.

"You two want to play?" Jimin said, grinning at me.  He was the cute one who bit his lip when he opened the door.

"Sure, but I've never played." I said, shrugging. I had seen it played plenty, but it really never appealed to me to try.  They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, we like to play a special way.  You will learn quickly." V said, pouring soju in each cup.  Something told me that there was trouble ahead, I just didn't know how right I was.

___________________  
___________________  
Ugh they are so handsome, it is almost too much to handle <3

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Be my partner!" J-hope said, pulling me over to one end of the table.

"Ok, but what are the rules to this?" I asked, looking at them.

"Since it is your first time, we will take it easy on you and just play normally. Rules are: You each get one chance to shoot one of your table tennis balls into the other team's cups. If you make it, one of us has to drink, and the same goes with you if we make it in to your cups. If you both make it, you get the balls back and get to go again. First team to clear the other team's cups wins. You get one re-rack and blowing is the only allowed interference." V explained quickly.

"Blowing?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hah, the fact that you are dirty minded bodes well for you.  You will fit right in! If the ball is circling the rim, you can blow and try to blow it out of the cup. Unless it lands in the soju, it technically isn't in." Jimin laughed. I blushed and nodded. I think I got this. We did one practice round as the guys beat us pretty quickly. J-hope and I both drank 3 shots, which were really the size of at least doubles. I started to feel the alcohol in my system more as I got a tiny bit more giggly.

"Now, are you ready for the special way we play?" Jimin asked, grinning big.

"Um, sure I guess?" I shrugged. J-hope looked at me with a slightly worried but amused expression.

"Alright, we like to play strip pong. If you lose a cup, you lose a piece of clothing." V said, grinning. What the fuck? My eyes must have shot open because they all started laughing hysterically. At that, it brought in some of the other guys.

"Ooooh shit, you getting ready to play?" Suga asked, sitting on a bar stool with a beer in his hand.

"Yep, she is about to get the pants beat off of her, literally." Jimin grinned. Thank God I was wearing layers. Normally I would have headed for the door at this point but the alcohol in my system must have made me not care as much.

"We will let you go first." V said, tossing me the ball. I caught it and blew out a breath. I grabbed the shot glass off the corner of the table and took a shot of my own will. I put my hair up and looked over at J-hope.

"We got this." he grinned. I didn't believe him, but ok. He went first, sinking one of the balls right away. V rolled his eyes and grinned as he took off his jacket. J-hope bit his lip and then looked over at me. I tossed my ball and it started to go in, but Jimin blew it out.

"Shit!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Don't worry, you got this!" Jin cheered. I giggled and stepped back. Jimin and V went next, both sinking their balls in. We both drank, and they looked at me, just waiting. I sighed and pulled my oversized sweater over my head and tossed it on the empty couch behind us. I was now in my tight spaghetti strap shirt which exposed some cleavage. I felt naked already.

"Hot damn! Most guests start with the socks, but I like your style!" Jungkook winked.

"Fuck." I exclaimed, looking down, not even thinking about my socks. They all laughed as J-hope took his jacket off. They went again, but thankfully only one made it. J-hope then tossed his hat back, which was so not fair. I should have had a hat or something minor like that besides socks. We went then, both of us making it. Jimin looked over at us and grinned, pulling his shirt over his head, as I couldn't help but stare, wide-eyed. Fuck, he was good looking, his chest and stomach toned beautifully. V followed, pulling his shirt over his head as well, him also having a very lean and shapely torso. I looked at J-hope, trying to keep the flushed look out of my face. J-hope stared at the other end of the table with an evil grin, biting his lip again. We went again, and him making it, and me not. V removed one of his socks and laughed as he slammed the soju back. They both made it again, as I took a sock off and J-hope took his shirt off. I looked around and was surrounded by three shirtless, in shape guys. I felt myself flush again and tried to shake it off. They only had one left cup left.

"Oh yeah, did we tell you if your team loses, you have to drink all the ones we didn't make too?" Jimin said, grinning. Nope, they forgot to mention that. As he said that, he sunk his ball right into the cup. I sighed and slammed it back and removed my other sock. They gave us the ones we didn't get rid of and we both drank them fast. I felt myself getting more and more tipsy as we went on.

"So do we get to put our clothes back on now?" I asked, giggling.

"Nope, those stay off until you leave." V grinned. I couldn't help but giggle again and nod.

"You are feeling this shit, aren't you?" J-hope laughed, leaning on me a bit.

"I sure am, Hobi.  Not a lot yet, but I do feel it." I grinned. They all laughed as they set up for another game. I sighed and cracked my knuckles, ready for the next round, or so I thought.

_________________  
_________________  
They only look more handsome they get older

 


	4. Chapter 4

The partners changed up for the next game.  Suga and Jin got on one side, and Jungkook came over to be my partner.  Rapmon came in as we started, grinning at the state of the guys.

"I thought you would be upstairs fucking those girls by now." Jimin said, grinning.

"They went to the room and passed out.  Buzzkill, man." he said, shaking his head.  Jungkook and I both managed to make it in the first round, causing both guys to remove their hoodies.  The next time, we made it again, hooting and high fiving.  Jin took a sock off and Suga took his shirt off. 

"For fuck's sake, are you all sculpted like greek gods?" I laughed, looking from guy to guy.  That was met by several laughs from around the room.  V put his arm around J-hope's shoulders as they leaned against the wall.  They were certainly all pretty distracting.  Next turn, we both missed.  This was what I was not looking forward to.  The next turn Suga and Jin both made it in, making me groan.  Jungkook went straight to taking his shirt off, making me shake my head.

"So I guess the answer to that question was yes, you are all sculpted like Greek gods." I laughed, staring at him as well.  I looked at myself and struggled for a second.  Did I want to stand there in jeans and a bra, or in a shirt and boyshort panties? 

"So what's it gonna be?" Suga said, raising his eyebrows.  I reached for the hem of my shirt as I got a few hoots.  Suddenly, I changed my mind and unbutton my jeans, all of them hooting.  I slipped my jeans off and tossed them behind me.  At least I was wearing the longer boy short panties that didn't show too much of my ass.

"Goddamn!  I thought you were going to chicken out!" Rapmon laughed, taking a shot.  We were all feeling the liquor pretty good at that point.  We lost again, as Jungkook took his hat off and they reracked.

"I gotta take a break guys.  Not only do I not want to wind up naked, but I got to slow the drinking down or I will wind up passing out at some point." I giggled, sitting on top of all the clothes tossed back on the couch.  I watched more rounds go down, and by the end of it, Rapmon was in a shirt and boxers, Jimin was only in boxer briefs, Suga in his jeans, Jungkook in jeans, J-hope in boxers, Jin in shirt and boxers and V in boxers.  Thankfully I was still in my spaghetti strap, bra and panties. 

"Next game!" J-hope looked at me grinning and offering me a hand up.

"And what game is that?" I asked, feeling dizzy as soon as I stood up.

"We like to play truth or dare, especially to get to know new people.  You seem pretty damn cool, so they are probably gonna let loose." he laughed, pulling me into the living room.

"Wait, can I use the restroom first?" I said, looking around.

"Yeah, there is one off the pool room." he said, pointing down the hall.  I felt a tiny bit dizzy as I slowly made my way down the hall and into the bathroom.  I used the bathroom and washed my face and hands.  I felt a little less dizzy at that point but no less silly.  I went back into the living room and was handed a beer as I sat down next to J-hope.  Suga came and sat on the other side of me, as I crossed my legs and looked around at the state of undress everyone was in. 

"So what kind of T and D is this?" I asked, almost afraid to do so.  I had a feeling if their pong was that crazy, what was this going to entail.

"Special edition." Jin looked over at me, winking.  Oh boy, here we go.

_______________________  
_______________________  
I just can't

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we start out easier, and then get to the good stuff? We don't want to scare her off too quickly." J-hope laughed.

"I think if she hasn't run by now, she won't.  Well, at least I hope not.  I see potential in you." Rapmon said, giving me a grin.

"Hobi, should I be worried?" I giggled, looking at him. He just laughed and raised his eyebrows a few times.

"Fine, Jin, T or D?" Rapmon said quickly, getting the game started.

"Truth." he replied.

"Did you hide the condoms last week when I brought those girls home?" Rapmon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, wasn't me.  I was genuinely out of them." he said, shrugging. He then asked J-hope.

"Dare." he said, almost in a sexy tone that gave me chills.

"I dare you to kiss Yoongi." he said, grinning. I almost choked on my beer, not sure I heard what I really thought I heard.

"Oh good God. So, we are gonna start with this shit already, are we?" Suga said, running his hands through his hair. J-hope leaned in front of me and around to Suga, kissing him softly on his lips, and pulling away like it was nothing.  I looked back and forth between the two, surprised at the how casual they were about it.

"Ok, let's get to know you better. Truth or dare?" he asked me, giving me a big smile. I didn't want to seem like I was chicken so I grinned and bit my lip.

"I will go with dare." I said, grinning.

"Oh shit! Ok then, I dare you to take that shirt off." He said, laughing. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and slipped it over my head, tossing it behind me. I shrugged like it was nothing when really I felt like screaming and hiding. I think all the liquor and beer were helping my confidence and lowering my inhibitions.

"Ok, um Kookie, truth or dare?" I giggled. He raised his eyebrows at me across the room and laughed.

"Dare." he said, staring at me intently. I felt my stomach clench and shook my head, trying to will away the dirty thoughts that popped into my head. I busted out laughing as I thought of what I wanted to say.

"I dare you to take a body shot off of Jimin's stomach." I laughed.

"Ohhhhh she's got the hang of this." V laughed. Jimin laid across J-hope, Suga and I as Jungkook slurped a shot off of him and licked salt off of his chest. I giggled and put my hand across my face, as Jimin just winked at me. He stood up, his soft abs now glistening with alcohol and saliva.

"Alright, Jimin T or D?" he asked.

"Fuck it, dare." he grinned. Jungkook got an evil little look on his face as he looked at me. I felt my heart start beating fast, not knowing what to expect.

"I dare you to give her a lap dance." he said, laughing. Oh phew, I thought it was going to be worse.

"Shit, I'm getting up for this." Suga said, jumping off the couch. Someone started some music on their phone as Jimin stood up and started dancing so incredibly sexy. I bit my lip and tried to keep my composure as he straddled my legs and started doing body rolls. I felt myself turn red, not able to keep my eyes off of his stomach and chest. It got so much worse when I looked up at his face and saw the dirty little grin on his face and the lusty look in his eyes. I let out a big breath I didn't realize I had been holding as he finished and walked back over to his seat and sat down like it was nothing. I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling for a second, playing with my necklace nervously.

"Hah! I think she liked that." Jin said, laughing. I gave him an embarrassed grin as I covered my cheeks.

"Ok, beer break, and then let's continue." Rapmon said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I stayed in the living room and so did J-hope.

"Are you alright?" he asked laughing at me.

"I'm feeling great, the best I have in a long time actually." I giggled.

"Good. I think you are gonna get along with us just fine. I can't believe you are up for all of this! We are a pretty....open group of friends. Most people get put off once they find that out, if they are not open too.  A lot of people classify it as being "whoreish" or slutty, but it's nice to know you don't think that way." he said, grinning.

"Eh, doesn't bother me. But you are all way too fucking hot." I laughed, fanning myself. He erupted in laughter that made me laugh harder until all the guys came back with fresh beer for everyone.

"Ok, round two, time to turn up the heat." Suga said, sitting back beside me. Oh boy, what the hell was coming now?

___________________  
___________________  
If this gave me a lap dance I would DIE

 


	6. Chapter 6

"V, truth or dare?" Jimin asked, licking his lips.  I was curious to see how far the night was going to go. 

"Truth." he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Why haven't you and Hobi just fucked already?" he said, looking back and forth between them.  I almost spit out my beer, as my gaze locked on J-hope beside me.  He didn't look amused at the question.

"Oh jeez, come on man. Why would you ask that?  There isn't a reason to give, alright?" he said, sounding exhasperated.

"Can we move on?" J-hope said kind of quietly.   I knew there must have been more behind that question, but I didn't know what it was.

"Suga T or D?" V asked, grinning.

"Dare." he said, sounding so laid back and easy going.  I was on edge, that was for sure.  It was scary and exciting at the same time.

"I dare you to make out with her for a whole minute." V said.  My eyes shot open wide as I looked up at V and back at Suga.

"Whole minute....you make it sound like that is difficult." he laughed.  He looked at me and quickly put his hand behind my head, pulling me in for a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth immediately.  I closed my eyes and breathed heavily as he worked his magic on my mouth.  I could feel his hot and desparate tongue prodding every bit of mine.  He flicked his tongue against the tip of mine, making my breath catch in my throat.  I let out a little moan in his mouth as I felt him smile and a couple of the guys hooted. 

"Aaaaaand time!" V said, laughing.  Suga pulled back and winked at me as I leaned back into the couch.  I put my hand on my chest and breathed a few deep breaths.

"I don't think she can handle these later rounds." Rapmon laughed.

"Says who?!" I said, grabbing a shot glass off the table and taking two more shots back to back.  This all was awakening some things from my past that I thought I had left far behind. 

"Rapmon, truth or dare?" Suga asked.

"Dare, Min Suga." He laughed. 

"You are too dressed, so the shirt comes off." he said, smiling.  Rapmon pulled his shirt off and tossed it at Suga, making him laugh.  I finished off my beer and looked around at all these hot guys.  Damn, right now I was glad they moved next door. 

"Jungkook, truth or dare." he said next.

"Dare." he replied, biting his lip.  Fuck, why did they all have to be so sexy?

"Pants, off. "  Rapmon answered quickly.  Jungkook stood up and slid down his jeans.  I looked over at J-hope who looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"How the hell do you all function, being so hot?" I whispered.

"We don't." he laughed out loud.

"Jin, truth or dare?" Jungkook asked.  Jin said dare which was followed by him also losing his shirt.  The only one left in any clothes was Suga, who had his jeans on.  Jin looked over at me and grinned.  I didn't like it one bit.

"Ok, truth or dare?" he said, staring straight at my chest.  I wanted to cross my arms, but I just picked up a shot of soju and slammed it back.

"Dare." I said in a low voice.  I saw him raise his eyebrows and chuckle.  Oh God, I was a bit scared.

"Well, it will require both Suga and Hobi to get off the couch and for V and Jungkook to take their places." he said, grinning.  They guys all moved around as I looked back and forth between my two new couchmates.  I took a deep breath, and prepared for craziness, but nothing prepared me for what came out of his mouth next.

__________________  
__________________  
He is too hot, it drives me crazy!

 


	7. Chapter 7

"You have the two youngest of our group on either side of you." Jin said, grinning.

"Ok, and what are you wanting to happen here?" I said, looking back and forth between them. V gave me a little bite of his lip and Jungkook gave me a little crooked smile. I got butterflies in my stomach and blew out a breath. Shit.

"Well, the younger you are, the quicker you seem to get excited." he said, laughing.

"Oh you fuck, you are not planning on doing what I think you are." V said, looking over at Jin, wrinkling his forehead.

"I want you to put a hand on each of them. You don't have to go inside the boxers, but just lay your hand on each of their dicks, and do what you need to do to get them hard, and let's see who can last the longest without getting a boner. But let's not make this too easy. Start out on their legs and work your way up." Jin said with an evil grin. I looked between the two of them over and over, making myself dizzy.

"Jesus, Jin." Jungkook sighed.

"A-are you sure you are alright with this?" I said, looking between them.

"This is tame compared to some of the shit they came up with last time." Jimin laughed.

"Go ahead, you can touch us." Jungkook said in a low voice, making me swallow. I gently placed a hand on each of their knees and took a deep breath. I looked straight forward so I could see them both at once out of the corners of my eyes. I very slowly started to slide my hand up to their thighs and stopped for a moment. I then started up to their upper thigh and slid my hands to their inner thigh. I heard Jungkook blow out a slow breath beside me, making me look over at him. He was staring down at my hand intensely. I heard a chuckle coming from Jin across the room as I slid my hand back on top of their thigh and slid it to right above their dicks. I looked to see V biting his lip slightly and Jungkook lick his lip. Goddamn they were sexy. So far so good. I then bit my lip and wrinkled my face up a bit as I slowly slid my hand and rested it on top of their dicks, keeping still again. I started to rub my hand back over their lengths slowly.

"For fuck's sake." V said, scrunching his eyes shut and dropping his head down. I started increasing the pressure slightly and speeding up just a little bit.

"Mmmm." I heard Jungkook grunt beside me. I could feel their bodies starting to respond, both feeling a little harder. I looked at Jungkook to see him look up to the ceiling and closing his eyes, letting out a loud breath. I then took my hand and gripped their dicks, and started rubbing and stroking them through their boxers. I saw Jungkook ball his fist up and V started to punch at the arm of the couch. Laughs came from the other side of the room as I looked up. Suga found amusement in this while J-hope stared to my right where V was sitting, his eyes dark. I felt Jungkook starting to get a little harder than V, but to keep it fair, I kept stroking them at the same speed. V started blasting out sharp breaths, still beating the couch.

"Fuck, this isn't funny." V said, grunting. Jungkook let out the sexiest sounding groan, rolling his eyes shut beside me as I felt him get super hard in my hand.

"Kookie's rock hard." I smiled, as I stopped moving, and took my hands away. Both guys put their hands over their crotches and breathed with their eyes shut for a moment.

"Hah! V wins!" Rapmon said, clapping. Jungkook crossed his legs and sighed again, looking over at me.

"Sorry." I grinned, shrugging. He nodded and bit his lip. I didn't realize just how sorry I would be until later.

___________________  
___________________  
They have both grown so handsome

 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Rapmon, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." he said, giving us a break from all the daring. 

"This is stupid, but is it always like this around here with you guys?" I laughed, taking a shot of soju. 

"Hell yeah, baby!  This is how we do." he said, winking at me.  I felt like I wasted a good opportunity on my turn but I was getting too tipsy to care. 

"Hobi, truth or dare?" he asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"Dare." he said, giving a big bouncy grin.

"How about you do a body shot off of our new friend here?  But I get to set it up." Rapmon said, standing up.  He had me lay on the couch, my head on V's crotch, and my legs across Jungkook's.  He dipped his finger in the tequila and ran his finger on the top exposed part of one of my tits and sprinkled salt on it.  He stuck a skinny lime wedge down in my mouth and poured a small amount of tequila on my stomach.  J-hope walked over and slurped and licked the liquor off of my stomach and ran his hand up my side.  He worked his way up and licked the salt off the top of my tit and straight up my neck to my mouth.  He kissed me deep, digging his tongue into my mouth, fishing out the lime with his tongue. He somehow worked it to where he got the lime in his mouth, and gave me a cute smile as he stood up and helped me to a sitting position.

"This is pretty damn fun." Jimin laughed, finishing off another beer.  He seemed like he was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now, getting sillier as time went on.  In fact, we all were. 

"If it's so fun then, truth or dare?" J-hope asked, as he sat back in his seat. 

"Dare of course." he said, opening another beer and mixing it with soju.  J-hope got the most wicked smile on his face as he laughed loudly.

"Ok, and this one is for her too if she is up for it.  Now, feel free to say no to this." he said, looking at me.  I shrugged and waited to hear what was next.

"Fuck, what are you thinking?" Jimin said, as he added even more soju, making the glass almost overflow. 

"Don't drink a sip of that yet.  I think she should suck you off until you finish that beer." J-hope laughed, winking at me. 

"You have got to be kidding.  I can chug but if she knows what she is doing, that is going to make it damn near impossible." Jimin replied, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we all know what a loud fucker you are." Suga said, biting his lip.  Jimin punched him in the arm, giving him a dirty look that only earned a chuckle from Yoongi.  They looked over at me as I just sat there.  I looked Jimin up and down, thinking about what it would be like, and just grinned.

"What the hell, I'm already fucked up." I laughed, standing up.  He looked a little anxious, but I am sure not for the reasons I was.  I couldn't help but get butterflies thinking about how much hotter he was going to look with an expression of pleasure on his face.

___________________________  
___________________________  
Dead

 


	9. Chapter 9

I walked over to Jimin, who stood up in front of the table and breathed deeply. I got on my knees and looked up at him, smiling. Fuck he was hot. I ran my hands down his stomach and around the band of his boxer briefs. He grabbed his drink, almost spilling it as he stood back up straight. I can't believe I was doing this, let alone in front of all his friends.

"Ready?" I said, as he bit his lip and got the beer close to his face. I slipped him out of his boxer briefs and was shocked at how big he was. He was not really hard, but I held him in my hand and looked up at him, grinning. He took a deep breath and pressed the glass against his lip, ready to start to chug. I slid his entire length into my mouth in one fluid motion, almost gagging at how far I had to deep throat.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" Jimin moaned, as I felt him start to get hard immediately in my mouth. He started to chug as I rolled my tongue around and moaned slightly, sending vibrations all up his now hard dick. I looked up at him to see a drop of beer sliding down his neck onto his chest. He started coughing and stopped drinking about five sips in. He breathed heavily and rolled his eyes back in his head, his mouth hanging open.

"She must be good." Jin said from afar. Jimin clenched his free hand in a fist and groaned loudly as I felt him throb once in my mouth. I started to increase the pace of my sucking and licking, rotating my head as I went.

"Ohhhhh shit. F-fuck she's g-good." he breathed, as I grinned slightly with satisfaction. He brought the glass shakily back up to his mouth and managed to get a few more sips down before he pulled it away, moaning loudly.

"Almost halfway there." Jungkook cheered, as I sped up. At this point, I'm not so sure Jimin cared about finishing the beer. He opened his free hand and pressed his hand against the back of my head, urging me on.

"Oh, shit, he's gonna lose this one." Rapmon laughed. Jimin throbbed in my mouth again as I tightened my lips around his cock. I continued to roll and flick my tongue against his hardness as I moved faster. He grunted as he tried to take another sip, almost choking on it. I moaned, causing the vibrations to flow through him as I tasted a little precum in my mouth.

"Fucking hell, I c-can't...Oooohhhh God." he moaned loudly as I sucked hard. He brought the glass to his lips and chugged about three more sips, getting closer to finishing. At this point I was determined to win. He only had about three or four sips left. I felt him throb in my mouth again as he let out a whimper and a grunt, gripping the back of my head harder. I gripped the base of his dick in my hand and started stroking him fast as I paid most of the attention to his head and right underneath.  I sucked on it hard and pressed my tongue up under the lip of his head, feeling him throbbing in my mouth.

"Wow, this is a race to the finish." V said, laughing. Jimin breathed hard, his chest heaving, him letting low moans out with each breath. He took another sip before he stopped and moaned loudly.

"I'm not g-gonna m-make it." he breathed as I felt him get rock hard in my mouth, getting close to cumming.

"Come on man! You're so close!" J-hope cheered.

"Oh, God yes! I'm so c-close, mmmmmm." he said, as I saw his body start to tremble, his thighs shaking in pleasure. I moaned again, taking both my hands and running them up his thighs as I deep-throated his entire cock. He took two more sips, almost done as I felt him start to throb continually.

"One more sip!" Suga shouted! With that I felt him tense as he wound his fingers in my hair and gripped tight.

"F-FUCK!" he shouted as I felt him start to cum, spreading his saltiness all over my tongue over and over again. He started to moan loudly and continually, his body twitching and jerking with his orgasm, as he thrusted his hips slightly. I continued to suck after he stopped throbbing, feeling his body tremble. He almost whined as he took the last sip of his beer and swallowed. I stopped sucking and slid him slowly out of my mouth, grinning.

"I win." I said in a low voice. He tucked his dick back in his boxer briefs and plopped back on the chair, covering his eyes with his hand, breathing heavy.

"I don't think he minded losing." Rapmon laughed. I got back up and sat on the couch, wiping the corners of my mouth,

"Ok, I am not kissing her again unless she brushes her teeth." Suga laughed, as the rest of the guys joined in, all except Jimin who sat there, staring at me and breathing slightly heavily. This night was shaping up to be one I would never forget.

____________________  
____________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

We all took a break as I made my way and used the bathroom again. I saw a toothbrush sitting on the counter and giggled as I brushed my teeth with whoever's toothbrush this was. I looked in the mirror and adjusted my bra and hair before making my way back out. Every motion felt so fluid, and I knew I was going to be fucked up later. I sat back on my place on the couch as J-hope took a spot on one side of me. The rest of the guys weren't back yet, so we just sat there quietly a moment before he started talking.

"So I think we are gonna be good friends. Even though I don't know shit about you, I feel like you are good person to talk to and trust." he said, smiling big at me.

"Well, you are right there. I have always been a good friend, too good sometimes. But whatever you need, you can count on me!" I smiled, putting my hand on his arm.

"Sorry if this is too much. Cause I know you are new to all of us, and you don't know a damn thing about us either." he laughed, smiling at me.

"Tell me something about you then. Tell me something that no one really knows." I said, turning towards him, giggling. He bit his lip for a second and looked up at me, the humor all gone out of his face.

"I am hopelessly in love with someone, and it is completely one sided." he sighed, looking at his hands.

"How do you know it is one sided?" I asked, looking at him sadly.

"I know. This person hasn't ever given me any hint that they are interested in me. And I know some of the people they have dated and it doesn't give me much hope." he said, shrugging.

"Awww Hobi, don't give up!" I said, patting his hands. He smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You are gonna be a great friend. I can tell." he said, grabbing us both a beer. The rest of the guys filed back in, all sitting around.

"Alright Jiminie, your turn." J-hope said, grinning. He looked around the room and as his eyes settled on Jungkook.

"Kookie, truth or dare?" he asked, cracking open another beer. Jungkook looked quite tipsy at this point, as he smiled at Jimin.

"Truth this time, bro, just truth." he said, sipping on his beer.

"Ok, I know you are a kinky fuck. Tell me honestly; you have been thinking about a threesome with her and one of us since she started yanking you, haven't you?" Jimin asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, it has crossed my mind." he said, trying to sound laid back. The guys all hollered at him, making him laugh and look over at me, biting his lip. I felt myself go red and looked away, fanning myself.

"Looks like you aren't the only one." V teased. I put my hands over my face and giggled.

"Ok V, truth or dare?" Jungkook asked, leaning over, looking at him. V gave a big grin.

"Dare of course." he said, as he stood up, ready for whatever was coming.

"So eager, are you? I dare you to kiss Hobi, and hard." he said, grinning. V sighed and put his head down. He walked over to the couch and leaned down, getting close to J-hope's face. I saw J-hope swallow hard as he braced himself, closing his eyes. V put his hand behind J-hope's head and kissed him deep and hard, forcing his tongue into Hobi's mouth. Hobi's breathing got fast and I swear I heard a whimper as V continued to kiss him for a few more seconds and stopped, standing up and clearing his throat. J-hope shifted in his seat and cleared his throat as well, looking incredibly uncomforable. I had a feeling there was more to that story, but I would have to ask when I was more coherant. As it was, I was wondering if I would remember all of what happened tonight.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Jin, T or D?" V asked, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

"Oh what the hell, dare?" he asked, shrugging. V got a wicked grin again and cracked his knuckles.

"You and Rapmon have gotten away with murder this game, so you two need to step it up. I think it's time you both make out." V said, smiling.

"Fuck." Rapmon said, standing up. Jin stood quickly, looking like he just wanted to get it over with, or so I thought. He walked over and and started kissing Rapmon without hesitation, even running his hands down his chest. Jin slid his hand down towards to Rapmon's crotch, letting his hand barely brush it as Rapmon grabbed his wrist, stopping him from touching him any further. They finished kissing after a minute, and both sat back in their seats like it was nothing. How did they do that? Most guys I know would have punched the shit out of each other for even suggesting such a thing, but these guys frankly didn't seem to care.

"Ok, Rapmon T or D?" Jin asked, giving him a cute smile.

"Dare." he said in his deep voice.

"You need to put a blindfold or something on your eyes, and someone is going to kiss you for a minute, and you have to guess who it is." Jin said, grinning.

"Fucking hell. Fine, give me something to tie over my eyes." he agreed, being handed a tie that was hanging on the doorknob. They tied it around his eyes, and motioned for me to come over.

"Now, no touching!" Jin said as Rapmon sat on the edge of his chair. I got down on my knees and got close to his face. His lips were so full and looked so tempting. I leaned in and kissed him softly, running my lips over his. I started to kiss him more passionately, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He started kissing me back, sliding his tongue against mine. I kissed him like that for a minute, resisting the urge to moan in his mouth until I stood up and went back onto the couch as silently as possible.

"Alright, who was it?" Jin asked. Rapmon took his blindfold off and sat back in the chair with a big ass grin.

"I know for a fact who that was. I have never kissed this person before but SHE is a good fucking kisser." he laughed, crossing his legs.

"Damn, I thought we would have gotten him on that." Jimin said, laughing.

"Suga, you have been left alone too long. Truth or Dare?" Rapmon asked, still grinning. Suga looked half out of it. He might have been drunk or just really relaxed.

"Dare, man, you know what I'm about." he said, giving a half assed grin.

"Dare huh? You are brave this late in the game as fucked up as you are." J-hope laughed loudly.

"I said dare, I meant dare asshat. So what will it be?" he asked, scooting to the edge of his chair.

"Ok, if she will let you, and I am betting the answer is yes. First, take her bra off. Then make a bra out of the whip cream we have in the fridge and lick it all off of her." Rapmon answered, giving a smirk.

"Shit, I get it easy. You up for it, sexy?" Suga said, winking at me, immediately sending chills over my body and a bloom of desire in my belly.

___________________  
___________________

 


	12. Chapter 12

I giggled and nodded as he stood up. He walked to the kitchen and came back out with a can of whip cream, shaking it furiously.

"He's good at that motion." Jin laughed.

"Oh shut up. You are just jealous of this of this can." Suga said, grinning and sticking his tongue out. He walked over to me and pulled me to a standing position. He positioned me on the far end of the living room and reached around, unhooking my bra and letting it drop to the floor.

"Damn, you have some nice tits." Jungkook said, from behind Suga. Suga started spraying the cold cool whip all over my tits until they were pretty much completely covered.

"This shit is gonna melt before I get it all. Someone want to help?" he said, looking behind him. Jungkook stood up without hesitation and walked over, grinning all the while. I bit my lip and they each got in front of one of my boobs. They started licking the outside, working their way in. The se station caused my senses to heighten due  to the difference in temperature. My heart started beating hard and fast as they got closer and closer to my nipple. Jungkook was the first one to brush my nipple softly with his tongue. I let out a little moan as I felt my nipple harden right away. His warm tongue started going back and forth, right as Suga reached my other nipple.

"Oh fuck me!" I breathed, as I leaned my head back.

"Did you hear that boys? She wants you to fuck her!" J-hope laughed. I was too turned on to even refute him at this point. They both took my nipple fully in their mouths and sucked and licked at them eagerly. I moaned and bit my lip. They both licked for another minute or so and finally ended the torture, standing up straight. I sat back on the couch, crossing my arms and trying to regain my composure.

"Ok, I got one more for the night, cause I am so ready to do something more. T or D?" Suga said, sitting back beside me. He looked me straight in the eye, making my stomach flop.

"Dare." I said, barely above a whisper.

"I dare you to stay here the night and let whatever happens happen." he said, looking me up and down.

"Call." I said, biting my lip.

"Well, that settles it. Let's get our drunk asses in bed." Jimin said, standing up and wobbling slightly. He left, as V went to help him up the stairs.

"See you in the morning." J-hope said, giving me a wink and walking towards the stairs. Jin looked at Rapmon and they headed to the stairs together, Rapmon smacking Jin's ass as they started to climb.

"So....would you be totally against trying to take what we just did further?" Jungkook said, looking at me lustfully and offering me his hand. I bit my lip and felt myself flush as I took his hand. He pulled me up and led me to the stairs. Suga followed behind as we started to slowly make our way up the stairs.

"She has a nice ass too." Suga said, him being a few stairs down, his eyes perfectly level with my ass.

"Oh I know she does. I've been looking at it on and off all night." Jungkook called. He showed me to his room which was at the beginning of the hallway.

"Where is the bathroom first?" I asked, looking around. They pointed to the far end of the hallway and walked into his room. This was certainly going to be a first for me.

________________________  
________________________

 


	13. Chapter 13

I walked past Jimin's door to seem him passed out on his bed, his boxer briefs slid down slightly, barely covering his crotch. Fuck he was so hot. I next passed by J-hope's room that was left open a crack. I saw his face lit up by the light of his phone, his face twisted in pleasure. I could see his hand moving back and forth under the blanket, as he was clearly jacking off to something. I kept walking to hear low grunts and moans coming from V's closed bedroom door. As I passed by another room, I was shocked to see Jin pinned to the wall and Rapmon making out with him furiously. I silently made my way by and into the bathroom. After I flushed, I stood there for a minute looking myself in the mirror. The effects of the alcohol made the features of my face seem distorted. I wiped my face down with some cool water before heading back out the door. As soon as I opened the bathroom door I heard moaning.

  
"You like when I fuck you hard like that?" I heard Rapmon's deep voice say. Wait, did I really hear that? As I creeped by the door, I saw Jin still pressed up against the wall, only this time his face was against the wall and Rapmon was thrusting upwards from behind him. I quickly passed the next rooms hearing grunts or moans from each of them as well, except for Jimin who was still passed out. I walked in to Jungkook's room and started to close the door behind me.

  
"You may want to leave it open some. It's gonna get pretty hot in here."Suga said, sliding his jeans off. I nodded and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
"So, who's gonna get what?" Jungkook asked, looking at me lustfully.

  
"I figured you could fuck her, since you have been teased already. Plus,no really love some good head. Jimin said she was good, and I wanna see how good she is." Suga said raising his eyebrows. I looked back and forth between them and felt my heart rate go through the roof.

  
"Is that alright with you?" Jungkook asked in a low, sexy voice.

  
"Suga, why don't you lay on the bed, I will be on my hands and knees and Jungkook can be behind me?" I suggested. Where was this coming from? I never had a threesome, but I guess alcohol and hot guys inspires all kinds of things. Without another word, Jungkook slipped his halfway hard dick out of his boxers and opened a condom wrapper. Suga climbed up and laid on the bed, staring at me with a stare that could make any woman wet. I slipped off my panties and crawled up the bed, my head even with Suga's crotch. Jungkook got up on the bed behind me and grabbed hold of my hips.

  
"You ready?" He said, as I felt the tip of his hardness brushing my wet opening.

  
"Oh yeah, I'm ready." I breathed. Suga slipped his dick out of his boxers as Jungkook slid inside me. I moaned lightly as he filled me, pressing against all the walls of my pussy.

  
"Goddamn it you are tight!" He grunted as he started to move slowly. I took all of Suga's length in my mouth, starting to suck at it eagerly. He groaned quietly as I started to rotate my head slightly. I moaned as Jungkook started thrusting faster, grabbing my hips. I swirled my tongue around as I started bobbing my head up and down.

  
"Mmmmm fuck you are good." Suga said, placing a hand on the back of my head. Jungkook started moaning behind me as I felt him throb in me. I moaned loudly as he started thrusting harder, slamming into me more abruptly.

  
"You feeling good?" He grunted as he thrusted. I moaned in answer as my pussy throbbed and tightened in response. I started tightening my lips around Suga's dick as I moved a little faster. He throbbed in my mouth as I tasted a little precum on my tongue. He moaned loudly as he started thrusting his hips upwards to meet my mouth, gripping the sheets tightly. I started throbbing again, feeling myself get closer to orgasm. My body trembled as Jungkook moved even faster, pulsing inside me.

  
"Damn it, I'm getting close already." He grunted, breathing heavily. Suga started breathing heavy and fast as I felt him harden more in my mouth.

  
"Fuck I'm nearly there." He groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head. I watched his breath hitching, his lewd faces pushing me to teeter on the edge.  I moaned long and loud as I felt myself throbbing and tightening, about to give way to an orgasm. Jungkook started throbbing again as he thrusted so fast.

  
"Ohhhhh shit, I'm about to cummmm."He groaned, hardening inside me. With that my body started to shake and convulse as I came so hard. I moaned loudly, moving my head up and down Suga's now throbbing dick.

  
"Mmmmnnnn oh God." He breathed as he almost sat completely up. I tasted his saltiness as he moaned loudly, pressing his hand into the back of my head.

  
"FUCK!" Jungkook shouted as he came, throbbing and gripping my hips so tightly. As Suga finished I slid him out of my mouth.

  
"Ohhhhhhh God!" I moaned loudly as I continued shaking. Jungkook finally slowed down and pulled out of me, leaning back onto his heels. I kneeled there, out of breath, my body still trembling.

  
"Jesus, Jimin was right." Suga said, putting his dick back inside his boxers.

  
"I will have to find out some day." Jungkook answered, getting off the bed.

  
"That was fucking amazing." I said, leaning back and getting up on my knees. We heard shouting from down the hall as I ran my hands over my damp scalp.

  
"Jesus Jin, wake the damn neighbors why don't you." Suga laughed.

  
"I don't think we have to worry about that." I grinned as I stood up.

  
"Hah! Good point." Jungkook laughed. I slid my panties on and looked back and forth between them.

  
"I guess I will go sleep on the couch." I said, stretching.

  
"The fuck? Uh, you can sleep here ya know. I'm not gonna fuck you and kick you out!" Jungkook laughed.

  
"This is a damn king size bed anyway, we have fit five people in here before." Suga said, scooting over. I crawled up the bed and laid beside him as Jungkook scooted in on the other side of me.

  
"I tend to sleep ON people, so if I bug you, just shove me." Suga said. I nodded and turned on my side facing Jungkook. I stared at him for a few minutes before I felt my eyes get heavy. It wasn't long before I fell fast asleep, leaving this crazy night behind.

___________________  
___________________

 


	14. Chapter 14

**(** **Rapmon and** **Jin)**

**(A/N:If you don't like this kind of smut, just skip this chapter. I have never written this kind, so bear with me.)**

Rapmon followed Jin into his room, and smiled at him wickedly.

"What is that look for?" Jin said, as he stumbled over a pile of clothes on the floor. Rapmon let out a wicked little laugh and stepped closer.

"You don't know this look by now?" he responded as he walked a little closer. Even though Jin was older, he always seemed to submit to Rapmon's dominant personality. He bit his lip, and looked away from Rapmon, trying not to get excited. They kept saying they were going to stop doing this. There were hot, drunk girls sleeping on Rapmon's bed that either one of them could easily go over and fuck the shit out of. So why did this keep happening? Rapmon stepped closer, pressing Jin into the wall. Jin shivered at the stark contrast of the cold wall on his back and Rapmon's warm body against his.

"Is it gonna go down this way?" Jin said, trying to sound more assertive, but felt his knees go weak as Namjoon leaned in and slid his full lips over his neck.

"You know how it's going to go down." He responded in a very low voice. Jin felt his body tingling with anticipation as the kissing moved up to his jawline. Namjoon smirked against Jin's skin as he moved up to his full lips and parted them softly with his tongue. Jin gave in and moaned slightly as his tongue danced with Rapmon's. He could feel Namjoon's hardness pressing into his hip, making him feel weak with anticipation. Out of everyone, Namjoon always seemed to hit the right spots right away, and make him cum harder than anyone else could. Rapmon had Jin at his mercy, making out with him hard for a while, holding off as long as possible before tearing him apart. With one swift motion, Rapmon pulled Jin away from the wall and spun him around, slamming him back into the wall.

"Fuck me good." Jin said, sliding his boxers off, his boner springing up and hitting the wall in front of him. Rapmon reached for a condom on the end table and slid it onto his hardness with one hand. He followed by squirting  a generous amount of lube onto his dick.  He then took his hands and pulled Jin's waist away from the wall a bit, putting him at just the right angle. Jin bit his lip as he braced for the impact. He moaned loudly, his legs almost giving way as Rapmon filled him fully, without prepping him beforehand.

"You like it when I fuck you hard like that?" Rapmon said roughly into Jin's neck. Jin moaned in response, feeling his body tremble as pleasure started to outweigh the pain, whimpering at every thrust and movement.

"That's right, who's my sexy baby?" Rapmon said as he started thrusting fast and hard.

"N-namjoon" Jin moaned as he felt the pressure of Rapmon's dick hitting his prostate. Namjoon grunted sexily into Jin's ear as he continued to thrust over and over again, getting harder with each pass. Jin started to breathe heavily, groaning loudly. He slammed his fist into the wall as he felt his dick start to throb. Namjoon grabbed him by the hips and pulled him away from the wall. He made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge, sitting Jin on his lap. Jin started bouncing up and down, pressing up on his shaky legs resting between Rapmon's open ones.

"Oh yeah, ride my dick." Rapmon groaned as he put his hands behind him, leaning his top half back. Jin felt himself tingling at the command, realizing that he was going to cum soon, and all without having to even touch his member. Jin bounced hard and fast, feeling his prostate get stimulated so strongly, causing him to start moaning loudly. Rapmon felt that familiar pull in his stomach, knowing he was about to cum. He moaned loudly as his body started to twitch with strong motions as he reached his high. He layed back on the bed as Jin bounced hard and fast. Jin moaned loudly, emptying his lungs as grabbed his dick, aiming his seed at the clothes on the floor. He stood up afterwards on shaky legs, ass on fire, and turned around to see Rapmon grinning at him.

"What is it about you that makes me unable to say no?" Jin said, slipping a pair of boxers and shorts back on.

"Cause your tight little ass has never been the same since I got in there." he laughed, sitting up and putting on his own boxers. One of these days this was going to have to stop, one of these days Jin was going to be able to say no, but it was not today.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

I groggily opened my eyes, unsure of my surroundings, my head swimming slightly. I saw Jungkook's arm locked with mine, his face so relaxed in sleep. He almost didn't look like the dirty and kinky little shit I now knew he was. He looked more soft and sweet. I went to move but realized that Suga's arm was wrapped around my waist. I could hear his soft breathing close to my ear, making me almost feel like falling back asleep. My head started to pound and I felt shittier the longer I was awake. I felt like I was going to throw up if I didn't get up and get some water. I pulled at Suga's heavy arm, and started to move it as he tightened his grip around my stomach. I felt my stomach lurch as I immediately felt so much worse.

"You are gonna have to let go, I think I'm gonna be sick." I said, in a rough voice.

"Oh shit." I heard Jungkook grumble as he slid off the bed and out of the way. Suga let go as I went to the edge of the bed and stood shaky for a moment. Jungkook popped a shirt over my head and handed me a water bottle from off of the nightstand. I thanked him and took a sip slowly, letting that sit for a moment. Nope, it might be coming back up. I walked out of the room and ran straight in to V. I walked towards the bathroom as I heard V call out, "Jimin is in the shower." I didn't care, it was that or puke all over the floor. I opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me. I sat on the floor by the toilet, running my hands through my hair. I hated throwing up so much.

"Sorry Jimin, I thought I was going to be sick." I called out as I shut my eyes.

"You sucked my dick last night, you really think I care if you walk in while I'm in the shower?" he called back.

"Good point." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. The feeling of nausea started to subside slightly, making me think I may possibly get out of this without throwing up. The water turned off as he slid the shower curtain open. I opened my eyes slowly to see him standing there dripping wet. I couldn't help but look him up and down as I let out a deep breath. He looked at me and gave me a little smirk as he grabbed the towel off of the rack.

"Like what you see?" he laughed, drying his hair off.

"No, you are hideous." I chuckled quietly.

"Hah, I am sure. I have to say, for not being a drinker, you can hold your liquor surprisingly well." he said, taking the towel off of his head, and rubbing his chest.

"I didn't say I wasn't a drinker. I said that I don't really drink. There is a difference." I sighed. Why was I telling him this? He didn't need to know about the past if I could help it.

"You feeling that shitty?" he asked, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"It is subsiding now. I was when I first got up but I think it will wear off with more water." I replied, slowly standing up.

"I think you just wanted to see me naked." he laughed, stepping out of the shower. I grinned and took a few gulps of my water, looking him up and down.

"Looks like I'm found out." I laughed.

"Really though, there is some medicine in the cabinet that should help. One for nausea, one for headaches. We go through this stuff enough to keep that stocked." he said, leaning past me and opening the mirrored cabinet.

"Thanks." I smiled as he opened the bottles and handed me the appropriate amount of pills. He put them back and closed the mirror, making me gasp.

"What?" He said, giving me a strange look.

"I need a shower myself, I look like shit!" I said, turning away from the mirror.

"You look hot and you know it." he grinned, opening the door. I swallowed the pills and gave him an odd look. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or teasing me or what.

"Yeah right." I chuckled, closing the water bottle.

"You would be surprised how hot the "just fucked" look is." he grinned, winking at me. I smiled and looked at the floor, walking out of the bathroom. He walked past me and down into his room, closing the door behind him. I couldn't help but grin as I thought about what happened last night. It was a once in a lifetime thing, and surely wouldn't be repeated....would it?

______________________  
______________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

J-hope opened his door and looked over at me smiling.

"You seem to be feeling ok this morning." he said, running his fingers through his damp hair.  He must have already gotten his shower.

"I wasn't but I am feeling better now.  Jimin just gave me some medicine." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, that stuff works magic.  So uh, I know this is kinda weird after last night but, you wanna hang out some today?  Most everyone else has stuff to do but I'm free." he asked, shrugging.

"Sure, that sounds good.  You can come over to my place if you want.  I really want to head home and get changed and take a shower." I said, smiling at him. 

"Yeah, great.  Let me help you find your clothes." he laughed, looking me up and down.  I blushed slightly as we made our way down the stairs.  We gathered my clothes as I got dressed, feeling more like a normal human being.  I pulled my hair up in a bun, as almost everyone was downstairs now. 

"I figured for sure more would have happened to you last night." Jin said, grinning at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, finishing up my water.

"I figured they would have been all over you.  I mean I know we heard them plenty so you must have helped them out, I'm just surprised that it wasn't mutual." he shrugged.

"Who said it wasn't?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Damn, you must be pretty quiet then." Rapmon laughed, looking at me and then at Suga and Jungkook.

"It's hard to be loud when your mouth is full." I said as I walked by him.

"Hah! Oh shit!" V said, laughing.

"Plus, Jin was loud enough for all of us." Jungkook said, looking over at him.  Jin shot him a dirty look before shaking his head and walking away.  

"Alright guys, I'm headed back.  I have got to get a shower.  Nice to meet you all, and I had fun last night." I laughed, waving at them all.

"I'll be over in a little bit." J-hope said, as he started to follow me.

"Oh, going to get you some too?" Rapmon laughed.

"No, we are just gonna hang out.  Whoever wants to hang out later is more than welcome to." I said, smiling.  They all thanked me as we made our way to the front door. 

"See you soon." J-hope smiled as he opened the door for me.  I smiled back and headed outside into the bright sunlight.  I made my way to my house and ran up the stairs quickly.  I didn't know when he was coming over, so I wanted to not be caught off guard.  I towel dried my hair and dressed in baggy sweat pants and a tank top.  I looked out the windows again and now realized it was Suga, Jungkook and Jimin's rooms I could see into.  That could be dangerous.  I heard the doorbell ring, making me jump.  I ran down the stairs and opened the door to see J-hope standing there looking adorable.  He was wearing jeans and a baggy long sleeve shirt with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on in." I said, stepping back.  He came in and took his shoes off, looking around.  Our house was very modern and cold, kind of like my parents.

"Whoa, this is a nice place!" he said, his mouth hanging open.  I showed him around, ending the tour in my room.

"Ahhh so you can see in if we leave our curtains open.  Well, just to let you know, we can see you too through those sheer ones.  Not well, but some." he grinned, turning away from the window. 

"Good to know, thanks." I laughed.  I led him back downstairs and we plopped on the couch.

"So...why don't we get to know each other better." he said, giving me a warm smile.   Something about him made me want to trust in him completely.  Whether or not that would turn out to be a mistake, I didn't know.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So, are you an only child?" he started out, lightly.  Thank God.

"Yep, I was an accident.  My parents never wanted kids, so much so where I am probably lucky I wasn't aborted or given up for adoption.  Now my question to you is....what was going on between you and Taehyung?  Something seemed off." I said softly, hoping I didn't push it too early.

"Ah, so you noticed.  Hah, I guess I wasn't very good at keeping my one sided love secret, huh?" he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"It's Tae you love?" I asked, giving him a soft gaze.

"Yeah...I wish it wasn't.  I'm not gay or anything, but there is something about him...I just love him.   I mean we are all kinda just open ended sexually.  We don't claim to be anything, we just do whatever.  But with him, something is different.   We have never done anything sexually, but I can't get my heart to stop.  I hate it." he sighed, looking up at me, almost looking teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said, putting my hand on his arm, feeling bad.  He shook his head and sniffed once, giving me a smile.

"No, it's ok.  It just gets frustrating sometimes.  I think he is the only one that doesn't seem to know.  I have never told anyone, but they I am pretty sure they all figured it out. That is why they tease me and him all the time, I think.  He doesn't realize it's because of my feelings." he said, shrugging.

"That has to be hard." I said, offering him a soft smile.

"Yeah, it sucks. Ahhh anyway.  You were awesome last night!  Most people would not have been up for what you did unless they were piss drunk. You seemed to hold your own." He laughed.

"Yeahhhh I have a higher tollerance than you would probably imagine." I said, giving him a shrug.

"I would say.  Most girls are passed out with as many drinks as you had." He replied, crossing his legs.

"I haven't passed out like that over a year." I replied. 

"Oh yeah?  Is that why you don't really drink now?" he asked, turning toward me.

"One of many reasons." I nodded, looking down. 

"I have a feeling I opened a can of worms with that one." He replied.

"Yeah, it's a long story.  I have had a lot of bad shit happen to me in the past.  Some self inflicted, but I just stay away from alcohol to keep them from repeating." I answered, twisting to face him. 

"You don't have to tell me more.  Maybe one day you can tell me but don't worry about that now.  We all have skeletons in our closet." he said, nodding.

"I feel bad though, you just told me all that about you and V." I laughed, feeling like he was a lot more trusting than I was.

"Ok, then tell me this.  Out of all the guys over there, who do you like?  I mean you have already done stuff with 3 of us and felt up another one." he grinned, winking at me. 

"God, why does that make me turn red?  I mean you all saw me practically naked last night.  I guess in the sober light of day, it is more embarrasing." I said, covering my face.

"Hah, we have all been there.  But really, they all had a great time last night.  They were talking about you after you left." he replied.

"Really?  Oh God, I don't know if I want to know why.  Well...to answer your question...I think I may like Jimin just a bit." I said, grinning and keeping my face hidden.

"Jimin? Hah, really?  I thought for sure it would be Kookie since he was all up your ass." he laughed.

"I mean you are all ridiculously fucking hot.  Like seriously, it is ridiculous. And from what I know of you all, though it's not much at all, you all seem like really nice guys. But, there is something about that one that just cuts into me." I said, taking my hands away from my face.

"Well, don't worry, your secret is safe with me.  Just be careful and don't wind up in the same place I am in.  Jimin will fuck you all day, but I have never seen him commit to a girl before.  He is the definition of a fuckboy." he replied, turning slightly serious.   I nodded and smiled.  I figured as much, with the way they were all treating each other and me last night, they were all major fuckboys.  But knowing me, I didn't have to worry about my heart getting involved.

______________________  
______________________

 


	18. Chapter 18

"You want to order pizza?" I asked, getting my cell out of my pocket.

"That sounds awesome." He smiled. I ordered several, just in case someone else showed up, and if they didn't, he could take them home. We talked for what felt like hours, really getting to know one another.

"Ok, this is going to sound super friggin corny, but I feel like I have known you forever." I said as I took a bite of pizza.

"Not at all. I know exactly what you mean. It's almost like we have the same kind of soul, ya know?...wow talk about sounding corny." He laughed as he put his beer down on the coffee table.

"Hah, no I get it completely. I honestly do think you and I will be really close friends. I already feel close to you in a way I don't usually feel with other people." I smiled.

"Same! Here, before I forget, let me see your cell." He laughed. I unlocked my phone and handed it to him without hesitation.

"See, I wouldn't normally hand someone else my phone." I grinned.

"Me neither. But here is my cell number and this is the ID and login info for our group chat. It's pretty disgusting with all guys so use at your own risk." He laughed. I took my cell and texted him so he had my number as well.

"So when are your parents supposed to get back?" He asked.

"Not til end of this week, thank God. They will be here for about two days, and then gone another 3 weeks. Hallelujah." I said, stretching.

"That must be lonely. " he said, offering me a sad smile.

"No, not really. My parents are...they have personas they like to put on for the public but... they are not very nice people, at least not when it comes to me, so I prefer it when they are not here." I answered, looking over at him. He nodded slowly as I heard the doorbell ring. I hopped up and opened it to see V and Jungkook standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in. I got pizza!" I said, stepping back.

"Great! I'm starving!" V said, running to the table.

"The rest of the guys just got home. I think they'll be over soon." Jungkook smiled. As I got them some beers and plates, the doorbell rang and I opened it to see the rest of them standing there.

"Come in, grab some pizza." I smiled as they came in past me.

"Damn, your parents must be loaded." Jin said, as he grabbed a piece and biting down on the slice.

"Yeah, they do pretty well. Oh, over there is the pantry. Help yourself to any liquor in there, just stay off the top shelf stuff. They would definitely notice if that was missing, otherwise they don't give a shit." I said, pointing. Rapmon walked over to it and opened the door.

"Holy shit, it's like a liquor store in here!" He shouted, walking in. Ah yes, my parents, the drunks. It seems like the only way they could get through two days here at home was to be sloshed most of the time. He came out with three different kinds of liquor and put them on the table.

"There are glasses and shot glasses in that cabinet next to you, Suga." I pointed. He nodded with a mouthful of pizza and opened it, taking out a stack of clean shot glasses.

"So, I feel like we didn't really get to know you last night. I mean, some of us did in some ways, but I have an idea." Rapmon said, giving an evil grin. I didn't like where this was going. I don't know if I could do another night like last night again so soon.

"And what would that be?" I asked, almost wishing I would have kept my mouth shut.

"We can do I never have I ever. That way you can get to know us too." He replied. That actually sounded good. The guys all moved around to living room, bringing out liquor and shot glasses. I was slightly afraid of what I was going to learn, but more afraid of what they might learn about me.

__________________________  
__________________________

 


	19. Chapter 19

We all had several shots within the first few rounds. This is going to get us all pretty fucked up. 

"I've never been offered money for sex." V said.  Jimin, Rapmon and I all downed a shot quickly.

"Ok, I've never gotten my ass beat in a fight." Jimin said, shrugging. 

"What kind of fight are we talking?" I asked, toying with my shot glass.

"Any kind I guess." He answered.  I downed a shot as well as J-hope and Jin. 

"Oh hell, I don't know. I've never had a near death experience." Jin said.  Suga and I both took a shot and looked at each other.

"What happened with you?" I asked, taking another shot voluntarily.

"Just a really bad car accident, where  if I was in the passenger seat I would have died. What about you?" He asked. They all look at me and I cursed myself for opening my big fucking mouth.

"Honestly, you guys barely know me. It's not a story I like to tell. You know, everyone thinks it is some crazy clarifying experience that makes you reflect on life. Let me just say, it wasn't like that, not for me." I answered, taking another shot. They were quiet for another moment until Rapmon broke the silence.

"Damn, this got too heavy. Well I've never been caught fucking anyone I wasn't supposed to be." He grinned.  Almost all of us took a shot with that one, laughing. 

"I've never been skinny dipping." Suga said, grinning.

"Seriously?!  Wow that will have to change! We have a pool out back." I laughed.

"Oh hell yes! Pool party!  Well, it is getting a little cool for that." Jin said.

"It's heated." I grinned.

"Ok, we will be definitely doing that soon." Jimin laughed. 

"I've never had a fuck buddy." J-hope said.  Everyone had a shot except me.  
    
"What are we then?" Suga laughed. 

"New friends and neighbors!" I grinned.

"Alright, I've never been in a serious relationship." Jungkook said next.  A couple of them took shots but I was not one of them.

"I've never been in love." I said, playing with my shot glass.  J-hope, Jin and Jungkook all took shots, as the rest of us looked on. 

"What is that like?" I asked genuinely.

"It is a great feeling but a bitch of one too.   It tends to take over." Jin said, taking another shot.

"You wake up thinking about them and go to bed thinking about them.  They occupy your thoughts all the time really." Jungkook added.

"It really is a great feeling, but...when it is one sided, it is the worst feeling in the world." J-hope responded.  We were all quiet for a minute again, no one really wanting to say anything after that.  The mood tonight was definitely much different.

"Again with the heavy stuff!  Jesus, we need to change that.  I've never been arrested for indecent exposure." V laughed loudly. 

"Uncool man." Rapmon said, taking a shot as the rest of us laughed. 

"I know what will help lighten the mood." I said, standing up.  I turned the stereo system on to a party playlist.

"Ayyyy that's better!" Jungkook said, moving in his seat to the music.

"I've done too much, I am running out of shit.  I've never had tits." Jimin laughed while looking at me.

"Now THAT is uncool." I laughed slamming back another shot.  Finally we all gave up the game and started dancing. They all danced fantastic making me stop moving and watching several times.

"Jesus, is there anything you guys can't do?" I asked.  Several of them laughed as they continued to dance.

"I can't do a split!"Suga said over the music.

"Haha but Jimin can.  Several of us can get close and basically do one but that guy is ridiculously flexible." Jin said. 

"Seriously?! Well that's one thing we have in common." I laughed.  Jimin raised his eyebrows at me and walked over.

"Let's see about that." He grinned.  He lifted the legs of his sweat pants and slid straight to the ground.  I followed, doing a split right in front of him.

"Ok, ok." He said standing up.  He then bent over completely in half, wrapping his arms around his legs.  I followed, smiling at him.  He laughed as he stood back up.  I did an extreme back bend and followed through by kicking my legs and coming around completely, standing up.  He gave me a smile that made my stomach flop.

"That could be fun.  Maybe one day I will have to test the limits of that flexibility." He said, winking at me.  I felt my insides clench as I gave him a little grin.  Damn, I didn't like this feeling.

______________________  
______________________

I don't know why, but in this picture in particular, he has the most perfect lips that make me crazy

 


	20. Chapter 20

We danced and drank late into the night until they started to get tired, one by one heading home.  Eventually J-hope and I were the only ones left.  We turned the music down to something slower and sat back down on the couch.  J-hope sighed and looked at me with an almost sad smile.

"You ok?" I asked, giving him a soft look.

"Yeah I guess.  Just feeling kinda bummed.  Sometimes it just gets to me." He said, shrugging.  He looked so unhappy all the sudden.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." I said.

"Thanks.  And you know, as much as I think about everything, including the sex, times like now, I just want to be held." He sighed.  I felt an overwhelming urge to hug him suddenly.  I scooted closer to him and put an arm around him, pulling him on to me.

"I know this isn't much consolation but I will hold you whenever you feel down like this.  I feel close to you for reasons I can't explain, and I don't want you to be sad." I said, rubbing his arm.  I heard him let out a soft, sad sigh as he relaxed in to me more.

"That's really sweet of you.  It does kind of help actually. And I feel close to you too." He replied softly.

"I have an idea.  If you want, you can spend the night here with me, and I can cuddle you in bed.  Nothing sexual, just as like cuddle buddies.  Wow..that sounds childish." I laughed.

"No, I like it." He responded, lifting his head. 

"Well, do you want to head to bed then?" I asked, giving him a smile. He nodded and stood up with me.  I grabbed the liquor and put it away, and tidied up a bit before leading him up the stairs. We went into my bathroom as I gave him a wash cloth to wash his face. 

"I am pretty sure I have a new toothbrush too." I said, bending down down and looking under the cabinet.  I stood back up and handed him the toothbrush and grinned.

"Thanks!" He smiled, opening the package and putting toothpaste on it.

"That can be your toothbrush so if you ever stay over, it's here!" I smiled, starting to brush my own teeth.

"Hah, ok." He laughed, brushing his teeth.  We finished up and walked back into my room. 

"Do you want a pair of my dad's sweatpants to wear?" I asked, folding my blankets down.

"You fine if I am in my boxers?" He asked, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Please.  With everything that happened last night, you think that will bother me?" I asked, laughing.  He laughed and slid his jeans off, climbing into bed.

"I was just checking." He grinned.  I slipped my arms inside my shirt and took my bra off.  I slid my arms back outside my shirt and climbed into bed.  I turned the light off and faced him, laying on my side.  His phone went off, making me jump.  He looked at it and shook his head.  He stuck one arm up in the air and shot a bird, looking over at the window.

"Jungkook said to be careful not to get you pregnant." He laughed, turning away from the window. 

"Oh jeez." I laughed.  He cuddled up closer to me, laying his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm underneath him around his shoulders, and leaned my head on his.

"Mmm see this is nice.  I can't remember the last time I have done this with someone." He said.

"Yeah I can't really remember the last time I cuddled.  Well, unless you count Suga almost crushing my insides in his sleep this morning." I laughed. 

"No, that doesn't count." He laughed, pulling in closer.  We layed there in silence, just relaxing.  It was the strangest but most calming feeling.  I had never really done this before, no one ever really cuddled with me, not like this.  Something about him though, put me at ease.  It was almost as if we connected on a deeper level, like our souls were connected.  I wouldn't dare admit that out loud, it sounded stupid even to me.  But it was so strange...it was like I cared for him on some subconscious level, but not romantically.  Whatever it was, I had a feeling J-hope and I were going to be very very close.

____________________  
____________________

 


	21. Chapter 21

My calm was immediately shattered first thing in the morning when I heard the front door open. I sat straight up in bed and shook J-hope, putting my hand over his mouth. He jumped and opened his eyes wide with alarm.

"My parents are home early! You have to hide!" I whispered urgently. He nodded and slipped out of the bed, grabbing his cell phone. My heart jumped into my throat as I heard someone coming up the stairs. He dropped to the floor as I heard him scooting under my bed. My door swung open, my dad walking in.

"Oh, you are awake." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes sir, I just woke up." I said, pulling the covers up. I despised when he busted in here like that.

"I'm not here long. Our schedule got changed and I'm leaving back out in a few hours. We won't be back for a couple weeks now." He informed me, looking around my room and walking forward. I felt like I was 5 years old every time he was around.

"Mom too?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, your mother too. By the way, what is with all the fucking pizza boxes? Are you even eating real food?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I said, looking away from him.

"Look at me when I talk to you." He said harshly. I turned my eyes toward him as he walked closer.

"Sorry sir." I answered softly.

"Lay off of that shit. You'll wind up getting fat." He said, as he frowned. I felt sick to my stomach, and didn't even want to answer.

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He looked around and wrinkled his forehead. He walked closer to me and looked at me suspiciously.

"I saw that the new neighbors moved in. I trust you have not gotten in to any trouble, have you?" He said in an almost threatening voice.

"No sir, no trouble sir. They introduced themselves to me, they all seem very nice." I replied.

"It better stay that way. You put your mother and I through enough bullshit with your hospital stay with that fucking stunt you pulled, and I do not want a repeat of that, do you understand me?" He said loudly, making me wince.

"Yes sir." I mumbled looking down. He grabbed my chin and cheeks harshly, yanking my head up.

"I thought I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you." He shouted. I swallowed and looked in his eyes, feeling like I could cry. His breath wreaked of scotch. He must have hit the airport bar before heading here.

"Sorry sir." I said quietly. He let go of my face and sighed loudly.

"How did I raise such a disrespectful little bitch?" He grunted. He wanted to call what he did raising me?

"Sorry sir." I repeated as he looked over at me.

"I just came by to pick up some files but your mother wanted me to tell you that she talked to that quack of a therapist and said you won't be going back." He said, turning toward the door.

"Yes sir." I replied. He shut my door as I let out a shaky breath. I then got a sick feeling in my stomach, remembering that J-hope just heard all that. Fuck. He didn't move until I heard the front door shut.

"Let me check to make sure he's gone." I whispered. I walked through the house, and went back upstairs to my room.

"Is he gone?" He whispered loudly.

"He's gone." I said quietly. He slid out from under the bed and slid his pants up, looking at me.

"Can I just say, your dad is a real asshole." He said buttoning up his pants.

"Well you heard him, I'm a disrespectful little bitch." I sighed, giving him a half hearted smile. He shook his head and walked over, giving me a hug. I felt unwelcome tears starting to well up. I pulled away and gave him a little smile as I headed out the door. He followed me down the stairs and over to the door.

"We are lucky he didn't notice my shoes." He said, putting them on.

"Yeah." I said nodding. I just wanted to hide. He opened the door and looked back at me, offering me a soft smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, though internally I felt horrendous.

"Ok, well I have class soon but I'll text you later." He said, smiling as he started walking away.

"Alright. Oh and J-hope?" I called. He stopped and turned back around, looking at me, "Please don't tell anyone what you just heard."

"Don't worry." He said, offering me a smile. I waved and shut the door softly. I trudged my way up the stairs and climbed back in bed, pulling the blanket over my head. I knew I would owe J-hope an explanation, I just dreaded that conversation.

____________________  
____________________

 


	22. Chapter 22

I finally rolled out of bed and went downstairs, unable to seem to shake that horrible feeling. I walked into the pantry and grabbed a bottle of liquor. I opened it and chugged as much as I could before I had to stop to cough and catch my breath. I walked up the stairs with it and into my room. I knew I shouldn't be drinking alone, but I really didn't care at the moment. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve shirt shirt and walked out onto the deck. I sat cross legged on one of the chairs and drank another big swig. I looked around and sighed. I sat there for a long time, drinking at least half of the bottle. I jumped in alarm as my phone went off in my pocket. It was a number I didn't recognize.

**What are you doing?**

**Who is this?** I responded. I took a few more swallows as my phone went off again.

**It's Yoongi. I got your number from Hobi.**

**Ah. Just passing the day.** I answered. I downed another few good swallows, half finishing the bottle.

 **Drinking alone is no fun. Come on over, we are getting ready to have dinner.** I looked up and over at his window to see him standing there. I gave him a thumbs up and stood. As soon as I did, I had to catch myself to keep myself from falling. The alcohol spread to my head and I realized how much I must have had. I didn't care. I walked slowly to my room and down the stairs, hanging on to my bottle. I slid my shoes on and walked next door, knocking. Suga opened the door and stepped back.

"Thanks." I said, slipping my shoes off, and walking in. I almost fell over someone else's shoes, making me giggle.

"Jesus, how much of that have you had?" He laughed.

"It was a new bottle." I shrugged. He laughed as we walked to the living room where most of the guys were hanging out. I waved at them and sat between Jin and Rapmon.

"Looks like we need to catch up with you." V said, grabbing a bottle of soju off the table and cracking it open. Rapmon turned and looked at me, grinning.

"Your dimples are adorable." I said, grinning. That was met by laughs through the room.

"Adorable? Hah! That's a first. Most women tell me they are sexy." He smiled, making them even deeper. I took one finger and softly put it in one of his dimples, giggling.

"See? Adorable!" I said. His eyes went wide and then dark as he leaned in inches from my face, taking my chin fairly firm in his hand. I immediately froze and winced slightly, my face still a little sore from when my father gripped it so hard earlier.

"How adorable am I now?" He asked in a deep voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Not at all sir." I said quietly. He shook his head and looked at me funny with a grin. What the hell did I just say?

"Sir? Hmmm...never been called that before either." He laughed, letting go of my face and leaning back. I opened my bottle and started chugging. I stopped only after I couldn't take the burn anymore.

"Jesus, slow down!" Jin laughed, taking the bottle away and putting it on the table.

"You are gonna be dancing around naked at this rate." Jimin grinned, taking a drink.

"Wishful thinking?" Jungkook laughed. Jimin laughed while giving him the finger, making everyone else laugh. I was in a daze for a moment until I shook it off. Everything was fine.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Suga said, standing up. They all started making their way to the kitchen except for J-hope who offered me a hand up.

"You alright? I have been worried about you since I left." He said, looking concerned. I gave him a big smile and kissed him softly on the cheek

"I'm just great Hobi. You are sweet to care." I replied, wrapping my arm around his. Dinner went by in a blur. I didn't really eat anything but enjoyed their company nonetheless. After dinner, V suggested we play pool.

"This isn't some special version of strip pool, is it?" I asked, laughing.

"Well, it is now!" Jin grinned. Why did I open my big mouth.

"Well I'm awesome at pool so you better get ready to get naked." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. I giggled to myself wondering what was in store tonight.

____________________________  
____________________________  
 **Sorry guys, more** **smutty** **stuff** **is coming, promise :)**

 


	23. Chapter 23

They made the rules that for every 2 balls that were made, someone lost a piece of clothing.  By the end of several games, I was in jeans and my bra, and the others all were in various states of undress.  I was on a team with V, and Jimin and Rapmon were on the other team.  I bent down to shoot as I saw Jimin across the table grinning and biting his lip.

"What is that look for?"I said, grinning and aiming.

"Cause you are almost falling out of your bra." He chuckled.  I tucked my boobs in more and shook my head.  I made the shot and passed play on to V.  Rapmon stood close behind me pressed in to me ever so slightly. 

"You seem to know how to handle balls well." He said in my ear. 

"So do you." I replied grinning, without turning around.  That was met by a round of laughter as our turn ended.  Rapmon switched places with Jimin as he shot, knocking the ball clear off the table.  I bent over to get it and felt someone pressing in to my hips.  I grabbed the ball and dropped down, grinding my hips as I stood up.  I turned around to see V standing behind me, his eyes wide.

"Oh shit, sorry." I said, putting my hand up over my face.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not!" He grinned.  He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me into him, biting his lip.  Goddamn he was sexy.  But no, what was I thinking?  I couldn't do that to J-hope.  I laughed and pulled back, grabbing my drink.  I turned around and shot a worried look over to J-hope.  He just smiled at me and winked.  I handed V my bottle and went and sat on J-hope's lap.

"Here, someone take my place." I said, holding out my pool cue.

"Hey, if you puss out, you lose a layer." Jungkook said. 

"Oh for fuck's sake." I said, standing up and sliding my pants off.  I forgot   
I was wearing a thong today.  Fuck.

"Nice ass!"Jin said taking my cue.  I sat next to J-hope and cuddled him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was V behind me." I whispered, giving him a sad smile.

"It's ok, really.  You are hot, so I don't fault him for being attracted to you." He whispered back, grinning.

"Too bad I can't get you two naked." I giggled. He looked around to make sure no one heard. 

"Yeah too bad but I don't think he does threesomes." He whispered back.

"Not what I meant, but ok." I giggled. 

"Hell, at this point, I would be happy just to watch him fuck you. You have no idea how hot that was when you were exciting him the other day." He sighed.

"Really?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah.  His face got me hard so quick.  I had to hide it big time." He whispered. 

"Hah too bad you can't set up a hidden camera in his room." I giggled.  I stopped laughing and looked over at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I can't do that! How the hell would that work?" He whispered.

"Easy.  Video chat." I responded.  His eyes got wide as he tried not to smile.

"What? You're crazy.....but would that really work?" He asked, biting his lip.

"All I would have to do is prop my phone up somewhere." I said.

"Oh my God, you are a genius." He laughed, patting my arm fast.

"But honestly, I don't know if I can do that.  I'm not gonna lie, he is hot, but I don't know that I could do that knowing how you feel about him." I said, sighing.

"Oh shit, please.  You will be giving me a peek at what I want.  The most we have ever done is kissed and I would kill to see what you are suggesting.  I don't care if you fuck him, he has sex with random girls all the time.  At least this way I could see and you can tell me all about it." He whispered. 

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Deadly" he grinned, biting his lip.

"If you really want it then ok, I will try." I smiled.  He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me fast.

"Thank you." He giggled.  And here I thought that he would be pissed that I grinded on V for a second. 

"Alright, time to put this plan into action, I guess." I grinned. 

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	24. Chapter 24

Taehyung was standing on the other end of the room by the pool table, taking a sip out of the bottle. I stood up and walked over, grinning.  I wedged myself between him and the table, my body pressing against his. I smiled at him and grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"Thanks for holding on to this." I said in a low voice, taking a sip.  He pressed in to me a little more and grinned.

"Be careful now, you got to tease me and walk away the other day cause we were playing a game." He said in a sexy voice.  I turned around and rubbed my ass slightly against his crotch as I went to move away from the table, grabbing the chalk. He let out a sigh and shook his head with a grin.  I sat on a barstool nearby and sat the liquor bottle on my leg.  I slid my hand up and down the long shape of the liquor bottle slowly while biting my lip. 

"She's just evil!" Suga laughed, taking a sip of his beer.  V looked over and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm telling you, watch out." He said, raising his eyebrows.  I grinned and took a sip. 

"Hah you are so easy." Jimin teased.

"Can I have the chalk back? I need to chalk up my cue." V said, sounding slightly exasperated.  I hopped off the bar stool and put my drink down.  I walked over and grabbed his cue, pulling it toward me.  I twisted the chalk on top over and over again and let it "slip" out of my hand, falling to the floor.  It rolled further under the table than I thought it would, so I dropped onto my hands and knees and crawled mainly under the table to grab it.  I backed out against his legs and grinded up his body as I stood.  I turned around and held it out to him. 

"I warned you."He said as he wrapped his arm around my lower back and pulled me in, kissing me deep.  It was met by a few shouts from the guys, until he continued kissing me hard, sliding his tongue all over mine.

"Alright now, we are playing a game." Rapmon said.  Without breaking his kiss, V shoved out his pool cue, waiting for someone to take it.  Suga grabbed it from him, laughing.

"You forfeit, you lose a layer." Jin reminded. V stopped kissing me long enough to yank his shirt over his head and continued kissing me.  He turned us around and pressed me into the wall, kissing me even more passionately.  He slid his hand down my side and around to my ass.  He gripped it tightly and pulled me into him.  I could feel him getting hard inside his pants, exciting me.  I let out a little moan in his mouth as he ran his other hand up my body and rested it on the outside of my bra.  I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my fingertips in to his back and pulled them down toward his ass.  I couldn't hear any pool being played behind us but I don't know if that was because no one was playing or if I was too into this.  I then remembered J-hope was behind V and I wanted him to be able to see his face.  I put my hands on his shoulders and used my foot to push us off the wall.  I turned us around and slammed him into the wall, kissing down his neck.

"Oh shit!" Jungkook laughed behind me.  V closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he let out a little moan.  I leaned my body more against his as I kissed back up to his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Alright, alright, you are too distracting.  Take it upstairs guys." Jin said.

"What a good idea." V said all breathy.  I saw J-hope head upstairs out of the corner of my eye and I grinned.  So far, so good.  And it was really good.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	25. Chapter 25

I grabbed my clothes and phone and headed up the stairs to V's room.  He said he had to grab something so I quickly called J-hope and connected.

"Ok, I got you, I will prop you here.  Just make sure you mute your end and I will turn my screen off so no light will come off it." I laughed. 

"Got it.  Thanks!" he whispered, then the phone went silent.  I sat on the edge of Taehyung's bed, crossing my legs.  He came in with a condom packet in his teeth, grinning. 

"You sure you are ready for this?" he said, closing the door. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, biting my lip.  He sighed and slid his pants off, standing there in just his boxers.  I stood up and walked over, grabbing him by the waistband of his boxers, pulling him to to the edge of the bed.  I slid them down while squatting and sat him on the edge of the bed, making sure he was clearly visible to my hidden phone.  He looked down at me, licking his lips.

"And what do you think you are doing?" he grinned, biting his lip.  Damn, why was he so sexy?  I took my hands and started sliding them up his legs, slowly heading towards his semi-hard dick.

"You don't have to fight it tonight." I said, as I let one finger brush the length of him.  He sucked in a breath as I saw his dick start to harden already.  I held it up with my hand and slowly slid it into my mouth as he let out an extremely sexy moan.  He breathed deeply, looking down at me.  He got hard almost immediately as I started to press my tongue hard to the underside of his dick, and bob my head up and down.

"Oh fuck!" he breathed, as he leaned his head back.  I moaned, causing vibrations to move through him.  I started to rotate my head as I bobbed up and down.  I slid him all the way out of my mouth and kissed and licked the underside of his dick, pressing my tongue hard against him.  He sucked in air through his teeth as he looked down at me again.  I gripped him tight with my hand, stroking him at a good pace.

"You still feel ready?" I asked, grinning.  He moaned and rolled his eyes back in his head, leaning it back.  J-hope was probably having a field day.  I slid him back into my mouth, making him groan loudly, feeling him throb in my mouth.  I tightened my lips and rolled my tongue as I sucked on him hard.

"Jesus, how does this feel so good?" he moaned loudly as I felt him throb again, tasting a little bit of precum on my tongue.  I slipped him slowly out of my mouth and stroked him some more, winking at him.

"You taste good." I grinned, licking my lips.  I slid him back into my mouth so slowly, taking him in inch by inch.

"Mmmmmmm God!" he grunted as I felt him throbbing again.  I started moving fast, rotating my head and running my hands up his legs.  I moaned on his member as I felt him harden.  He started moaning more often and a little louder.

"That's right, moan for me." I said, popping him out of my mouth and licking his length.  I saw some more precum run down his dick as I licked it up eagerly.   I slid him all the way back in my mouth and sucked at a steady pace as I felt his body start to tense against me.  His dick throbbed slightly as he got super hard.  He moaned and almost whimpered as he looked down at me.  I looked him dead in the eyes and raised my eyebrows as I started to rotate my head again.

"Mmmnnnnn...fuckkkk.....I'm gonna cummmmm" he moaned as he gripped onto my head.  I moaned on him as he breathed fast and hard, hardening.  He threw back his head and groaned so loudly as I tasted his cum spreading across my tongue.  His body started to twitch and tremble until I felt the throbbing stop.  I slowly slid him out of my mouth and rested his still rock hard member against the top of my tits. 

"Were you ready?" I giggled, biting my lip.  He breathed heavily and looked down at me.

"Fuck, you are good.  But I'm not nearly done with you." he grinned, raising his eyebrows.  Oh shit, I was in trouble.

_________________  
_________________

 


	26. Chapter 26

He stood up and grabbed the condom packet, grinning at me.  I laid down on the bed after taking off the rest of my clothes, my head at the foot of the bed so V would be facing where the camera was.  He climbed up on the bed and kneeled between my legs, sliding the condom down his hardness.

"Now, are you ready?" He said as he hovered over me.  I bit my lip as he sunk into me.  I moaned loudly, arching my back.  He grunted as he started thrusting in me, hard and fast.

"Oh my God Taehyung!" I groaned as I felt my body tremble.  He moaned softly as he rolled his head back and slowed down for a moment.

"Mmmmm that's right, say my name." He moaned, thrusting sensually.

"Uggghhhh Taehyung.  Fuck me!" I groaned.  He pulsed inside me, making my pussy throb.   He moaned with most breaths out, and it was so hot.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard." He grunted, breathing heavy and fast.  I felt myself throb some, making him groan loudly.

"Mmmmm fuck me harder." I moaned, grabbing hold of my tits.  I felt myself getting close already, tightening and pulsing with his thrusts.  He leaned back and grabbed hold of the tops of my thighs, thrusting fast.  I moaned and moved my hips as he looked at me, biting his lip. My pussy started  throbbing fast as I felt it tightening.  He moaned loudly and throbbed in me as he started to go so slow.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Don't stop! I'm so close." I groaned.  He went so slow, rolling his body with his very slow thrusts.   He moaned so sexy as I writhed underneath him. 

"That's right, cum for me." He groaned.  I moaned loudly as I arched my back so deep.  He started thrusting hard and fast again making me break into an immediate orgasm.  My body shook and trembled so hard as I slammed back into the bed.

"Fuuuck I'm about to cum!" He moaned as he started breathing hard and fast.  He groaned so loud and sexy as I felt him reaching his peak.  He thrusted a few more hard times before he stopped, leaning over me, out of breath.  His body was still trembling as he leaned down and slid his tongue into my mouth, kissing me for a minute.  He leaned back up and slid out of me and tossed the condom in his bedroom trash.

"That was so damn good." I breathed, running my hands through my hair. 

"Yeah, yeah it was.  Too bad I didn't last longer but when you came and started getting so tight, I couldn't take it anymore." He laughed, grabbing at his still slightly hard member.

"Hah, I guess I should be sorry I didn't last longer." I giggled, sitting up.  We both got off the bed and he put his boxers back on, me putting my bra and thong on. 

"I almost don't want to go down yet, they are gonna give me shit about it being too quick." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So don't go out there for a few minutes, just sit here with me." I said, patting the bed.  He shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, giving me a cute smile.

"You know, you are pretty damn skilled at sucking dick.  Seriously, most girls either get tired of doing it so we have to finish other ways, or they keep one way, one pace the whole time. You know how and when to change it up. Or then you get the ones that don't want you to cum in their mouths so they stop." He said, grinning.

"Thanks.  I think part of it is that I enjoy doing it...a lot." I replied, winking at him.

"Really though, you are probably one of, if not the best head I've had." He replied.

"Wow, really?  You know, I had a bisexual friend who told me that guys actually suck dick so much better than girls do because they have a dick and they know what feels best." I responded.

"Hmmm...makes sense! " he said, nodding his head. 

"Yeah, same goes with girls I think." I replied.

"You sound like you are speaking from experience." He grinned.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I laughed, winking at him. 

"Ok teasing or not, I'm gonna head out, I gotta take a piss." He laughed, standing up.

"Alright, I will see you down there." I replied as he walked to the door.  After he left I grabbed my cell and ended the video chat.  I pulled my clothes on and walked out of the room.  J-hope opened his bedroom door and smiled at me.  He had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his face was all flushed.

"I think you better wait a minute before going back down." I giggled. 

"Shut up." He grinned, opening the door more.  He walked over and hugged me tight.

"You ok?" I asked softly, worried that after the fact, he was regretting this.

"I'm great, really." He replied.  I just hope that he felt that way always, and didn't come to resent me later on.

____________________  
____________________

 


	27. Chapter 27

J-hope and I really got close and to know each other better over the next week by texting and talking on the phone. Everyone was pretty busy with class and such so we didn't really have a chance to get together again. We had planned a pool party the next day though and I was greatly looking forward to it. I cleaned up after my dinner as my phone went off for a text. I smiled as I saw it was from J-hope.

**You still up for me spending the night tonight?**

**Of course ;) When are you coming over?**

**In twenty?**

**Sounds good.**

I ran upstairs and changed into my pjs, making sure it was nothing too revealing. I tried not to be that way around him if I could help it. I heard the doorbell, breaking the silence in the house. I came down and let him in the house.

"You ready to lay down or you want to stay up for a while?" I asked.

"We can talk in bed if that sounds good. I need a good cuddle." He replied, giving me a smile. I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and to my room. He climbed in bed with me and laid on his back. I curled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as I laid my hand on his chest.

"You ok today?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, today has just been frustrating." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I said, resting my chin against his shoulder. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing." he sighed.

"Seriously, Hobi, you can tell me." I said, squeezing him tightly. He gave me a soft smile and looked at me fondly.

"I'm glad I have you to talk to." he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I am glad I have you too. Before you guys moved in, the only people I had were internet message boards. I don't have any friends." I said, smiling at him.

"Surely you had some friends. You are a nice person, and very likeable." He replied.

"I don't. It is hard to maintain a friendship when you don't go out anywhere or do anything." I answered. He looked at me with an odd face and scrunched his forehead up.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I stayed silent for a moment, unsure of what I should say, or how much I should say. With as close as we had become, I figured it was time he learned about my dark past.

"I did go to school, where you guys are going actually. I had a pretty normal life, made some new college friends and we were pretty close, or so I thought. I used to drink...and drink a lot. My parents are both frickin drunks so I learned from the best. Well one day, we went to a party that I thought was at a friend's house but it was actually one of the college professor's. I got so drunk that night that I actually passed out. While I was unconcious, my friends thought it was funny to strip me basically naked and take pictures of a college professor fucking me, making it look like I was just laying on the bed...." I said, trailing off.

"Look you don't have to continue." he said, patting my hand.

"It's ok. I wanted you to know sometime. I tried to bring him up on rape charges, but he claimed I was the one who came on to him and begged him to sleep with me. No one would believe me, including my parents. My dad...he...he was so angry, thinking only about how I brought disgrace on the family, since he and my mom are well known. He...well he treated me very very badly. I was basically locked away here as a prisoner, and I had no desire to go out either. He pulled me from school, and forbid me from doing anything pretty much. I lived every day with the horrible realization that I was a victim, and the people who were supposed to be on my side...." I stopped for a second, choking up.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." he said, squeezing me tighter.

"I couldn't take it. I stopped eating, I didn't sleep, I just sat here all day thinking about how I was such a worthless bitch as my father kept saying. I had no one that cared, and no one that would miss me when I was gone. So one day....I snuck in to my mom's medicine cabinet and tried to overdose on her medications. They found me unresponsive, but were able to revive me. I was put in the hospital for two weeks on a psychiatric hold, and they had me continue with a therapist on doctor's orders, and I have been seeing her for almost a year, but apparently when she spoke to my parents recently and let them know steps they needed to take for me to heal better, they found it unessesary for me to see her anymore." I quietly said. At this point I couldn't even look up at him.

"Come here." he said, rolling me into him as he turned on his side.

"I'm sorry if that is too much. I knew you had to have a lot of questions on your mind after you heard everything my dad said. I hope I didn't scare you away." I sighed, my heart feeling heavy. He kissed the top of my head a few times before leaning his head on mine.

"Not at all. I was just thinking about how sad it is for you that you felt you had no one, and no way out. I promise, I will make sure you never feel that way again. I will be there for you." he said softly. My heart ached so much as I leaned in to him.

"Thank you. Seems like I needed a good cuddle too." I said as we just layed there holding each other. I felt so incredibly lucky that I made an actual friend who seemed to genuinely care. I just hoped he would stay that way.

____________________  
____________________

 


	28. Chapter 28

We layed there for a while, not talking, just holding one another.  I felt so at ease with him, something I had never felt with another human being before. 

"Ok, so I told you all my issues, so now you have to tell me what is wrong." I said, leaning back a little and looking at him. 

"Mine are nothing compared to yours." he said, shaking his head.

"Stop that.  I mean it, I want to know if you want to tell me.  If it is something that is bothering you then it is important to me." I smiled softly. 

"I will tell you but seriously, I feel stupid after everything you just told me." he replied.

"Don't.  I don't care what it is, it could be that they are out of your favorite food at the vending machine." I laughed.  He laughed too, and gave a small sigh.

"Ok.  It's just that V brought some girl home last night, and was all over her throughout the evening.  It was one thing when it was you because I know you know how I feel and you respect that, which I greatly appreciate.  But these girls...they fawn over him and get to do all the things that I want to.  It is just hard to watch sometimes." he said, sounding so sad. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know that has to be hard." I said, holding his hand.

"Thank you.  It also makes it hard because I don't desire to have sex with anyone really.  He is getting to have sex all the time, and I am stuck doing things myself and it is not the same as having a warm person to do things with. " he replied.

"I know how that feels.  I know you said you don't desire to really have sex with anyone else, but why don't you find some random person to just take your frustrations out on, knowing that it meant nothing but a release?" I asked, shrugging. 

"That can get messy really quickly.  What if they wind up liking me, and then are in the same position I am in?  Not that I'm saying that it would happen, but I don't know.  It would be nice.  It gets difficult being this horny all the time and surrounded by people having sex, knowing you won't." he replied.

"Anyone could easily fall for you, so I can understand that.  Plus, I know you are a great kisser." I said, giggling.

"Oh yeah, we did when I did that body shot off of you.  Hah, I almost forgot." he laughed.

"So I guess I'm not that good if you almost forgot." I laughed, poking him.

"Oh hush now.  I'm sure you are amazing.   First off, you had a lime in your mouth, secondly I was drinking so I got a little fuzzy." he replied, smiling. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but I really care for you but of course not that way.  I know you love V, but I care about you and how you feel.  Do you want me to help take care of you?  Like, I can do stuff for you without you having to do anything for me.  I want you to feel better, and that might help some." I said slowly.  He just looked at me for a moment, blinking.

"I couldn't ever ask you to do that." he said, giving me a soft smile.

"You didn't ask, I offered.  If it's too weird, forget it.  I only want to make you feel better." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. 

"I mean I won't lie, it would feel amazing to have some kind of sexual contact with another person.  It's been a long time for me, close to a year." he sighed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling.  That is why when I was with Yoongi and Jungkook, it was the first time I had done anything since all that happened and it felt so amazing." I smiled.

"Lord, I would probably only last a few minutes." he laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm telling you, I am willing to do that for you." I shrugged with a grin.  He looked at me for a minute and started to grin.

"It is tempting." he replied.

"I tell you what, we can try it, and if it starts to get too weird or if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop." I suggested.  He looked up and let out a sigh, still smiling.

"Ok.  Maybe we can be friends with benefits." he laughed.  I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, putting my hand on his cheek.  I felt his smile disappear as he kissed me back, letting his lips glide softly over mine. 

____________________  
____________________

 


	29. Chapter 29

He let out a soft little moan as I let my tongue barely brush his.  I put my hand on the side of his face and let my tongue explore his mouth.  He pulled back and smiled.

"Ok, you are a good kisser." he laughed, giving me the biggest grin.  I grinned as I kissed his cheek and started down his jaw line.  He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillow as I kissed up and down his neck.  I slid my hand down his body and let it come to rest on his crotch, feeling a bulge already starting.

"Mmm, you excited already?" I asked, giggling.

"It's been a year, what do you think?" he grinned, biting his lip.  I started slowly rubbing him through his pants, making him close his eyes and let out a little moan.  He grew hard almost instantly, as I continued to rub him and kiss his neck.  I slid my hand down inside his boxers and gripped his hardness with my hand.  I squeezed slightly as I moved my hand up and down slowly.  He let out another soft moan, moving his hips slightly.  I slipped him out of his boxers and got up on my knees, crawling backwards down towards his hard cock.  I slid my tongue slowly up the underside of his dick and up over the head.  I gave little kitten licks to the heas before sliding the tip of my tongue into the slit.  He let out a quick breath and balled his fists up. 

"You want me to stop?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Hell no." he breathed, giving me a grin.  With that, I slid him all the way into my mouth as he moaned loudly.  I sucked hard, tightening my lips as I moved up and down.  He gripped the sheets and hardened in my mouth, groaning.  I moaned as I started rolling and twisting my tongue around.

"Shit....that is....ohhhhhhh my God!" he moaned loudly, arching his back slightly.  I felt him throb once in my mouth as I started to rotate my head.  I slid him all the way out of my mouth and started to stroke him with my hand, just licking the tip.

"You feeling good?" I asked, squeezing tightly.

"Mmmmmmm yeah." he grunted, thrusting his hips upward.  I slid him back into my mouth, rotating my head as I went down.  He let out a loud moan, feeling him throb.  I tasted a little bit of precum on my tongue as I rolled my tongue, paying special attention to his head every time I came up.  I slid my hands over the tops of his legs and pulled him further into me as I sucked hard.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmm I'm not gonna last much longer." he breathed, as he throbbed again and hardened in my mouth.  I moaned as I tightened my lips and pressed my tongue harder on the underside of his dick.  I slipped him slowly out of my mouth and stroked him slowly, twisting my hand as I went up over the head.

"You want to cum?" I asked, slowing my stroking.

"Oh God, so bad." he moaned, twitching slightly.  I made my lips so tight as I slid him back into my mouth, feeling him throb over and over.  I rolled my tongue and my head as I bobbed fast, feeling him harden.   I moaned as I went faster and faster, hearing his breathing get heavier and faster, him moaning out often.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!  I'm about to cum!" he shouted as he continued to throb.  He groaned loudly as he sat almost all the way up.  I felt his warm saltiness fill my mouth multiple times as his body twitched and trembled.  I continued to suck him, making him moan loudly as he shook hard before collapsing back on to the bed, out of breath.  I slid him out of my mouth and grinned as I tucked his dick back inside his boxers.

"Feel better?" I asked, crawling back up and plopping beside him.  He nodded as he continued to breathe hard, smiling big.

"That felt so good.  Thank you, thank you, thank you."  he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in to him.  He kissed the top of my head over and over again, and let out a sigh.

"Did it really make you feel better, or are you just saying that?" I laughed.

"You think I faked that?" he laughed loudly.

"No!  I mean, did it release any tension at all?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah.  A lot.  I can't tell you how badly I needed that." he smiled, hugging me again.

"Well I am glad I could make you feel better.  I just hope you don't feel weird now." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No, not really. Well, I kind of feel bad for Jimin." he said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I got to experience that amazing feeling here where I could concentrate on it and let loose.  He had to try to chug beer while you did that.  I don't know how he drank as much as he did.  I would have failed two sips in." he laughed.

"Oh God." I laughed, hiding my face.

"On the bright side, with as good as that felt, I am sure he will be back for more." he grinned, winking at me.

"Seriously?" I giggled, feeling myself turn red.

"I can guarantee it." he replied.  I definitely looked forward to that day.

___________________  
___________________

 


	30. Chapter 30

We slept in the next morning, and just layed in bed for hours, talking and laughing. I can't explain how good it felt to have someone to be close to, and for it to be someone as sweet and kind as Hoseok. After a while, we got up and started getting ready for the pool party. I got a big stack of fresh clean towels and took them down beside the pool. It was a cool but sunny day, meaning getting in and out of the pool would be freezing. I went back upstairs and changed into my halter top bikini, putting a cover-up dress over it, J-hope changing into his trunks. He helped me go downstairs and prepare a huge container of sangria for when they all came over, which would be any time now. J-hope hummed to himself as he helped me dig out snacks for us.

"You seem in a good mood." I smiled, getting out some glasses.

"I wonder why." He laughed, winking at me.

"Well I am glad you are feeling better. It makes me happy." I said, turning the stereo on low. The doorbell rang, making him jump and me laugh. I opened the door to let all the guys in, all dressed in trunks and shirts.

"What do we have here?" Jungkook said, walking up to the counter.

"Sangria!" J-hope said, grabbing a glass and filling it.

"I've never had that before." Jin said, walking forward.

"I hadn't either. It's really good though!" J-hope replied, filling more glasses and passing them around.

"Yum, that is good!" V said after taking a big gulp.

"I'm not really a wine drinker but this is nice." Rapmon added.

"Yeah, wine tends to get you a different kind of drunk, or it does me at least." I said, taking a sip.

"And you made a shit load!" Jimin said, looking at the huge container.

"Oh yeah, that's the way to do it." I smiled, taking another sip. We all started dancing around while drinking a few glasses of sangria. We walked out on the back patio surrounding the pool, feeling the cool air greet us. They all started to take off their shirts and jump in the warm water. I slipped my dress off and just in time as Suga tackled me into the pool. I came up gasping and wiping the water off my face.

"You ass." I laughed. He just grinned as he smoothed his wet hair back. Damn, they all looked extra hot all wet. We swam around and laughed and joked for a while until the guys started wrestling around.

"Hey, let's have chicken fights!" V suggested.

"My partner better be strong cause I don't go down easy." I grinned.

"I got you." Rapmon said as he walked over. He squatted and I got up on his shoulders. I shivered as he stood and the cool air hit my skin. Jimin was up on Jungkook, V on J-hope, and Suga on Jin. We started out cautiously, but eventually Jimin shoved me hard. I bent back but thanks to my flexibility, I was able to sit back up.

"Hot damn, you are flexible!" Rapmon laughed. That round Suga wound up winning. We switched up partners every round, and had an absolute blast. By the fifth round it was my turn to be on Jimin's shoulders. As I climbed on he let out a chuckle.

"What?" I said he stood up.

"I should be facing the other way." He replied running his hands up and down my thighs.

"Behave yourself." I laughed as I gripped his hair. We won that round and I switched partners, being on J-hope. The guys were having trouble taking me down so they started to gang up on me. Eventually they started to play dirty when Jin grabbed the string of my halter and pulled, making my bikini top fall down. I grabbed it and started to tie it back as they used that to their advantage and made me fall off.

"Two can play at that game!" I shouted. I swam over to Rapmon who had Jin on his shoulders.

"Get back." He laughed, trying to walk away. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I hung on him, making it hard for him to move. Finally Jungkook was able to push Jin off, making us all cheer.

"It's getting cold, I need a break."Jungkook said, shivering as he got back in the water. A few of the guys got out of the water to get more sangria and came back out with a glass for everyone. We waded around in the water and sipped more sangria, enjoying the afternoon.

"Suga, before this night is over, those trunks are coming off." I laughed.

"Oh really? Have a sweet tooth?" He winked.

"You have never been skinny dipping!" I laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah." He snickered, finishing his sangria.

"You have to. It feels so freeing." I smiled, finishing my drink too and setting the glass on the side.

"How about after some snacks we come back out and all get naked." V said smiling.

"Let's do it." J-hope said, smiling. This was going to be fun.

___________________  
___________________

 


	31. Chapter 31

We all sat inside and drank more sangria and ate some snacks while getting warm.  They all looked amazingly sexy with their hair half wet and messy. 

"So does anyone have any hidden talents, besides Jimin's flexibility?" I laughed.

"Well we used to be a music group in high school.  That's where we got our nicknames." J-hope said. 

"Really?" Show me!" I said, sitting on the barstool.  J-hope started beat boxing, which was awesome on it's own, and Rapmon started rapping in his sexy, deep voice.  He was so good, and it made me want to jump him.  As he stopped Suga started rapping.   He was spitting fire, and his little growl in his voice made me crazy.  Rapmon then took over the beatbox and J-hope started rapping like a mad man.  When he finished his verse they stopped and I hooted.

"Damn you are awesome!" I said.  Everyone was silent as Jin's high voice rang out, singing a verse of a beautiful ballad I didn't recognize.  His voice gave me chills all over sounding almost angelic.  Jungkook sang the bridge, making me feel like melting in my seat.  V took over at the chorus, his voice smoky, and extremely sexy.  Jimin came in at the next verse, his voice so clear and pure.  I felt like any of them could have had their way with me at that moment.  Toward the end of their song, they all combined for a beautiful harmony.  As they ended I clapped and sighed.

"You all are so amazing!" I said, looking around at them.

"Thank you." They all said as they started drinking more. 

"What about you, besides sucking dick like a champ?" Jimin asked, looking at me from behind his glass and winking.

"Ummm...one sec." I giggled as I left the room.  I walked to the far side of the living room and sat down behind the baby grand piano.  I started playing a song I composed as a teenager, before my life turned to shit.  I sang softly as I played the song, feeling my heart go heavy.  I had not played this song in a long time.  I finished and stood up, walking back over.

'That was beautiful." J-hope smiled.  I gave him a half hearted smile and filled my glass, drinking it all without stopping.  I filled it again and smiled as I looked at them all.

"Are we ready to get naked?" V said, almost making me spit out my wine.  I laughed as he stripped his pants off and ran out the door, jumping into the pool.  We all laughed at him and followed him out.  One by one they all ditched their trunks and jumped in.  I got in the water in my bikini as they all hollered.

"Hey hey! Those have to go!"Jungkook said, pointing to my clothes. 

"Let me do it." Rapmon said, coming up behind me and pulling the string on my halter top.  I squatted down in the water and finished taking off my top and bottoms, tossing them on the patio.

"You are right, this is freeing." Suga said as he swam around.  I started to feel the tipsy from the sangria and made sure to keep to myself, away from the others.  They swam around for a little bit, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"Why are you staying in the corner?" J-hope said quietly as he came closer.

"Because, I am feeling pretty tipsy now, and wine is known for making me super horny. The fact that we are all naked and you are all hot, I don't trust myself." I giggled, quietly. He laughed and swam over.

"I trust you." He grinned.  He turned his back to me as I started to piggy back him.  Jimin suddenly got out of the water and walked into the house.  He walked out with more sangria, handing me a glass.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I finished it pretty quickly.

"Damn, you need a refill already!" He said, taking the glass back and walking into the house.  He took several trips, bringing some out for everyone. He waded back in the water and grinned. We all finished our drinks as the mood became happy and mellow. This had been a great day so far, and I was the happiest I had been in years.

______________________  
______________________

 


	32. Chapter 32

We swam around for a while until it was dark. I layed back in the water on my back and floated, just staring up at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard V say from nearby.

"Mmm hmm" I agreed. I felt my head bump in to something as Jimin bent over my face from above me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smiled. I stopped floating and backed away with a smile, nodding.

I moved to lay my head outside of the pool on the patio and floated slightly. He moved about three feet away from me and copied my position.

"You know what is funny when you drink? Playing that word association game. Cause things come out that you would never say normally." Jungkook laughed.

"I'm game, but can we go inside? It's getting pretty cold." Rapmon said. We agreed and ran into the house quickly. We all wrapped our towels around ourselves and I started the fireplace. We helped ourselves to more sangria and sat on the couches in the living room.

"Now the way we play is, one person starts with a word and the person to their left says the first word that comes to their mind when they hear it. Then the person to their left responds to the second word and so on. It can get pretty funny." Jungkook explained. I was sitting between Jhope and Jimin, so I was it was like having the devil and angel on my shoulders. We did a few times around, winding up laughing so hard we had to stop for a minute.

"Let's start fresh. College." Rapmon said.

"Class." V replied.

"Papers." Jin said.

"Lit class." Suga responded.

"Professor Arden." Jungkook laughed. I clenched my empty glass tight.

"Hilarious."J-hope laughed beside me.

"What did you just say?" I said in a low voice.

"Been drinking too much? He said hilarious." Jin laughed.

"How do you know Professor Arden?" I asked quietly. I felt myself tensing.

"He's our lit professor and he is pretty damn funny." J-hope answered.

"What the FUCK?!" I shouted, standing and throwing my glass at the far wall, making it shatter.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rapmon said loudly. I stood there fuming.

"Was....was that..." J-hope said quietly. I just nodded, as angry tears made their way down my face.

"That fucker had his teaching license taken away, or so they said! What the fuck is he still doing there!!" I shouted, trembling. J-hope stood and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to him. I stayed tense, still shaking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He said softly, patting my back. I felt the anger evaporate as I broke down and let myself let out silent sobs against his chest.

"What just happened?" Suga said.

"Did he give her bad grades in lit?" Jin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't do that. It's not funny, and this is not a joke." J-hope said firmly. I took a deep breath and wiped my face.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"You sure you're ok?" He said, pulling away and looking at my face. I looked down at the floor and nodded softly. We sat back down and everything was quiet.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood." I said, not looking up. My heart felt so heavy. Here this man had effectively ruined my life and his had gone on completly unaffected.

"No, don't apologize. I wouldn't have said anything and they wouldn't have either if we knew." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I'm so confused." Jin said.

"I know...I am sorry...he is a very bad person." I muttered, biting my lip and trying to keep from crying.

"You don't have to explain." J-hope said, squeezing my hand.

"I do. Can you say? I'm afraid I'm gonna cry again." I said in a wobbly voice.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and sniffed.

"Long and short of it, she went to a party, got drunk and passed out and he fucked her while she was unconscious. Her friends even took pictures. She reported it but no one believed her and they blamed her for it." He said slowly.

"What the fuck?! And that fucker is still walking free?!" Suga growled.

"Wow, I am so sorry! I would never have said his name if I knew." Jungkook said. Jimin quietly took my other hand in his and patted the back of it. I looked up at all the either angry or sympathetic faces of the guys as I sighed. Jimin just subtly held my hand as he looked at the fireplace.

"Ok, let's forget that happened and go back to fun. The next word, Fire." I said, offering a soft smile, trying to move on.

"Hot." Jimin said, giving me a slight smile.

"Sweaty." Rapmon followed.

"Dripping." V added.

"Wet." Jin replied.

"Pussy." Suga grinned.

"Fuck." Jungkook smiled.

"Moan" J-hope said.

"Horny." I breathed. I grinned as the mood had quickly changed.

"Hard." Jimin said, looking at me intensely and biting his lip.

"Dick." Rapmon added.

"Stroke" V grinned.

"Throb." Jin said.

"Clit" Suga replied. My God this made me horny quickly.

"Lick." Jungkook said, smiling.

"Cum." J-hope answered.

"Oh God no more." I laughed, feeling like squirming in my seat. They all laughed and looked relieved. It has certainly been a rollercoaster of a night and I had a feeling that it wasn't over.

___________________  
___________________

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Goddamn Suga, why did you have to start us on that path with 'pussy'?" I asked, crossing my legs and whining a bit.

"He said wet! What the fuck else is gonna pop in my mind?" He laughed.

"Ok I can't really fault you there." I giggled. I blew out a breath as they chuckled at me.

"Did it get you that worked up?" Rapmon asked.

"I can't help it! Leave me alone, I'm tipsy!"I said, covering my face.

"Oh come on, I don't believe that for a second. None of us are hard, so surely you can't be that worked up." Jin laughed.

"Oh no? You want proof?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"What did you have in mind?" Jin asked. I grabbed Jimin' s hand, placing it on my inner thigh. He looked at me and bit his lip as I slid his hand up toward my pussy. He grinned and continued up my leg, his arm now up under my towel. I parted my legs ever so slightly as he got close to my pussy. He slipped his middle finger up my wet slit, his eyes widening slightly.

"Damn, you are soaked!" He grinned, pulling his hand away. He held his middle finger up for them to see.

'Alright, my bad." Jin laughed. I sighed and crossed my legs, feeling my heart beating heavily. I grabbed Jimin's hand and slid that finger in my mouth. He stared at me with his lips parted slightly as I sucked on it for a second and pulled it out of my mouth with a smile.

"Why the fuck did you have to go and do that?" Suga groaned. I laughed as Jimin crossed his legs beside me, giving me a tight lipped smile, shaking his head.

"Oh surely you can't be that worked up." I laughed, looking around. Jin shot me a dirty look as I noticed an ever so slight raise in his towel.

"You need proof?" Jimin grinned. He uncrossed his legs and shifted slightly as I could clearly see the bulge in his towel. I laughed as he crossed his legs back and sighed.

"Sorry." I smiled. J-hope smiled at me and leaned over.

"You got that one for the night for sure if you want it." He whispered. I felt myself turn pink, hiding my cheeks behind my hands.

"Well, on that note, I think I am gonna head back. I have a fairly early class and I still have to shower, jack it and get to bed." Suga said, standing up. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Those who want to can spend the night. We have a guest room and couches." I offered. The only people that decided to stay were J-hope, Jimin and V. I looked between the three of them and couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you giggling at?" V grinned.

"I was just thinking that I have sucked all 3 of you off." I laughed. Damn. I definitely was borderline drunk.

"You sucked J-hope?" Jimin chuckled.

"Yes, it was tension release." I giggled.

"Oh Jesus. You are a silly drunk." J-hope laughed, putting his arm around me and kissing me on the head.

"But I'm an honest one." I smiled, shrugging.

"Well in that case, how was the threesome with Suga and Jungkook?" V asked, grinning.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! I sucked Suga while Jungkook fucked me from behind. Plus it was the first time I had sex since that happened at college so it was like over a year of built up tension." I smiled. I felt myself get excited just thinking about it.

"Ok, how was V?" J-hope asked.

"Mmm he was really good and fucked me hard. I liked how much he moaned." I grinned and winked at him. He looked slightly embarrassed and looked away.

"I have one more question for you: how would you like to try me out?" Jimin said, staring at me with a crooked smile.

"Oh fuck yes. I hoping it would happen." I breathed. He chuckled and bit his lip.

"How long have you been wanting to fuck him?" V asked, laughing.

"From the second he opened the door and bit that lip." I giggled.

"Really? That quick?" Jimin asked, all smiles. I nodded and played with the edge of my towel.

"How bad do you want to fuck him right now?" V chuckled.

"So bad."I sighed. He laughed as Jimin winked at me and leaned a little closer.

"Jimin, how long have you wanted to fuck her?" J-hope asked, grinning big.

"Since I saw her laying on her bed watching us unpack." He smiled.

"Oh shit, you did see me!" I laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah, we could see you." V added.

"Ok last question for real. What the hell are you two doing down here when you should be upstairs fucking each other's brains out?" J-hope laughed.

"I don't know." I giggled. Jimin stood up and offered me his hand. He helped me up as I turned and grinned to J-hope. He winked at me and smiled big. Jimin led me to the stairs and we started going up.

"Help yourselves to whatever! Hobi, you know where everything is." I shouted as I rushed up the stairs as Jimin smacked my ass. I was so excited that this was finally happening, and I couldn't wait.

__________________  
__________________

 


	34. Chapter 34

I led him into my room and shut the door behind me. He dropped his towel and grinned at me. I looked him up and down and felt my heart beating hard. I dropped my towel as a smirk came over his face and he walked toward me slowly.

"I am trying to decide if I want to let you fuck me, or if I want to fuck you breathless." He said slowly. He stopped for a second and looked up at the ceiling and let out a loud sigh.

"What is it?" I asked, walking a little closer.

"Condoms...hang on." He said, putting up a finger. He walked to the door and opened it, sticking his top half out.

"Hoseok! Taehyung! One of you have condoms?" He shouted.

"Hang on, I have one in my wallet." V yelled back.

"Uh yeah, if you have one Hobi, that would be great cause I'm gonna need more than one." He replied. Oh fuck. That immediately got me so excited.

"I think so, one sec." J-hope replied. Someone ran up the stairs in a second, stopping outside my door.

"Have fun! Try not to ruin her." V teased. Jimin just laughed and came in shutting the door. He turned and looked at me, holding up 2 condoms in between his fingers. I grinned and walked up to him, letting my fingers brush over his sculpted chest. I brushed them over his nipples softly, as he let out a little breath. I pressed my body into his as I slid down him and put his dick in my mouth, rolling my tongue as I went.

"Fuck! Mmmmmm." He groaned as I bobbed my head, rotating it and moaning against his memeber. He breathed heavy as I saw his abs tense ever so slightly. I licked and sucked him good for a few minutes until I felt him throb.

"Oooohhhh you've gooot to ssstop!" He moaned. I slid him out of my mouth and grinned.

"Why stop?"I asked, standing up.

"Cause I want you to fuck me. I don't know what it is about the way you give head but it makes me crazy." He breathed. I led him over to the bed and pushed him on to it. He scooted up and laid back, rolling a condom onto his hardness. I got up quickly and straddled over it, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, Jimin." I said, grinning.

"Do it, baby." he said, biting his lip.  I lowered myself onto his hard cock, as he moaned loudly.  I groaned as I started rolling my body, grinding my hips forward and back, feeling him slide inside me. 

"Fuck, you are so big!" I moaned, shaking slightly. 

"Mmmmmm yeah.  Keep fucking me like that.  You feel so tight." he said as he breathed heavily.  I started to speed up just slightly, rolling my hips just a little more.  I felt him throb once as he grabbed hold of my hips.  He slid his hands up my sides and rested them on my tits.  He squeezed them, pinching and rolling my nipples around in his fingertips.

"Ohhhhh Jimin!" I moaned, arching my back slightly.  He moaned and started moving his hips underneath me, grinding up into me.   I started moving faster, feeling him harden even more against the walls of my pussy.

"Ughhhnnnmmmmm , keep going!  Fuck, why am I getting close already?" He trembled, moaning loudly.  I moved even faster, as he slid his hands down my sides and rested them on my hips.  He ran them around to my ass and squeezed as I throbbed, feeling myself get tighter.  I ran my hands up my body, moaning as I pushed my tits together and squeezed them with my hands.

"You are going to make me cum all over you." I breathed, looking him deep in the eye.  I felt him throb multiple times, getting extremely hard.

"Shit!  Keep going.....don't s-sstop.....I'm sssssoooo close.....You're g-gonna mmmmake me....cummmmm" he groaned, so sexy sounding.  I swirled my hips around fast as I felt my orgasm come on suddenly.

"JIMIN!!!" I shouted, as my body started shaking, and throbbing, arching my back severely.

"FUCK!!!!" he screamed as he slammed up in me hard, over and over, throbbing and moaning.  His body trembled and shook as he started to slow down and breathe heavily.  I leaned over, resting a hand on each side of his head, grinning at him.  He ran his hands back through my hair, out of my face, and smiled.

"Was that ok?" I asked, biting my lip.  He laughed and shook his head.

"What, the shouts and the fact that I didn't last long didn't give it away?" he smiled. 

"Well, from what I have been told, you have had your fair share of fuck buddies, so I just wanted to make sure I was up to standard." I said, winking.  His smile softened slightly as he gave a little sigh.

"Yeah, well that is the last thing you have to worry about." he replied.  I slipped off of him and plopped on the bed sideways, just staring at him.  He was so gorgeous, I can see why girls were always chasing him.  I think he didn't like to show it, but I believed he had a really sweet and good heart.  I felt my heart flutter suddenly and quickly looked away.  I closed my eyes and shook my head.  No.  I was not allowed to let it get involved.  No!  He flipped on to his side, facing me, giving me that brilliant smile. 

"What?" I asked, swallowing, trying not to get flutters in my stomach.

"Give me a few more minutes, and I will be ready for round two." he winked.  I nodded and felt my pussy already throb.  This man was going to kill me.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	35. Chapter 35

He slid off the bed quickly and stood there, naked, a slight sheen of sweat on his body. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, making my insides clench. No! I can't fall for this man!!! He slipped his condom off and stood there, just staring at me. He waved me over with the most sexy looking gesture, making my body tremble. I slid off of the bed and walked over to him slowly. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling my body into his. He twisted us around and pressed me into my door, leaning against me, pinning me in place. He put his hands on the door on each side of my head, getting inches from my face. I swallowed and let my eyes scan his face. I stared into his deep eyes, seeing the warmth and light in them, making my heart melt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swallowing again.

"You became frozen like a timid mouse all the sudden. Are you afraid to let this tiger have you?" he grinned, biting his lip.

"No. I'm ready for you to devour me." I growled. He leaned back from me as I saw him rolling the condom onto his hard cock. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his back as he thrusted up into me quickly. He moaned loudly, as he started thrusting hard and fast, bouncing me on his dick, making me groan.

"Mmmm mmmm fuck yeah baby." he said in a sexy groan. I felt my body tremble as I looked into his eyes. I bit my lip, groaning as I watched his eyes roll back in his head. He leaned his head back, exposing his long, sweaty neck.

"Jimin....mmmm......you are so good!" I moaned loudly, as he pressed me harder into the wall. He started thrusting into me more abrupbtly, bouncing my body, making my tits bounce.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot." he said, staring down at my bouncing tits. I felt him throb in me, making my body shake.

"Ohhhh.....uuuuhhhhgnnnnn....you're making me shake so much!" I groaned, almost sounding like a whimper. I felt my legs trembling as he pressed on just the right spots. He throbbed a few times, hardening.

"Baby....you....are....so....damn....sexy." he grunted between shaky breaths. I felt my body tightening, as I moaned loudly, my pussy throbbing repeatedly.

"You're about to make me cum!!!" I whined, feeling my body on edge. I was so close, feeling everything get hightened. He leaned forward as he thrusted, getting right near my ear.

"Cum....for....me." He breathed.

"Oh God, oh God...FUUUCCCKKK!!!!!!!" I screamed as my body felt like it shattered. I shook so violently, feeling cum running down my legs.

"UUUGHHHHHHH GOD" he moaned so loudly as I felt him trembling and throbbing inside me. I watched as his chest and arm muscles all tightened as he thrusted, cumming hard and loud. It made my orgasm continue, seeing him in such pleasure like that. He leaned his body into mine as he continued to thrust. He pressed his full and soft lips against mine, sliding his tongue in my mouth, moaning into it as he started to slow his thrusts to a more sensual and slow motion. I moaned softly into his mouth as I ran my hands through his hair and around the back of his head, kissing him back with so much passion. I felt my heart flutter as he stopped thrusting and just continued to kiss me, holding me still. This was the first time we had kissed, and my heart beat so hard and fast, I felt like it was going to spring out of my chest. He finally pulled back from the kiss, and slid out of me, leaving me breathless, clutching my chest.

"You ok?" he asked, slightly laughing. I nodded and gave him a smile. I felt so weak and shaky, all I could do was lean against the wall and breathe.

"You just blew my mind." I said, grinning at his beautiful smile.

"Oh come on now, I know I'm good but don't be saying all that now." He laughed, coming closer to me again.

"I am so shaky." I giggled as I grabbed the towel off the floor and wiped my legs off.

"Damn, you came a lot." he smiled, taking his condom off.

"I told you, blew...my ...mind." I winked.

"Well we may have to have a repeat session so I can blow it again, and again and again." he smiled. I walked toward him and kissed him deep and soft, running my hands through his hair and down his sweaty neck and shoulders. I pulled away and smiled as I tossed the towel in my dirty clothes basket and climbed into bed, patting the other side. He gave a slight smile as he walked around and slid in, letting out a large sigh. His eyes started getting heavy almost immediately.

"It looks like I wore you out." I giggled. He gave me a sleepy grin and nodded. He started to slow his breathing as he settled in the bed.

"Goodnight babe." he said in a scratchy sounding voice.

"Goodnight Jimin, sleep well." I replied. He fell asleep within minutes. I stared at his relaxed face and felt my heart flutter again. I realized with a sinking feeling that I may possibly be falling for him. I may be in trouble.

__________________  
__________________

 


	36. Chapter 36

**(J-Hope)**

"I am pretty tired myself.  You can have the bed and I will take the couch if you want." J-hope said, standing up.

"I don't care man, you can sleep in the same bed." V shrugged. J-hope knew it was only him being polite, but he couldn't ignore the fluttering in his chest.  Damn it. 

"I'm gonna clean up this glass mess real quick so she doesn't have to deal with it in the morning."J-hope said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a mini broom and dustpan. 

"That was crazy.  I feel bad for her having to deal with shit like that." V responded as J-hope squatted down and swept up the glass.

"It's even worse than that, but I won't say.  She has had it bad, really bad." He replied, standing up and walking to the trash. 

"Shit, I just realized I have to go home."V said, standing up. No! He couldn't leave!

"Why?"J-hope asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"I have no clothes. My trunks are wet." V responded.

"Wait!  I was here last night and have regular clothes.   I can wear my boxers and you can wear my shorts." J-hope offered. 

"If you don't care that I'm free balling it in your shorts."V laughed.  J-hope laughed but felt heavy hearted.  He really has no idea.

"I'll show you where the guest room is." Hoseok answered, clearing his throat.  He grabbed his clothes, handing V his shorts.  They both slid on their clothes and headed up the stairs. They could hear moaning as soon as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Jesus! I told Jimin not to ruin her but sounds like the reverse may be happening in there." V laughed.   J-hope walked to the guest room and turned on the light.  V climbed in one side of the bed and layed on his side, facing away.  J-hope sighed and got in to bed, turning off the lamp.  He faced  V and just stared at his toned back.  He could still hear the sex going on down the hallway.  Fuck.  Why did they have to sound so arousing? He shook his head and closed his eyes for a few minutes.  His eyes shot open as he felt V moving around.  V flipped over to face him, his eyes still closed.  He nuzzled his head into the pillow as his face relaxed.  J-hope felt his heart beat fast as he stared at Taehyung's sleeping and relaxed face.  The moaning next door seemed to increase, making J-hope bite his lip.  He felt his member getting hard as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will it to go away.  The moaning quieted suddenly, making him let out a sigh of relief.  He picked up his hand and extended one finger and gently touched Taehyung's cheek and waited to see if he stirred.  He knew he was heavy sleeper from trying to wake him up before.  He slowly slid that finger down V's jawline and to his chin.  He slowly traced his lips with the tip of his finger, unable to keep a smile off of his face.  V was so handsome and beautiful at the same time.  J-hope swallowed and leaned in slowly until his lips barely brushed V's.  He applied the slightest pressure, giving him a soft kiss. He pulled back and layed on his own pillow, his heart beating fast.  He felt himself get even harder than he already was.  He closed his eyes and tried to make himself get sleepy.  He let out a little gasp as V flung his arm over J-hope's shoulders and pulled him tight, letting out a little whine.  He let out a slow shaky breath, feeling his heart ache.  He closed his eyes again and tried to savor this feeling, knowing that it was probably the only time it would ever happen.  He wiggled slightly closer to V, and relaxed, pretending that this was the way they slept every night.  It took him forever, but he finally fell asleep in V's arms, having dreams of the perfect life he had always imagined.

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	37. Chapter 37

I woke in the morning to Jimin's face just inches from mine, a crooked little smile on his face.

"Morning. Was I snoring or something?" I smiled, feeling self conscious that he was just watching me sleep.

"Nope, just waiting for you to wake up." He said, biting his lip. Fuck, he looked sexy with his messy hair.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you need something?" I asked, running my hand through my hair and slightly leaning up on my elbow.

"I was just waiting for you to wake up to see if you wanted to help me with this." He grinned scooting close and pressing his hard cock against me.

"Mmmm of course." I smiled, biting my lip.

"I woke up with this raging hard on and there is no way I can ignore it." He smiled. He pressed me onto my back and leaned over me, kissing my neck. I sighed, savoring the feeling of his soft lips on my skin. He kissed a trail down to my tits, squeezing them and letting his tongue barely brush the skin. I let a little quiet groan escape my lips as he leaned up and sighed.

"What wrong?" I asked, shifting.

"I want to fuck you. But...no condoms." He said, pretending to pout.

"Fuck me. Just make sure you pull out." I shrugged, grinning.

"Seriously?! You trust me that much?" He asked, sitting up.

"I know you practice safe sex, so I am sure you are fine. And I haven't been with anyone besides you guys since that incident. I've been tested repeatedly because I was paranoid, and I'm still clean." I smiled. He grinned and got up between my knees, readying himself, taking a few deep breaths. He slowly stuck his head in and slid in ever so slowly, moaning very loudly.

"Fucking fuck!! MMMMmmm you are so tight and wet!" He moaned in a shaky voice. He leaned forward over me and started to move slowly, moaning with every little movement. I throbbed just from seeing his face twisted in pleasure and his voice letting out whimpering moans.

"Wow fuck, you throbbed hard." He groaned as he kept that slow and steady pace. I moaned and arched my back slightly as he leaned more on to me getting closer to my face. I breathed heavily as he leaned down and slid his tongue into my mouth, kissing me hard. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him harden. He stopped moving for a minute, just kissing me with his plump lips. He leaned up a little and positioned himself.

"I was getting close, and I don't want this to be over. It feels way too damn good to stop." He breathed, as he started to slowly and sensually thrust again.

"Ohhhh fuck me Jimin!" I groaned, tightening and throbbing.

"Ugghhn that feels so good." He trembled. He started going faster as I felt my orgasm nearing.

"Ohhhhh I am getting close." I groaned, grinding my hips up as I throbbed multiple times. He moaned loudly as I felt him harden even more.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." He breathed as he quickly pulled out his slick, wet dick and stroked it fast. Within seconds, he groaned and shook as he came, cumming all over my stomach and chest. He breathed heavily as he let go of his dick, his body trembling. He looked at me and grinned, looking me up and down.

"That was so hot." I grinned.

"Let me finish you." He smiled. I bit my lip and immediately felt my body tighten. He layed beside me and started kissing my neck as he slid one hand down my body, avoiding the trails of his cum. He slowly slid his two middle fingers inside me and started circling my clit with his thumb. I moaned, already throbbing.

"I'm not gonna last long, I'm already so close." I groaned. He leaned up and kissed me deep, running his tongue over mine. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he started rubbing my clit faster, thrusting his fingers into me harder. I started to tighten around his fingers, feeling myself get so close. He kissed my jaw and to my ear, breathing into it with a little moan.

"I want you to cum for me, right now." He groaned low in my ear. My body broke into an extremely intense orgasm, causing me to shake and moan loudly. I gripped the sheets and arched my back so hard, none of my torso was touching the bed. I came for what felt like forever until I plopped back on the bed, breathing fast.

"Holy damn. I came so hard." I breathed, smiling at him. He snickered and sat up, turning to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You know, that was the first time I ever fucked anyone bare back." He said, sighing.

"Really? How was it compared to normal?" I asked.

"Fucking amazing. Everything was so much more intense. Regular sex will never be the same again." He replied, running his hands through his hair. I smiled and relaxed back in to bed as he turned and winked at me before standing up. I felt that unwelcome fluttering in my stomach and chest and sighed. I was definitely falling for him. Fuck.

_________________  
_________________

 


	38. Chapter 38

After everyone left I spent the day in a daze, unable to stop thinking about Jimin. I thought about his smile, laugh, angelic voice, body...all of it making me sigh and smile. NO! I had to stop! I got out my phone and dialed J-hope, hearing it ring over and over.

"Hello?" He said from the other end.

"Hobi, what you up to?" I asked.

"In between classes. You?" He asked.

"I'm cleaning up. I...I think I did something stupid, something I didn't mean to." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"I think I am starting to fall for Jimin." I said quietly.

"Mmm...look Why don't you go next door and distract yourself? A few of the guys are home, it might be a good idea. It gets worse when you are alone and have time to think." He suggested.

"Ok, I will try." I replied.

"Look, I have to head to class but I will be home in a little while. Just do whatever you can to keep your mind occupied." He said.

"I will. Talk to you soon." I responded, hanging up the phone. I hung up and slipped on some shoes, heading next door. I knocked on the door and Rapmon opened it after a minute.

"Come over to see me?" He laughed.

"Just came over to hang out." I smiled as he let me in.

"Jesus, I'm starting to think we are your only friends." He teased.

"You guys are." I shrugged, taking my shoes off.

"Sorry. Didn't mean it like that." He said scrunching up his face.

"Hah, it's ok. I know you were just teasing." I smiled, punching him in the arm.

"Sorry, it's kinda boring around here today. Suga has a girl upstairs, and Jin and I were just chillin, the rest are at class. You can join us if you want." He offered. I nodded and followed him in the living room where Jin was reclined on one of the couches, flipping through the channels. I sat on the other couch and sighed. Rapmon sat down and relaxed near me.

"So how many times did you and Jimin actually fuck?" Jin said without looking over.

"Hah, why do you want to know?" I laughed.

"He certainly had an extra spring in his step this morning." Rapmon grinned.

"Three, if you must know." I giggled. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I didn't want to be thinking about him.

"Nice. Jungkook said he counted twice. " Jin grinned.

"Oh shit. I have got to get some thicker curtains." I said, smacking my forehead. They both laughed at me, as Jin settled on a reality show.

"So I'm beginning to think you don't like us." Rapmon said, looking at me.

"I do! Why in the world would you think that?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"Because we are the only two in the house that haven't done anything with you." He smirked.

"Oh my Lord. You can't really think that I don't like you because we haven't done anything sexual yet?" I laughed. Jin chuckled as he looked over at me.

"Did you hear that Namjoon? She said yet..." He grinned.

"Ohhhhh, so you thought about it?" Rapmon laughed.

"You are all so damn hot, I would be lying if I said I didn't." I replied. Rapmon scooted a little closer and grinned, making his dimples deepen. I couldn't help but smile when looking at them.

"What?" He asked, biting his lip.

"I don't want to say, I got in trouble last time." I giggled.

"Tell me." He said, scooting even closer.

"Your adorable dimples make me smile." I grinned. An evil look spread across his face.

"I'll let you get away with it this time." He winked. How were they all so good looking?! It made me crazy. Jin stood up and came to sit on the other side of me, giving me a big smile.

"So, tell me, what all have you done with everyone?" He grinned.

___________________  
___________________

 


	39. Chapter 39

"Bare back! Seriously?!" Rapmon said, looking at me with wide eyes.  I nodded as Jin laughed.

"Hah, he will be coming back for more, that's for sure." Jin said, shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Because it is SO much better bare back.  That's how my first girlfriend  hooked me for the summer." He replied.

"Damn, bare back.  I've never been with someone long enough to trust them to go bareback." Rapmon sighed, leaning back.

"Oh man, you have got to try it one day.  If you normally last a while, that will evaporate the first time." Jin replied.

"I'll make you a deal.  I'm clean as long as you all are.  So, if and when we do something, I'll let you go bareback as long as you pull out." I said, looking over at him.

"Holy shit." He said, looking up at the ceiling.  I laughed and shook my head.

"Honestly, as great as that is, I want you to suck my dick.  I absolutely love it and everyone has been saying how good you are." Jin grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Deal.  Shit, I could knock you both out at once." I giggled.  They looked at each other and then at me, a smile going across both of their faces.

"What a great idea.  No one will be home for a while, and Suga is getting him some so, he won't be out for a while." Rapmon said, biting his lip. Holy shit, what was happening?  How did this go from a hypothetical question to a proposition?

"What do you say?" Jin said, scooting closer.

"I can't exactly say no, can I?" I said, biting my lip.  I stood up and grinned.

"Let's do it right here." Jin grinned.

"Here?" I asked looking around.

"Sure.  I can stay here, you get on me, facing out and Jin can stand in front of you." Rapmon said, as he started rubbing the crotch of his pants.  Oh shit.  I grinned and unbuttoned my pants, sliding them and my panties down and off.   Rapmon stood up and got his wallet out of his back pocket, the then slid his pants and boxers down to his upper thighs.  He took a condom out of his wallet and sat down.

"For when I can't take it anymore." He grinned, stroking his length, making himself hard.  As he became mainly hard, I grinned.  I got on my knees on the couch, facing away from him. I kneeled over his cock, as he held on to my hips.  Jin stood in front of us and slid his semi out, looking at us and biting his lip.  I positioned Rapmon's tip just barely inside me and slowly started to slide onto his long dick.  He grunted deep and hard.

"Holy fucking shit." He breathed. Before I started moving, I took Jin in my mouth, sliding my tongue around as I did.  He let out a slight moan as he rolled his head back.  I started grinding on Rapmon, while I moaned with Jin in my mouth.  I rotated my head and tightened my lips.

"Mmmmmm so good." Jin groaned, looking back down at me.  I started moving faster, grinding and sliding on Rapmon, hearing him let out shaky breaths. 

"Goddamn, you are so wet.  That feels so good!" He said in his low, sexy voice. 

"Ohhhhh God, she is good at this." Jin groaned as I gripped his hips and pulled him towards me.  We did this for a while, until Rapmon started thrusting slightly.  I moaned, feeling my body tighten. He must have been hitting my g-spot, because the pleasure came on so sudden and hard.

"Ohhhhh moan for me.  You are gonna make me close." Jin said, as I pressed my tongue up underneath him hard.  Rapmon started  
thrusting faster, groaning and pulling me down onto him.  I moaned loudly onto Jin's dick as I felt myself tighten and throb.

"Fuck you are getting so tight." Namjoon groaned, breathing heavily.

"Mmmmm she's making me so close." Jin breathed.  I sucked harder as I felt him throb in my mouth.  I felt myself getting close, throbbing more.

"You're gonna have to get up in a minute." Rapmon breathed, slowing the thrusting.  I started sensually grinding back and forth as I moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck, not yet, I am so close." Jin grunted loudly.  I throbbed, and tightened, moaning as I trembled slightly.

"Mmm Mmm oh God." Rapmon said, tapping my leg. 

"Uggghhnnn  please don't stop!" Jin groaned, grabbing my shoulders.  I throbbed fast as I grunted.

"Fuck! JIN! Let her up, let her up!!" Rapmon yelled.  I got up on my knees as he pulled himself out of me and groaned loudly.  I felt his cum hit my ass as his legs beneath me trembled. I pulled Jin back in my mouth quickly as he groaned and throbbed immediately.  I moaned quietly until it turned into a loud moan as Rapmon slid his hand up, cupping my pussy and rubbing my clit fast.  I jerked and throbbed as I felt myself getting close. 

"I'm about to cum." Jin moaned as I felt him throb and tighten, tasting him seconds later.  He breathed heavily as he slid out of my mouth.  I pressed into Namjoon's hand, throbbing.

"Mmmmmm I'm gonna cum!" I moaned and as if on cue, my body trembled and shook as I came hard.  I ran my hands down my body and gripped and pulled on my shirt.  I finally finished and stepped up on shaky legs. 

"That was hot." Jin grinned, putting his dick away.

"Goddamn bare back." Namjoon sighed.  I laughed and dressed as we all sat back on the couch and watched  t.v. like nothing had happened. 

______________________  
______________________

 


	40. Chapter 40

A few hours later J-hope and Jungkook came home, looking so cute as always. 

"Hobi!" I said, getting off the couch.  He laughed as he put his shoulder bag down on the floor, and came to give me a hug.

"Sheesh, look at you two.  If I didn't know any better, you look like a couple." Jungkook said, pushing J-hope's shoulder.

"Ayyy you know it's not like that." he said, letting me out of the hug.

"By the way, thank you for cleaning up that glass.  You didn't have to do that." I said, giving him a smile.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with that.  Besides, it was no trouble at all." he replied, wrapping an arm around me as we walked toward the kitchen.  He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and offered it to me.  I took as he opened one of his own.  He leaned against the counter and I hopped up on the counter, crossing my legs.

"Did you have a good night?" I said quietly.  He smiled and looked down.

"Yeah.  It was....nice but hard at the same time." he said, taking a sip.

"Well, I'm sure it was hard, but I wasn't asking about your dick." I grinned, winking at him.

"Shut up! Oh my god." he laughed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I'm kidding.  I'm glad you liked it though.  I can imagine how hard that must be." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Yeah, well.  Right now I will take what I can get, I suppose.  So now what about you?!  When did this happen?  Was it because he rattled you good?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  I grinned and looked at my lap.

"That helps.  I don't know how to describe it.  I even tested something today, and I really do think it is him." I said, sighing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused.

"Ok, you all can make my heart race or beat hard, you make my insides tighten and clench with anticipation and lust, things like that.  When we have sex, it feels amazing and makes me feel so good.  But with him....I felt so much more than that.  I have never been in lo-" I stopped, refusing to say that word,  "well I have never felt this way before so I can only assume it's that I am falling for him." I sighed.

"What more do you feel?" he responded, drinking more of his beer.

"I feel flutterings in my chest and in my stomach.  I feel tightness in my heart, but extreme warmth.  When he smiles, and when he laughs, my heart feels like it can fly.  When he stares at me and when he kissed me...I felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.  Is that what feeling that way for someone is like?" I asked.  He got a look on his face of softness, as he have me a half smile.

"Yeah, that is pretty much it.  If you are not careful, pretty soon he will consume all of your waking thoughts." he replied.

"I thought so." I replied, nodding. 

"Did you try to keep yourself occupied?" he asked, swirling around the small bit of his beer that was left.

"Yeah, I uh...I kinda had a threesome with Jin and Rapmon." I giggled.  He about spat out his beer as he swallowed and laughed loudly.

"Well that will distract you!" he grinned.

"I came here and they said they thought I didn't like them cause those two were the only ones I haven't done something with.  They flirted and asked about everything I had done with everyone, and once I said I had bareback sex with Jimin, Rapmon said he had never either, so I told him if we ever did anything that he could too....and ya know one thing led to another." I shrugged.

"Wait, wait.  So you let Jimin have bareback sex with you?  And Namjoon?" he grinned.

"Yeah.  I was kinda testing a theory too.  I thought maybe I was feeling that way for Jimin because I already sorta kinda liked him, but I thought once we had that skin on skin feeling, maybe it like sealed the deal.  I don't know....but when I had it with Rapmon, I didn't feel any of that, just lust and pleasure." I said.

"Hmmm....it does sound like you may be really falling for him.  If he will commit to you, that would be great.  But if not, I just hope you don't wind up in my boat." he replied, throwing out his beer bottle.

"Well, if I do, at least we will be in the boat together.  It's better with company I'm sure." I said, smiling at him.  I was worried he was right, that I was starting to fall for him, and I couldn't even explain why.  They were all insanely hot, all nice, all funny.  What was it about him?  Maybe it was just a girly crush that would pass.  As I finished my beer, V and Jimin came through the kitchen door.  I felt my heart flutter as he smiled and walked to the fridge.  Fuck.  I was done for.

____________________  
____________________

 


	41. Chapter 41

Before I knew it, autumn was in full swing and there was a crispness in the air. The leaves were all changing color and the sky seemed extra blue. J-hope and I had become like the best of friends, always talking and laughing and spending time together. In fact, I had gotten closer to all of the guys, and it was almost like I was one of their group now. I saw them every day, and we would hang out and it made me feel like I had a life again. And Jimin....well I had fallen head over heels for him. I never would tell him that, and I hoped he didn't know, but I couldn't help it. We had slept together a lot over the last several weeks. Occasionally I would do things or sleep with someone else to keep him from becoming suspicious, but that was literally just sex. With him it was so much more.

"Wait, wait, wait. There is no way in hell those are natural, implants all the way." Jin said, breaking my train of thought. I laughed and shook my head. J-hope handed me a refill on my drink as Jungkook changed the channel.

"Are you excited for this evening?" Suga asked, giving me a smile.

"I can't wait. Do you know how long it has been since I have left my house?" I sighed. In reality, it had been over eight months. My mother took me to the doctor when I got sick, but that was the last time I was allowed to leave the house. I tried to sneak out one time shortly after everything happened, but I got caught. After that, I didn't dare do it again. But now, I had 7 guys to surround me and protect me.

"You sure you are going to be ok going to a mall with a ton of people after being alone for so long?" J-hope asked, patting my arm.

"Yeah, as long as I have you guys, I will be good." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Speaking of, I'm gonna go upstairs and get a shower and get ready." Rapmon said, standing up and stretching.

"I should shower too, cause right now, I feel so dirty." Jimin said low into my ear, making me get shivers. He laughed as he stood and winked at me. I sighed closing my eyes and shaking my head. One by one we all dispersed to get ready. I walked to my house quickly and showered, drying my hair and putting on a light bit of makeup. I dressed in some boots, jeans and an oversized sweater. I put on a scarf and headed back over to their house. I felt anxious about leaving, but I would just stick close to them, and everything would be ok.

"You look so cute!" J-hope said, as I opened the door. I laughed and took him by the arm.

"Look who's talking. And why is this cute?" I asked, grinning.

"Because, you look so cuddly and warm. You make me want to snuggle you." he laughed, giving me a hug. The rest of the guys all congregated in the foyer, putting on their shoes. We all piled in their SUV and started down the road. I sat between Jungkook and V, feeling nervous and excited all at once. I stared out the window and couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

"You look so happy." Jungkook smiled.

"I am. It's so beautiful." I said, looking out at all the colorful trees. I took in every bit of scenery I could as we made our way to the mall. When we pulled in, I started getting a little anxious, but let out a sigh and wiped my palms on my jeans. I stayed towards the center of the group as we walked into the mall together. There were so many people, it made me feel anxious. I walked along, just observing all the movement. I couldn't help but smile when I saw a lady carrying her small baby around. It has been so long since I had seen kids. We walked around the entire top floor, until we stopped in front of a lingerie shop.

"We should shop in there." Suga grinned, looking over at me.

"That's ok. I can't spend money anyway or my father will definitely know I have been out." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Trust me, I will buy whatever you want in there. Plus, I owe you a pair of lace panties, don't I?" Jimin murmured into my ear. Last time we had sex, he ripped my panties off, literally.

"Ok fine." I laughed. I felt weird walking in with multiple guys in towe. Jimin picked out a pair of replacement panties and held up a bustier, raising his eyebrows.

"This is what you need." he grinned, shaking it on the hanger.

"I do not need that." I laughed.

"Ok let me rephrase that; I need you to have this." he winked.

"I will try it on." I sighed, grabbing it from him. He smacked my ass as I walked into the changing room. I put it on as it shoved my tits up high and cinched my waist. I cracked open the door to see him standing there, looking around. I cleared my throat and opened the door just slightly.

"Hot damn! If I knew I could keep quiet I would sneak in there and take you now." he breathed, winking at me. I flushed and stepped back in, closing the door. I took it off and put my clothes back on. I stepped out and handed Jimin the bustier as he walked to the register and paid for it and the panties. Well, at least this trip was shaping up to have some more perks. But that's when everything went horribly wrong.

__________________  
__________________  
His smile right here takes my breath away

 


	42. Chapter 42

Jimin carried the bag as we all walked out, heading next door to a menswear store.   We all went in, several of the guys getting things.  I looked around at the clothes, until I felt all the air go out of my lungs.  I had lifted my eyes from the rack to be standing face to face with none other than the asshole who ruined my life. 

"Wow.  It's uh....it's been a while." he said, running his hand over his head.  I balled up my fists as they shook.  I felt like every fiber of my being was tensed.  I felt my whole body shaking and trembling. 

"Not long enough you sick fucker." I muttered as I gave him a look that should have been able to slice him to ribbons. 

"So I see you still hold a grudge.  It's ok.  I've moved on, and I thought you would do the wise thing and move on too, but you choose to hold it close.  Odd choice if you ask me." he said, slightly shaking his head.

"Move....on?!  How?  How the fuck do I move on when you have taken EVERYTHING away from me?!" I shouted.  He looked around nervously and grinned slightly at those around. 

"Hey, what was that about?" Rapmon said, walking up to me.  I continued to stare at Professor Arden, wanting to leap at him and beat the absolute shit out of him. 

"Ah, Namjoon.  Nice to see you.   I didn't know you knew each other." he said, nodding his head.

"She's a good friend of mine." Rapmon responded in a low voice. 

"Baby, you would look so sexy in these!" a girl said, walking up to him, holding up a pair of boxer briefs.  I let out a shocked laugh to see it was one of my so called friends who took the pictures of me.

"Tiffany....I can't believe it.  You know what, I'm happy for you.  You motherfuckers deserve each other." I growled, tensing my fists so tight.  I had to resist every urge to fly at them both.  Just then Jin walked up, his eyes wide, looking back and forth between them and me. 

"Hey, let's get out of here." he said, pulling at my arm.

"Jin?  You know her?" Tiffany asked, looking over at me.  I looked over at him, my eyes searching his face.  He looked embarrased and uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine." he said, nodding. 

"Well, I will see you guys on Monday.  Nice seeing you again." Professor Arden said, nodding.  I stood there, shaking, trying to breathe through the anger and pain. 

"Can...can I have the keys please?" I asked, extending my hand.

"What?" Rapmon said, looking at me.

"I-I need to go.  I will sit in the car while you guys shop, but I just need to go." I said, my hand trembling.  J-hope pushed his way through the clothes and and grabbed my open hand.

"I'm sorry, I saw as I came out of the dressing room.  Here, I will go sit with you.  Let's go." he said, holding out his other hand for the keys.  Rapmon handed him the keys as he led me through the mall and out to the car.  I leaned my head back against the seat and took a deep breath, closing my eyes as a few angry tears rolled down my cheeks.

"How do Tiffany and Jin know each other?...." I breathed.  He scooted over to me and put his arm around me, patting mine softly.

"I will let him tell you." he said.

"Please..." I asked, looking over at him.

"They have slept together before.  But it was a drunken night at a party when we first got here.  They haven't hooked up since, or at least not that I know of." he said, gripping me tight.   I nodded and looked down at my fists.  We sat there in silence, cuddling for a long time until the door to the SUV opened.  The guys all climbed in, Suga sitting beside me. 

"We all heard.  Sorry you had to deal with that.  We just wanted you to have a good time." he said, giving me a sad smile.

"It's ok, it's not your fault.  I was having fun.  Thank you for taking me out, really.  It was so nice to be away from the house again." I said, trying to smile at him.  I cracked a joke to try to lighten the mood, and eventually they started talking and acting a little more normal.  Internally I just felt in shambles, but I wouldn't let it show anymore.  I would swallow the pain as I had this last year.  At least now I was surrounded by people who believed me and were supportive of me. 

______________________  
______________________

 


	43. Chapter 43

"Thanks guys, but I think I'm gonna call it a day." I said, as I stepped out of the SUV.

"Oh no you don't. You are not allowed. You stay here with us and let us make you feel better." J-hope said, grabbing my hand.

"We got some of that apple pie moonshine you said you like. I tried some the other day and that can get you fucked up!" V added.

"Perfect." I replied. I followed them into the house and pulled off my boots. Jungkook came out of the kitchen with a large glass filled with moonshine. I took it and gulped down several sips, feeling the smooth burn spread through my chest.

"Thank you." I said, offering a smile and a sigh of relief. The guys all got some different kinds of liquor and we all headed out to the living room. We turned the t.v. on a music channel and started to play drinking games. It eventually had us all laughing and pretty buzzed after a while. I pulled off my oversized sweater after getting warm from the alcohol. I put my hair up and straightened my spaghetti strap shirt, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Better?" J-hope asked, taking his own sweatshirt off.

"Much. I'm getting hot!" I replied, fanning myself.

"You know what we should do..." Rapmon said, grinning.

"What is that?" I asked.

"We should play Truth or Dare, but with a twist." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

"What are you thinking?" Jin asked.

"It's like a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare. Instead of choosing who you get to ask, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, that's who you ask." He replied.

"That sounds fun." V smiled.

"Let's do it." Jimin said, standing up. We all started cleaning off the coffee table and placed an empty liquor bottle in the center. I got more moonshine while I was up and came back to the living room. I was already feeling pretty buzzed, but I wanted to get drunk.

"Alright, you go first." I said, looking at Rapmon. He got Jungkook.

"Dare." Jungkook said, sipping his drink.

"Hmmm...how about I wedge a shot glass in between her tits and you get the shot out with your mouth." He said, standing up. I sat up straight as Rapmon came over and shoved a shot glass pretty far down between my boobs, and slowly poured liquor into it, spilling just a little.

"Oh what a shame. Guess I have to get that too." Jungkook said, getting on his knees in front of me. He licked the top of my tit and worked his way down between my tits, running his tongue along my skin. He licked at the booze in the glass before burying his face between my tits, feeling his lips brush my skin. He pulled back with the shot glass in his mouth, slinging it back and downing the liquor. He sat spun the bottle and sat back down, winking at me.

"Dare." Jin said, smiling.

"Payback is a bitch." Jungkook said with a wicked smile.

"What are you thinking?" Jin asked, almost looking a little worried.

"With what I have planned, Jimin and J-hope have to get up, and Jin and Suga have to take their places." Jungkook grinned.

"What now?" Jin asked. Jungkook looked at me, biting his lip.

"Here on each side of you, you have our two oldest. Now, as we all know, you may not get excited quite as quickly when you are getting older, so I think you need to rub them both and see who can keep from getting hard longest." Jungkook laughed.

"Oh Jesus." Jin said, rolling his eyes. He opened his pants and slid them down to his knees, sitting there in his boxers.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Suga asked, laughing and pulling his pants down as well.

"Sorry man, I can't help it if you are the next oldest." Jungkook shrugged. I waisted no time this time and placed a hand on both of their legs, and ran it up slowly. I continued up and over until my hand was just laying on their crotches.

"Shit." Suga sighed. I started to slowly rub my hand back and forth, feeling the outline of their dicks. Jin took a deep breath and held it, squishing his eyes shut. Suga just bit his lip and leaned his head back, swallowing hard. I started gripping the outline of their dicks and rubbing a little more, almost stroking them. Suga grunted and Jin just scrunched his eyes shut tight, still holding his breath.

"Hah, this is fun on the other end." V laughed. I held my hand still and rubbed my thumb over where their head was, back and forth.

"Dammit." Suga grunted as I felt him start to get harder in my hand. Jin's hardness increased just slightly as he blasted out the breath and sucked in another one, holding it. I started rubbing and stroking them, squeezing tightly on their hardening cocks. Suga let out a sexy little moan as I felt him go rock hard in my hand, making me grin. I looked over at him and jerked him really fast a few times as he sucked in a breath, and looked at me with wanting eyes.

"Jin wins." I said, grinning at Suga, taking my hands away.

"This sucks ass." Suga said, grabbing at his member and squeezing it through his boxers.

"Sorry." I said, biting my lip.

"You will be if you keep biting that lip." he growled. I let it pop out and grinned. They both pulled their pants up and Jin spun the bottle.

"Since I am doing things on all of your dares, I guess truth." I shrugged.

"Is there someone among us you like as maybe more than a friend?" He asked, grinning at me. Shit.

______________________  
______________________

 


	44. Chapter 44

I took a few swallows of my moonshine and looked around at all the faces just staring at me.  I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Yes, but you didn't ask me who, so moving on." I said quickly as I scooted forward and spun the bottle. 

"Truth I guess." V said shrugging.

"Do you have someone you like?" I asked, finishing my moonshine and feeling quite close to being drunk.

"I...I think so." He replied, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh shit! Who is it?" Rapmon asked.

"Not gonna say." He said while spinning the bottle.

"That means we know who it is, or he would say." Jungkook said. 

"Dare." Jimin said, smiling a smile that sent chills all over me.

"Oh this will be fun. So we reversed things a minute ago from last time, and I think we should do it again.  I think we should give her a bottle of beer and you go down on her until she finishes the beer." V said with an evil little grin on his face.  I felt my insides all clench up and my heart leap into my throat.  Jimin grinned and stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.  He had not gone down on me before, so it made me squirm at the thought of it.  He walked off to get a beer as I slid my pants and panties off, scooting to the edge of the couch. 

"Can I do it here instead of standing? I'm afraid my legs will give out." I said, biting my lip.

"Sure, why not." V said as Jimin walked back around the corner with a beer in his hand.  He handed it to me and winked, getting on his knees in front of me.  I breathed deeply and poised the beer at my lips.  I was good at chugging fast but I had a bad feeling about this.  He slid his hands up under the part of my ass that was sticking off the couch.

"Ready?" He asked as he lowered his head.  I nodded, though I was hardly ready.

"Go!" V shouted.  I got about two big gulps down before I felt his tongue parting my folds.  I took two more sips,  breathing hard as he reached my clit, flicking it softly. 

"Mmmmmmm" I groaned, wanting to thrust my hips.

"Oh shit! You got her Jimin!" Rapmon shouted.  I felt my body already trembling as he worked his tongue over my clit just right.  I took a few more sips until he lifted my ass, burying his face in me, moaning slightly.  Vibrations traveled all over me as I arched my back and moaned loudly.

"Come on, drink! You can do it!" J-hope cheered.  I took a few deep breaths and drank several more gulps, now about 2/3 the way done.  I felt like I may make it until he sunk three fingers deep in me as he licked my swollen clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuuuuuck!" I moaned so loudly as my body started shaking.  He pressed his fingers up against my g-spot, making me arch my back as I slammed my free hand down on Suga's leg. 

"He got that sweet spot, she's done for." Jungkook said.  I chugged almost the rest of the beer, breathing heavy between swallows and moaning with every breath. 

"Ohhhh she might do it!" Jin said beside me.  I felt myself tightening and throbbing around his fingers.

"Oh God oh God!!!" I moaned loudly, knowing I was so close.  I tipped up the beer, finishing it off and dropping the empty bottle.

"She did it!" Rapmon cheered. Jimin started to slow down, as I whimpered.

"Please don't stop!! I'm so close!!" I moaned grinding my hips forward.  He started moving his fingers fast and licking and flicking my clit so fast, making me tremble so much.  I moaned so loud, taking my other hand and grabbing Jin's shirt in my fist.  I gripped onto Suga's leg as I felt my body about to fall apart.  As soon as Jimin moaned into me, it was over.  
I arched my back and groaned so loudly as I came hard and long, him eagerly licking me.  I felt myself start to slow as he slid his fingers out and picked up his head, wiping his mouth with a grin on his face.  I heaved shaky breaths as he leaned forward and kissed me deep.

"I can taste myself on you." I said as he pulled away.

"You know you are not going home tonight, right?" He asked, biting his lip. I nodded as he helped me sit up.

"Shit, with the noises you make, you could rival a porn star." Jungkook said, letting out a breath. I giggled as I slid my clothes back on, feeling my face flush.

"I don't sound like that, do I?" I asked, looking around.  J-hope nodded at me.

"I don't think there is one flacid dick among us." Rapmon said, clearing his throat.   They all chuckled as I sat there feeling slightly embarrassed.  All I knew was, I was going to have to get Jimin to do that again when we were alone.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	45. Chapter 45

We all danced around and drank some more, getting pretty drunk.

"Hey, I have an idea! You know I'm gonna fuck you silly tonight right?" Jimin said over the music. I nodded and grinned at him.

"I can't wait." I breathed.

"Well, why don't you go put on that new bustier and show everyone what I saw." He smiled. I winked and walked away, heading to the foyer where all the bags were sitting. I slipped my shirt over my head, and took my bra off, tossing them both next to my shoes. I got the bustier out and squeezed into it. smoothing it down my torso. I made sure it sat right over the edge of my jeans, and walked back into the living room.

"Damn girl! That looks good!" Jungkook said, walking over and wrapping his arm around my waist, dancing to the beat. I giggled and moved with him as Jimin just watched.

"So, how are you feeling right now?" J-hope asked, smiling at me.

"I feel amazing!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, dancing inbetween him and Jungkook both.

"She is a happy and honest drunk we have found out." J-hope said, looking at Jungkook.

"Don't forget horny one too." V laughed.

"Oh hush!" I smiled, biting my lip.

"Honest huh? So what if I asked you who you like among us?" Jungkook asked near my ear. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you that!" I said, leaning my body more into him.

"Why not?" he asked, pulling me tight to him.

"Because, he will probably feel weird and freak out and run away. I wouldn't blame him!" I laughed.

"You are definitely a silly drunk." Jungkook chuckled, kissing my neck. I felt chills go up my skin as I wriggled around.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"A little I think. I don't know, but everything is great." he smiled.

"We are all a little drunk. I think you are more than a little though." J-hope laughed, shaking his head at me. I kissed him on the cheek and smiled big at him. He had become such an important person in my life.

"I love you, do you know that?" I said, giggling. He looked at me funny at first, but then a smile spread across his face.

"You are one of those drunks that tells everyone I love you, aren't you?" Junkook laughed as he let go of me.

"No, but Hobi is the best friend I could ever ask for. He has made me better, and I love him." I said, wrapping my arms around J-hope's waist. He kissed the top of my head as I let him go and grinned.

"You are so funny, and I love you too. You are the best girl friend I have ever had." he replied.

"You....you love me?" I asked, the grin falling from my face.

"Of course! You mean a lot to me." he said, smiling softly. I felt an overwhelming ache in my chest as tears sprung up suddenly. I squatted down on the floor and covered my face, crying into my hands, sucking in deep breaths.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" He asked, squatting down with me and putting his hands on my arms, trying to pull them away from my face. I let them down, looking at him with tears on my cheeks. He let my arms go and wiped my tears away, his face full of concern. I hadn't noticed that the guys had all stopped dancing, and turned the music down slightly.

"That is the first time anyone has ever said that to me." I said quietly. His eyes widened as he looked around at all the guys standing around us.

"You mean, the first time a guy has said that to you, right?" V asked from above me. I shook my head and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Anyone. My parents never said it, I had no other family to say it, my friends didn't, and I wasn't with a boyfriend long enough to get to that point. No one has ever told me they loved me before." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Jesus Christ." Rapmon said, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what to say to that." Jin said, shaking his head.

"Come here." J-hope said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.

"That is so fucked up." Jungkook said, sitting on the couch next to Rapmon. I opened my watery eyes and looked around the room. I didn't see Jimin anywhere, and felt my heart ache and burn. I knew I was too much for him, I knew I was too complicated and broken. This is why I could never tell him I cared about him. Why would he want to be with someone as pathetic as I am? I closed my eyes again, trying not to feel the ache in my chest.

"Come on, let's sit down." J-hope said as he let go of me. He sat on the couch and patted beside him. I sat next to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to make the night like this." I sniffed.

"Stop that." Suga said, sitting on the other side of me. I looked from face to face, Jimin still no where to be found. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"Everyone deserves to be told that they are loved. It's just sad that no one has said that to you." V said softly.

"I always thought that I was one of those people who wasn't meant to be loved, or wasn't able to be loved." I shrugged. Jimin came out from the hallway and looked around.

"What the hell happened to the party?" he asked, looking around.

"All I know is, if you are gonna be with her tonight, you better hold her good and tight." J-hope said, looking up at Jimin. Jimin looked at me, and sighed.

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked, looking at me with soft eyes. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

"Goodnight guys. Sorry, and thank you." I said, looking at all the faces of the men I had grown to love and care for. No matter what anyone said, I know I didn't deserve them in my life.

___________________  
___________________

 


	46. Chapter 46

Jimin led me up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him.  I turned and faced him, sliding my jeans off.  He gave me a little smile as he undressed to his boxers and pulled the covers back in the bed.

"Look I know I said I would fuck you silly tonight, but let's just get in bed, huh?" He said, giving me a little smile.  I crawled across his bed slowly as I heard him sigh behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, laying on my side and turning to face him.

"I'm not gonna say." he said, biting his lip and sliding in behind me. 

"You can tell me." I said, softly.

"Fine.  Your ass looked amazing when you crawled and it made me sigh, ok?" he said, propping his head on his hand.  I grinned slightly and looked down.

"Sorry." I said, trying not to giggle.

"It's not funny!" he said, trying not to giggle himself.   I nodded and scooted closer to him, resting my head on the pillow next to his elbow.   He looked at me for a minute and leaned in, kissing me softly.  This was a different feeling kiss than anything I had felt before.  Usually he only kissed me in the middle of or after sex.   This was soft and warm.  I felt my heart flutter unlike any feeling I had ever felt before.   He placed his hand on my cheek and continued to kiss me softly.  I ran my hand up his chest and onto the side of his neck, savoring every moment of this feeling.  He pulled away and smiled at me, making me feel like I was melting into a puddle.

"Ok, I have to stop now." he said, letting out a soft breath.

"Why stop?" I asked, looking at him softly. 

"Because, if I don't, it's going to start something." he said, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.  I felt my insides clench, like I did every time I knew what was coming.  I leaned foward and kissed him softly, sliding my tongue into his mouth.  I wrapped my hand around the back of his head and pulled him down onto me, kissing him passionately.  He started kissing me back, his tongue playing with mine.  He ran his hand down my neck, and shoulder to my side, pulling my body close to his.  I slid my hand down his neck and chest, feeling his nipple harden against the tip of my finger as I flicked it softly.  He breathed out a large breath as he ran his hands behind me and grabbed hold of my ass, pulling me tight to him.  I could feel his hardness pressing against me as I slid my hand down his side, running my fingertips along his body.  I felt chills raise against his skin as he started kissing down my neck and running his tongue and lips all across the top of my full tits.  He pulled one out of the bustier slightly, just until my nipple was sticking out.  He licked and sucked at it eagerly, making me moan softly.

"Oh, that feels so good.  You are making me so wet." I breathed, as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Is that so?" he said, letting my nipple pop out of his mouth. He licked at it quickly as his hand slid down between my legs.   He slipped my panties to the side and slid one finger up my slit.  He moaned as he felt how wet I was, dipping his finger inside me.  I moaned out as he popped my nipple out of his mouth.  I grabbed his wrist, and pulled his hand up, sliding his finger into his mouth.  He sucked and licked his finger clean, grinning at me.  I leaned in and kissed him hard, sliding my hand down inside his boxers and gripping his hardness.  He let a tiny grunt out as I started stroking him softly.  He moaned into my mouth as I felt him harden even more, the longer I stroked him.  I continued stroking him, kissing him passionately until I felt him throb and some precum run down my hand.  I slid my hand out of his pants and licked it off of my fingers, grinning at him.

"I am afraid at this point, if I fuck you, I'm not going to last very long." he breathed, offering an almost apologetic smile.

"That's ok, I still want you to fuck me." I said, biting my lip.  He reached behind him and grabbed a condom out of his bedside drawer.  He opened it as I helped slide his boxers off.  He rolled the condom down his hard dick as I slid my panties off.  He pulled me closer and lifted my leg over his.  With one slow motion, he penetrated my wet opening, causing me to groan loudly.  He grunted as he slowly and sensually thrusted, staring into my eyes.  I felt my body shake at his gaze, my heart feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest.

"Mmmmmm Jimin!  That feels so good!" I groaned loudly.  He moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as I felt him throb. 

"Say my name again!" he breathed, thrusting faster.

"Jimin!  Ohhhhh fuck! " I moaned, shaking and pulsing.  He moaned loudly, throbbing inside me.  He thrusted even faster, as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him.  He kissed me hard, moaning into my open mouth.  I felt myself throbbing and tightening, getting close to orgasm.

"MMmmmm....Uhhhgggnnnn you're going to cum for me aren't you?" he said, pulling his mouth away from mine, looking me in the eye.

"Oh fuck!  Yes!  I'm about to cum!" I said, shaking hard.   I was seconds away as I felt him throb inside me, tipping me over the edge.

"Cum for me baby." he growled as I started to convulse and tremble, my muscles so tense.  I moaned loudly, grinding against his hardness as much as I could.

"Oh Jimin!!!" I shouted, as I felt him throbbing.   He breathed very quickly and hard as he stared into my eyes.  I saw them go wide as they rolled back in his head, him moaning so loud.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he jerked and throbbed, groaning so very loudly.  He thrusted several more times before he finally stopped moving, breathing heavily, a slight sheen of sweat on his brow.

"That was so intense.  Thank you." I breathed, leaning forward and kissing him softly.  He pulled out of me and threw the condom into the trash next to his bed. 

"You feel better?" he asked, giving me a smile.

"Hell yes, do you?" I giggled.

"Of course." he winked.  He laid his head on the pillow and I just looked at his beautiful face as my eyes got heavy and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	47. Chapter 47

I woke to Jimin's arms wrapped around me, making me feel warm and at home.  I had to pee so bad, but I didn't want to move.  I layed there as long as possible until I just couldn't do it anymore.  I slid out from his sleeping arms and put on my panties and jeans before quietly slipping out the door.  After using the bathroom and washing my face, I came back out and quietly made my way downstairs, trying not to disturb anyone still sleeping.  I found my bra and shirts by the front door, quickly taking of the bustier and putting them back on.  I heard noise in the kitchen and headed that way, hoping I didn't wake whoever it was.  There was a girl standing in the kitchen, grabbing a purse that was on the counter.

"Oh, good morning!  I hope I didn't wake you." I said, quietly.  She looked me up and down, and shook her head, slinging her purse over her shoulder.  Without another word she rushed by me and out of the house. 

"Fucking bitch!" I heard Suga say as I turned around to see him slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked, looking at him.  He looked as though he was in pain.

"She's a bitch is who she is." he said, almost grimacing. 

"Why is she a bitch? And are you ok?" I asked, looking at him with concern. 

"She came over after you went to bed at like 4 am, cause I was horny as shit and she was someone I knew would come over.  She is one of those kinky types who is into all kinds of weird stuff.  Well last night, she and I started fooling around, but she stopped when we were getting into it pretty good.  She said she was going to build it up so we came really hard.  Sure, I've done that before, so I thought it was no problem.  Well we did that for the last few hours until I started to get fucking blue balls, and told her I needed to cum now.  Then that bitch gets up, gets dressed and tells me that payback is a bitch, because I was always teasing her in class when we couldn't do shit.  The most I have done to her during class is send her a dirty text!  So yeah, she just ran out, leaving me in a ton of pain." he said, scrunching his forehead.

"That is so mean!  Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have to wait for it to go away.  God knows how long that will take." he sighed, as he started to slowly move out of the kitchen.

"Can't you just take care of it?" I asked, following him to make sure he was really ok.  I didn't like seeing him in pain, no matter what kind of pain it was.

"I could, but it hurts so much, I can't bring myself to mess with my dick." he said, walking slowly to the couch and laying down.

"This sound so frickin dumb, but do you want me to help you?" I asked, biting my lip.  He looked at me and gave me a grimacing smile.

"I am almost afraid for you to, but fuck I am hurting." he said, shifting slowly on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"I could always be careful and try, and if it hurts, I will stop." I suggested.  He looked so uncomfortable.  He let out a sigh and looked up at me.

"You can try, but please, be careful.  It really fucking hurts." he said, as he shifted flat onto his back.  He lifted his boxers and pj shorts up over his dick and balls and put them against his thighs.  They slid up slightly, causing him to shout.  I grabbed the edges of them and pulled them down further towards his knees.

"You ok?" I asked.  He looked as though he could almost cry.

"Yeah, I'm ok." he breathed.  I gingerly grabbed a hold of his dick and leaned it up towards his abdomen, away from his balls.  He breathed fast as I started to stroke him slowly at first.

"How does that feel?" I asked, stroking a little faster.

"Mmmmm feels good.  God I hope I cum soon. Uggghhnnn it shouldn't take long." he grunted.  I licked and spit into my hand, making it wet.  I slid my hand up and down his hard length, twisting my hand slightly as I went.  He groaned quietly as I felt him throb and get really hard in my hand.

"That's right, just relax and think about how good it's going to feel when you cum." I said quietly.  He let out a little whimpering moan as I felt him get even harder.  I started stroking faster, applying just a little more pressure. 

"Fuck...fuck I'm gonna cum soon." he breathed.  His breath started heaving slightly as his eyes rolled back in his head.  He let out a sexy sounding groan as I felt him get rock hard, and start to throb.

"Mmmm cum for me Yoongi." I growled.  He started shaking as cum shot out of him so hard, him groaning and breathing hard. His body shook and trembled as he continued to shoot cum out.  Finally it slowed to trickling out with each throb, as I felt his body relax. 

"Thank you so much. My God, that is so much better." he breathed, his eyes closing in relief. 

"I am just happy you are not in pain anymore.  I don't like seeing you like that." I frowned.

"I don't like being like that either.  Christ, I came a lot." he said, looking down. I laughed looking at him, his shirt covered in cum. 

"You even got some on your neck." I giggled as I took the collar of his t-shirt and wiped it off.

"Damn, I think I need to change my clothes." he smiled.  He got up slowly and pulled his pants up.  He took his arms inside his shirt and stretched the collar of his t-shirt so it didn't touch his face as he took it off.  He balled it up and gave me a one armed hug.  I almost felt funny doing something with anyone else other than Jimin, as minor as it was.  I guess it was since my heart belonged to him now, I didn't crave sex with anyone else.  I now knew how Jhope felt I think, especially after last night.  I just hope that I could keep my feelings buried.

____________________  
____________________

 


	48. Chapter 48

**(J-hope)**

J-hope couldn't believe that he heard her right.  No one had ever told her they loved her?  How can a person live like that?  His family told him that all the time growing up.  But then again, he had heard the interaction between her and her father, so he could easily see them not telling her they loved her.  He had seen Jimin leave when he heard her say that.   How could he run away when someone he was friends with and was sleeping with on top of it was in pain like that?  At least he came back to take her to bed.  He better be good to her tonight.

"Wow, this day has been all over the place." Rapmon said, grabbing his drink. 

"Yeah, it really has.  I feel bad for her." Jungkook said, looking kinda down.

"She is a sweet girl.  But I tell you one thing, after today, I am going to see if I can transfer classes from Professer Arden to another lit class." Suga said, shaking his head.  The rest of the guys agreed, but J-hope couldn't help but notice that V was awful quiet. 

"Taehyung, you ok?" J-hope asked.  V looked up at him and gave him a soft smile, nodding.  J-hope felt his heart lurch.  He could see sadness in V's beautiful eyes, and wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and make him feel better.  Damn, it was frustrating.  He wanted to tell him how he felt so badly, but he was so afraid that it would ruin everything and he would lose V forever.    Taehyung took several gulps of his beer and got out his phone, clearing his throat.

"Who you texting this late?" Jin asked.

"Holly.  You know, that girl I hooked up with a few times.  She is a good lay, and I want to improve the night." V said, staring intently at his phone.  J-hope felt his heart ache, as he looked down at his hands.  He felt stupid for even being bothered by it, but he couldn't ignore the ache in his chest. 

"You know, I think I'm going to head to bed too." he said softly as he stood up.  He walked away, making his way slowly up the stairs.  Why did he have to love someone who would never see him as anything more than a friend?  As he passed by Taehyung's room, he stopped and just looked in.  Damn it.  He felt the aching burn, making him want to rip his heart from his chest and throw it in V's room.  He trudged away and made his way to his own room, opening the door slowly.  He walked into his room and shut the door softly behind him.  He leaned back against it, feeling unbidden tears make their way out of his eyes, streaking his face.  He cried, balling his hand into a fist and banging it back into the door.  He stumbled forward and grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on and chucked it across the room.  He flipped the small coffee table in his room over as he collapsed onto his knees, grabbing at his chest.  Why?  He heard a soft knock at his door, as he sucked in a breath and cleared his throat, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

"Yeah?" he called, standing up and wiping his face.

"You ok in there?" he heard Rapmon say from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Hoseok said, trying to sound more firm than he felt.

"Can I come in?" he asked, not sounding like he was going anywhere.  J-hope sighed and wiped his face again and opened the door.  Rapmon walked in, looking around at the mess J-hope just made.

"It doesn't look like you are ok." Rapmon said, still looking around and then at J-hope.

"Sorry if I made too much noise." J-hope sighed, turning his coffee table back up.

"Look man, I know.  And honestly, I feel bad for you." Rapmon said, shrugging slightly, shaking his head.

"You know?  Like really and truly know?" J-hope asked, feeling the ache intensify.

"Only a blind fool couldn't tell how you feel about Taehyung." Rapmon said, putting a hand on J-hope's shoulder.

"I fucking hate it.  I hate it so much." J-hope said, looking down, trying not to get upset.  This is the first time he had admitted it to any of his friends. 

"I'm sure you do.  I wish I could help you, but just know if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.   I know you have her, but it helps to have a guy sometimes too." he said. Rapmon could feel J-hope's muscles trembling under his hand. 

"Thanks." J-hope said softly.  He felt like he could cry again, but he held it together as best as he could. 

"I'll leave you to it, but I'm here for you Hoseok, don't forget that." Rapmon said, taking his hand away and walking towards the door.  J-hope nodded as Rapmon gave him one more sad smile before shutting the door.  He wanted to scream and shout and cry, but he just layed on his bed and wept silently, hoping the ache would go away.  It never did.  He just lay there hurting until exhaustion finally took over, and he fell asleep with tears still on his face.

______________________  
______________________

 


	49. Chapter 49

Rapmon came down the stairs as Suga was making his way up, walking into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.

"Good morning.  I hope I didn't wake you." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Nah, I have to be to class in a little bit.  But hey, are you ok after last night?" Rapmon asked, getting out a mug.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I feel like I made a huge ass of myself, crying like that.  I think I only cried because I was drunk.  I can usually hold it together better than that." I said, shaking my head.

"It's ok, really.  But I thought you might want to know that Hoseok had a rough night too.  I think I know what triggered it, and he was pretty upset when he went to bed last night." Rapmon said, looking at me softly.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling hurt in my heart. 

"V texted a girl to come over after all that happened.  I think it just got to be too much for him after he had been drinking." Rapmon replied.

"Oh no.  I wish I would have known.  Do you think he would kill me if I go up and check on him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, he would probably welcome it." Rapmon answered.

"Ok, thank you for telling me Namjoon." I replied.  I quickly made my way up the stairs and tiptoed down to J-hope's room.  I slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me.  His coffee table was empty, all of the items from it flung around it on the floor.  I felt my heart hurt as I looked at him.  He was curled in a ball, cluctching a pillow in his arms.  His poor eyes looked all puffy, making me feel even worse.  I sat on the floor beside his bed and just softly ran my hand through his hair.  His forehead wrinkled slightly as I leaned forward and kissed it softly.  He opened his eyes slowly, all blood shot and red.

"What...what are you doing here?" he asked, looking half out of it.  I ran my hand through his hair again and down the side of his face.  I cupped his cheek in my hand and ran my thumb over his skin.

"My Hobi.  I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Sorry?" he asked, looking at me confused.  I kissed him softly and stood up.  I stepped up on the bed and climbed in behind him, wrapping my arms around him, spooning him close.

"Namjoon told me you had a rough night.  I'm so sorry I wasn't here.  You should have told me." I said, squeezing him tight.

"No, you had a bad day as it was.  You didn't need my crap on top of it." he said as he squrimed and turned around, facing me.  I kissed his forehead and pulled his head to rest against my chest.

"That would have been fine.  It would have taken my mind off of my problems and I could have focused on you.  Please don't ever do that again.  If you are having a hard time, you can come to me no matter what.  That is what you do for a best friend." I said, kissing his head again. 

"Thank you.   I'm ok now, just had a bad night is all.  How are you feeling this morning?  I was worried about you when you went to bed." he said, looking up at me. 

"I'm ok too.  Jimin was nice to me." I said, giving him a soft smile.  I still couldn't help but feel sadness when I thought about it all.

"I worried that it would bother you that he wasn't there when you said all that. " he replied, as if reading my mind.

"It did.  It made me realize I can never tell him." I sighed. 

"I am sorry to say that you are now in my boat.  I wish you weren't." he replied, giving me a sad smile.

"Well as I said before, at least I have company.  We can be each other's supports.  You come to me or talk to me whenever you have a hard or weak moment.  I'm serious.  It doesn't matter if I just went into a room to have sex, you come get me if you feel like this, ok?" I said, looking at his sweet face.

"Ok.  Same goes with me.  You know you have me whenever you need me." he said, kissing my cheek.  We just cuddled in bed for a while until he had to get up to get ready for class.  I went back to my house as they all left for classes to shower and clean a little bit.  It wasn't long before girly thoughts started coming on.  I pictured making dinner for Jimin and dancing with him in the living room, then making love to him and holding him through the night.  Maybe that's what I will do.  Get him away from the party atmosphere to see how he acts.  Maybe that would either make me see he is the guy I think he is, or make me realize he is somoene I need to let go.  Either way I would get an answer.  And that's when I started to make the plans that would change everything.

____________________  
____________________

 


	50. Chapter 50

It took a couple more weeks to put my plan into action but I finally was going to get my nice dinner. I checked the beef in the oven, and it was almost perfect.  I think the grocery delivery person thought I was crazy when I ordered as much food as I did.  She had been delivering my groceries for the past year every week, and it was always a small list.  But tonight, I made a beef roast, asparagus, mashed potatoes, rolls and even a chocolate cake.  I initially wanted to invite just Jimin for dinner, but I thought it would look a little too obvious if I cooked only for him.  Plus, I was so close with everyone now, I wanted to do something for them.  I already forewarned them that it was going to be nice relaxing dinner, that way no one would be drunk or partying.  I texted J-hope that dinner was just about ready, only to hear a knock at the door.

"Come on it, it's open!" I said as I pulled the roast out of the oven. 

"Whoa, that smells good." Jin said, walking in and rubbing his belly.

"That looks so delicious, my mouth is watering." Jungkook smiled. 

"There is wine open on the table. Have a seat and help yourselves." I said, as I closed the oven.  They all sat around the table, as I brought out the big bowl of mashed potatoes.

"My God, you cooked all of this?" Suga said, as I walked back to the kitchen and out with the asparagus and rolls.

"I sure did!  I hope it's ok." I said, placing them on the table.

"I can't tell you the last time I had a home cooked meal." V said, looking at all the food.  I started carving the roast and placing the slices on a tray.

"Can I help you?" Jimin said, looking over at me.

"No, no.  You just sit and relax." I said, as I finished carving up most of the meat and brought the tray out.  I sat down at the end of the table and smiled as Rapmon poured me a glass of wine.

"I propose a toast.  I don't want to get too sappy, but this has been the best time of my life. I feel truly lucky to have met you all, and to be able to consider you all friends.  I love each and every one of you, and hope that you meet with great success and happiness in your lives." I said, raising my glass.  They all clinked their glasses together and took a sip of the wine.

"Thank you for this, it's really sweet of you." J-hope said, giving me a warm smile.

"Well, I wanted to do something for you guys, and this is one thing I know how to do." I laughed.  They all started serving the food and eating, making all kinds of noises.

"This is delicious!  Where did you learn to cook like this?" Jin asked, taking another big bite of potatoes.

"You get pretty good at cooking when you are stuck at home all day.  I just watched the cooking channel and ordered appropriate ingredients when I wanted to cook.  There is also chocolate cake for dessert later too." I said, taking a bite of meat.

"Mmmmm you are spoiling us." V said, grinning.  The rest of the meal was met with light and pleasant conversation, everyone eating and sipping at the wine.  I was so happy in this moment.  After dinner, they helped me clear the table as I stacked the dishwasher and put the leftovers in tupperware.

"You guys can bring the leftovers home, they will go bad here." I said, putting them in a bag and in the fridge. 

"That was so good.  Thank you." Jimin said, giving me a little kiss on the cheek.  I flushed and turned around, grabbing the chocolate cake. 

"Here, you guys get some cake and I will get the wine that goes with it." I replied.  I walked into the pantry and took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart.  I grabbed the bottles of wine and brought them out, giving them all fresh glasses.

"Holy crap, this cake is amazing." Jungkook said, opening his eyes wide.

"I am glad you all like it." I said, sitting down in the living room with them.  It made me smile to see them all so happy like this.  I scooted closer to Jimin and smiled.

"Hey beautiful." he said, grinning.

"You want to spend the night?  I have one more surprise for you." I whispered in his ear.  He raised his eyebrows and nodded.  We all chatted and talked until late in the evening, as they started to leave one by one, eventually only leaving Jimin and I.    I put on some slow instrumental music as I cleaned up, Jimin leaning against the counter, watching me.  I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  He put his arms around my back and kissed me back, swaying back and forth to the music.  We were sort of dancing and I couldn't help but smile.  

"This was a great night, thank you for it.  I really had a nice time." he said, softly.  

"The night's not over yet." I grinned.  He looked at me with anticipation as I pulled him by the hand to the living room.  I sat him on the couch near the fire place and lifted my skirt, stradling him.  I kissed him softly, running my hands through his hair and down the back of his neck.  He looked so dark and sexy, especially since he had dyed his hair a dark warm chocolate brown.  I kissed him for a while until I felt him getting excited underneath me.  Now was the time for my surprise.

____________________  
____________________

 


	51. Chapter 51

I got up from his lap and stood in front of him.  I started opening the buttons on my shirt one by one, painfully slowly.   He was looking me up and down, biting his lip.   As I reached the last button, I opened my shirt to reaveal the new leather bustier I ordered.

"Goddamn it.  When did you get that?" he asked, still looking me up and down.  I smiled as I slid my shirt off all the way and turned around to reveal the pain in the ass lace up back that took forever to do.

"It just came in yesterday." I said, as I unhooked my skirt.  I slid my skirt down to reveal the matching thong that came with it. 

"Jesus." he breathed as I turned back around and grinned at him. 

"Do you like it?" I asked grinning at him, letting my hair down.

"You can't tell?" he asked, pointing to his obvious boner.

"So it's a good surprise?" I asked, walking over to him and getting on my knees in front of him.

"Oh yeah.  I was wondering why your tits looked extra perky tonight." he said in a low voice, as I unbuttoned his pants.   I opened them all the way and pulled his boxers down over his erection.   I slid him slowly into my mouth, groaning as I did.  He let out deep breaths, groaning slightly.  He ran his hands through my hair, pulling my hair out of my face.  I looked up at him and stared him in the eye as I moved my head up and down, rolling my tongue as I went.  He breathed deeply, groaning  a little more.  I twisted my head as I moved up and down, making his eyes roll back in his head.

"Mmmmm you always know just what to do." he breathed, as he started to move his hips underneath me.  I grinned as I slid him out of my mouth and got up.  I got on my knees, straddling his lap.

"You're right, I do." I said, biting my lip.  He looked at me, eyes wide.

"What are you doing?" he asked, breathing deep.  I moved my hand and slid my thong to the side, guiding him into me, bare back.  He let out a loud and breathy moan as I sat completely down onto his hardness.

"Ohhhh you feel so big and hard." I groaned, sliding my hips back and forth.

"Oh fucking hell.  Oh my God.  You are so wet!  MMmmmmmm." he groaned, looking at me eagerly.  He slid my tits out of my bustier, sucking at licking at my nipples.  I moaned, feeling my body tremble as I continued to grind on him.  He moaned into my tit, sending vibrations over my nipples, making me gasp and throb.

"Jimin, just like that." I moaned.  He popped my nipple out of his mouth and kissed me hard, his tongue all over my mouth.  He moaned into it as I felt him get harder.

"Mmmmm you're gonna have to stop soon.  I'm afraid....I can't....ohhhh God." he moaned as he bucked his hips a few times.  I groaned, feeling myself throb and tighten.

"You are feeling good, aren't you?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, stop, stop!" he grunted.  I stopped moving suddenly, feeling him throb once.  I quickly got off of him as he grabbed his dick and squeezed it tightly. 

"That was close." I giggled.  He breathed and looked at me with dark eyes. 

"Let's take this upstairs." he said, as he stood up off the couch.  I grabbed my clothes and turned off the fireplace, grinning.  We ran up the stairs and walked into my room as he quickly got rid of his clothes, and slid a condom on his wet hardness.  He got up on the bed and laid down as I slid my thong off.  I quickly got up on him and slid right down onto his dick, feeling like I was about to burst. 

"Fuck, that feels so good.  I'm gonna cum so quickly." I said, groaning.  I felt him throb once already as he moaned.

"Uggghhhh I'm not going to last long either.  You are so tight baby." he groaned, looking up at me.  I moved my hips back and forth, thrusting quickly.  I ran my hand down my body and to my clit.  I started circling it as I moved, throbbing hard.

"MMmmm..... Oh God! .....Jimin.....fuck me!" I moaned loudly. 

"Oh fuck.  I like it when you play with yourself.  Mmmm it makes me so hard." he groaned. 

"My clit is so swollen and wet.  It's gonna make me cum." I grunted, thrusting hard on top of him.  He throbbed several times, hardening inside me.   He let out sexy moans as he ran his hands down my sides, resting on my hips.  I took my finger away and slid it into his mouth as he groaned loudly.  I pulled it out of his mouth as he moaned with each breath.

"I'm about to cum baby.  Cum with me." he breathed.  I felt him start to throb and harden as he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips, his body shaking. 

"JIMIN!!!" I yelled as I came all over his hard and throbbing cock, my body trembling and twitching.  He moved my hips back and forth as he let out one final moan, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back.  I sat there, breathing heavily, by body still trembling slightly.

"Best...surprise....ever." he breathed, looking at me and smiling.  I leaned down and kissed him softly before getting off of him.  I put on a pair of panties and looked over at him.

"Can you unlace me?  It will be really hard to sleep in this." I asked, smiling.  He got off the bed and slid his condom off and tossed in the trash.   He came over and unlaced me slowly while kissing my neck and shoulder. 

"You are one amazing woman." he said, giving me a huge grin.  I kissed him on the cheek, and threw the bustier in my closet and pulled out a large , oversized shirt that came to right above my knees.  He put his boxers on and plopped in bed, opening his arm to me.  I curled up under his arm and against his chest, letting out a contented sigh.  If only he knew how much I loved him.  I layed there, cherishing that feeling until I drifted off to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	52. Chapter 52

"What the fuck is this?!"

I jerked awake in horror to see my father standing in my doorway, looking enraged. I sat up quickly and looked at his red face.  I don't know if it was from anger or drinking, but he looked like he could burst.

"Sir, let me explain." I said in a pleading tone.  Jimin jerked up to a sitting position, his eyes wide.

"There is no explaining to do!! Looks like you are finding a way to whore around even though you are locked away!" He yelled.  Jimin slipped out of bed behind me and squatted down, grabbing his clothes.

"Look sir..."Jimin started, sliding on his pants.

"Who the fuck is this? How did he get here?!" He yelled again, stepping toward the bed.

"He is my friend!  Please, don't!" I begged, getting up on my knees.

"So this is what you do to your friends now?!" He shouted, getting in my face.

"No sir!  I care about him!" I said.  Jimin stood there, looking so uncomfortable.

"Care about him?! So you fuck those you care about?! No wonder you couldn't keep friends in college!  I'm sure you cared about that damn professor too!" He shouted.

"No!!! It's not like that!!! I love him!!" I shouted.  Fuck. Just let him kill me now.  My dad angled toward Jimin as I grabbed his shirt.

"Jimin run!  Go, please!!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.  He looked wide eyed as he dodged by my father and ran.  I held on tight to his clothes until I heard the front door shut.  My father back handed me, making me shrink onto the bed. 

"So, you are back to not being able to be trusted to keep your fucking legs shut, huh?! You ungrateful little bitch!" He shouted as I felt his fist connect with my body.  The pain was nothing compared to what I felt in my chest.   I felt anger rise toward my father as I turned to face him.

"Just like I trusted you and mom when you told me he wasn't allowed to keep his job?!" I screamed.  He looked like he could have killed me at that moment.  I felt a harsh ache and sting as his fist connected with my face.

"I would have told you anything to get you to shut the fuck up! You were determined to ruin us with your lies!!"  He screamed. 

"It wasn't a lie.  I never lied." I cried. 

"You still dare talk back to me?! I guess I haven't taught you your lesson yet." He growled.  I shrunk inside myself as I felt him hitting me again and again, only this time with his belt.  I became cold and numb, almost not feeling the hits at all....almost.

"Come come, I think she's had enough. I need you in the other room honey." I heard my mom say.  She sounded drunk as could be.  I hurt with every movement as I moved my arm and covered myself with the blanket.  I wish she wouldn't have stopped him.  I just wanted to die.  Jimin looked horrified when I said I loved him.  I never could face him again.  I looked and saw one of Jimin's earrings on my sheets near the pillow.  I reached my arm out and closed it in my fist, holding it to my chest.  Oh my heart ached so much.  I heard my phone start ringing, making me flinch.  I reached just my arm outside of my blanket and grabbed my phone.  It was J-hope.  I silenced my phone as tears rolled down my face.  I flipped my phone over and closed my eyes, wishing that death would take me.  I didn't move that day, just laying there, listening to my parents laughing and talking like nothing was wrong.  Fuck my life.  I got up slowly once night had fallen, trudging my way to my bathroom.  I turned on the light and let out a small laugh when I looked in the mirror.  All under my eye was swollen and already turning colors.  There was a cut I didn't even notice on my lip.  I lifted my shirt to see welts and cuts from the belt and belt buckle all over my body.  I went to the bathroom and came back into my room, curling up under the covers again.  I looked to see ten missed calls and multiple text messages, all from J-hope.

**Hey, Jimin told me.  Please pick up!**

**What happened? Please pick up the phone!**

**You need to talk to me!**

**I'm getting really worried.**

**Call me, please.**

**I need my friend.**

**Please**

I turned off my phone, crying into my sheets.  I layed there unable to sleep all night, just reliving the horror of Jimin's face when I said that I loved him.  I was such a fool for thinking that I could ever have someone like him care about me.  I felt like my heart was literally going to break.  Before I knew it, a whole night and day passed.  I felt like I was frozen in this spot, time not mattering anymore.  I heard my door open, making me jump.

"Your father and I will be leaving in the morning, we have a conference in Tokoyo, and then one in Hongkong.  We won't be back for a few weeks again." she said, so matter of factly.  I didn't answer, I just layed there, hoping she would leave.

"You haven't eaten anything.  Eat something, and don't be foolish." she said, sighing.

"You better not pull that kind of shit that you did last time, or you are going to wish you succeeded!" I heard my father shout.  My mother shut the door as I gave way to more tears.  Life couldn't get much worse now.   But that was where I was so wrong.

___________________  
___________________

 


	53. Chapter 53

**(** **J-hope)**

The door burst open, causing J-hope to jump.  Jimin came rushing in the door, buttoning his pants and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Go for a naked run this morning?" Jin laughed, looking at him.

"Close to it.  Damn, her father is one scary man." Jimin said, shaking his head.

"Her father?" J-hope said, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, we were sleeping when the fucker came home and caught us in bed." Jimin said, walking to the kitchen, running his hand over his hair.

"He caught you?  Oh God." J-hope said, biting his lip.  He felt sick with worry suddenly.  Her father was no one to mess around with from what he heard last time. 

"Yeah.  Let's just say I won't be spending the night over there again any time soon." Jimin sighed, grabbing a bottle of water and heading up the stairs.

"Damn, you are lucky it wasn't you." Jungkook said, looking at J-hope. 

"Hey, you alright?  You look a little funny." V said, looking at J-hope slightly concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this.  I hope she is ok." J-hope responded.  He ran up the stairs and into Suga's room, looking out the window.  He couldn't see anyone, so he got even  more worried.  He pulled out his phone and called her, but no one answered.  He texted her but she dind't respond. 

"What is it?" Suga asked, coming in the room.

"She's not answering.  Her dad is a really angry asshole, so I just worry about how he reacted." J-hope said, texting her again.

"Go ask Jimin what happened." Suga said, shrugging.  J-hope left the room and went and opened Jimin's door.

"Knock, why don't you!" he said, as he was changing his clothes.

"What happened over there?" J-hope asked, looking at him seriously.

"A lot of yelling.  She had me run while she held on to him.  He looked like he coulda killed me.  I just got the fuck out of there.   And her mom just stared at me with a grin on her face while I ran by and grabbed my shoes.  Weird people." he said, shaking his head.

"You just ran....when she might have been in trouble?" J-hope asked, feeling angry.

"Hey man, it's not my business.  I would have only made it worse." Jimin answered, sighing.  J-hope just shook his head and stormed out of his room.  He tried calling her again, with no answer.  Shit.  He hoped she was ok.  He started to walk down the hallway, letting out a frustrated growl. 

"Everything ok?" V asked, walking down towards him.  J-hope sighed and looked up from his phone.

"I can't get a hold of her and Jimin just left her while her dad was yelling and angry.  I am worried for her." J-hope answered.  The concern in Taeyhung's eyes was clearly evident as he offered a sad sigh.

"Just keep trying." He said, patting J-hope on the shoulder as he went by.  J-hope felt his heart flutter which irritated him even more. He spent the day between classes calling her, and texting her every chance he could get.  She never responded, but he had to hope that her dad just took her cell phone or something stupid like that.  When he got home that evening, he asked Jungkook and Suga and Jimin to keep an eye out for movement while they were studying.  The next morning Jungkook knocked on J-hope's door, waking him from the little bit of sleep he got.

"Hey, Hobi, just want to let you know that the light was off so I couldn't see really well, but I did see her get up and go into her bathroom last night, so she is in there." he said, peeking in the door.

"Thanks. Her parent's car still there?" J-hope asked, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Yeah, still there." he answered with a sigh before he shut the door.  He wanted so badly to go check on her and make sure she was ok.  He went to class again that day, calling and texting with no responses. 

"Fuck, what is going on?" he sighed, as he plopped on the couch.

"Still nothing, huh?" Rapmon asked, turning the channel.

"Yeah." he muttered, sighing.

"V was asking if you were ok last night.  He seemed kinda worried about you.  Just thought you might like to know that." Rapmon said, no looking up from the tv.  J-hope felt his heart flutter and tighten.  He knew it had to be friendliness like always, but it still never failed to make him entertain the thought, even if only for a moment.  He went up to his room to study, but couldn't concentrate much between being worried and thinking about V's full lips.  He heard a knock at his door, making him jump.

"Come in." he said, clearing his throat.  He felt a lump rise in it when V walked in, holding out a beer.  J-hope took it and smiled.

"Thanks, Taehyung." he said, taking a swallow.

"You seem worried." V said, sitting on the edge of his bed.  J-hope swallowed and looked down.  All he could picture at this exact moment was pressing his lips into V's and pressing him back against his bed.

"Yeah, I am.  It just sucks that she has such a shitty family, ya know?" J-hope said, taking another sip. 

"Yeah.  She doesn't deserve that.  How about this.  If she doesn't answer by tomorrow, we will go check on her.  Ok?" he asked, looking at J-hope with warm eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." J-hope responded.  V nodded and stood up.  He walked over to J-hope and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it before he left.  J-hope wanted to grab on to his arm and keep him there, but he closed his eyes and drank the rest of his beer, hoping that tomorrow came quickly.

____________________  
____________________

 


	54. Chapter 54

I heard my parents leave early the next morning, making me feel the slightest bit of relief. I got out of bed and stood in the hot shower for a long while, as the water rushed over my cuts, stinging my skin. After, I dressed in a pair of long, baggy sweatpants, a tank top, and a hoodie pulled up over my head. I grabbed my phone and headed down the stairs. There were over 20 missed calls, and too many texts to bother with. I sighed and grabbed a protien bar from the cabinet. I really had no appetite, nor wanted to eat, but I started to feel weak and a little shaky. I walked and sat cross legged on the couch, turning on the fireplace. I could feel that it was starting to get cold outside now as winter was getting near. I sighed and sat there, playing with Jimin's earing. I bit my lip, and tried to ignore the pain. The doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting my train of thought. I walked close to the door and looked out the cat's eye, unable to see out of it at all. It looked like a flier or something was posted over it, but I couldn't make it out.

"Who is it?"I called out, not wanting to open the door.

"Delivery service." I heard from the other side.

"Just leave it out there please." I said. I didn't remember ordering anything. Maybe my parents did.

"It requires a signature, ma'am." they replied. I sighed, and unlocked the door. I opened it to see J-hope and V standing there. I started to quickly shut it, but V stopped it from closing. I looked down, not wanting them to see my face.

"Please, please just go away." I said, trying not to cry. J-hope pushed the door open and he and V came inside, closing the door behind them.

"I can't leave until I know my friend is ok." V said, standing in the entryway.

"I'm fine. Can you guys please, just leave me be?" I sighed, staring at the floor. I saw J-hope's feet and legs as he reached his hand under my chin and pulled my face up, horror spreading across his.

"Oh my God. What.....how...." he stuttered as tears came to his eyes. V looked a mix between horrified and angry. I pulled my face away and looked down again.

"Ok you saw, can you just.... go....please?" I asked, feeling my own tears start to form.

"NO!" he shouted as he came close and wrapped me in his arms. I let out a cry, feeling the extent of my injuries as he let go of me. He looked me up and down, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Why are you covered from head to toe?" V asked, looking at me with slightly watery eyes.

"I'm cold." I sighed.

"Bullshit. Take off your hoodie." J-hope said, looking almost angry. I shook my head, looking down at the ground.

"Do it. You know he won't leave you alone until you do." V said, letting out a sigh. I cried as I reached the hem of my hoodie, pulling it up and over my head. He gasped as he looked at me, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Are you happy now?" I cried, crossing my arms. I felt so naked and embarrased. I really did want to die now.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" V shouted. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door, making me cry more. J-hope walked over slowly and put his hand under my chin again.

"Have you treated any of these scratches?" He asked, biting his lip, his chin wobbling. I shook my head and let out another little cry.

"Hobi..." I said in a shuddering breath. He kissed me softly on the lips and forehead.

"Let me, please. I want to hold you right now more than anything, but I don't want to hurt you. So please, let me at least take care of you, ok?" he asked softly. I nodded and turned towards the stairs. I walked up slowly and went into my bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. I sat on the closed lid of the toilet and took off my shirt as he bit his lip. I just closed my eyes and sat there as he dabbed medicine on the cuts on my back and arms.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"What did this?" he asked, as I heard him sniff.

"A belt buckle. He started with the other end of the belt, but moved to the buckle after a while. I guess I didn't scream enough or something." I shrugged. I heard him sniff again as he stood up. I sat up and looked at him, tears on his face.

"Do you have any, anywhere else?" he asked, sighing. I stood and slid my pants down to my ankles, showing him the back of my legs.

"I think those are just welts. It mainly got my back and arms because of the way I was laying." I said. I pulled up my pants and slid my shirt slowly back on over my head. I put my hoodie on again and looked up at him.

"Can I try to hold you gently?" he asked, putting the ointment on the counter. I nodded as he moved in and ever so gently put his arms around me, holding me into his chest. It stung a little but wasn't as bad as earlier. I opened my arms and snaked them around his back, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you Hobi." I said, feeling tears on my face.

"I love you too, and I am so, so sorry. There is no excuse for what happened to you. No one deserves that." he said, kissing my head.

"It's so much worse than that." I cried, breaking down into sobs.

"What do you mean?" he asked, rocking me.

"I defended myself and Jimin to my father...and I blurted out that I loved him. You should have seen the look on his face. He looked horrified. I don't think I can ever face him again." I cried, clutching him close.

"Shhhh....I'm sure it's not all that. Come on now, let me cuddle you for a while, ok?" he asked, as he led me to the bed. He spooned me and wrapped his arms around me as we layed, watching the rain out of the window. It took a while, but eventually exhaustion took over the both of us and we fell asleep, him holding me safely in his arms.

 


	55. Chapter 55

I opened my eyes in the middle of the night, to see lightning streaking across the sky. A low rumble of thunder followed as I heard the rain splattering the window. J-hope was still sleeping soundly behind me. Poor thing must be exhausted. I didn't mean to worry him so much, I just really didn't want him to see me like this. I looked over to see the lights on in some of the guy's rooms. Jungkook was sitting at his desk, looking like he might have been studying, but no one looked that intensely at their computer screen when they were just studying. I actually got a slight smile on my face, the first one in days. I looked at Suga's room to see him laying on the bed and it looked like he was listening to music from the way he was bobbing is head to a beat. I then looked in Jimin's room to see him standing there, taking off his clothes. I felt an unwelcome tightening in my chest and stomach. I then felt clenching down below as he slid his pants off and stood there, running his hands through his hair. I got a small smile but it quickly disappeared as I saw something that felt like running a steak knife through my heart. A girl appeared half naked from the side, and wrapped her arm around him grabbing at him through his boxers. I felt like I was going to puke. I don't know why, it's not like we were in a relationship or exclusive or anything, but it made me feel sick. I slid out from Hobi's arms and stood there at my window, lightning lighting up the sky. She looked like she was laughing as Jimin started messing with her breasts and his hand was down inside her panties. I felt tears falling on my face, making me want to jump off the patio. I slowly opened the patio door, met by a rush of cold wind and rain. I shut it behind me and walked slowly toward the edge as I watched her put a condom on him. I felt like I was going to die from the pain. He started fucking her right there in full view as the tears just wouldn't stop. I sunk to the ground, feeling my pants get wet from the puddle of cold rain. He had heard me say I loved him just a couple days ago, and I guess this was his way of letting me know he didn't love me back. I cluctched at my chest, wanting to rip my beating heart from my chest. I cried until there were no more tears, only an endless ache in my body. He fucked her for what seemed like a long time, before she got up and put on her clothes. He layed there, staring at her until she left. At that point he pulled his condom off and slid his boxers on and shut the light off. I was frozen, unable to move from that spot. I was freezing, my body was shivering, but I couldn't move. I pulled his earring out from my pocket and let it drop to the patio. The lightning and thunder roared overhead as the rain picked up and so did the wind. I brought my knees up to my chest and sat there, leaning my forehead on my knees. I stayed there for hours, eventually the rain stopping and the sun starting to peek out from the horizon. I closed my eyes, feeling almost unable to keep them open. My body felt so cold, but nothing stopped the ache. My teeth chattered and I couldn't feel my fingers or toes, but this horrible burn in my chest just wouldn't leave. I leaned my head there for a while until I heard the door yank open behind me and someone rushing up behind me.

"Hey, can you hear me?" I heard Suga's voice say. I moved my head shakily and looked up at him.

"Fuck, her lips are blue." Rapmon said behind him. Before I knew it, I was being lifted up and carried in the house.

"Get her out of those wet clothes, now." J-hope said, as he started the bath water. Suga and Rapmon pulled my shirts over my head, followed by my pants and panties.

"Fucking hell. He did that to her?" Rapmon said, in a quiet voice.

"I wanna kill that bastard." Suga replied, as he picked me up and held me to him. He carried me into bathroom as I saw J-hope sit in the bath water. He waved as Suga and Rapmon helped lower me into the water.

"Jesus Christ, her skin is freezing. I can feel it through my shirt." J-hope said, wrapping his arms around my torso. He took a cup and started running the bath water over my arms and legs. Eventually the water covered up to just underneath my chest as they turned it off. Just then V, Jin and Jungkook walked in. I still couldn't stop trembling, I just sat there in that burning water, feeling like I was frozen from the inside out. J-hope leaned us back so the water went up almost covering my whole tits. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"What were you doing out there? How long have you been out there?" he asked me softly. I couldn't answer. I just sat there. I was such a fool.

"Have you eaten anything over the last few days?" Jin asked, looking at me. My eyes flitted to him and the faces of those around. They went wide with shock as Jimin walked into my bathroom, his eyes soft.

"At least her lips aren't blue anymore." Suga said, sighing.

"I'm gonna make her something to eat. Something hot. Soup." Jungkook said, leaving the bathroom. Jimin looked at me and looked away, walking out of the bathroom. At that exact moment, I wished that J-hope would just hold my head under water until the sweet relief of death took me. But nothing ever goes well in my life....

 


	56. Chapter 56

Eventually Suga and Rapmon helped me out of the bath.  I was barely able to stand but I managed.  They dried me off as V came around the corner.

"I brought you some dry clothes." he said, looking at J-hope.

"Thank you." he responded, stepping out of the bath and taking his wet clothes off.  They let me go as I stood there feeling almost delusional. 

"Guys I have to head to class.  I am assuming you are out today Hobi?" Jin asked, checking his phone.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, putting on his clothes.

"Suga, you and Rapmon have class too.  You should go." he said, as he came up behind me.

"You sure you will be alright?" Suga asked, biting his lip.  I made eye contact with him and nodded as he let out a sigh of relief.

"At least she is responding now.   We will be back later to check up." Rapmon said, running his hand over his head.  J-hope led me to the edge of my bed and sat me down.  He rummaged through my drawers and brought me some panties, a pair of fleece pj pants and some socks and a tshirt. My hands felt clumsy as I started to dress myself.  I felt so woozy.   J-hope felt my forehead and sighed.

"Shit.  You have a fever."  he said, going back into my bathroom.  I heard him rummaging through my medicine cabinet and came back out with some fever reducer.  I took it with a glass of water and climbed into bed.

"J-hope, can I see you for a second?" Jungkook asked as he peeked in from the patio.  He went outside for a moment as I layed there, slowly opening and closing my eyes.  He looked up to the sky and shook his head as he came back in the house.  He came and sat by me and took my hand.  He opened it and placed something softly inside.  I looked down at my hand to see Jimin's earring.  I closed my eyes and turned my face into my pillow. 

"Here, Jungkook made you soup.  You need to eat something." V said, sitting up closer to my head.  I shook my head, keeping my face buried in my pillow.

"Come on now, I need you to eat something.  Do it for me, please?" J-hope said softly.  I pulled my face up and looked at him.  My heart felt in shatters. 

"I don't want to eat.  I don't want to do anything." I said quietly.

"Why can't you please eat for me?" he replied, sounding so sad.  I felt tears in my eyes and sighed.  I nodded and realized he wouldn't leave me alone until I did.  He brought the mug of soup to me. I held it in slightly shaky hands as I sipped it slowly.  It warmed my insides, but nothing stopped the frozen feeling in my heart.

"Hey, Jungkook and I have class now, but I will text you guys, ok?" V said, looking up at J-hope.  He nodded as they both left, leaving J-hope and I alone.  I finished the mug of soup and layed there in silence.  I picked up my hand and dropped Jimin's earring on the bedside table.

"I know that is Jimin's earring.  He said he couldn't find it after he left here that morning.  Why was it out on the deck?" What were you doing out there?" he asked me, holding my hand.

"I was....getting my answer." I said, quietly. 

"About what?" he asked, climbing up in bed beside me. 

"I have to let him go." I replied quietly.  

"What?  Why are you letting him go?  I'm pissed at him for running when you needed him but is that the reason?" he asked.  I just shook my head and closed my eyes before the tears could fall.  Why was this killing me?  I knew he couldn't love me, so why did it hurt so much?  The beating from my father seemed like nothing compared to now. 

"I wish I never set eyes on him." I said, tears rolling down my face.

"Don't say that.  As painful as it is, you never know how he feels.  Just because he left, doesn't mean he doesn't care.  He came over this morning, didn't he?" he asked.  I felt my heart ache so much.

"I know how he feels.  He doesn't love me. I was so fucking stupid for thinking he possibly could.  I was just a good lay is all." I sighed.

"I warned you he has commitment issues, but why do you say that?" he asked.  I pointed out to Jimin's window.

"I think he wanted me to see.  I think that was his way of telling me he didn't love me." I said softly.

"What was?  Would you please just tell me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and leaning into my back softly.

"I saw him...with someone last night.  They had sex, right there in front of the window.  I'm sure he knew that I could see him.  You guys are always teasing me about seeing me.  I know we weren't in a relationship.  Hell, we never even talked about being in a relationship or anything like that.  I think when he heard me tell my father that I loved him....I think he realized that he had made a horrible mistake with me." I said, feeling like I wanted to scream.

"Oh sweetie.   I'm so sorry.  I know the pain, trust me.  But, I've never told V how I feel, so I can imagine how you feel. Is that when you went outside?" he asked me, kissing my head. 

"Yeah.  Did you see me out there this morning?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"No, Suga did.  He said he saw you and came barreling over here.  I know you have to be in so much pain in every way possible right now, but please know you are not alone.  We care for you, and I love you so please, don't do something like that ever again." he said softly into my neck.

"I promise." I said softly.  I heard him sigh with relief.  That was going to be one of the hardest promises to keep, but I didn't want to hurt the only person who ever loved me, and as far as I was concerned, ever would love me.

 


	57. Chapter 57

Hours went by with us just laying there, saying nothing. He finally broke the silence, almost startling me.

"Look you haven't been able to be over since your parents were here. Why don't you come stay the night with me? We can have a few drinks, and try to get a pretty smile back on your face, huh?" J-hope asked, leaning over and looking at me. I gave him a soft smile and nodded, turning toward him. He kissed me softly, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's go." I said, softly. He nodded and got up, out of bed, as I followed. I slipped some slippers on and pulled my hair up into a bun. I felt self concious leaving the house with my face looking like it did, but they had all seen it already anyway. I walked out into the cold and next door with J-hope. He opened the door and led me inside, grinning.

"Let's get you something that cures those ailments." he said, walking to the kitchen. I went and sat on the couch with my legs crossed. I jumped and shouted in alarm as a fluffy grey cat jumped beside me on the couch. J-hope came running around the corner, only to laugh.

"You aren't allergic, are you?" he smiled. I shook my head as the cat walked over to me and nudged it's head against my hand. I smiled as I pet it softly. I always wanted a pet, but my parents wouldn't have one.

"Where has he been hiding all this time?" I asked, scratching behind it's ears.

"He hasn't. Taehyung just brought him home yesterday. Said someone couldn't keep him so he brought him back here." J-hope said, smiling at me. The cat waltzed up and plopped down in my lap, purring loudly.

"What's his name?" I asked, looking up at J-hope. He smiled so warmly as he came and sat beside me.

"His name is Kkanji. Soft, isn't he?" J-hope said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, he is. I like him." I smiled, as I pet him softly. J-hope kissed my head and stood back up, heading to the kitchen.   
"Kkanji. You are so soft. I'm sorry you lost your home. But you found a good one. It is full of laughter and people who care about you. They will be good to you. And I know they haven't had you long, but they will love you a lot. Don't ever feel abandoned, because you will be loved...." I said as I trailed off. I felt an unwelcome tear fall from my face, plopping on top of him. I wiped it off and sniffled. I looked up to see Jimin standing at the foot of the stairs, just staring at me. He cleared his throat and gave me a half hearted smile as he walked into the kitchen. I heard hushed talking in the kitchen as J-hope came out and gave me my drink.

"I'm going to get one myself." he said, sighing. Jimin came back around the corner and started to head back up the stairs.

"Jimin, wait." I said softly. He stopped and stood completely still, barely turning around.

"What is it?"he asked, trying to smile but failing horribly.

"I take it back." I whispered. He stepped down slowly to the bottom of the stairs and towards me.

"What?" he asked.

"I....know I said something I shouldn't have when my dad was there and all this happened. I should have never said that, and I'm sorry. I take it back." I said quietly looking down. I couldn't look him in the face. I felt like I could die of heartache right then and there.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No big deal, ok?" he said softly.

"Ok." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Alright, I will catch you later, I have to go study." he said, as he turned towards the stairs. No big deal. It was no....big.....deal. Why would it be a big deal if someone you didn't care about loved you? I took several large gulps of the drink I was handed and sighed as Kkanji jumped off my lap. J-hope came and sat beside me, looking at me sadly. I sighed as I took another sip, looking down. I guess this was just another wound that would have to heal. But I had a bad feeling that it was going to take a lot longer to heal than these outer wounds.

 


	58. Chapter 58

( **J-hope** )

J-hope was livid.  He closed the bedroom door softly, happy that she was finally sleeping well.  He walked back down the stairs and looked around the room.

"You look like you are ready to beat someone's ass." Jin said, looking him up and down.

"I am.  Where the fuck is Jimin?" he asked in a low voice.

"I think he's in the pool room with some girl." Rapmon said, looking at him with caution in his eyes.  J-hope huffed out an annoyed laugh as he walked back to the pool room.  Jimin was leaned up on some girl, teaching her how to shoot pool.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jimin asked, looking up at J-hope.

"Get up." J-hope grumbled.  Jimin looked at him funny and stood up.   J-hope grabbed the pool cue from his hand and yanked it away.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jimin said, backing up a step.

"I think it's time for her to go." J-hope  said, looking at the girl.  She looked pouty and stood up, leaning against Jimin.

"Daddy, I don't have to go do I?" she whined, looking at him.  Jimin looked at J-hope and back at the girl.

"You better go.  I will call you later, ok?" he said, smacking her ass.  She pouted and gave J-hope a dirty look as she walked out and down the hallway.  J-hope leaned back to make sure she left and came back in the room.

"You are an asshole Jimin, you know that?" he said, tossing the pool cue to the ground.

"What the hell?" Jimin said, looking at him and walking forward some.  J-hope slammed his hand down on the edge of the pool table and then crossed his arms.  Jimin looked down to see his earring sitting on the edge of the table.  He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Do you have any idea where Jungkook found that earring?" J-hope muttered.  Jimin looked at Suga who just walked in the room, probably to make sure no one beat the shit out of each other.

"I don't fucking know!  How would I?" Jimin asked, sounding annoyed.

"He found it on her upstairs patio." J-hope said, crossing his arms.

"And?  I don't know how the hell it wound up out there." Jimin said, tossing his hands in the air.

"Are you fucking dense?  Why do you think it was out there?  Why do you think she sat out there all night in the pouring rain and cold?" J-hope growled, trying not to raise his voice.  The last thing he wanted to do was wake her.   V walked in and stood next to Suga, looking worried.

"How am I supposed to know?!  I hadn't seen her since that morning I ran out." Jimin sighed, rubbing his temples.

"She saw you." J-hope said, looking at Jimin angrily.

"Ok, and?  Saw me wha-......" he stopped.  He looked up at the ceiling and let out a growl.

"So, that is how you chose to break it to her?" J-hope asked, stepping closer.  

"I forgot she could see, ok?  I am not that much of an asshole!" Jimin defended.  J-hope shoved him slightly as V, came up behind him and put his hand on J-hope's shoulder.

"Not that much?  Look Jimin, I haven't given two shits about all the man whoring that you have done.  The fact that you rarely hook up with the same girl more than a few times didn't matter.  Whatever, ok?  But think about the events of the past few days.  You are with a girl whom you have slept with a lot over the last several months.  She cooks us all a nice dinner, asks YOU to stay and does whatever the hell you guys did.  The next morning her asshole of a father catches you.  She stands up to him even though he screams and yells at her, to defend YOU!  And how does she defend you?  She clings on to him and tells him that she loves you, probably praying and hoping that her father would take it easy because of that word she had never heard in her life!  Instead of trying to do anything for her, you take off running like a scared bitch because someone actually might have gotten attatched to the mighty Jimin.  Her father then beats her senseless because of that.  And what do you do not three days later?  You show her how little you actually give a shit by fucking a girl right in front of her after knowing how she felt about you! How can you do that??!!" J-hope growled.  V squeezed his shoulder, pulling him back slightly.  Jimin looked up at the ceiling again and let out a sigh.   He then looked down to the floor and put his hands on his hips.   He shook his head and just walked out past J-hope who stood there dumbfounded.  J-hope looked as though he could have killed him.  He went to leave as V held on and grabbed his other shoulder.  He wrapped his arm around J-hope and patted.

"Let him go.  He knows now...just let him go." V said, softly into J-hope's ear.  J-hope felt such anger and even more angering, arousal at Taehyung's voice in his ear.  He loosened up as Suga sighed and walked out of the room. 

"Sorry." J-hope said, clearing his throat.  V stayed in place squeezing his arm around J-hope's shoulders.  J-hope let out a loud sigh and relaxed his body.  Taehyung rested his chin on Hoseok's shoulder and sighed.

"It's ok.  Just don't do anything stupid too, ok?" He said softly.  Chills went up J-hope's back.  He patted V's arm and nodded.  Taehyung let him go, as he walked around the corner and let out a loud breath.  He knew that he had made up a lot of things in his head, but he could almost swear that was more there than just a friendly hug.  He shook his head and growled as he headed back up the stairs.  He headed to his room and as he did, he swears he heard muffled cries coming from Jimin's room.  Good.  I hope the fucker feels bad about what he did. 

 


	59. Chapter 59

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.  I must have slept in too late, J-hope must have had to go to class already.  I went to the bathroom and almost gasped at my own face. The swelling had gone down, but the bruise looked hideous.  I felt like running next door and trying to cover it up with some makeup or something, but they all got a good look at the damage my father had done, so it really didn't matter.  My arms looked a little better, but I didn't bother with my back.  It's not like I had to worry about stripping for anyone anytime soon.  I made my way down the stairs slowly, almost tripping over Kkanji.

"You silly." I said, picking him up.  I carried him with me down the stairs and gave him a little kiss on the head before putting him down.  Jin and Jungkook were making coffee in the kitchen as I rounded the corner.  Both of their eyes looked a little shocked as they saw me but quickly smiled softly.

"Morning.  You wan't some coffee?" Jin asked, looking at me.

"Yes, please." I answered, giving him a little smile.

"Cream and sugar?" he asked, looking up.

"Just a little of each." I replied.  He made me a cup and slid it over to me on the counter.  I sat on the barstool by the island and smiled softly.

"Thank you.  Not just for the coffee.  Just....thank you." I said, taking the mug and holding it in my hands.

"I can't really say much that you probably haven't already heard from Hobi, but I think it might be good if you stayed here a few days.  It can't be easy being by yourself right now." Jungkook said quietly.  I smiled but then thought about having to see Jimin over the next few days and my smile fell.

"I will try, but I don't know if I can.  It might be too painful." I said softly.

"That's all I can ask, is that you try." He replied, putting his hand on my arm, before pulling me in for a soft hug.  I nodded and smiled at him as he pulled away.  They were so sweet.  Suga, Rapmon and V came into the kitchen at that moment to get some coffee as well.

"Looks like I need to make more." Rapmon said, looking at the almost empty pot.  Jin smiled and left as he grabbed his bag and a few books and walked out the door.  Jungkook kissed me on the head and left as well. 

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." Suga said, sitting down on the bar stool next to me.

"Ok, but before you do, I have something to say.  I know what I did was stupid, but I wanted to thank you for yesterday, and say I'm sorry." I said, looking at them all.  Rapmon shook his head and smiled. 

"You really scared me." V said softly. I nodded and looked down at my cup of coffee, taking a small sip.

"I didn't know about everything until yesterday.  I'm really sorry that happened to you, so if you need anyone to talk to, V and I heard everything from J-hope." Suga said, placing his hand on my arm.

"J-hope told you?" I asked, feeling kind of upset.

"Not exactly.  I went in the room to make sure he wasn't going to beat the shit out of Jimin.  I really thought I was going to have to break up a fight." he replied.

"Wait, what?" I asked, looking around the room.

"I had to hold him back at one point.  I still can't believe Jimin would do something like that." V said, shaking his head.

"I am not defending him by any means because I'm not getting in this, but the only consolation I can offer is that he said he forgot you could see into his room.  He didn't know you were watching." Rapmon added, starting the coffee.  I nodded and sighed as J-hope walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie.  How you feeling this morning?  You sleep ok?" he asked, coming over and kissing me on the forehead.

"Yeah, I slept well, thank you.  I'm ok I guess." I said, just staring into my coffee.  They all moved around and talked in the kitchen before heading in different directions to get ready for class.  I went to the living room and sat down, just playing with my half a cup of coffee.

"I am gonna run upstairs and take a quick shower.  I will be right back down." J-hope said, giving me a little smile.  I nodded and smiled at him before he ran up the stairs.  I sat there, flipping through the channels as I stopped for a brief moment as it landed on some sappy romance movie.  I watched for about thirty seconds until the main characters started professing their love and kissing one another.

"Fucking bullshit." I muttered as I turned the channel and let it go to a nature show.  I sighed as I looked over to what I thought was Kkanji coming in the room to see Jimin walking in and grabbing a book off of the table.  He looked the worst I had ever seen him.  He looked almost as if he hadn't slept much, his hair was a mess, his face looked very puffy and sullen.  He caught me looking at him as I looked down. 

"Morning." he muttered quietly.  I looked up and felt my heart hurt so badly as I caught his eye.

"Morning." I replied, looking down at my coffee and taking a sip. 

"Look, I just have to say...I am sorry.  I didn't know you could see me and...I'm really sorry." he sighed, looking down.  My heart felt like it was dying at that moment.

"It's ok.  It's not your fault.  You have a right to do whatever you want, with whomever you want, wherever you want.  I was being stupid.... I'm sorry that I put you in a position that made you feel uncomfortable or upset because of my actions." I said, not taking my gaze off of my coffee.  Oh, I hurt, so much.

"No, it was still a shitty thing to do on my end.  You are a friend and you deserved more than what I did." he said softly.  A friend...was I? 

"It's ok." I said softly, still unable to look up at him. 

"I gotta head to class but I will see you around." he said, as he slowly turned to leave.  I nodded and sat there until he walked toward the door and put his shoes on.  I felt nothing.  Nothing but pain and anguish.  How did people survive with broken hearts?  I didn't know but I was going to have to learn how.

 


	60. Chapter 60

**(JIMIN)**

Had she really said she loved him? She did? Love him? He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He had never been in a serious relationship in his life, and she was someone who had been through enough hurt. The sad part was, he had a feeling that he was starting to feel things for her too, and he couldn't do that to her. He felt sick to his stomach, leaving her like that but he knew he had to. It would have only made things worse if he would have stayed. He couldn't concentrate in class at all the next few days, but he would go back and make sure she was ok after her parents left. He did still care about her.

"Jimin, what are you doing later?" he heard a girl's voice say in his ear.

"Hey Liz. Not much, just trying to study through all this bullshit." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why don't we be study buddies? I am pretty good at this bullshit." she giggled, putting her blonde hair behind her ear. She had been after him for months and he knew it. He didn't have to go after women often, they usually chased after him.

"Sure. My place? Around 7?" he asked, giving her a wink. She smiled and turned around, walking away. He went home at ate a little something, knowing Liz would be over soon. He looked and saw that the car was gone in the driveway next door and sighed with relief. He would go over and check on her tomorrow, first thing. Sure enough, right on cue, Liz knocked on the door. He led her up to his room and they studied for a couple of hours until she started running her foot up and down his leg.

"You know, maybe I should quiz you. If you get it wrong, you take off a piece of clothing. If you get it right, I take off one." she suggested. She had a great body so Jimin just shrugged and agreed. A few questions later, he was shirtless and she had on just panties. He got another one wrong as he slid his pants down. He ran his hand through his hair, grinning at her. She looked at him lustfully and walked over, wrapping her arm around him and grabbing onto his semi hard cock with her hand.

"Oh that's how you want to play?" He grinned as he started licking on her tits, sliding his hand down into her panties. It was no time before she slid a condom onto his hardness and started fucking her brains out, her bent over his desk. She didn't feel that tight, and for some reason, even though it felt good, it wasn't as good as....he stopped his train of thought, fucking her hard and fast, making her cum for him over and over. Finally after a long while, he came, breathing heavily.

"Oh shit, is that the time? I have to go! I have an early class!" she said, grabbing her clothes and putting them back on. He watched her frantically get her things together and leave. He slid his condom off and turned off the lightswitch, feeling exhausted. The next morning he woke with a start.

"FUCK! SHE LOOKS SOAKED!" Suga yelled. Jimin heard him stomping down the hall, then the stairs and out the door. He heard the rest of the guys rumbling around, making him sit up and get dressed. He wondered what all the commotion was, but it probably wasn't good. He combed his messy hair down with his fingers, and slid some shoes on before jogging out of the door. He heard the upstairs patio door slam shut at her house and he suddenly got filled with worry. He ran over to her house and opened the door hearing yelling upstairs. He ran up and saw most of the guys congregated inside her bathroom. What the hell was going on? He heard Jin asking her if she had eaten, making him feel sick to his stomach again. He walked slowly into her bathroom and he wanted to gasp from shock. She had a bruise under her eye, a cut on her lip, he could see cuts and welts on her body under the bathwater. She looked so broken. She looked up at him, her eyes widening. He gave her a soft smile, trying not to show how he was feeling. He heard Jungkook say he was going to make some soup and took that opportunity to leave. He jogged down the stairs and outside, breathing the fresh air in deep. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, feeling like he was going to be sick. Did that happen because he left? Was that his fault? Could he have stopped it from happening? He sucked a deep breath in his nose and stood, staring at the sky. No, he couldn't have stopped it, but he could have stopped himself from being so close to her so she wouldn't get so attatched to him. He felt his heart aching as he banged on his chest with his fist. Why was he hurting like this? He never felt this way before. Was he starting to fall for her? No, it couldn't be. He went back over to the house and slept the rest of the day, or tried to at least. He finally got up and decided to head downstairs. He started slowly until he heard what he thought was her voice. He went slowly to see her sitting there on the couch, that new cat curled up in her lap. She was talking to him quietly until he saw a tear fall from her face. She looked up and stared directly at him. He smiled quickly and went around the corner into the kitchen.

"You need to talk to her." J-hope whispered as he finished pouring some liquor in a glass. He walked out and Jimin sighed. He didn't want to talk to her just yet. He left and turned to go back up the stairs until he heard her soft voice call out to him. He turned slightly, barely able to make eye contact.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to smile.

"I take it back." She whispered. What did she just say? He stepped off the stairs and walked towards her.

"What?" he asked. Did she just say she took it back? She apologized for saying that she loved him, without even looking up. Why did he hurt so much at this minute?

"Hey, don't worry about it. No big deal, ok?" he said softly. He heard her whisper ok as he told her goodbye and headed back up the stairs. When he got to the top, he leaned against the wall, clutching at his chest again. What was this pain, and why wouldn't it leave him alone? He went back and laid down for a while until his phone went off. Liz texted him, saying she was on her way for pool lessons. Fuck. He forgot completely that he agreed to that last night. He got up and met her at the door. She followed him into the pool room .  She bent over the table as he helped her line up a shot. Just then J-hope came in and started telling him off. He asked Liz to leave as he listened to J-hope say everything that he must have been holding in for a while.

"Ok and? Saw me wha-....." he stopped. He realized then that she saw him have sex with Liz last night through the window. Fuck. He looked up and the ceiling and let out a frustrated growl. J-hope thought he did it on purpose.

"I forgot she could see, ok? I am not that much of an asshole!" he said, trying to defend himself. J-hope looked as though he was going to lose it at that point. He started rattling off all these things about her and he started to come to the sad realization of what he had done. She loved him...he left her alone....she got beaten for him....then he fucks someone in clear view of her. He looked up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. He felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked to the floor, putting his hands on his hips. He felt that horrendous ache again and realized what an absolute ass he had been. He shook his head and walked past J-hope. He ran up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door. He breathed deeply, trying not to cry, but the ache wouldn't let up. He leaned against his door and squatted down, covering his mouth as the tears fell down his face. He cried hard, feeling that ache intensify. This was the first time a girl had ever loved him that he knew of, and this was how he treated her? A girl who was sweet and kind, and had been through so much pain already in her life? So much so that when he heard that she had never been told "I love you" he had to leave the room to keep from crying for her? Oh this ache would never stop! What was this horrible pain?! He then gasped for air as he looked out the window with a horrible realization.

  
"Oh my God...I think I love her."he said out loud. Damn it. He must love her and now he may have damaged her and the relationship beyond repair, and all he could do was cry.

 


	61. Chapter 61

I was piss drunk by time they got home from classes late that afternoon.  J-hope came and sat by me on the couch and kissed my head.

"What you been up to? Did you go change?" He asked, looking me up and down.  I nodded and grinned.

"Yep! I went home and changed and grabbed some booze and came back.  Kkanji and I got drunk but I think I did most of the drinking." I giggled. 

"Jesus, how much did you drink?" Jin laughed.  I shrugged and gave him a big smile.

"I don't know, but right now I don't feel a thing!" I said, smiling and leaning against J-hope.

"She must have had a lot.  I have never seen her this drunk." Jungkook said, sitting on the other side of me.

"Kookie!!" I smiled, putting my arms around him and cuddling him.  He laughed and shook his head at me leaning into my hug.

"Yeah, she's wasted." Suga snickered as he came in.  I gasped and giggled.

"You know what? When we had a threesome that night? I had a Suga Kookie!" I laughed.

"Oh my God, you are so silly!" J-hope chuckled.

"What the hell were you drinking to get you like this?" Rapmon laughed.

"I found some absinthe in my pantry.  I had a lot." I giggled.  My giggle subsided as Jimin walked into the room.  He gave me a subtle smile as I wrinkled my forhead.

"Is she ok?" He asked V quietly.

"Jimin! Come here!" I smiled.  He looked around nervously and inched his way over to me.

"I'm not gonna bite you, come here!" I giggled, patting my lap.  He slowly made his way over and stood in front of me.  I patted my lap again and he gingerly sat on it, facing sideways.

"Aren't I too heavy?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm strong!  I've got war wounds to prove it." I laughed, patting at my arms.  His forehead scrunched up and he looked hurt as he looked down.  I grabbed his arm and put it around my back, then put both of my arms around his waist, holding tight.  He bit his lip and looked at me softly.

"I...I can't..." he started to say, but I put a finger up to his lips.

"Are you still my friend?" I asked, looking at him, feeling fear of his answer all the sudden.

"Of course...if you still want me to be." He said softly.

"I do! I do a lot. I hate I ruined things.  It's all my fault for being a stupid girl." I said, shaking my head. 

"No, don't say that." He said, sucking in a deep breath. 

"Jimin, you are my friend.  I want you to be happy ok?" I said, smiling at him.  He nodded and looked down, his face looking funny.

"I'm...."he started, stopping himself.

"What? Tell me, my friend." I smiled.  He suddenly covered his eyes with his hand and let out and sucked in a short breath. 

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to..." He said, biting his lip, and wiping his hand down his face.  I could see tears starting to fall down his face as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh no! I made Jimin cry!" I said, looking over at J-hope.  He looked up at Jimin and back at me, giving me a slight nod.

"Oh no, I'm a bad friend!  I shouldn't make my friends cry! I love my friends!" I said, patting his back.  He let out a sob and looked down at me.  He stood up quickly and pulled me up into his arms, holding me close.

"Oh God.  I'm so so sorry." He said, over my shoulder, hugging me close.

"No no no! I'm sorry! I should never make anyone cry! That is being a bad friend." I said,  pulling my head back and looking at his sad face.  I wiped tears off with one hand and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm the bad friend.  I shouldn't ha-" he started until I cut him off by putting a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhhh. No.  I'm the bad friend.  I should have just kept my big mouth shut.  I knew you didn't love me and I put a big burden on you by saying that I did.  I'm bad, ok? " I said, giving him a smile as I pointed at myself.  He shook his head no, sniffling.  I grabbed his cheeks in my hands and held his head still.

"Don't do that, you'll get dizzy." I giggled.  He gave me a funny look and then couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked, looking at me softly.  I pulled him in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"It's fine ok?  I'm not strapped to a hospital bed with IV's everywhere, being force fed again, so it's not that bad.  Promise." I smiled.  He closed his eyes tight and pulled me in, hugging me close.  I heard a sigh beside me and saw J-hope looking up at me.  I gave him a grin and a thumbs up.  He just shook his head and gave me a soft smile, giving me a thumbs up too.  Jimin pulled back and gave me a quick kiss, making me feel all warm and tingly.  I pulled him back and kissed him hard for a second before letting him go.

"Did I kiss it and make it better?" I asked, plopping back on the couch. He nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Yeah. It's better." He said softly.

"Yay! We are all better!  Ok now everyone drink cause we need to party to celebrate." I grinned.  The guys all started getting up to grab drinks as I smiled.  J-hope kissed me on the cheek before standing up.  I stood up with him and grabbed my glass.  I walked arm in arm with him to the kitchen and poured the last bit of absinthe in my glass.  After all the bad and the pain lately, I was ready for some good.

 


	62. Chapter 62

Everything was making me laugh when I was this drunk.  I was sitting on Jin's lap, giggling as he told me about the time that V got locked out of their old apartment naked.  They then started to compare old hookups, some of which they had shared.

"Victoria was a good kisser.  She had one of those kisses you could recognize anywhere." Rapmon said.

"You can't tell her by a kiss, come on man." Jin said, shaking his head.

"I could so!" Rapmon defended, sitting forward.

"He could tell that it was none of us kissing him when he got blindfolded that time!" V said, shrugging.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Suga asked, looking over at him.

"It was frickin easy.  When she kissed me, there was some fire behind it.  You all would have kissed me because you had to since it was a dare.  She liked it, I could tell.  Plus, the way a girl kisses and the way a guy kisses are completely different." he responded.

"Mmmm so true.  Girls just feel different." I agreed, nodding.  Jungkook laughed and looked over at me. 

"You have kissed girls, huh?" he said, grinning and taking a sip of his beer.

"I've done a lot of stuff when I was in college.  Like, that's when I realized that I really pefer dick." I said, thinking out loud .  J-hope almost spit out his liquor as they all laughed.

"Wow that is uh...that's awesome." Suga said, giving an evil looking little grin.

"Kissing is especially different though.  Everyone kisses differently." I said, looking at Rapmon and nodding my head.

"See?  She agrees." Rapmon said, tipping his beer to me.

"She's drunk out her ass!  Of course she would agree.  I bet you couldn't tell the difference though." V said, shaking his head.

"I could so!  I have kissed you all before.  If I closed my eyes and one of you kissed me, I bet I could tell the difference." I said, sitting up straight.

"Ok, deal.  I will go get something to blindfold you, we will all take turns kissing you, and you have to say who it is." V replied, standing up.  I stood up and giggled, looking around at all the guys. 

"You should probably sit and let us come down to you cause some of us are taller than others and it will make it easier." Jin said.  I nodded and sat down in the chair that V got up from.  He came back around the corner and wrapped a tie around my eyes, blinding me to everything. 

"Alright, first up." I said, spreading my knees apart.  The first person came in and grabbed me around the back of my neck.  They wasted no time in slipping their tongue in their mouth, kissing me hard.  I breathed out fast until they pulled away, making me want more.  They stood up and backed up, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, I know who that was for sure.  The lust in their kiss, and the way they use their tongue...that is Yoongi." I grinned.

"Hot damn, she got it." he replied.  I wiggled in my chair as the next person came in between my legs. This person slid their hand up behind my head slowly and gave me very soft and warm kisses, making me feel warmth inside.  As soon as they stopped I smiled.

"I would know my Hobi anywhere." I giggled.

"Haha, you are good." he said, laughing.   The way the next person used their full lips and tongue to explore my mouth aggresively, pressing hard into me, I knew right away.

"Namjoon, you are a lusty little devil, aren't you?" I giggled.  They all laughed and the next person made their way to me.  He was passionate, slow but sexy as well.  The way he played with my tongue gave him away.

"Kookie, you are good at that." I smiled.  The next, was a kisser who was looking for more.  You could feel it in their urgency.

"Jin, you horny thing." I laughed as the guys were all amazed.   The next person kissed me with tongue and urgency and strength again, making me wrinkle my forhead.

"I would swear that was Rapmon, but I guessed him already." I said, huffing.

"God damn!  You got it, we tried to fool you." Jin said, laughing hard.  The next person couldn't keep his hands out of my hair and moved them alot over my head, neck and shoulders.

"That has to be Taehyung." I grinned.   I knew now there was only one left.  That person kissed me, full of lust, moving their tongue around quite a lot.  As they pulled away, I felt oddly dissatisfied.

"Are you all playing games again, cause that felt like Suga." I said, biting my lip.  I heard snickers as the next person came in between my legs.  They kissed me with their full lips softly and slowly, resting their hand in the crook of my neck.  I felt my heart start to flutter as I started kissing them back, sliding my tongue in their mouth. They quickly slid their tongue against mine, kissing me with more passion as they slid their hand down my side and pulled me close to them.  I would know this person anywhere.  Even if my mouth didn't recognize them, my heart did.  They started to stop and pull away as I stopped them and pulled them back in, kissing them hard, breathing heavily.  I moaned lightly into their mouth as they kissed me strong for another minute before pulling away, leaving me aching.  I breathed heavily, leaning my head back.

"That was Jimin.  For sure." I said, breathing deep.  I unwrapped the blindfold and laughed, looking at all the stunned faces.

"You certainly got us down pat." Jin said, smiling at me. 

"Now if only we had a girl here to test and see if she could tell the difference." Jungkook said, grinning.

"Hah!  You would like that, wouldn't you?" I giggled, getting up and squeezing between J-hope and Rapmon. 

"Uh duh!" he laughed, taking the last few swallows of his beer.

"Mmmm that excited me a little bit." I giggled, leaning my head into J-hope's shoulder and biting my lip.

"Good lord, you are drunk." he laughed, putting his arm around me. 

"Nahhh not that bad." I smiled, making them all giggle and shake their heads.  I looked around at all the faces, and smiled.  They were such good friends, and I loved them dearly. 

 


	63. Chapter 63

( **J-hope** )

He was relieved to see her able to breathe again. He was happy that Jimin apologized, and he had never seen Jimin cry before, so he must have meant it.  J-hope knew she was drunk, but she seemed better.  Hell, I think everyone in the room was drunk.  Jin was passed out across one of the couches, and Rapmon was stumbling over his words quite a bit.  J-hope got up and went to the kitchen to get a little water to sober himself up some, when he felt someone's arms snake around his waist.

"I am glad you are happy, even if you are a very silly drunk." J-hope snickered, as he poured water into his glass.  He felt breath on is neck, making him drop the water pitcher hard onto the counter.  She was not the one with her arms around his waist.  He felt a kiss on the back of his neck, sending chills all down his spine.  He heard a sigh as he was squeezed more tightly.  He swallowed hard, afraid to turn his head.  His heart started to beat wildly as he put his hands on the arms wrapped around him.  He looked down to see a recognizable ring on one of the slender fingers that he would know anywhere.  He knew he must be wasted or dreaming.  He closed his eyes, wanting to hold on to the illusion a little longer.

"I'm not a silly drunk you know.  I'm an affectionate one." he heard in his ear.  He turned quickly to see V standing there, biting his lip. 

"Cut it out.  That's not funny." J-hope said, clearing his throat.  He didn't know who put V up to this, but it was a tease and not appreciated.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Taehyung responded, stepping closer to J-hope, almost pressing him into the counter. 

"Really, knock it off.  This isn't fair." J-hope said, almost feeling like he could cry.  Why was he doing this to him?  V pressed his body into J-hope, looking at him intensely.  V grabbed him suddenly behind the neck and pulled him forward, pressing his lips against J-hope's.  J-hope immediately closed his eyes as his body realaxed, feeling V's tounge explore his mouth.  He shakily put his hands on V's back.  J-hope breathed heavily as V slid his hands up his neck and into his hair on the back of his head.  J-hope let out a strangled moan, as he gripped the back of V's shirt.  V leaned back, pulling J-hope with him, away from the counter.  He slid his hands up inside J-hope's shirt, pressing his fingertips into his back.  V breathed out heavily during the split second breaks between intense kisses, making J-hope feel weak in the knees.  V pulled him forward hard and then twisted him, pushing him back into the fridge hard.  J-hope's body was trembling as V slid his hand up the front of his shirt.  V let out a slight moan into J-hope's mouth, making him get hard immediately.  Suddenly, V pulled away, his chest heaving, staring intensely at J-hope.  It almost was painful to suddenly have that kiss withdrawn, so J-hope searched V's eyes, his breathing ragged.  V put his hands on his hips and looked down, still breathing heavily.  J-hope couldn't move, he didn't know what to do.  What has happening?  Was he that drunk where he was imagining things?  Had he actually passed out and was living out some fantasy in his sleep? 

"T-taehyung" J-hope finally managed to squeak out.

"Hoseok....I...."V said, trailing off. J-hope just stood there, feeling confused, excited, and aroused.  They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, until J-hope felt so uncomfortable he couldn't take it anymore.

"So...I guess...I'll just..." J-hope started as he went to leave the kitchen.  Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him in an embrace, tightly.  J-hope still trembled at the contact, his body slightly rigid for a moment.  Taehyung pulled back and kissed Hoseok for a moment but softer and warmer, full of the emotions that J-hope was always feeling.  V stopped kissing him and leaned his head back over J-hope's shoulder.

"I can't....not today.  Someday....just not today." He breathed.  He squeezed tightly one more time and walked out of the kitchen, leaving J-hope breathless.  What just happened?  What the hell was that? He was left there feeling wanting.  He didn't know what to think...he just knew he needed to talk to someone. 

 


	64. Chapter 64

I sat on Jungkook's lap as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me to him. 

"Ok, and go!" he shouted.  I tried to wriggle free, but with no success.  There was no give to his grip at all.  I tried arching my back, bending forward, twisting...nothing.  He slid his hands up to my sides and started tickling me mercilessly.  I laughed so hard, I had tears coming from the corner of my eyes and I was gasping for breath.  J-hope came walking slowly out of the kitchen and walking towards me.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked, giving me a slight smile. 

"Sure, what's up Hobi?" I asked as I stopped giggling, smiling at him. 

"No I mean...I need you." he said, looking at me almost pleading.

"Oh, J-hope "needs" her huh?" Suga asked, smirking as I stood up.

"Not like that, you jackasses, just please?" he asked, looking intense.  I grabbed his hand and walked with him up the stairs to his room as he quickly shut the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"I asked, feeling flooded with concern.  The look on his face was pretty sobering, causing the feeling of some of my buzz to disappear.

"I uh...huh...so Taehyung and I...we kinda just made out in the kitchen." he said, letting out a little disbelieving laugh, walking slowly over to the bed and sitting down.

"Wait, you what?!" I said, in a hushed tone, rushing forward and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

"Yeah, and he initiated it out of nowhere!  I am not making things up in my head this time, but I don't know what to make of it!" he said, looking teary eyed.

"Hey now, don't do that.  Come here and let me cuddle you and you can tell me all about it." I said.  I slid back and laid on my side in his bed as he sighed and nodded.  He laid facing me and let me wrap my arms around him, him laying his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what is happening." he said softly.

"Well, tell me what happened." I said, running my hand through his hair.

"He just came in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist.  I thought it was you and teased you and said you are a silly drunk, and he kissed my neck and said that he was an affectionate one.  When I turned around I told him it wasn't funny and he said he wasn't trying to be and before I knew it, he was pressing me into the counter and then into the fridge, making out with me really really hard." J-hope breathed, feeling like he was reliving it all over again. 

"Oh my God.  That is really out of nowhere, considering how he acts sober." I said, shaking my head in shock.

"That wasn't all either.  He was really passionate about it, and when we stopped he was breathing heavy like I was.  I didn't look to see if he was hard like I was too, but I didn't care.   We just stood there for a while until I went to leave and he grabbed me and just held me.  After, he gave me a really heartwarming kiss, the kind that makes you feel like everything inside you is lit up.  He told me that he couldn't today, and then said someday but not today.   What does that even mean?  What the hell happened?" he asked, looking up at me.  I kissed him on his forehead and looked into his eyes.

"Hobi, I think that means that he may be starting to feel things for you." I said, smiling at him.

"You think so?  So it's not just my imagination or wishful thinking?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, I think so.  I could be wrong so don't hang all your hopes on me but, whether it be love or lust, he is feeling something." I said, feeling so happy for him.  He looked as though he was going to cry as he  laughed and smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.  He squeezed me tight, burying his head in my chest. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be telling you all this." he said, looking up at me again. 

"Yes you should!! I would be mad if you didn't!  You know I am always going to be cheering you on in this." I said, kissing his cheek.  He smiled at me and leaned up, kissing me softly.  He made my heart swell, but in a totally different way.  I cared so much for him, I would do anything for him.  I didn't want to have sex with him, or marry him, but I wanted him in my life forever, just as we were now.

"Thank you.  You really are a wonderful friend." he said, smiling ear to ear.  

"So are you.  I love you so much.  Really and truly.  I know you all think I say that because I'm drunk or whatever the reason, but I love you.  I do.  You mean the world to me, and I will always do whatever I can to make you happy." I said, rubbing my hand on his cheek.   He sighed and smiled, looking down again.  He relaxed his head into me and closed his eyes.  

"You know, I think that this may be the happiest I have been in I can't remember how long." he said, letting out a contented sigh.

"I can imagine,  I am thrilled for you Hobi, really." I said, kissing his forehead again.  I was really and truly happy for him.  I was noticing subtle things lately in their interactions, but I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to give him false hope.  But maybe, just maybe, things were going to change for the two of them.  As I layed there, my mind couldn't help but wander to that gorgeous man downstairs, sitting on the couch, looking at me....a lot.  It made it so hard.  I tried to swallow all feelings of love and overwhelming care for Jimin, but it was so painful.  It was a little better now since we could talk and be in the same room together, but that ache was still there, and I had a feeling it would always be.

 


	65. Chapter 65

I slid out of bed quietly after J-hope had fallen asleep, and snuck down the stairs to the living room.  Jin was still passed out on the couch, but it looked so uncomfortable.  I grabbed a throw pillow and lifted his head, placing it gently under him.  I walked to the other room and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch in the pool room.  I picked his arm that was hanging off the edge of the couch up and bent it, tucking it under his other arm.  I fluffed the blanket and spread it over him, tucking it in the back so it didn't fall off.  I smiled and walked to the kitchen, seeing Suga standing there at the sink.

"Not in bed yet?" I asked, sticking a few dirty glasses in the sink. 

"Headed up that way now.  I think pretty much everyone else has gone to bed too, except Jin." he chuckled.

"Yeah I tucked him in.  Poor guy must have really had a lot." I said, giggling.

"Hey, you don't seem that drunk anymore..." he said, looking at me oddly.

"Sometimes things can sober you up quickly.  I am actually surprised Jimin crying earlier didn't sober me up more, but I think it was because I was still drinking." I said, nodding. 

"Yeah, I know how sobering shit can be sometimes.  Sometimes...yeah sometimes life is just a bitch." he said, shaking his head.

"You ok?" I asked, looking at him with sadness in my eyes.

"Hmmm?  Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  Just been thinking...nothing to worry about, promise." He smiled, rubbing the top of my head.

" I'm not so broken that I can't have anything ever said to me because you guys are worried I'm going to fall apart.  You can talk to me, always, about anything.  When I said I love you guys, I'm not kidding.  You are my best friends." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"Thanks, I will remember that." he said, kissing my forehead and smiling at me.  He turned and walked out of the door, drinking more of his water.  I went to the living room and collected more of the glasses off of the coffee table and brought them to the sink.  I started washing them and rinsing them off one by one, sticking them in the drainer.  By time I got to the last one, I dropped it in the sink, breaking it.  I quickly looked  out to the living room to make sure I didn't wake Jin, but he still looked dead to the world.  I smiled and turned, starting to pick up the pieces.  I threw out a handful and started picking up the rest until I cut my finger, making me gasp.  Blood started running down my wet hand, making it look really bad. 

"Hey, you're up?" I heard behind me.  I tried to hide my hand and turned to see Jimin standing there, getting a bottled water out of the fridge.

"O-oh yeah.  I couldn't sleep." I said, trying to bump the water on with my elbow.  I kept my back to him, as I inched toward the paper towels.

"What are you doing?" he giggled, watching me sidestep the counter.

"Nothing!  Just finishing up cleaning the glasses.  Just getting a paper towel." I said.  He started to walk over as I heard him groan.

"Ahhh what did you do to yourself?" he grumbled, grabbing a papertowel and turning on the water.  He grabbed my now bloody wrist and rinsed it off, then wrapped the paper towel around my finger.

"I was trying to be careful but I dropped a glass.  I'm sorry." I said, grimacing. 

"Follow me." He said, pulling me down the hall  and into the downstairs bathroom.  He got out the disinfectant and poured a little on my finger, making it sting. 

"It's not that bad, really.  It just looked worse cause I was all wet." I said, biting my lip. 

"Shhh." he said, as he dabbed some antibiotic cream on it.  He opened a bandaid slowly and ever so gently placed it on top of my cut, slowly wrapping each side around my finger, making sure it was flush to my skin.  He rubbed it softly on the edges, taking more time than he needed to.   He held my hand softly in his as he just continued to take his finger and run it over the edges of the bandaid.

"Thank you." I said softly.  He brought my hand up to his face and held it against his lips, not kissing it, just holding it there.  He then placed a soft kiss on my hand and looked up at me, his eyes so soft, but he looked like he was in pain.

"I..."he started, but just stopped and shook his head.

"Jimin, it's ok.  Just say whatever it is you need to say." I said softly.  He squeezed his eyes shut and wrinkled his forehead before opening them and rushing forward, kissing me deep and warm.  He slid his tongue over mine, running his hand up and around my neck to the back of my head, pulling me to him.  I leaned into the kiss, feeling my heart burn and ache, fluttering and beating hard.   I felt like it was going to beat straight out of my chest as he ran his hand down my neck and rested his hand over my heart.  He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his hand, breathing slightly hard. 

"Wow, your heart....is it always like this?" he asked, looking at my eyes.  I nodded and looked down at his hand, feeling like I could cry.  He let out a soft shuddering sigh, and grabbed my hand, pulling it to his chest, holding it there.  I could feel his heart thrumming fast and beating deep and hard.  I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Why is your heart beating like this?" I asked, sniffing, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

"I don't know what's happening...I don't even know what to say." he said, shaking his head, looking at me with watery eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." I said, shaking my head, looking back down at my hand.  He leaned his forehead against mine, sniffing.

"Just don't give up on me yet, ok?" he said softly.  I nodded, swallowing hard.  He took his hands and slid them up the sides of my neck, kissing me softly again.  I don't know what he meant by that, but I just knew he wasn't leaving my heart any time soon.

 


	66. Chapter 66

**(Jungkook)**

Jungkook layed down in bed feeling so buzzed.  He also was feeling super horny after making out with her and watching her make out with others.  He knew he couldn't sleep like this, so porn it is.  He pulled out his phone and brought up some of his favorites as he flipped the blanket back and started to grip his length in his hand.  He started to slowly stroke it, getting harder as a good girl on girl scene started coming up.  Mmm it felt so good.  He started feeling himself throb a little as he heard a clumsy sounding knock at his door.  He let out a sigh before pausing the video.

"Yeah?"he asked, feeling slightly annoyed, still slowly stroking it.

"It's V, can I come in?" He heard from the other side of the door.  He let out another sigh as he shut the screen off on his phone and covered his hard on.  He sat up to hide it before he told V to come in.  V almost stumbled in the door and shut it behind him, hard.   He slightly stumbled back and leaned into it hard, closing his eyes and swallowing hard.

"What's up?" Jungkook asked.  V just stood there for a second until he opened his drunken eyes and looked over at Jungkook, almost as if he was about to cry.

"I think I've lost it, man." V said, his voice thick.  He put his hand on his forehead and ran it back through his hair.

"What do you mean? You don't look so good." Jungkook asked, looking V up and down.  V closed his eyes as he saw a tear roll down his cheek.  Jungkook sighed and dropped his head, feeling his boner start to disappear.  V cleared his throat hard and sniffed once before opening his eyes, looking over at Jungkook.

"I just did something really fucking stupid." V replied, shaking his head.

"What?" Jungkook asked.  He was all for intreague but he wished V would get to the point.

"I...I made out earlier...with...J-hope." V stumbled out.  Holy shit, nevermind.  What the hell?

"You made out....with Hoseok..." Jungkook repeated.

"Yeah, I did, in the kitchen." V answered.

"So he finally couldn't take it anymore and just laid it on you, huh?" Jungkook responded.  V looked up at him and wrinkled his forehead.  Fuck! What did he just say? J-hope was going to kill him.

"No....I made out with him." V responded, looking down.

"Wait, you started it?!" Jungkook almost shouted in surprise.

"Yeah...and I don't know if I should have.  I'm so fucking dumb." V sighed, letting his head drop back into the door again.

"Why? Would you just come out with it?" Jungkook huffed. 

"I know...about how he feels about me.  I have known since the night of the pool party." V responded.

"What happened then?" Jungkook asked, his curiosity now peaked.

"We slept in the same bed that night and I was trying to get to sleep and as I was starting to drift off, I felt him playing with my face.  He moved his finger down my jaw and traced my lips.  And then....he kissed me.  It wasn't lusty or anything like that.   Just really soft and gentle.  I was half out of it, not remembering where I was or who even kissed me.  I wrapped my arm around him and fell asleep.  I awoke later to see him cuddled right next to me and then I remembered the kiss.  It made me feel funny and I thought maybe he was just drunk or something.  But he wasn't.  I overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to after that and it confirmed that he has feelings for me.  And I've been going crazy since, man." V said, shaking his head.

"Why?  It bothers you that much?" Jungkook asked, feeling odd that this was actually being talked about.

"Cause. I started noticing things after that. Like how much he cares and the little things he does for me all the time.  It started to affect me.  I started feeling...things.  I have been so confused, but I have come to the realization that....."V said, placing  shaky hands on his forehead.

"What man what?" Jungkook urged, now just anxious for an answer.

"I like him.  Like how does this happen?  I'm not gay!  It has been scaring and confusing the hell out of me." V answered, wiping the corner of his eye.

"When we played t and d that time, is he who it was that you said you think you liked?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah.  I have been trying to hide it, trying to ignore it.  Hell, that same night I even called Holly to come over to bury myself in pussy.  But I still just...couldn't shake it." V replied, letting out a sigh.

"So you are sure you like him?" Jungkook asked.

"Not 100%, but I think so.  Like for example, when we went over to check on her after all that shit happened and the first day when we found out she had been beaten, that was bad and sad enough as it was, but seeing him upset and crying like that...I couldn't take it.  I stormed out, still trying to deny this." V said, scrunching up his forehead. 

"So isn't this a good thing? Why are you saying you did something stupid?" Jungkook asked, feeling lost.

"Because.  He loves me...like actually frickin loves me! And I went and made out with him, not even positive how I feel and I just chose to be a drunken fool and make out with him to what, test my feelings? Aaahhh what the fuck did I do?" V groaned.

"Don't stress over it, man.  Look, you are just gonna have to talk to him about it." Jungkook shrugged.

"I can't. I can't do that." V huffed. 

"Maybe you need to sleep on it." Jungkook suggested.  V nodded and looked up at Jungkook with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks for listening. And please don't say anything." V said, turning the doorknob.

"You got it." Jungkook answered as V shut the door.  He let out a sigh and plopped back onto the bed.  He turned on his phone to see one of the girls climaxing.   Shit, it must have been playing silent the whole time.  At least that immediately brought his boner to life. He pulled his boxers back down and immediately started stroking again.  He firmed his grip just slightly as he stroked slowly.  He did this for a while, muffling grunts and moans.  He didn't like being  loud when he was alone, not usually anyway.  He started to breathe heavier, feeling the pressure start to build.  Another good threesome scene was coming up, and he knew he was close to cumming soon.  He felt sweat beading his forehead, as he throbbed, a little precum dribbling down his knuckles.  He started breathing heavier, watching a woman get fucked from behind while sucking another guy's dick.  It made him think of his own threesome he had the first night he met her.  Fuck that was good.   It made him throb again and harden, getting so close.  He could tell his release was near, until he heard a knock at his door.  Jesus, can a man not cum in peace?  He slowed his stroke but couldn't bring himself to stop.    
"Yeah?" He asked all breathy.

"It's Jimin, I need to talk to you." He heard.  Oh fuck it all to hell.

"Can this wait.....please?" Jungkook grunted as more precum ran out of him.

"Oh shit, sorry." He heard Jimin reply.  Oh thank God.  He picked up the pace, stroking it hard as he breathed so heavy and fast.  The woman on screen started titty fucking some guy tipping him over the edge.  Jungkook's eyes rolled back in his head as his body released in a strong orgasm.  He layed there spent, as he sighed and grabbed some tissue.  Damn, he needed to get some.  No one would knock on his door then.

 


	67. Chapter 67

I tiptoed down the the stairs again, trying hard to be quiet.  I went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, drinking a glass of water.  I had a massive hangover headache.  Thankfully it was all head, not in my stomach.  I thought it was probably a good idea to take some of that medicine Jimin gave me last time.  I walked down the hall and into the bathroom to see Jin curled up in a ball, his arm across the open toilet, his head resting on his arm.  He rolled his head to look and me and grunted.

"Oh Jin, you poor thing." I said softly.  I went behind him and sat on the edge of the bathtub.  I started rubbing his back with my hand, patting it softly.

"Ughhh kill me." He groaned, his voice echoing out of the toilet. 

"Aww sweetie.  Can I get you anything? Some of that medicine?" I asked, still rubbing his back. 

"I haven't been able to take any.  I had to run straight in here." He replied.

"I will go get you some water." I said standing back up.  I shuffled out to the kitchen and got some water and juice, and headed back.  I walked in and placed them on the counter while I got out the medicine. 

"Oh God." He mumbled as he started to get sick, mainly dry heaving.  I sat behind him and rubbed and patted his back, until he flushed the toilet. 

"Oh sweetie here." I said as I handed him medication and some juice.  He swallowed it slowly and handed me back the glass.

"Thanks." He said, resting his head back on his arm.

"You sure I can't do anything for you?" I asked, sitting behind him and rubbing his back again.

"Nah.  Damn I can't remember the last time I was this hungover.  I don't even remember going to sleep last night." He said, lifting his head slowly.

"You didn't hun, you passed out." I replied, running my hand over his damp scalp.

"I did?  I just figured my ass was too lazy to go up the stairs." He answered.   

"Well I'm going to grab some of the headache stuff and get some coffee.  You need anything else? You want me to help you to the couch?" I asked, giving him a soft smile.

"I better stay here til I know this juice isn't coming back up." He replied.  I nodded and grabbed the medicine and left, softly closing the door behind me.  As I tiptoed to the kitchen, I saw Rapmon standing at the kitchen sink.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked as I got down some coffee mugs.  He turned and looked at me, giving me a small smile.

"Better than Jin. I heard him as I got down here." He answered, chuckling.

"Yeah we all got pretty wasted last night." I replied, pouring two cups of coffee.  I noticed he liked his with just sugar.

"Thanks." He said as I handed him his coffee. 

"Last night was good though." I smiled.

"Yeah I think you needed it.  Your bruise looks better too." He said, taking his hand and resting it up under my chin, looking at my face.

"That's good.  I am not worried, they went away last time, they will go away again." I said, touching my cheek.

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" He asked softly.

"No.  This wasn't as bad as last time, when I snuck out." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"The fact that you went through this once is bad enough, but to know you have had it happen multiple times hurts me.  Why haven't you left yet?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"It's complicated...and frankly, I'm terrified." I sighed.  He nodded and put an arm around me, giving me a little squeeze.

"So Jimin, huh?" He asked, giving me a little smile.

"Yeah...Jimin.  I am gonna one day have to let him go though." I sighed. 

"One sided love can't be easy.  This is gonna sound cocky as shit, but I have had a couple girls fall for me and I just didn't feel that way about them.  It sucked seeing what that did to them." He said, nodding.

"It's not just that.  The overwhelming pain is bad enough but the more I thought about it, I can't expect him to be with me.  There is so much more shit he doesn't know...and it is bad.  He will run, or he may be too nice to run but he will want to." I sighed.

"So tell him." Rapmon shrugged.

"No, you don't understand. It is really bad." I sighed. 

"Really? It's that bad? Give me an example.

"I attempted suicide." I said plain and simple.  He just looked at me and gave me a sad look.  We heard a throat clear and I felt my stomach go in my throat.  I quickly spun to see Suga standing there, as he walked over to the coffee pot.  I let out a sigh of relief, breathing deeply.

"You scared the shit out of me." I breathed heavily.

"Sorry.  Just figured with the subject matter, I better make myself known."  He said, pouring the coffee.

"Please keep that to yourselves." I pleaded, looking between the two of them.

"Of course." Rapmon said and Suga gave me a nod.   V came in and looked pretty rough.

"You feeling ok?" I asked, looking at him.  He gave me a subtle nod and poured his coffee.

"You can't be as bad as Jin, stuck in the bathroom." Rapmon laughed.  The rest of the guys minus poor Jin joined us in the kitchen.  I kept catching Jimin staring at me out of the corner of my eye.  My heart would do a mix of flutter and ache. I didn't know how to feel but at least, for right now, I could feel.

_____________  
_____________

I know this was boring but I'm setting up more stuff. Hang in there!

 


	68. Chapter 68

The week passed by fairly quickly, spending all of my time with the guys.  My bruise was so pale it was able to easily be covered up with makeup, and the ones on my body were looking much better.  I dressed in actual clothes instead of pjs or sweats today for the first time.  I tried to cover up my bruise as well as I could with makeup, making myself look as normal as possible.  I went back over to the guy's house to make them a dinner.  They had requested something easy to do, so it wasn't going to take me very long.  I went in the kitchen and started cooking, humming to myself as Kkanja wound between my legs, trying to get my attention.  I was about halfway done with dinner when they started getting home.  I felt someone's arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"You hungry?  Dinner is not far from being ready." I said, leaning my head against his.

"I am starving." Jimin said into my ear.  I got chills all over as I shivered a little.  Something about the way he said that made me tingle.  We were getting along well, but we hadn't done anything sexually since that last night at my house.  I think he was afraid it would pull us closer and get messier. 

"You want a bite?" I asked as I continued to wash the veggies.

"I would love one." he said, as he nipped at my neck.  I wiggled in his arms as I felt more chills raise over my body.

"Behave yourself!" I giggled, wiggling.  He laughed and let me go, stepping back and leaning against the counter.  Jin came up and stood behind me next, reaching around me and stealing some food off the cutting board.

"Almost done guys, I swear." I said, as I started finishing up the salad.  We all grabbed plates and headed to the living room, eating and enjoying each other's company.  I watched back and forth between J-hope and V the whole time.  Nothing happened since that night, no talking more than normal, no talking about it, nothing.  Hobi was pretty discouraged, thinking it's because V was drunk that night.  I felt so bad for him, but he was holding it together fairly well.  We would both sit there at night sometimes, and if I would catch that look on his face where he was daydreaming about him, I would smack his butt.  Same went for me.  Needless say, we smacked each other a lot. 

"So, I wanted to pose a vote to the house.  A few of the guys at school expressed interest in a house party here.  What would you guys think of that?" Rapmon asked, looking around.  They all seemed excited at the prospect.

"I have one condition; you give us all the names of those so called friends of yours so we make sure that none of them are invited.  I am sure we know some of them." J-hope said, looking at me.   I nodded and that settled it.  By the end of the evening, I had a list written up, they had plans and a date set for the party.   I was nervous thinking about being at another party like that, but it was with friends, and I knew I could trust them.   After dinner, I cleaned up and sat on the couch in the pool room, watching J-hope, Jin, Rapmon and V play pool.  During the second game, Jimin came into the room and sat next to me on the couch, very close.  I looked at him and smiled, trying to swallow the feelings, and the craving of his touch.  He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned me into him, running his thumb along my arm.  I felt pin prickles all on my skin, as though it was electricty coursing between us.  I let out a soft breath as I stared at J-hope, but he couldn't take his eyes off of V.  We were both failing miserably tonight.  The next thing I knew, I felt my entire body on pins and needles as he leaned his chin me, feeling his warm soft breath on the side of my neck.  I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying not to move.  Before long, his lips had softly brushed my neck a few times, not a kiss, but just a gentle brushing.  With the last one, he let his tongue just barely touch my skin, making me look over at him suddenly.  He smiled his beautiful, knee-weakening smile at me, making me swallow and my  breath leave me.  He bit his lip as I closed my eyes and made my hand into a fist.

"This is like the most chaste foreplay I have ever seen in my life." Jin laughed, looking over at us.  I looked up and laughed, trying to break out from his trance.  Jimin let out a little chuckle in my ear, making chills go all over my body.  I turned to look at him as he swiftly moved his hand up my neck and pulled me into a sensual kiss.  My body gave way, and almost became limp, as I let him take control of my mouth with his.  I started kissing him back strong, running my tongue over his.  He let out a little subtle moan in my mouth, making me whimper.  It was like that triggered something in him, as he pushed me sideways onto the couch, laying almost on top of me, exploring my mouth with his tongue.  He started kissing on my neck, making me let out a soft moan.  He started grinding against my leg, as I could feel him already getting hard in his jeans.  I breathed hard as he moaned lightly into my mouth, letting his hands roam over my body.  He let it come to rest on top of my breast, squeezing it through my shirt and bra.  I ran my hands up his back and pulled him more onto me, starting to playfully nip at his bottom lip.  He let out a little growl as he ran his hand down my body and inbetween my legs.  He started rubbing the crotch of my jeans, making me groan lightly.  He kissed back down my neck as I turned my head. 

"Ahhhh God we have to stop." he said, sitting up and taking a big breath, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" I breathed, feeling like I was going to burst.

"I can't get too close right now.  I'm afraid if we are togther...alone...intimate.  Things are gonna get really close, really quick and, I don't know if that's a good idea." he breathed.  I nodded, feeling such a major disappointment. 

"Fuck, if you two don't want to be "alone", get Kookie!  He has had a dry spell lately, he would be more than happy, I'm sure."  Rapmon laughed, smiling.  Jimin's eyes got wide and he looked over at me with a big grin on his face.

"Seriously?" I laughed, looking at Jimin.

"I'll be right back!" he called as he shot up off the couch, running up the stairs.  I just shook my head, looking at the guys.

"You're welcome." Rapmon winked, laughing.  

 


	69. Chapter 69

**(JIMIN)**

Fuck, she was hard to resist.  She looked so sexy sitting there in those tight jeans.  Jimin couldn't take it anymore.  He walked into the pool room and sat next to her.  He could feel her tense as he did, and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.  He wrapped his arm around her and brushed his thumb over her soft skin.  He rested his chin on her, bringing himself closer.  She smelled so good.  Was that coconut?  Or vanilla?  Either way, she smelled good enough to eat and God did he want to eat her.  She tasted so sweet, always.  He let his lips brush her skin softly, feeling chills raise up on her skin.  He grinned with satisfaction, and continued to brush his lips, except this time, he let his tongue just barely touch her.  She looked over at him with that panic and lust in her eyes, making him smile wickedly.  He bit his lip and couldn't help picturing her naked body on his.  Jin said something to make her laugh, he didn't even know what but seeing her laugh like that made him chuckle softly in her ear.  She looked over at him with those eyes that cut right into him and he couldn't control himself anymore.  He started to kiss her, wishing he could just fuck her right there over the pool table.  He moaned in her mouth, as she let out a little whimper, and that made him crazy.  He pushed her onto the couch and started grinding on her, the friction making him rock hard in no time.  He grabbed her tit, so desparately wanting to pop it out of her shirt and suckle on her sensitive nipple.  She nipped at his lip and that made him lose almost all control.  He let out a growl and let that hand start rubbing her warm crotch,  She moaned lightly, driving him crazy as he kissed down her neck.  Fuck, this can't happen.  He can't do that to her again.  He sat up and told her they had to stop.  She looked so disappointed, but when Rapmon opened his mouth and suggested a threesome to keep it from being too intimate, Jimin could have run over and kissed him.  He jumped up and ran up the stairs, trying to shift his boner that was uncomfortably constricted in his jeans.  He knocked on Jungkook's door, praying the boy wasn't already jacking it.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening the door.  He had just showered and was half dressed, making Jimin grin.

"I have a proposition for you." Jimin said, stepping inside his room, and shutting the door.

"And?" Jungkook said, drying off his hair a little more.

"What would you say to a threesome, right now?  She is so horny right now cause I kinda...um...well I failed at keeping a distance ok?  I want to fuck her so bad but I can't." Jimin sighed.

"And why not?" Jungkook smirked.

"Because, if we make lo-." he stopped, and cleared his throat.

"Dude, were you just going to say make love?" Jungkook laughed.

"Shut up.  Anyway, if it's just the two of us, things may get too close again really easy and I can't do that.  So if you help me, it will divide her attention and we all get what we want." Jimin suggested.

"Hmmm....she hasn't sucked my dick yet.  The few times we have fooled around, I have always fucked her cause dammit she has a tight pussy that is ALWAYS WET!" Jungkook laughed.

"I know, right?   She get's wet so easy!  It's nice not to have to use lube ever.  But seriously, what do you say?" Jimin asked, praying that Jungkook was up for it.

"Sure, why the fuck not?" he shrugged, giving Jimin an evil grin.

"Great!  You get the condoms, I will get her." Jimin grinned, opening the door and running back down the stairs. 

"Come on." Jimin said, offering her a hand.

"He wants to?" She asked biting her lip.  Dammit she was sexy when she bit that lip.  It made him want to just fuck her right there against the wall. 

"Yeah, come on.  I know you can see this ready for you." Jimin said, pointing down.  She grinned and stood, starting to walk up the stairs.  He smacked her ass, squeezing it slightly afterwards.  She turned and looked at him, grinning.  Oh fuck it.  He held her hand still and stepped up even with her, pressing her against the wall, his tongue entwining with hers.  She moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand into her croctch and rubbed her warmth, making her squirm.

"Oh, god I can't wait for you to fuck me." she breathed, starting to rub his hardness in his jeans.  He pulled away and grinned, pulling her up the stairs. 

"Are you ready for this?" he smiled, knocking on Jungkook's door.

 


	70. Chapter 70

Jungkook opened the door, wearing just boxer briefs, making me sigh.

"Hah, that's all it takes? Jesus you are gonna be fun tonight." Jungkook laughed, letting Jimin and I in the room. I stared at Jimin lustfully as he slid his shirt over his head, exposing his toned body. I wanted to lick and kiss every inch of it. I slipped my shirt off over my head, and tossed it to the side. Jimin's eyes went soft for a moment as he looked down. I guess it still bothered him, seeing all my cuts. 

"Would it be better if I left it on?" I asked, giving him a warm smile. He shook his head and gave me a half hearted smile. Damn it, no! We were finally connecting again, and he was already backing off. I quickly took my bra off and threw it at him. He caught it and gave me a crooked smile, staring at my tits. Jungkook came up behind me, pressing into me. I could feel his arousal pressing into my ass as he wound his hands around my body and cupped both of my tits in his hands. He started to massage and knead them, squeezing them together. Jimin watched, his eyes growing dark and lust filled. He unbuttoned and slid down his jeans, his erection clearly evident. He walked up to me and started kissing me as Jungkook found his way to my nipples, rubbing his thumbs over them. I moaned into Jimin's mouth, breathing heavily as he put his hand against the crotch of my jeans, rubbing me slowly. Jungkook started kissing my neck, squeezing my tits hard. I started to move my hips, grinding into Jimin's hand and my ass against Jungkook's hardness.

"Mmmmm fuck." Jungkook said into my neck. I took my hand and slid it against Jimin's bulge, making him moan into my mouth. It was like sensory overload. So much going on but I loved all of it. 

"I'm so ready to fuck you." Jimin said, as he stopped kissing me. I let out a moan as he took his hand away and walked to the dresser, grabbing a condom packet. Jungkook's hands slid down to my jeans, unbuttoning them. He slid his hands down inside my panties, and brushed my wetness, making me quiver. He slid my panties and jeans off slowly. He then turned me around and got down on his knees, gripping my hips.

"Oh fuck, what are you-?" I asked, but before I could finish, he slid his tongue in my slit, letting it brush my clit. I moaned loudly as I felt my knees go weak. Jimin stroked his cock a few times, watching Jungkook lick me eagerly. He moaned into my pussy, making me gasp. Jungkook stood up and grinned at me, wiping his mouth.

"Damn, you are so sweet." he said, kissing me, letting his tongue dance over mine. I slid my hand down inside his boxers, gripping his hardness, sticky with precum. He grunted as I stroked it a few times, letting out big breaths. I pulled back and pushed him back onto the bed, making him chuckle. He wiggled up to lay flat on his back, his head propped up by a pillow. I grinned at Jimin as he came over and held me from the back, kissing my neck. I pulled away and crawled up the bed, licking my lips as I hovered them over Jungkook's hard cock. I could see the pulse of his heartbeat, making his cock throb and look so enticing. I felt Jimin get up on the bed behind me and grab my hips, sliding his head all around my wet opening.

"Mmmmm fuck me." I said as my sex trembled with anticipation. He slid into me fluidly, making me moan out loudly. He groaned such sexy sounding groans, as he started very slowly thrusting in me. I breathed hard as I slid Jungkook's cock into my mouth slowly.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Ohhhhhh fuck!" Jungkook moaned loudly as I started rotating and rolling my tongue, bobbing my head up and down fast. I moaned onto his pulsing hardness as I felt Jimin throb inside me once, grunting with his thrusts. 

"Fuck yeah, baby. You are so tight. You don't know how bad I've been craving you." Jimin moaned. I throbbed, feeling myself tighten, pulling him further in me. I rolled my tongue more as I tightened my lips around Jungkook's cock. He groaned so loud, breathing fast.

"Mmmm dammit, I'm already close. FUCK!" he groaned, as I felt him throb inside my mouth. I moaned onto his cock as I saw his body start to tremble. I knew he had to be close, so I moaned loudly, sucking hard as I flicked his head with my tongue every time I came up. 

"Moan for me baby." Jimin said, as he started thrusting harder into me. I moaned loudly as I felt Jungkook harden and throb in my mouth.

"Ughhhhhhhh I....Ughhhhnnnn God....I'm gonna...oh God I'm gonna...." he moaned as he arched his back, cum shooting into my mouth and down my throat. I continued to suck him as I felt myself throb and start to tighten more, making Jimin's already large cock feel so much bigger.

"Oh my God, you are getting so tight." Jimin said, slowing to a sensual thrust. Jungkook pulled out of my mouth as I got up more on my hands, moaning loudly with Jimin's thrusts. Jungkook reached down and squeezed my tits together, sliding his wet, still hard cock inbetween them. 

"Mmmmmm, shit! Fuck me hard!" I groaned as Jimin slowed down even more. Jungkook thrusted his hips, fucking my tits fast and hard.

"Oh Jesus, this feels so good." he moaned as he thrusted so fast, making my tits bounce. I felt Jimin harden and start to throb some inside me.

"I'm getting close baby. I want you to cum with me." Jimin moaned, as he started to move hard and really fast, making me moan out, my body already shaking. 

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!" I shouted as my body released in such an intense orgasm, I felt cum flowing out of me between Jimin's thrusts. He moaned loudly as I felt him orgasm, his body stiff against me as he slammed into me over and over. He slowed down as my body trembled hard, him pulling out of me. 

"Mmmmm please...let me fuck you...please." Jungkook breathed, his eyes rolling back in his head. I reached over and grabbed a condom, rolling it onto his hardness. I crawled up the bed and lowered onto his cock, feeling it throbbing already.

"Fuck, I'm so close already." he moaned. Jimin stood there grinning, watching me ride on Jungkook. I moaned lightly but started moaning so loud as Jimin came up behind me and slid his hand down my body, and started circling my clit.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" I moaned, grinding fast and hard on Jungkook, who throbbed and hardened.

"Mmmmm I'm gonna cum! Keep going, I'm gonna cum!!" he moaned. I throbbed, feeling my clit swell under Jimin's fingers as he flicked my clit fast, making my body twitch. Jungkook hollered loudly as I felt his cock throbbing constantly inside me, his release making him tremble. 

"Oh please! Don't stop! I'm about to cum!" I moaned as Jimin flicked me so fast, me still grinding on Jungkook's dick. I emptied my lungs as I convulsed in a strong and shaking orgasm. I finally collaped back onto Jimin, breathing heavily. Jimin kissed my damp neck over and over, chuckling. 

"I am so weak right now." I giggled as I tried to move. I slid off of Jungkook, making him whimper, as he still laid there with his eyes shut, his body still trembling.

"That was so good. I came really hard." Jimin said, grinning.

"Me too. Are you ok Jungkook?" I laughed, as he gave me a thumbs up.

"I came so incredibly fast when you gave me head. I am not just saying this, hands down best head I have ever had." he breathed. Jimin just laughed as he kissed my neck again. I could feel his heart beating against my back, making me never want to move from this spot. I wanted to stay right here, right now for as long as possible.


	71. Chapter 71

I was getting anxious, helping the guys set up for the house party. They had gotten a keg, had so many different kinds of booze it wasn't funny, and setup for a pong tournament. Thankfully they explained that they wouldn't be doing any "strip" games unless just a couple people hung around afterward. I helped make all kinds of finger foods that would be good at absorbing alcohol. It was still winter but I was in the house dressed in cut off jean shorts, a baseball style jersey shirt, since the sleeves were three quarter length. There was barely anything left on my arms from the weeks before but I just didn't want anyone asking questions. I knew from experience that house parties got hot, so I figured shorts were the way to go. J-hope came up and gave me a huge hug, kissing the top of my head.

"Ok now, I know this night may get stressful. If you need to get away, feel free to run up and hide in my room for a bit. Also, please keep your phone on you. I know it might get loud in here, but if you need me, and can't find me, please text me or call me until I pick up, ok?" he said, looking at me softly. I nodded, and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around me again. Just then, the doorbell rang, making me feel on edge. Suga went and opened the door, as about 10 people came in, guys and girls. Rapmon switched on the radio to a dance mix he had set up that week. They had the furniture in the living room pressed against the walls making a nice big open space to dance. Jungkook walked up and smacked me in the ass, grinning.

"What was that for?" I giggled, pouring myself a cocktail.

"Your ass looks sweet in those shorts." he smiled, grabbing a cup of beer.

"You say my ass looks good in everything." I laughed.

"It does!" he replied, smiling and winking at me. I shook my head as he joined a few people in the living room and started to dance. Within an hour about 30 to 40 more people had shown up. I opened the door as the bell rang, getting a sick feeling in my stomach right away. It was the blonde girl that Jimin had sex with that horrible night. I kept on the poker face and smiled, welcoming her in. I peeked around the corner as I watched her filter in the crowd, making a straight line for Jimin. She ran her hands on his sides as she came up behind him. He gave her a smile as he hugged her hello. I saw him looking around over her shoulder, probably making sure I didn't see. I walked over to the liquor table and filled my cup completely up  as I watched her grab at his ass. He pulled slightly away laughing. I chugged as much as I could before I couldn't breathe.

"Damn, someone is trying to get wasted." I heard a voice say. The guy who said it looked familiar but I couldn't place him. He was probably at some of the parties I went to before, but I just smiled and topped off my cup. Suga was leaning against the wall, watching some girls dance with a slight smirk on his face. Rapmon was dancing with two different girls, Jungkook was playing pong with Jin, V and several other people, and J-hope was laughing with some guys in the corner. I weaved my way through the crowd and leaned against the wall next to Suga. He hadn't seemed like himself lately but at least he was smiling now.

"How ya doin?" I asked, smiling at him, taking a few large gulps.

"The more of this I get in me the better. Enjoying the show too. Some of the most fun I have at house parties is people watching. Some of these fuckers are pretty entertaining." he chuckled, taking a sip.

"Oh that they are." I said, my eyes making my way over to see Jimin laughing with a few people and of course she was standing right there. I sighed and took a few more sips.

"That's bothering you, isn't it?" he asked, tilting his cup toward Jimin. I looked down and sighed, nodding slightly.

"Trying not to let it." I said, as I showing him my cup and took a few more sips.

"Don't let Liz bother you. She is a slut, but we all are so eh, she's no one special." he shrugged. I nodded, and leaned against him.

"Suga can I ask you something?" I said close to his ear so I didn't have to shout.

"Anything babe." he winked.

"Have you been ok? I feel like....I don't know how to put it. I feel like you are having troubles." I said, putting my hand on his arm. He turned and looked at me with a sad little smile.

"I'm ok. I have been, but...I'm ok." he replied.

"Well please talk to me if you're not, ok? I care about you." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

"I will. We will talk one day soon." he replied, kissing the side of my head. I grabbed his hand and started dancing to the music, trying to change the mood for him a little bit. I pulled him out towards me and started dancing against him, moving with the beat. He started to get into it and danced with me for a few songs before we headed to the table for a refill. I felt arms around my waist and turned to see Jimin's face over my shoulder. He held me tight to him and kissed my cheek.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night! You having fun? he asked, squeezing me again.  I could tell he was starting to get a little tipsy.

"Yeah, you really had a great turn out!" I said, looking around. I caught eyes with that girl who stared daggers at me, before I quickly looked away. I turned around to face Jimin and tried not to look in that direction.

"You really having a good time?" he asked, searching my face.

"Yeah, Yoongi and I were just dancing together." I smiled. He just gave me a big smile before grabbing my face and kissing me softly for a few seconds. I melted into it before he pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Will you stay the night with me?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"Are.....are you sure?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah. No pressure, just stay with me and be close to me." he said, kissing me again. I felt my heart thrum hard and fast, aching as it did.

"If you are sure, then yes." I said, smiling. I knew he had to have been drinking to ask me something like that, but I was going to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Jimin! We need you!" Jin yelled from the pong room. He laughed and grabbed a beer from behind me before placing one more kiss on my lips, and walking away. I looked around, searching for J-hope, but didn't see him. I started to walk to Suga as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be standing face to face with that blonde girl.

"I need to talk to you." she said in a firm tone that seemed to cut right through the noise of the party. Oh fuck, what now?

 


	72. Chapter 72

"You need something?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Watch yourself." she said, staring at me with hard eyes.

"Excuse me? Did I do something?" I asked, still playing the dumb card.

"I saw you with Jimin." she said, with a scowl on her face. I wanted to say, bitch I saw you with him too, but I kept my face calm and buried my anger.

"Ok and?" I asked, shrugging.

"He is mine, so how about you just back off a bit, ok?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"Um, he came up to me, not the other way around." I said, taking a sip of my alcohol. I wanted to punch this bitch's lights out.

"He's just a horny drunk, who saw ass. Just stay away, alright?" she said, rolling her eyes. I told myself I wasn't going to fight for him, that he had to want to be with me, but this chick was about to get on my last nerve.

"Well, when he says, "I'm hers, back off," I will be more than happy to oblige, but until that day comes, I will let him speak for himself, ok?" I said, standing up more straight. She scoffed, and crossed her arms, looking me up and down.

"Oh don't worry, he will. Mark my words." she said, as she grabbed a beer off the table, getting close to my face, before turning and walking towards the pong room. I huffed out breaths, feeling my blood boil. Who the fuck does she think she is? I leaned against the wall and watched the festivities of the party, and actually couldn't help but get a grin as I saw J-hope and V talking and laughing together. I'm sure he was happy. I finished my drink and poured more in my cup, still too pissed to feel much of a buzz. All the sudden there was a loud chorus of hooting coming from the pong room. I walked over and peeked around the corner to see that chick standing there, stripping her shirt off over her head. I just shook my head as she tossed it to Jimin, him grinning and putting it in his teeth. I sighed, and looked down at my booze. Maybe I was wrong to be angry. Maybe she was right. I watched again for a few minutes until I saw them lose another round as Jimin shrugged and she took her bra off. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw her walk over and put her bra like a scarf around Jimin's neck and pull him towards her. He just laughed as she kissed him on the neck and pulled away, backing up to her side of the table. I had seen enough. I walked through the crowd and made my way up the stairs, dodging couples making out here and there. I hesitated and looked back and forth between J-hope's room and Jimin's room. I felt my heart aching, and turned to J-hope's room. I walked in and looked for a good comforting place. I grabbed a pillow off of his bed and walked into his closet, sitting on the floor under the hanging clothes. I drew my knees up and hugged the pillow to me. I could hear hoots and hollers every few minutes, making me ache even more. I stayed there for a long time, until I realized I better go back out there. I stood up and opened J-hope's door a crack, hearing people talking not far away.

"I thought she looked familiar!" one voice said.

"Yeah, she's that psycho bitch that went all "fatal attraction" on Professor Arden and then when he didn't want her, she tried to accuse him of rape. I thought she moved, or was locked in the looney bin." another one said. I slowly shut the door back again and went back into the closet, hugging the pillow tight. This made me want to go back to my house and not come out anymore. Here it was close to 2 years later and people were still saying all kinds of things. I just wanted to be forgotten. I sat in the closet as I could hear the party quiet down. I heard J-hope's door sling open, and I started to crawl out until I heard subtle moans as the door was slammed shut. Someone must have wanted to use this room as a hook up room. I almost went to break it up until my eyes went wide with shock as I covered my mouth. V was pushing J-hope against the wall furiously, kissing him hard, pulling at his hair. Oh....my....God. I squished myself as far back in the closet as I could get, hoping they couldn't see me. I didn't want to ruin this for him. I heard him moan as I saw V kissing down his neck, nibbling as he went. V reached his hands for the bottom of J-hope's shirt, lifting it over his head, and tossing it aside. J-hope moaned again as V sucked at the nape of his neck. If I hadn't felt so shitty moments before, this would have actually been a huge turn on. J-hope surprised me and made me proud as he rolled and switched places with V, yanking his shirt off of him, rushing back in for a deep kiss. He kissed and licked down V's neck, V letting out a little moan, making me want to squeal for happiness. I could see J-hope reaching for V's belt buckle, making me swallow hard. I felt so bad watching this, this was supposed to be an intimate moment between the two of them. I tried to plug my ears and close my eyes, but my curiosity kept getting the better of me. J-hope yanked Taehyung's belt out and kissed him deep. I saw him slide his hand down inside V's pants, as V let out a gasp and a groan.

"I've.....I've never .... mmm.... mmmm.....with a....."V tried to say between grunts.

"Neither have I....but let me make you happy." J-hope said, into V's ear, as he breathed heavily. Oh shit.

 


	73. Chapter 73

**(J-HOPE)**

J-hope felt like his heart was going to give out before he could go any further. He fumbled nervously with V's pants before he was able to get them undone and slide them down to his ankles. His own boner was uncomfortably pressed in his jeans, but he didn't care about that right now. Right now, he had V, and that was all he wanted. He slipped V's semi-hard cock out of his boxers and gripped it in his hand as he kissed Taehyung's neck. Taehyung let out a little moan, closing his eyes. It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time. J-hope knew what he wanted to do but he didn't know if it would scare V away. It was a chance he was willing to take. He pulled V away from the wall and pushed him back against the bed, his hardness sticking straight in the air. J-hope got down on his knees and slowly closed his mouth around V's thick dick.

"Oh fuck." he breathed, as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, J-hope slowly starting to move his head, sucking eagerly. He had never sucked a dick before, but he had it done to him plenty, and had seen it done, so he knew he could do this if he tried. He tried to be more confident than he felt, but all he wanted was for Taehyung to feel good, showing him it was possible for them to be together. He contined to suck V for a while, as Tae moaned and throbbed a few times, giving Hobi satisfaction. V was feeling so weird, knowing it was a man down below, sucking on his hardness. But it felt so damn good. How was he getting this turned on by a man? Was it because it just felt so good? Or was it because it was the Hoseok he had grown to greatly care about? J-hope increased the pace, making Taehyung moan and writhe underneath him. He hummed, sending vibrations up V's length, making him groan loudly. V was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. J-hope felt himself throb once, without even being touched. But why the fuck not? he thought. He kept sucking V as he unbuttoned his own pants and slipped his rock hard cock out, the head damp with precum.

"Mmmmm don't stop. Fuuuuuck that feels.....sooo.....mmm...g...goood." V moaned in a trembling voice. His pleasure is what made J-hope feel as though he could cum with the slightest touch. He started stroking himself as he sucked V's dick hard. He started to moan breathy moans through his nose as he changed the pace up a bit, making V shake slightly.

"I'm....gonna...oh so...God I'm so close. I'm gonna cum!" V moaned loudly as he heaved his breaths. J-hope felt himself harden and throb as he was seconds away from his own orgasm. His hit first as he stroked hard, throbbing and making him tremble, his cum shooting out onto the clothes on the floor. He moaned loudly on V's dick , making V look down at his dick being sucked before he arched his back and started to cum hard. J-hope swallowed him quickly as he felt V throbbing in his mouth over and over. He stopped stroking himself, even though he knew he could cum again in minutes. He continued to suck V but started to slow down gradually, until he let V's hardness slide out of his mouth. He collapsed back onto his heels, shaking all over.

"Was....was that....ok?" J-hope breathed, feeling like he couldn't get enough air.

"I...I don't know how to feel, but it felt so good, I can't being to explain." Taehyung said, breathing deep. J-hope slid his dick back inside his boxers and pants, buttoning them quickly. Taehyung sat up and stood quickly, dressing again. J-hope felt ectstatic but terrified at the same time. V walked over and wrapped his arms around Hoseok, squeezing him tight.

"I know about how you feel. I'm still not certain how I feel, but I know I care a lot about you. So I ask you, please be patient with me while I am sorting this out, ok?" V said, softly.

"I will always wait for you. I want you to be happy more than anything, and if that's not with me, so be it. Just know I will always be here for you, wishing you the utmost hapiness." J-hope sighed. kissing Taehyung's cheek.

"Thank you." V said softly, kissing J-hope's cheek. They just held each other for a little bit until V slowly made his way out, shutting the door behind him. J-hope plopped on the edge of his bed, and breathed deeply. He patted his heart and couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. Even if they didn't wind up together, they still had one amazing night, and he would hold on to that for as long as he could. He giggled with excitement as he got out his phone. He just had to tell her. He texted her quickly and as he pressed the send button, he heard a noise coming from his closet. He scrunched his forehead and walked towards it, screaming and jumping back at what he saw.  
  
  
  
  


 


	74. Chapter 74

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!" he said, clutching his chest as I crawled out of the closet.

"I am so sorry Hobi! I was in here already when you guys came in and I wanted to make myself known but I didn't dare want to interrupt you and risk ruining it. I know this was a special moment for you both and I am so sorry I couldn't leave you alone." I said, giving him a small smile.

"I don't care that you were there! You can share in my joy! Oh my God I am on cloud nine! I know this doesn't necessarily mean anything but I can die a happy man right now." he said, sitting on the edge of his bed, with the absolute biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"I am beyond happy for you." I said, hugging him tight. He squeezed me and rocked me side to side.

"Thank you." he said, nestling his head into my chest.

"How did this start?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"We were talking and I think it is because he had been drinking a bit, so his inhibitions were lowered. He kept staring at me and biting his lip. It honestly was making me blush, and I kept biting my lip too, and he said for me to stop that in a serious tone. I didn't know what he meant, so I bit my lip again and he just grabbed me by the arm and dragged my ass upstairs, and well...I'm sure you saw." he grinned, patting his heart.

"Oh Hobi!" I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"My heart feels so full right now. And you know, that was the first time I did anything like that with anyone and honestly I was worried I would freak out when it came to it, but I didn't. Seeing him in such immense pleasure like that, and knowing that I was the one causing it...It was magic." he sighed. I rubbed his back, grinning. I felt so warm for him.

"Look I will be right back. I have had to pee for forever, but I couldn't come out for some reason." I winked. He laughed as I snuck the door open and tiptoed down the hall. I passed Jimin's room and felt sick. I saw her sitting on the edge of his bed in just her panties. I couldn't see him but I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. I felt like crying, but I shook my head and knew I had to suck it up. I used the bathroom, washed my face off and tiptoed back down the hall, trying not to look in Jimin's room, but I couldn't help myself. She was sitting there, trailing her hand up and down her body. I heard his voice come from his room, making me feel a rock in the pit of my stomach. I shuffled to J-hope's room and shut the door behind me, breathing deep breaths, covering my mouth and trying not to cry.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up and rushing over to me, pulling me in his arms.

"Oh Hobi, I'm such a fucking fool." I sighed, feeling my heart break all over again. I felt a tear fall down my face and drip off my nose as I looked at the floor.

"Did something happen?" he asked, lifting my head with his hand. I sighed and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm just a fool." I said softly, shutting my eyes. I had decided that after this party, I was going to go back home and not come back for a long while. I couldn't take it anymore. He climbed in his bed and patted it for me to get in. I shook my head and sniffled.

"I just want to go home." I cried, feeling such an ache. Why did I do this to myself? I should have known better.

"You can't go home tonight. It's too late, and you have been drinking. Stay with me for the night, I will hold you and make you feel better." he said, patting the bed again. I sighed and slid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, spooning me tight. I took a deep breath and thought about the events of the evening. I started to feel my blood boil, getting more angry than upset. I finally couldn't take it anymore and sat up, and got off the bed. J-hope looked at me oddly as I opened his door and walked out. I walked towards Jimin's room and heard her.

"Come on Daddy, you know you want to." she said softly.

"I mean, you're hot Liz. I just..." he said, huffing a sigh. Just what, Jimin...just what?

"Whatever it is, it can wait, but my wet pussy can't." she groaned, and giggled.

"Goddamn it Liz. Why do you make this so hard?" he sighed.

"Isn't that my job?" she giggled.

"This is so hard, but seriously, I already made a promise..." he said, trailing off. Why can't you tell her what you promised....that you would be ok and be with me tonight?

"So make it up to them later. I am so wet for you, Daddy. Don't make me beg." she wined. I heard movement and heard her giggle and him sigh.

"See? I knew you wanted me. Why else would he be so hard?" she said, softly. I had heard enough. I slammed his door open as she jumped and he stood, staring at me wide eyed.

"Look...I.." he started. I held up a finger and grabbed him by his wrist.

"What the fuck?" she said, looking at me.

"Bitch, wait your fucking turn." I said as I yanked him out of his room and down the hallway. I shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it.

"I....I....." he said, looking around, and looking at the floor. I could see his erection through his jeans and I growled. Tonight, he was mine.

 


	75. Chapter 75

I shoved him against the back of the door and shoved my tongue in his mouth roughly. He huffed a breath out of his nose as I fumbled, opening his pants. I slid his hardness out and gripped it firmly. I heard her banging on the door suddenly, yelling and cussing. Jimin looked beside us at the doorknob. I grabbed his face and turned it towards me, kissing him roughly. I fumbled with my own pants and panties, dropping them and wrapping one leg behind him. I slid him in to me quickly, making him moan out. I groaned loudly as he started to thrust towards me, gripping my ass. I kissed at him furiously as he started fucking me hard. I moaned loudly again as she banged on the door again.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" I heard her scream. I moaned louder, as I got tighter around his hardness.

"Mmmmm fuck oh fuck oh fuck." he moaned, I felt him throb once making me throb hard. I started to shake, feeling myself get close already.

"Ohhhh, you're gonna make me cum baby." I groaned, as I thrusted my hips towards him hard. He moaned loudly as I started breathing fast, feeling myself tighten. I felt myself give way to an intense orgasm, causing me to tremble and moan, pulling him as far in as I could get him.

"Fuck! Oh my God! Oh my GOD! Oh no...no...." he said, as he started to try to unwrap my leg. I thrusted hard against him.

"Cum for me baby." I growled.

"CONDOM!" he yelled as he grimaced. I gasped and slid off quickly. The second I did, he started cumming onto the floor. I quickly grabbed and stroked him, making his orgasm get a second wave as more cum shot out of him and onto the floor. He shook hard against the door, banging his fist against it. I stopped stroking as he stood there, taking in ragged breaths. I slid my panties and pants back up, buttoning them. He slid his dick back inside his boxers, his breath still shaking slightly.

"Now, if you still wanna go fuck that bitch, go right ahead." I said, clearing my throat. I leaned into him, giving him one more deep kiss, as I gripped his still semi-hard dick through his pants, making him grunt.

"What...." he breathed. I yanked the door open and flipped her off as I walked by her and into J-hope's room. I could hear her fussing and yelling as I leaned against the door and stood there shaking.

"I heard yelling. What the fuck just happened?" he asked. I sunk to the floor, putting my hands over my face and started to cry hard. I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me up into a hug, rocking me side to side.

"She was trying to get Jimin to fuck her. She was in just her panties on his bed. He looked like he was considering it. He told her he promised someome but he was letting her...." I sighed, sniffling.

"He hasn't lost his horn dog ways yet, I guess. It would be hard for any guy to say no when that has been habit and he has a naked horny girl there in front of him." J-hope said, trying to reassure me. It only made me feel worse.

"Even after he had shortly before asked me to sleep with him tonight? Not sex, just to be with him?" I asked, my breath shuddering. He wrinkled his forehead and pulled me to him. I don't know why I was bothering to fight for him. If he didn't want to be with me, I needed to let him go. I resolved in my heart right then and there that if he didn't come to me of his own free will, I had to let him go. Just saying it to myself was so painful, I wanted to die.

"I need a drink." I said, as I stepped back. I walked out and down the stairs, heading for the table. There were less people there now but I just grabbed a half full bottle and emptied most of it in a cup. I heard a hushed whisper from someone near by repeating just about the same thing I heard upstairs. Tonight, I had reached my limit. I slammed the liquor bottle down on the table and turned around, their eyes wide.

"Yes, ok? Yes, I'm the crazy bitch who got fucked by Professor Arden and DARED say that I was raped. I am glad you all think someone fucking you while you are unconscious is consensual sex! So I guess when any of you are passed out tonight you are fair game? If they don't resist, it's ok, right? I don't give a flying fuck what you all think but that rat bastard can rot in the darkest deepest cirle of hell. It's been almost two years already!! Don't you pathetic fuckers have ANYTHING else to talk about? Or is your life so boring and sad that you have to dig up old shit to give yourself something to talk about?" I shouted. They stood there still wide eyed as most everyone had stopped doing whatever it was they were doing. A few of the guys came over, trying to calm me down.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Jin said, patting my arm.

"The fuck it is!" I yelled. I turned and grabbed my coat from beside the table and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I ran over to my house and unlocked the door, slamming and locking it behind me. I stared up at the ceiling and growled. I was starting to regret ever stepping foot out of my house, ever walking to that damn mailbox that morning. I just wanted to go back to before. Where everyone had forgotten about me, and I could remain invisible. That seemed to be the only safe place anymore.

 


	76. Chapter 76

I heard a knock at my door and sighed.

"Who is it?" I groaned, really just wanting to be left alone.

"It's Yoongi.  Can you please open the door? It's frickin cold out here!" He said through the door.  I opened it and let him in, closing and locking the door behind me. 

"Goddamn it.  I swear, sometimes I regret stepping foot in that door." I sighed.

"Not gonna lie, that one hurt a little." He said, giving me a look.

"Oh God no.  Sorry, I don't mean it like that." I said, looking at him sadly.  I walked to the kitchen and grabbed us a couple of beers. 

"I just want you to know, you're not alone.  I have been through some shit, nothing like yours, but I've been through some shit." He said nodding.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. 

"You know how I said we will talk one day? Let's talk." He said, walking me to the living room.  I sat next to him on the couch as he took a big swig of beer.

"What's up?"I asked him.

"So I've been wanting to talk to you ever since I heard you in the kitchen, telling Rapmon what you did." He started.

"Sorry about that." I said, swirling my beer around.

"No, I'm glad I know. I am going to tell you something I have never told anyone.  You see, when we played never have I ever, I wasn't one hundred percent honest with you.  When I had my near death experience and crashed my car, I was trying to kill myself at the time." He said quietly.

"Oh Yoongi." I said softly, wrapping my arm around him.

"Yeah.  The long and short of it, is that I had a good friend in high school.  We both suffered from depression and both had our share of problems so we leaned on each other.  When I was in a dark place one day, that's the time she chose to tell me that she loved me as more than a friend.  I told her that I couldn't really talk about it right now, that my head wasn't in the right place. She said she understood. I didn't feel that way about her, but I couldn't make sense of things at the time.  She stopped showing up at school that week and by Friday, I was starting to worry.  I texted her to check on her, only to receive the worst message I had ever gotten in my life.  Someone texted back letting me know that she had been found dead the day before. She had slit her wrists." He sighed.  I squeezed his hand hard.  Wow, he hid his pain well.

"The guilt ate me up inside.  The person who understood me, and had always been there for me was now gone because I couldn't spend a little time reassuring her.  So one day, I couldn't take it anymore. I got in my car and drove as fast as I possibly could and crashed into a telephone pole.  All that earned me was a few days stay in the hospital for a broken leg." He replied, taking several swallows of  his beer.  I felt myself tear up as I put my arm around him and held him tight.

"I am so sorry. I am saying this to you from an impartial place, you cannot hold that against yourself. Depression consumes you, and as a person who went through it, she should have understood. She probably did, and it was probably something else that caused her to end her life.  You cannot blame yourself for that." I said softly.

"I know.  I still can't help but feel guilty though. That's why I haven't been myself lately, her birthday was this week. I can't help but wonder what kind of person she would be now. You guys would probably get along great actually.  Now, you're turn." he said, finishing his beer.  I sighed and nodded.

"My parents caught my boyfriend and me making out in my bed one day, and that's the first time my father beat the shit out of me.  He had hit me multiple times before, but never as much as he did then. My boyfriend broke up with me because he said that my father was too much to handle, and I didn't blame him. We hadn't been going out long.  Two weeks later is when I went to the party and had that happen to me.  After that night, of course my parents didn't believe me, no one did. My friends thought they were doing me a favor and quickly turned on me when they realized it could mean trouble for them because I wouldn't shut up. My father yanked me from school because I wouldn't keep my mouth shut. He thought I was going to bring ruin on our family.  I was confined to the house, even when they were out of town, he claimed that he set up security cameras to watch me. I found out later that was a lie. I went to the drugstore one day because I was feeling suspicious and I took a pregnancy test in the bathroom of the drugstore. It turned out I was pregnant." I swallowed.

"Oh God." Suga said softly.

"I grabbed some prenatal vitamins and realized that I had to start taking care of myself and making plans to run, because I wasn't going to receive help from my family.  When I got home, my parents flight had gotten in a day early and they were there waiting for me. My father started beating the shit out of me, and when he saw what was in my bag, he increased it tenfold.  The next morning, I miscarried." I said, stopping to drink the rest of my beer.

"Holy shit." He breathed.

"I felt pain, and relief at the same time. I felt so incredibly guilty for feeling relief.  I had no one to talk to, no one to lean on, no one on my side through everything I had been going through.  I realized that day, that no one would miss me if I was gone. There wasn't one person in this world who's life would really be affected if I wasn't here. So I went downstairs and grabbed the bottle of my mom's prescription tranquilizers. She always has jetlag from constant travel, so she always has them on hand. I took the whole bottle. They found me unresponsive the next morning when they went to leave. I woke up in the hospital two days later, strapped to a bed with IVs everywhere being force fed.  The hospital kept me for two weeks under a psychiatric watch. My father was furious, I think more because he couldn't get to me in there.  The hospital mandated therapy, and of course my parents obliged to look like the loving parents that they wanted everyone to think they were.  That is until recently when my therapist told them that to heal properly, we had to come to a good place together. That's when they fired her." I finished.

"Wow...I can't imagine the pain you feel.  I'm so sorry." He said, this time him hugging me. 

" I'm glad you know now. This is a part of my life that I've never shared with anyone else.  But, this is what I've been terrified to tell Jimin." I said softly.

" I am glad I know too, I feel closer to you. And about Jimin, give him a chance.  He might handle it ok, just go slow. " he responded.  We sat there for a while, just talking, before another type of guilt started to bother me.

"I better go apologize to Jin.  I didn't mean to yell at him." I said, standing up.  He nodded and got ready to leave with me.  Well another positive thing I could focus on, was that this night definitely brought the two of us closer together.

 


	77. Chapter 77

**(JIN)**

Damn.  She was pissed.  He felt bad for her but at this point he didn't know what to do for her.  He saw Suga make a move for the door and sighed with relief.  At least he knew what to do.  Jin walked away to see Taehyung standing at the top of the stairs, looking stunned.  He looked at Jin with a pleading look in his eye as he waved him up.  Jin scrunched his face up in confusion as he made his way up the stairs.  He could hear yells coming from Jimin's room but they didn't sound like good ones. 

"What's with the face?" Jin asked, as he got closer to V.  V grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall to his room, slamming the door shut.  He stood there just staring at Jin, breathing heavily.

"I need your help." V said, looking suddenly terrified.

"Whoa, man.  What the hell is going on?" Jin asked, putting his hands up.  V walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, lacing his fingers together.

"Ok I know we don't talk about it, but you and Namjoon..."V trailed off.  Jin sighed and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Where is this going, Taehyung?" He asked, sipping his drink.  He wasn't really comfortable talking about he and Namjoon's occasional extra curricular activities, but something really seemed to be bothering Tae.

"I found out about Hoseok, and how he feels not too long ago.  Since then I have been noticing and starting to feel things but it's super fucking confusing.  Anyway....tonight I um... we kinda did some things..." V trailed off.  Holy shit, it was happening.  Jin never thought he would see the day. 

"What exactly did you do?" Jin asked, kind of curious now.

"Well we made out...a lot.  It excited me somehow, and it led to him... sucking my dick." V hesitantly said.  Jin thought he heard wrong but he looked at V seriously.

"How are you feeling?" Jin asked kindly. He knew the confusing feelings that could come with it.

"I don't know.  Like it felt so wrong, knowing I was being turned on and pleasured by a guy.  But, at the same time it felt so good and right.  I have been feeling slightly differently toward Hoseok lately, and this just compounded that.  But I don't know what those feelings are." V sighed.

"I will tell you from experience, just forget the whole "pleasured by a man" thing.  Pleasure is pleasure as far as I'm concerned.  I mean some of the hardest times I've ever cum is when Rapmon and I....yeah." Jin said nodding. He caught himself thinking back to some of those times and shook his head, trying to focus.

"Really? Cause I mean it did feel really, really good. But I am afraid I'm starting to actually feel things for Hoseok." V replied, looking at Jin.

"Yeah. But the part where we differ is, I don't feel that way with Namjoon.  With us, it's all about the pleasure.  There are no deeper feelings involved. " Jin said, offering a consoling smile.

"He is one of my best friends.  I just don't want to hurt him.  His feelings are so strong." V said, feeling himself start to get upset.   Jin patted him on the back as V lowered his head.

"Hoseok is a smart and nice guy.  Talk to him.  Come up with some ground rules.  And just be honest with him about how you feel. I'm sure he will appreciate the honesty." Jin nodded.  He heard V sniff as he lifted his head.

"What if I already hurt him by telling him that I am unsure of my feelings for him?" V asked, looking so pitiful. Jin really felt bad for him.

"Look at it this way. If you tell him now, he won't get his hopes up. But if you go on letting him think this is more than it is, he will be crushed when he finds out it might not be."  Jin said, patting Taehyung's back again.  V nodded and took a deep breath. 

"This is going to be painfully awkward.  Damn.  Why does it have to be so confusing?" He groaned.

"I don't know man.  I don't envy you.  Just hang in there and know that we are all here for you guys." Jin said, taking a drink.

"Thanks Jin.  I appreciate it." V smiled. 

"Anytime." He replied, giving V one good pat on the back before standing up.  He left the room and saw J-hope in the hallway.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked, looking side to side.  They both jumped as they heard a loud yell from Jimin's room.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Jin asked, looking at the door.

"I don't want to know." J-hope sighed.

"Oh! Yeah, she went home.  But don't worry, Suga went after her." Jin said nodding.  J-hope sighed and headed down the stairs.  Jin followed and went back down to the living room.  He sat next to a girl on the couch who was next to Namjoon. They talked and started getting pretty damn flirty until Jin looked up to his name being called.  He saw her standing in the entryway, looking over at him.

"Give me one sec, gorgeous." Jin said standing up. 

 


	78. Chapter 78

I hated to interrupt him but I didn't want to let any more time go by.

"What's up?" He asked, jogging over.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to yell at you. You have always been kind to me, and you didn't deserve that." I said, giving him a sad smile.

"Forget about it. I didn't think anything of it." He smiled.

"Thanks. Now get back to that girl and work your magic." I winked. He laughed and winked back at me, heading back to the couch. I saw J-hope at the top of the stairs smiling at me. He rushed down and walked over, looking me up and down.

"You ok?" He asked, giving me a soft smile.

"I will be fine. Suga and I got to know each other better, which was nice, and no I don't mean anything dirty by that." I said, looking up him with a half grin.

"I wasn't gonna say it...I thought, but I wasn't gonna say it." He laughed. I saw Jungkook rushing down the stairs with his hand to his head. I followed him down to the bathroom as I heard him turn on the water. I came in to see blood trickling down his forehead.

"Oh God, Kookie, what happened?" I asked grabbing the hand towel.

"Ahhhh...I just banged my head good." He said, taking his hand away.

"Here let me." I said, dabbing the towel in water and holding it against the small cut. He sat down on the lid of the toilet as I put pressure on the cut.

"I guess this is what I get for acting like a fool." He laughed. I pulled the towel away and checked the wound.

"You don't look like you need stitches, but at least let me fix it to make sure it doesn't get infected." I said, grabbing the ointment and a bandage.

"Thanks." He said as I blew on it softly. He stared up at me as I gingerly patted some ointment on it and softly placed a bandage over it, smoothing it down. He just stared at me while I took care of his cut.

"How hard did you hit? Do you think you could have a concussion?" I asked looking back and forth between his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said quietly.

"You are looking at me a little funny. Are you sure? Did you black out at all?" I asked him as I grabbed his cheeks and made him look at me, staring into his eyes.

"No...no I am ok." He said quietly.

"You are? You don't seem like yourself." I replied, letting his face go and cleaning up the counter. He slowly stood from the toilet and stepped close to me.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome Kookie. Just be careful, I don't like seeing you hurt." I said as I looked up at him from the counter. In one quick motion he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me softly. I stood there for a second, shocked, melting into his kiss, before pulling away. He looked as though he could cry.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked. His face twisted into the saddest looking pout as he started to cry. I was in such shock but I snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight. I rocked him back and forth, patting his back softly.

"I'm sorry." He sniffled. My heart ached, feeling his body quivering like that.

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for as far as I'm concerned." I said softly, still rocking him. He just shook his head, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Come on, you won't tell me?"I asked as he shook his head no furiously. I stood there with him for a few more minutes until he sighed and stood up straight, wiping his face and sniffing.

"Sorry about that." He said giving me a half hearted smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I asked. He was such a sweetheart, I hated seeing him upset.

"I'm alright, it's the booze. Thank you." He nodded. He cleared his throat and reached behind me, opening the door and walking out. What the hell was that? I walked out slowly after him, watching him go back in the pool room and act like nothing was wrong. I shook my head. Alcohol strongly affected his mood for some reason tonight. I stood with Suga and people watched the rest of the party until it started to wind down.

"Alright Yoongi, I think I'm headed to bed. I can't stay up anymore. " I smiled.

"I think I'm headed that way myself in a minute." He said, smiling back. I gave him a hug and headed up the stairs. I was so tempted to head to J-hope's room but I told Jimin I would stay with him, so I was going to live up to my promises, even if he wouldn't. I cracked his door open to see the light off already. He must have been passed out. I got out my phone and lit up the screen so I could see my way around and I immediately regretted it. Jimin was laying on his back, his arm hanging off the bed. His top half was out of the covers with no shirt on. And curled around his gorgeous body was an arm. I moved the light to see her laying there next to him still in just her panties. I shut the screen on my phone off and backed out of the room, slowly shutting the door. I was going to have to let go, I reminded myself. Just thinking those words took my breath away. Hobi, I needed my Hobi. I walked to his room choking back sobs and opened his door slowly. I stopped when I saw him asleep in the bed right next to a sleeping V. I walked out and shut the door quietly. I gasped for a breath and leaned on my knees. I had to pull myself together. In that moment Suga came up the stairs and saw my face.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over. I couldn't even talk for fear of crying. I just pointed to Jimin's closed door and bit my lip. He let out an exasperated sigh and with one fluid motion swept me up into his arms. He carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed.

"You're with me tonight. " he said, shutting the door and climbing in behind me. He spooned me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. I leaned into him, letting silent tears fall and swallowed the pain I thought would never end.

 


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning I stood in the shower, trying to wash away all feelings of pain, sorrow and love. I got out and got dressed warmly. I went out onto my patio and sat in one of the chairs, pulling my knees up to my chest. The cold winter air bit at my exposed hands and face, but the sun made it tolerable. I sat there with my hoodie pulled up, zoning out, trying not to feel at all. I saw Jungkook waving to me from out of his window as he was getting dressed. I smiled and waved back. He cracked his window, opening it slowly.

"Jesus it's cold! I have to leave for class soon but can I come see you for a minute?" He shouted.

"Sure, door's open." I shouted back. He gave me a thumbs up and pushed his window back shut. A few minutes later I felt a warm thick blanket being wrapped around my shoulders.

"If you are gonna be out here, you need to stay warm." Jungkook said, kissing me on top of the head.

"Thanks Kookie." I said, pulling it to me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Just getting some fresh air." I sighed, smiling at him.

"Oh I thought you were going to say spying on Jimin." He laughed. I smiled sadly at him and shook my head.

"Yeah, there won't be any more of that." I answered. The curtains were half closed so I couldn't see if I wanted to.

"What does that mean?" He asked, his eyes going wide. I shrugged and smiled softly.

"I'm letting go." I replied.

"What?! Why?" He asked, scooting his chair forward.

"It was hard enough when that bitch showed up yesterday. Then she tried to get Jimin to fuck her after he already asked me to stay the night with him. I stole him away and fucked him in the bathroom against the door while she was banging on the other side. When we finished, I told him if he wanted to fuck her now, to go ahead, and left. I went to get in bed last night and she was sleeping in bed with him, in her panties, so I'm giving up." I sighed.

"If that's the way he's going to treat you then forget him, he doesn't deserve you. You deserve better. You deserve someone who will truly appreciate you. That is why I got so upset last night, well that and the alcohol. I went upstairs to see if Jimin had any extra condoms, because he always does, and I saw that girl in there, laying in bed with him. It shocked me and I quickly turned around and banged my head on the corner of his dresser. I got so upset because I hate seeing you upset, and I hate seeing you being treated like that. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I couldn't bear to." He sighed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, and that was sweet of you to even get upset for me." I smiled as I hugged my knees.

"Damn, I have to get to class. But I will talk to you soon, ok?" He said kissing my head as he got up.

"Have a good day." I said softly as he walked by.

"And please be safe, ok?" He asked softly before he went inside. I nodded and he winked at me before going back in my house. My phone rang, making me jump, shattering the calm.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's Hobi. Suga told me what happened. I really am gonna kick his ass this time." He huffed.

"Don't J-hope, it's fine." I said softly. I felt my heart lurching and burning but I hoped that if I said it enough, I would believe it.

"What? It's fine?" He asked.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm letting go. He made his choice, so I am giving up." I said. I felt my heart tremor and shake at those words.

"I...I don't know what to say. I'm about to head into class but I will talk to you soon , ok?" He said.

"Ok Hobi, have a good class." I said as I hung up. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the warmth from the sun. It would be ok.

**(Jungkook)**

Jungkook walked into class and made a straight line for Jimin, slumped over in the corner. He sat down next to him and kicked Jimin's leg under the desk, making him jerk up.

"Fuck, man! Take it easy. I have a massive hangover, and the meds haven't kicked in yet." Jimin grumbled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jungkook hissed, trying to keep his voice down, despite the fact that he wanted to yell and scream.

"What did I do now?" Jimin groaned, rubbing his head.

"Why are you treating her like this?! She doesn't deserve that! She deserves someone who will appreciate her. Someone who will love and adore her for the sweet, caring, beautiful woman that she is!" Jungkook growled.

"Kooks, what the fuck are you talking about?" Jimin said, starting to get annoyed.

"She saw you two...again." He said, shooting daggers at Jimin.

"Fucking goddamn it!! I woke up and Liz was sleeping in my bed. I got wasted last night and the last I knew, she was at her house with Suga and Liz fucking left! I went to bed alone, and woke up with Liz in my bed!" Jimin moaned, slumping down in his chair.

"Well good luck explaining that to her, she said she is giving up and letting go." Jungkook mumbled.

"She said what?" Jimin said softly.

"She is letting go." Jungkook repeated. Jimin stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked toward the door and left, classes be damned. Jungkook sighed and shook his head. He just hope that either way it went, she could find some peace.

 


	80. Chapter 80

I almost fell asleep in the warm cocoon I had made out of the blanket.  I had my eyes closed, just breathing in the fresh air and repeating to myself that it's ok. 

"Can I come up?" I heard a voice say, pulling me from my calm trance.  I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath. It's ok.

"Door's open." I called back, closing my eyes again.  Jimin rushed out onto the porch, huffing and puffing.  He sat on the chair next to me and caught his breath for a minute.

"Jungkook told me.  Please, you have to let me explain." He said, swallowing hard.  I looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"It's ok.  You don't have to explain anything.  I only want you to be happy.  You made your choice and I will respect it." I said, swallowing every bit of burning I felt.

"No I didn't! I didn't make my choice!  I thought she left and I woke up and she was in my bed." He replied, letting out a huge sigh.

"I'm sorry Jimin, but you can see how I have trouble believing that." I replied, almost feeling anger.

"Yes, I know.  I know what it looks like, and especially considering what I did in the past, I know why you have trouble believing me." He replied softly.

"Then please don't make this any harder than it has to be." I sighed, giving him a sad smile.

"Fuck.  Isn't there anything I can do get you to believe me?" He said a little louder.

"If there is, I don't know what." I said softly.  He stood up, and paced, running both hands through his hair.

"Fuck! I didn't do anything!  I didn't!" He groaned loudly.

"Jimin, minutes before I fucked you in the bathroom, you were together in your room and she was trying to get you to fuck her.  She had already stripped for you downstairs and you didn't seem to hate it.  I don't blame you, she's very pretty.  " I answered with a sigh.  This conversation was making me sick to my stomach.

"I wasn't going to do anything! I had never turned anyone down like that before.  I knew she had some feelings for me so I was trying to figure out how to tell her without hurting her feelings." He said, still pacing.  That made me want to cry and scream. 

"So...you know she has feelings for you and you don't want to hurt her... but I tell you I love you and you fuck her three days later." I said, feeling my heart race.

"JESUS, yes! I learned my lesson last time!  I don't ever want to hurt anyone like that again!" He sighed, tensing his body.

"I'm sorry Jimin.  I can't." I said, swallowing hard, trying to ignore the lump that formed there.  I stood up and sighed.  He put his hands on his hips, and looked down.   He sniffed and bit his lip, looking like he was trying not to cry.

"So.... you're uh...you're giving up... on me?" He said, his voice wobbling slightly.  That was like knife into my heart.  I took a deep breath, trying again to swallow the pain that was eating me alive.

"I have to." I whispered.  He nodded and looked to the sky, sucking in a shuddering breath.  I turned and started to walk to the patio door, unable to take it anymore.

"Wait!!!! Please, don't leave." He shouted.  I turned at looked at him, my heart aching. He looked so pitiful, so miserable. 

"What Jimin?  Why should I stay?" I asked softly.  He stood there staring up at the sky, taking deep breaths.

"Because..."He murmured.  I waited a minute as he said nothing.  I shook my head and closed my eyes, turning back toward the door.

"I'm sorry." I said as I opened the door.

"Goddamn it!!! Because I'm falling for you!" He shouted.  I stopped cold in my tracks.  My heart pounded so hard I felt like he could hear it from across the patio.  I turned slowly and looked at him, seeing a tear fall down his face.

"What did you say?" I breathed.  I felt like I could fall over.  His breath shuddered as he took a couple steps towards me.

"I crave you. All the time. Whether it's you being there to hear you laugh at something someone said.  Or to hold you through the night.  Or to pull you close to me and make love to you until we can't breathe.  I want you.  Constantly." He said as he walked slowly toward me, another tear falling down his face.

"What?" I breathed.  I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, I felt dizzy and faint.

"I'm falling in love with you." He said softly as his last few slow steps closed the distance between us.  He reached his warm hands and cupped my face, bringing me in and kissing me softly over and over again.  He stopped and rested his forehead against mine.

"Jimin..."I breathed. 

"Please don't leave." He whispered.  I was afraid to move, afraid to breathe.  Afraid that the slightest thing would shift me from this dream, back into reality.  I slowly moved one of my hands over his and gripped it softly.  I slid it down my chest to rest over my heart.  His chest started heaving slightly as I laced my fingers with his.

"If you want this, it's yours." I said softly.  He gasped in a large breath and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to him.  I let out a sob of relief and somewhat disbelief.  He pulled back and placed his hands on my face again, kissing me softly over and over again.  He then wrapped his arms around my back and held me tight and close.  We stayed that way for a while.  I never wanted to move, because right there in that moment, I felt like nothing could ever bring me down.

 


	81. Chapter 81

**(TAEHYUNG)**

V couldn't help but overhear what Jungkook was saying to Jimin before he rushed out of the classroom. He waited until Jimin left and got up, moving over to the desk he left.

"Kookie.." V started, but Jungkook just shook his head fast and flipped his book open. Taehyung sighed and opened his book as well, wanting to get this day over with. Class seemed to drag on forever until finally the bell rang. Jungkook quickly gathered his books and left, not waiting for V like usual. V sighed and ran in to J-hope in the hallway as he headed out. He gave J-hope a big smile, and walked slowly with him to the next class, not talking much.

"Have you noticed how complicated things have gotten in our group friends?" V started, dragging his feet.

"What do you mean?" Hoseok asked, letting his hand slightly brush V's, almost like it was an accident. V felt sparks from just that little interaction and sighed.

"It's so messy! Like, since she got here, things have gotten crazy. Me, you , her and Jimin drama. What's next?" V sighed.

"Who knows. I'm just happy we are good now." J-hope smiled. They walked next to each other, letting their hands occasionally brush until they reached the classroom. They both stood at the lab table in the back corner. J-hope dropped his pencil and as he bent down to pick it up, V felt Hoseok's hand on his leg, sliding up it slowly as he stood up. He cleared his throat and bit his lip, tapping his pencil on his notepad fast. J-hope stood up and grinned, biting his lip slightly. V found himself focused on Hobi's mouth, staring at those lips that had just been around him the night before. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked forward at the front, trying to distract himself to keep himself from getting excited. Why was it so easy all the sudden? He found it difficult to pay attention the rest of the class, and couldn't wait until break. When the bell rang he looked at J-hope and winked, walking out of the class. He walked quickly to the next class, trying to beat Jungkook there. He bumped straight into Jungkook on the way, throwing him off balance.

"Hey, sorry!" V said, grabbing Jungkook's arm to keep him from falling.

"Watch it!" Jungkook growled. V put his hands up and stepped back, not wanting to anger him more. Jungkook's eyes looked a little pink rimmed, and it made V sigh. Jungkook looked up at V and slowly lowered his eyes, twisting the ring on his finger.

"You ok?" Taehyung asked, even though he knew he wasn't.

"No, not at all. I feel like the worst friend in the world." Jungkook responded not picking his eyes up. V motioned for them to slowly walk as they started to talk.

"I can promise you, you are not a bad friend. Why do you feel like you are though?" V asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I feel like one. What kind of friend wishes their other friend would fail?" Jungkook asked, kicking an eraser someone had dropped.

"Is this about last night?" V responded, though he was sure it was.

"Yeah. I mean, ultimately, I just want her to be happy. But I'm just afraid for her. I don't like seeing her hurt. It about killed me last time. Why do you think I left to go make soup? And last night, seeing from afar the way people were talking about her, and knowing she had already had trouble with Liz, I felt so bad for her. Then after I hit my damn head last night, she quickly came to my aid, despite how she had been feeling. She is one of the sweetest people I think I have ever met, and knowing that Jimin keeps fucking with her....it's so frustrating!" he groaned.

"Maybe there is more we don't know, but you are not a bad friend. You care about her, you like her, and you are tired of seeing her being put in turmoil by another one of our friends. I get it." V nodded, kicking the eraser as they came back up to it.

"I did something stupid." Jungkook sighed.

"Are you talking about last night?" V asked, looking up at Jungkook.

"What? She told you?" Jungkook responded, looking at V wide eyed.

"Yeah, she did. She was worried about you. She didn't like seeing you so upset, especially because she didn't know why and what she could do to make you feel better." V answered as they got closer to the classroom.

"I was pretty drunk and I just couldn't take it anymore. I looked up at her and just saw the beautiful person who cares so much for us all, and is always trying to make sure we are happy. Someone should be doing that for her. I know Hobi does for the most part, but he can't protect her heart from the stupid shit Jimin keeps doing. I tell you what though, if she does believe him and if she does choose to keep loving him....if he hurts her again, I will beat the shit out of him." Jungkook said, walking into the classroom.

"Yeah you might have to beat J-hope to it, cause I think he will too." V said, as he took his seat.

 


	82. Chapter 82

A few weeks went by, my parents came and went again, giving me relief to know they wouldn't be back for several weeks again.   Jimin and I were becoming closer, slowly.  But I was so afraid, now that things were good, I didn't want to tell him any of the bad.   J-hope and V were a little closer in front of us too.  They would sit together all the time, sometimes they would play with each other's hands and on a few occasions, were caught making out.  It thrilled me to no end to see them so happy together.  Suga and I had become pretty close too, and we were good supports for one another.  It was almost like we were each other's therapy.  And let's just say, Jungkook's love life went from a dry spell to a downpour.  He seemed to have a girl over almost every night.    I woke one morning, and gasped in excitement.

"Jimin!  Wake up!  Look!" I smiled.  He raised his head quickly only to grin and look at me, shaking his head.

"It snowed babe, that isn't anything to scare the shit out of me about." he laughed.

"Oh, sorry.   I didn't mean to, but it snowed a lot!  I bet you anything classes are cancelled." I grinned.  I grabbed my phone and checked the school's website, getting a huge grin on my face.

"I'm guessing I am your's all day?" he smiled, stretching his arms over his head.  I nodded and squeezed my arms around his torso, placing a kiss on his naked chest.

"We should make a fun day for everyone." I said, placing another kiss on his chest.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I could make a huge batch or three of hot buttered rum, we could go outside and just fuck around for a little bit, and we could play some games. and I could cook a nice meal for dinner." I grinned, wiggling with excitement.

"Hah you are too cute.  Sounds fun, though fucking around in the snow might be hard." he smiled.

"Why is that?" I asked, scrunching up my forehead.

"Cause, it's frickin cold!   You think dicks shrink in cold water, what do you think it's gonna do outside?" he laughed, nudging me.

"Oh Jesus, you perv. You know that's not what I meant." I laughed.  He winked at me and let out a contented sigh.  I got up on my knees, getting ready to get out of bed as I placed a soft, slow kiss on his lips before leaning down next to his ear.  "It may be cold outside, but my wet pussy is nice and hot.   Your dick would be safe." I said quietly.  He grunted and looked at me, biting his lip.  I started to stand up until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto him.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't getting away with that." he laughed.  He started kissing me softly, running his hands up my body until he got to my sides and started tickling me hard.  I laughed loudly, trying to wiggle away until I could barely breathe.  He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead before letting me up.

"I'm gonna run downstairs and start the buttered rum, cause it's supposed to sit a while." I said, slipping my pj pants on.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute." he said, sitting up and twisting toward the edge of the bed.  I walked out and into the hallway, running into Rapmon.

"Well good morning!" he said, grinning.

"You wanna have a fun day?  I have plans if you guys want!" I smiled, bouncing a bit.  Rapmon bit his lip and smiled at me.

"Of course.  But, you might not want to bounce so much without a bra on." he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh fuck, sorry!  I forgot!" I laughed, crossing my arms.  I was wearing a big shirt, so I didn't think much of it.

"Why are you sorry?  I'm not!  And shit, it's not like we haven't seen it before...a lot." he laughed.  I smacked his ass, making him laugh.  I ran down the stairs, started the rum and a large pot of coffee for everyone.  The rest of the guys came down to the smell of coffee, and I pitched my idea to them.  They all seemed on board, so we all separated to get dressed warmly.  Jimin refused to let me go home, so he just piled me in layers of his clothes.

"You look too fucking cute!" he laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

"I look like an eskimo." I laughed, feeling like I couldn't move well in the layers.  We all had a 4 on 4 snowball fight, made a few large snowmen in the front yard and generally wrestled around in the snow until all of us were soaked and freezing. 

"Oh my God I don't think my balls will ever come down. I am so fucking cold!" Jin said, his teeth chattering, as we walked into the house.  I quickly added the rum to the mix, since it only had to get warm, and ran up to change.  Jimin was taking his coat off as I walked in.  We helped peel layers of wet clothes off of each other one by one until we were both in our underwear.  I hugged him, his skin feeling cold against mine.

"Mmmm you are so warm." He said, wrapping his arms around me. 

"I told you." I smiled, as he laughed and smacked my ass.  We got dressed and headed down to the kitchen as I served everyone hot buttered rum.

"Damn, this is good." Suga said, sipping on it.

"It warms you up immediately." Jungkook said, licking the homemade coolwhip off the top.

"You know what we should do BEFORE we get tipsy off of this? Cause, damn it's strong!" V laughed.

"What you thinkin?" J-hope asked, grinning.

"Truth or Dare again.  It has been a long while now, and a lot more has happened since the last time.  Plus...what else are we going to do?"  V suggested.  They all agreed as I got some snacks out for everyone.   We were all sober....this was going to be interesting. 

 


	83. Chapter 83

"Suga?" Jin asked.

"Truth I guess." He shrugged.

"What is the hardest thing you have ever been through?" Jin asked.  Suga sighed and looked down at his mug.

"Damn, not starting easy tonight are we? It would definitely have to be dealing with the suicide of my high school friend." He answered, taking a big sip of his rum.

"Shit, that's right.   Sorry man." Jin sighed.  They all looked pretty somber, but I gave Suga a soft smile and nodded at him.

"Alright, Jungkook?" Suga said, shifting the attention away from himself.

"Truth." Jungkook responded.

"What is the one thing you want to do sexually that you haven't done yet?" Suga grinned.  Leave it to him to turn it dirty already.

"Well... I would have to say, oh wait no I did that last week. I guess the only thing I really haven't done yet that I want to do is go bareback and actually cum inside her." Jungkook smiled.

"Oh that is the absolute best." Jin sighed.

"You've done it?" Rapmon asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. My first girlfriend let me do it a few times before we broke up. She was the first one I went bareback in anyway, and towards the end of our relationship she got on birth control. It is the best orgasm you will ever have." He grinned.

"Oh really?" Jungkook asked.

"Yeah, really. You know how fucking awesome it feels to be in there bareback anyway. How wet she feels, how tight she gets, how strong her throbs feel when you're just skin on skin. Imagine all that when you are about to orgasm, and when you actually orgasm and she's tightening and pulsing around you, it just increases it tenfold." Jin replied.

"That sounds amazing." Jimin sighed beside me.  That made me grin and immediately start hatching a plan.

"Ok J-hope, what will it be?" Jungkook asked.

"Dare." J-hope grinned. 

"Oh fun! I dare you to get V excited." Jungkook grinned.  V rolled his eyes and sighed, while an evil grin spreadacross Hoseok's face.  He leaned over and placed his hand right above V's knee.  He leaned and brushed his lips softly across V's neck.  V already closed his eyes and let out a little sigh.  J-hope leaned into him slightly and started whispering things we couldn't hear into Taehyung's ear, making him swallow hard.  He started breathing heavier until I saw J-hope gently squeeze where his hand was.

"Alright alright." V sighed, shifting in his seat. 

"That's it?" Jungkook asked, raising his eyebrows.  V leaned back so we could see his boner slightly tenting his pants.  That earned laughs as he leaned back forward, trying to hide it.  J-hope grinned in satisfaction and looked over at me.

"Which will it be?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Dare." I smiled.

"Get Jimin excited." He laughed.  I heard Jimin suck in a breath beside me and lean more into the couch.  I leaned over and placed my hand on his chest, running my thumb back and forth. I kissed up his neck softly, letting my tongue barely trace his skin occasionally.  I kissed up to his jawline and around to his ear, making  him close his eyes.

"Tonight, I'm gonna suck you good until you cum, then I am gonna moan for you as you fuck me hard." I whispered.  I felt him shift slightly.

"Oh yeah?" He said out loud.

"Mmmmm that is if I don't force you to your knees and make you taste me first." I said with a little groan.

"Aaaaaaand we're good." He said clearing his throat and crossing his legs.  I giggled as I leaned back in my own seat. 

"Alright, Rapmon?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Truth." He nodded.

"What is your favorite position?" I asked.

"Hmmmm favorite? That will be difficult...there are three that immediately come to mind..." He said, thinking out loud.

"Ok, top 3 then." I replied.

"Alright.  Anything from behind cause it's so much tighter that way.  Then cowgirl cause I like the view.  And third would have to be with her legs on my shoulders." He nodded.  The guys all seemed satisfied.

"Jin?" Rapmon asked, turning to him.

"Truth." Jin chose.

"Where is the weirdest place you have had sex?" Rapmon asked, finishing up his rum.

"Not really weird but risky as hell.  Back of the school bus, senior year.  She was wearing a skirt, she just popped me out and sat on my lap.  And let me just say, it was the hardest damn thing to be quiet." He sighed.

"Wow, I don't think I could have done that." Rapmon said, shaking his head.

"Ok V.."Jin said.

"Truth." He said shifting nervously.  It was cute to see him so nervous.

"Where did the nickname J-hoe come from?" Jin grinned.

"Oh Jesus!  Ok fine.  We were...doing stuff and it was feeling so incredible, and I kept trying to say J-hope and every time I would try to say it, he would do something and all I could ever get out was J-hoe.  He found it hilarious so he became my J-hoe." V said, turning slightly pink.

"That is awesome." I grinned.

"Jimin?" V asked, smiling.

"Mmm....dare." He said putting his arm around me.

"Show us the first five pictures on your phone."V grinned.  Jimin laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I can't do that." He grinned.

"Why the hell not?" Suga asked, now intreagued.

"I have to get permission from the model." He said, looking at me.  I looked at him funny and then busted out laughing.

"I don't care, it's not like it isn't anything they haven't seen." I shrugged.   He opened the gallery on his phone and held it up.  The first three were dirty photos I sent him when my father was here last time.  
The fourth one was of me sleeping on his bed.  I was on my stomach, my hair was everywhere, my bare back was exposed. And the 5th was of the two of us. I was sleeping on his chest, and he held the camera up, as he was kissing my head.  I felt my heart flutter and feel so warm as I couldn't help but smile.

"You are so sappy." Jin laughed.  Jungkook stood up and sighed.

" I think its a good place to stop because I'm getting hungry." He said, walking to the kitchen.  I kissed Jimin on the cheek before I stood up and went to the kitchen to start cooking.  Jungkook leaned against the far counter, just looking at me.

"Everything ok?" I asked, getting out a pan.

"Are you happy?  I mean really and truly happy?" He asked, his eyes soft. I put down the pan and smiled at him.

"Yes, I really am.  Are you happy?" I asked.

"If you are happy, I am happy." He said, giving me a small smile.  He walked up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the forehead.

"You are so sweet, Kookie.  You are going to make some girl very happy one day." I smiled.  He nodded and walked out of the room.  J-hope came in and tickled my sides, making me squirm.  We chatted while I made dinner and I couldn't help but think about how I really was truly happy.

 


	84. Chapter 84

"Tonight got me thinking...don't you think it's about time you start telling me some of the things you are so afraid to?" he asked, lacing his fingers in mine, later that night. I swallowed, afraid to look up at him.

"Well...what do you want to know?" I asked, quietly.

"The first thing that bothers me and that I really want to know; is that the first time your father beat you like that?" he said, squeezing my hand tight.

"No. That was the third time he has beaten me like that. He has smacked me around for years, simply for daring to speak up for myself, but he has beat me two other times like that, and believe or not, last time wasn't the worst." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. But see? No running. I'm right here, and I'm not afraid." He said, squeezing me tight.

"That is just the tip of the iceberg." I sighed, leaning into him.

"Ok, well to not overwhelm you, just tell me one at a time. So tonight you told me that, and I won't ask you anymore." he said, kissing my head.

"What about you? Anything you are afraid to tell me?" I asked, pulling his hand up to my face and kissing the back of it. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Umm...I mean I'm not afraid to tell you but there are things you don't know about my past either." he said softly.

"Well, tell me just one." I responded.

"Ok. I got expelled from three different schools as a kid. I was wild, let's just put it that way." he laughed.

"Somehow, I can see that. You aren't exactly tame now." I said, giggling.

"You tamed me pretty well, I'd say." he chuckled.

"Oh, you think I tamed you?" I laughed, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I'm not whoring around anymore. And we have been pretty exclusive, except for the occasional threesome and that's just cause I like seeing you in pleasure that I'm not causing." he smiled.

"Well I have plans for you that I think you will like." I grinned to myself.

"Oh yeah? What is that?" he asked, biting his lip. Goddamn it, why was he so sexy?

"I'm not gonna say. You will have to wait and see." I smirked, winking at him.

"So, what happened to the plans of sucking my dick, and me fucking you, and...what was that last one again?" he asked, playing dumb. He told me before that he liked when I took charge in bed sometimes, so I grinned and leaned up a little more.

"Force you on your knees and make you taste me." I growled.

"Fucking hell." he breathed as he kissed me hard, sliding his tongue over mine eagerly. I could feel his boner poking into me, making me want him right now.

"Lay there, and don't move." I demanded. He bit his lip and layed more on back. I stood up and slid my panties off, smiling at him. I climbed up on the bed and kissed him hard.

"What now?" he asked, breathing heavily, his erection almost pushing it's way out of his boxers. I crawled up and put one knee on each side of his head, facing his feet.

"I think you know what comes next." I said in a low voice.

"Oh fuck." he breathed. I could feel his hot breath against the lips of my pussy. He slid his hands up my legs and pulled them apart a little more for me to split some, opening me up a little bit. He gently stuck his tonugue out and slipped it up my wetness.

"Mmmmm yeah, right there." I moaned as he hit the tip of my clit. He let out a sexy little laugh as he started flicking it slowly at first. I had to resist the urge to grind onto his face. I saw his dick start pulsing inside his boxers, a small wet spot appearing on them. I bent over and slid him out of his boxers, revealing his hardness to me. I slid it slowly into my mouth, making him moan so loud into my pussy, causing me to throb. We both moaned as we hit each other's sweet spots. I started getting so wet as he took my clit in his mouth and sucked on it hard. I slid most of him out of my mouth and sucked and flicked just his head while stroking him hard with my hand. I felt him tightening as he throbbed a few times. He moaned so loud, even with his face muffled in my pussy. I kept sucking hard, stroking him fast until I heard him breathing fast. I felt myself getting so close to orgasm as he popped my clit out of his mouth and started flicking it fast. I moaned loudly as I started to tremble. He started almost whining, gripping my legs as he came hard in my mouth, his body tensed in pleasure. I started to cum not seconds later, my body convulsing, making it so hard to keep sucking him. I felt him finish cumming as I sat up quickly and moaned one loud moan as my orgasm ended. I moved off of him, him laying there, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"That's the first time I've ever cum like that." he breathed, smiling.

"What, 69?" I asked, plopping on my side.

"Yeah. I was usually too involved in her pleasure and I couldn't get off until she had. But with you, fuck it's more like I can't hold back." he breathed, giving me a contented smile. I cuddled up next to him and placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat hard.

"Was that good?" I asked, tracing my fingers over his chest.

"Does my still raging hard boner not give it away?" he laughed.

"Well, let's see...you tasted me, I tasted you...I think the only thing left is for you to slide that bad boy in me." I grinned.

"Mmmm yes." he said, grinning. He leaned over to his nightstand and ripped open a condom, sliding it on to himself.

"I want you to fuck me hard." I said, biting my lip. He growled and wedged himself between my legs, ready to enter me.

"I'm warning you now, this won't last long." he breathed.

"Jimin...fuck me." I said in low voice. He blew out a breath as he plunged into me fast and hard, making me cry out. I moaned with his movements, as he thrusted really fast, slamming into me hard. My entire body shook with his thrusts, the sound of our skin slapping together filling the room.

"Ooooooh fuck. If I keep.....going like this....I'm gonna cummmm so fast." he moaned loudly. He throbbed once, making me tremble and groan. He adjusted slightly to plunge deeper as he thrusted fast.

"Fuck me baby! Yes! I'm getting close too!" I moaned, my hands roaming over my body. I squeezed my tits together as he groaned and leaned to lick my nipples fast and hard. By the second or third flick, I was cumming hard and loud, sweat running down the back of my legs. Jimin moaned so loud, his body shaking while he thrusted, cumming hard. We finished as he pulled out and collapsed beside me, sweat running down his neck.

"F-fuck, that was good." he breathed, laughing.

"Oh yeah baby. I came so incredibly hard both times." I smiled. I leaned my body against his, as he laid there, sweaty, breathing heavy, his eyes shut. Within minutes, he was asleep, tired from the days events. I kissed his chest and found myself falling asleep quickly in the safety of his arms.

 


	85. Chapter 85

I was anxious to get back to the house the entire time I was in the taxi.  This was so worth it though, I had been planning it for weeks.  As soon as I pulled up to my house, I let out a sigh of relief.  J-hope met me at the sidewalk and took me arm in arm to my house.

"Ok, you gonna tell me now where you went? And why I covered for you?" He asked as he shut the door. 

"Yes, but you have to SWEAR to me you can't say a thing!" I said, grinning.

"It's locked up tight." He responded, making a motion like he turned a key on his lips.

"Ok.  So remember the day we got the snow and played truth or dare?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Well the guys all kept taking about how great it feels to cum inside a woman." I said, biting my lip.

"Yeah, I remember." He said, nodding.

"Well I keep cash saved aside now in case I want to do something my parents can't track.  So I made an appointment with a doctor and got a birth control implant put in." I grinned.

"You didn't!" He said, nudging me playfully.

"Yeah I plan on surprising Jimin tomorrow.  He has no classes so, I'm going to be brave and suggest we actually go out to eat together, and then later I will surprise him with that." I giggled, feeling positively giddy at the idea. 

"Jesus, we are going to have to keep the paramedics on standby." He laughed.

"Why, is he gonna have a heart attack or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"No! I'm talking about for you! He's probably going to fuck you within an inch of your life." He said, still laughing.  I giggled and felt myself tingle just thinking about it.  It hurt like a bitch when they put it in but it was the safest thing.  It lasted years, no pills to be found, and shots were too often needing to be repeated.

"So, spill." I said, grinning.

"What?" He asked.

"You said you and V had advanced things some.  What does that mean?" I asked eagerly.  I was so excited when it came to anything about their relationship.

"Well...as you know, up to this point, I have been the only one giving head.  He was still too nervous and uncomfortable.  The most he has done to me is handjobs.  Trust me, I am not complaining.  I would be happy with this forever cause damn he is good with his hands." He responded, an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Yes...."I said, anxious for what is coming next.

"So last night, we were starting out our normal thing and he got so into it, he almost went there.  I didn't say a word about it, I never want or pressure him.  When we finished, he apologized for "teasing me" and said he won't tease me anymore.  He said he's ready and told me he wants to do it next time." J-hope said, almost squealing. 

"Ahhh that is amazing!  You will HAVE to tell me how it goes!" I smiled. 

"Oh you know I will....unless you want to hide in the closet again." He teased.

"Oh shush!"I laughed.  We spent the afternoon chatting about everything and anything.  It was so effortless to talk to him, that was one of the many many things I loved about him.  By time evening rolled around, we were all sitting in the living room when V came and sat beside me.

"So, I need your help." He whispered, so no one else could hear. 

"Sure, what do you need?" I whispered back.  He looked at me so uncomfortably so I nodded and patted his leg.

"I'll be right back." I said to Jimin, kissing him on the shoulder.  I got off the couch and went upstairs to his room, shutting the door.

"What is it, Tae?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He played with his hands as he sat next to me.

"So...you know I'm sure since you and Hobi talk about everything, that I have not gone down on him yet." He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah.  Don't worry, if you think he's not happy, he is." I smiled.

"It's not that.  God this is embarrassing." He sighed.

"You can tell me, you know that." I smiled.

"Can....do you think maybe.... could you....teach me how? Argh this is so embarrassing" He asked.  He growled and stood up.

"Of course, and don't be embarrassed." I smiled.

"It's just that I know he has been waiting for this for a long time and I want to do it right.  Then I remembered how good you are and thought maybe you could help." He sighed.

"Sure.  But I will need a dick to suck to show you properly.  Do you want me to see if Jimin is ok with me doing it to you or would you rather just watch?" I asked.

"Shit, I better just watch.  If you do it to me I'm afraid I won't be able to pay proper attention." He laughed.

"Ok, let me see if I can get Jimin." I said, standing up.

"Right now?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, why not?   Don't worry, that boy is always in the mood to get his dick sucked." I laughed.  I opened V's door and peeked down the stairs.  Jimin was messing around on his phone so I sent him a text telling him to look up at the stairs.  After a few seconds, he picked his head up and looked up at me.  I beckoned him to come up the stairs.  He raised his eyebrows and got a little grin.  I then stuck my pointer out and licked all up it.  He quickly stood up and came up the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He grinned as he made his way to me.

"Do you mind being watched?" I asked.  He looked at me funny and laughed.

"Ok first, the first day I met you, you sucked my dick in front of everyone.  Second, is someone that hard up for entertainment?" He asked, snaking his arms around my back.

"V wants to watch...to learn." I said quietly.

"Ohhhh he's....ohh ok." He nodded.

"And you are not allowed to tease him! He looked mortified even asking me for help." I said sternly.

"Ok, ok. I won't say a word." Jimin said, kissing me softly.

"Oh, and be prepared for a lot of start and stop." I smiled ad I opened the door.

 


	86. Chapter 86

Jimin sat on the edge of the bed in his boxer shorts as I kneeled between his legs.  I put my hair up so V could see clearly.  He sat on the floor not too close, not too far.  We wound up going in Jimin's room for this, because if Jimin's moans were coming out of V's room, it may seem suspicious.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked as I took Jimin's semi hard dick out of his boxers.  Before I started, I explained a few basic things, Jimin getting harder just from my descriptions. 

"Now one good thing is varying pressures and directions." I smiled.  I slowly slid Jimin in my mouth, making him breathe hard.  I showed one way to do it for a minute and then slid him out.

"And take cues from his reactions.  We all know Hobi is vocal so he will let you know from his moans how he is feeling." I said as Jimin's dick pulsed.  I licked it up and down, showed him about rotation and angle, stopping in between to answer questions sometimes.  By time we had gone over a bit, poor Jimin was going crazy.  He had gotten close several times, and he was hard as could be.  He was almost constantly trickling precum.  V didn't seem to have many more questions so I decided to put Jimin out of his misery. I combined all the techniques I showed V as Jimin almost constantly moaned.

"Do you keep wiggling your tongue?" V asked.

"Ohhhhh God yes she is!!! Don't stop!" Jimin moaned loudly.  He fell back on the bed and gripped the sheets tightly in hands,  arching his back.  I winked at V and slowed down a good bit.

"Ugghnnnnnn fuuuuuuuck!" Jimin moaned in a guttural groan.  I moaned as I sped up and rotated my head.  He started breathing so heavy as he shouted loudly, cumming hard, his body writhing around, him yanking at the sheets.  When he finished, he was trembling and breathing hard.

"And there you have dick sucking 101." I laughed. 

"Hah.  Thank you, really.  I feel a little better about it." V said, standing up.  I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You will do great." I smiled.  He left, shutting the door behind him.  I grinned at Jimin who hadn't moved.  I gripped his dick, making him jerk and sigh.

"That was the most torturous yet mind blowing blow job." He said, not even opening his eyes.  I giggled and leaned over, kissing him while sliding his dick back inside his boxers

"So, I need to talk to you." I said, helping him sit up.

"Good talk or bad talk?" He asked suspiciously.

"Good...so what would you say if I planned 2 nice surprises tomorrow?" I asked.

"I would say, that you are too sweet." He smiled.

"Well one is going to stay a surprise but the other one requires heads up.  I decided to put my big girl panties on and made us a dinner reservation at this little Italian place I used to go to." I smiled.  He sat up and looked at me, the biggest smile on his face.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Yep!  So be dressed around 6 ok?  I will get a taxi to pick us up." I smiled back.

"Oh my God. You are amazing!" He laughed, kissing me.

"If you think that one is good, you just wait." I grinned. 

"What made you decide to do this?" He asked, holding my hand.

"We have been on good terms for almost 2 months now and I figured it would be nice to celebrate that.  Considering all we have been through, I figured we deserved something good." I replied squeezing his hand.  He took his other hand and placed it on my cheek, cupping it softly as kissed me gently.

"Do you know how much I adore you?" He said softly, leaning his forehead against mine.  I kissed him again and stood, pulling him up.

"Sorry that was such torture by the way." I giggled.

"Happy to be tortured anyday. But Jesus it was!" He laughed.  We went back downstairs and sat back in our places like nothing happened.  I couldn't help but smile seeing V sitting next to J-hope, V's arm around Jhope's shoulders, and them holding hands.  I was relaxed against Jimin's chest as he played with my hair, facing the tv.  We all relaxed like that for a while until we decided to go to bed.  I said goodnight to everyone, and Jimin and I headed to bed.  I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep, being so excited for tomorrow.  Jimin fell asleep in no time however, leaving me to think and plan exactly how I wanted to do things.  I saw his phone light up, multiple times, getting on my nerves with it's brightness.  I reached over to turn it over until I saw what was on the screen.  It was an alert for texts.  I then did something I know I shouldn't have.  I opened the conversation, immediately regretting it.  It was that same girl sending him message after message.

" _Daddy, why_ _aren't_ _you_ _answering_ _?"_

_"You_ _said_ _you_ _would_ _be home."_

_"I need to see you."_

_"Don't ignore me now, daddy._ _You_ _didn't seem to_ _ignore_ _me in class"_

_"Do you_ _want_ _pics instead? Are_ _your_ _hands_ _just_ _too_ _busy_ _?"_

_"I miss you daddy."_

_"I do need to see you,_ _bad._ _"_

_"_ _You better_ _not_ _be with_ _that_ _side_ _ho._ _She_ _won't_ _treat you like_ _I_ _will."_

_"_ _I'm_ _getting angry now,_ _why_ _are_ _you_ _ignoring me?"_

_"Don't make me_ _punish_ _you."_

The one consolation I had, was that he had only responded to her a few times, and nothing was insanely flirty or anything.  I turned off the screen and flipped the phone over.  I cleared that from my head and cuddled into the amazingly sweet and handsome man I loved so much, putting all my worries away.

 


	87. Chapter 87

**(J-HOPE)**

Hoseok felt pretty tired as he headed up the stairs. Sometimes V stayed with him, sometimes he didn't. He never assumed anything. He always said goodnight to Taehyung and leave it up to him where he slept. That night, J-hope hugged V to tell him goodnight as V held on to him tightly.

"Want to sleep in my room tonight?" V asked, giving J-hope a sweet smile. J-hope felt his heart flutter and nodded quickly, an almost shy smile on his face. Taehyung led him into his room, shutting and locking the door behind them. When J-hope heard that lock click, he immediately felt his heart start beating fast. Tae slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, making J-hope swallow. Despite having seen that for years, it never failed to take his breath away. V bit his lip and walked to J-hope, pulling his shirt up as well. V started using his soft lips to gently kiss J-hope, making him sigh. J-hope felt himself start to get excited as V started kissing down his neck, nipping at him playfully. V felt chills raise up on Hoseok's skin, making him grin. He kissed his way back up to his mouth and slid his slender fingers down inside the waistband of J-hope's pants. He brushed his hand against J-hope's hardness, making him groan slightly. J-hope breathed deeply as he felt his pants being pulled down, V kissing his body along the way. V pushed J-hope back onto the bed and swallowed hard. He was ready, he just had to jump in head first.

"Mmmmmm Tae, that feels good." J-hope said as V started kissing all over his chest and down near the waistband of his boxers. He cleared his throat and slid his fingers slowly inside J-hope's boxers. J-hope swallowed again, feeling light headed. He laid back on his back, taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes as he felt V lift his boxers up over his rock hard erection. Holy shit, was this happening? He felt the warm, wet pressure of V's toungue as he licked up his length. J-hope couldn't help but let out a loud moan, feeling hot already. He lifted up to be on his elbows as he watched V's full lips close over his dick. He breathed heavy and dropped his mouth open, feeling the warm pressure of Taehyung's amazing tonuge, sliding back and forth on his dick as he went all the way down. V closed his lips tight as he started to slide up and down. At first he felt so nervous and was constantantly questioning himself, but soon that all melted away as he heard J-hope's moans of pleasure. It made him happy that he was able to please him so well and he had just started. He started sucking harder, moving his head faster. J-hope's eyes rolled back in his head as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He wanted to watch but damn, it felt so good. He picked his head back up and watched as V's full lips slide over his hardness. He was trying to keep it down but he was letting involuntary moans escape his lips. He almost whimpered as V started flicking his tongue faster as he went. He felt himself get harder and start to throb a little, urging V on. He saw V's arm moving, and watched his eyes roll back in his head, knowing he must have been jerking off. For some reason that made him all that much harder as he felt his body twitch a little, getting closer to orgasm. V started breathing heavily as he matched the pace of his stroke with the pace that he sucked J-hope.

"OOhhhhhhhh Tae tae, I'm getting so close." J-hope moaned. V looked him straight in the eye and started to move faster. V felt himself throb at J-hope's pleasure, making him moan onto J-hope's dick. J-hope felt his climax building, that familiar pulling in his stomach as his body started to tense.

"I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!!!" He groaned. V prepared for it, starting to swirl his head. J-hope reached his climax, yelling loudly, doing a full sit up, gripping the bed. His whole body shook violently, as he throbbed until Taehyung, moaned, sliding J-hope out of his mouth. He kneeled there, breathing heavily, stroking himself fast. J-hope slid himself to a sitting position and motioned for V to come sit beside him. V continued to stroke himself as he got up on his feet and sat next to J-hope. J-hope licked his hand and grabbed a firm hold of V's dick, making V immediately moan. He continued the pace V had been doing, putting pressure in all the right spots. V started throbbing almost immediately, feeling himself about to reach his own climax. J-hope leaned over and sucked on V's neck, moaning into it as he stroked. V started breathing fast as he started to cum, trembling and moaning. When he finished, he leaned his forehead against J-hope's and smiled at him, making J-hope feel such flutterings in his heart.

"That was incredible. I can't thank you enough." J-hope breathed, smiling big.

"I am sorry I waited so long." V said, breathing heavily.

"It's ok, I was never ever gonna force it. What made you decide to do it?" J-hope asked, as he caught his breath. V looked down and cleared his throat. He looked up slowly at J-hope locking eyes with him.

"Because, I love you Hoseok." V said softly. J-hope felt his heart stop for a brief moment, his eyes widening, not sure he heard what he thought he did.

"Did....did you just say..." J-hope stuttered.

"Yes, I love you." Taehyung said, putting his hand on J-hope's cheek. J-hope fell back in the bed and covered his face, his body shaking. V got worried and hoped he didn't say the wrong thing. He leaned back and pulled J-hope's hands away from his face, seeing the biggest smile with tears in his eyes.

"I think you have made me the happiest person alive. I can't tell you how long I have waited and wished and dreamed to hear you say that. " J-hope laughed, sniffing and wiping his eyes. V couldn't help but smile and cup J-hope's cheek again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." V said softly. J-hope leaned up a little and kissed V so softly on the lips, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too."

 


	88. Chapter 88

After I showered, I snuck into my mother's closet to pick out something to wear. She had more clothes than she would possibly ever wear. She even had dresses that still had tags and receipts stapled to them. I tried on and picked out a royal blue cocktail dress that came right above my knees. It was one shouldered, and hugged my curves. It still had the tag on it and the receipt was over 3 years old. Yup, she would never know it was missing. I went back to my room and styled my hair in loose wavy curls, it pinned back on one side, exposing my bare shoulder. I dressed it with some silver, strappy heels. I never dressed up...ever. I was extremely self conscious in it, but I wanted this night to be special. I grabbed a matching clutch and checked my makeup. I had done very subtle lip and face, but dramatic eyes. I did a silvery, smokey eye with cat wing liner and plumped up eyelashes. I checked myself one more time before I put the wrap around me, covering my shoulders. It was still chilly but bearable. I took a deep breath and headed out my front door, to see Jimin standing with his back to me at the end of the walkway. His hair was done in a different style than usual, pushed off of his forehead. He was wearing a black suit, and when he turned around my heart almost stopped. He was wearing a black shirt under his black suit, with a bright red tie. He got the biggest grin on his face and placed his hand over his heart. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said, pulling me in for a hug.

"And you look stunningly handsome." I grinned, kissing his cheek. We climbed in the cab and headed to the restaurant, where we were promptly seated at a corner, candle lit table. I slipped my wrap off as his grin got even bigger.

"Sexy..very sexy." he smiled. We sat down and ordered some wine and appetizers.

"I am so happy we are getting to do this." I sighed, contented.

We chatted lightly over dinner and as they got closer to serving dessert, our conversation got more serious.

"So you have been telling me things all this time that you think is going to make me run, and nothing has. You said there were only two more things you really thought I should know. Will you tell me now?" he asked, shifting in his seat, leaning back more. He looked so damn sexy, I wanted to jump him so badly.

"If you want to know, yes I will tell you." I sighed. He looked at me intensely and nodded.

"It's ok babe, I'm not going anywhere." he smiled. I sighed and told him about the miscarriage and the suicide attempt, all without stopping. He cleared his throat several times and shifted in his seat. I made him uncomfortable, I guess. I felt horrible but he really wanted to know.

"I'm still here." he said, grabbing my hand across the table and holding it tight. It made me want to break down and cry, but instead, all I could do was smile at him.

"I don't see how." I said, shaking my head.

"You are an amazing woman, really. I see such strength in you, even if you don't see it in yourself. All of the guys agree, it's not just me. You need to tap in to that strength and show the world who you are." he smiled, running his thumb over the back of my hand. I lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. His smile was enough to make me feel like I could fly, but there was something different in his eyes. I couldn't place it, but it made me feel so warm and comforted.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked, winking at him. He nodded as he stood up and grabbed my wrap. He put it around my shoulders, giving my bare shoulder a soft, subtle kiss. He held my hand as we walked out and called the taxi to bring us home. We walked in the house, as the guys all whistled at the two of us.

"You clean up good, Jimin." Rapmon said, as he looked me up and down.

"I'm not Jimin." I laughed, taking my heels off.

"Damn, you look great! You should dress up more often." Suga said, winking at me. I took my wrap off, shaking my head.

"Woo! Bare shoulder too!" Jin teased.

"Alright alright." I laughed.

"Did you guys have a nice time?" J-hope asked, coming over and giving me a big hug.

"It was great." Jimin answered, taking off his jacket.

"I have GOT to talk to you!" J-hope whispered.

"Hey, Jimin, can I meet you upstairs in a few?" I asked, holding J-hope's hand.

"Of course, do what you need to." he said, untying his shoes. As soon as he said that, J-hope pretty much yanked me up the stairs and into his room.

"What is with all the urgency?" I asked, wide eyed.

"He said it." J-hope beamed.

"What?" I asked, my mouth dropping open.

"He said "I love you" last night. It was after he went down on me for the first time." he responded, sounding positively giddy.

"Oh my GOD! I am so happy for you!" I shouted, as I wrapped him in a big hug. He squeezed me so tightly, letting out the biggest sigh.

"I am so afraid I'm going to wake up one morning and this will all be a dream." he said, letting me go and looking me over.

"Well it's not, it is reality, so enjoy every second of it." I replied, putting a hand on his cheek. He came in for a quick little kiss and sat back up.

"Thank you. Now you go make your dreams come true, or should I say, his." he laughed. I smiled and stood up as he smacked my ass. I took a deep breath and walked over to Jimin's door. I was ready, I sure hoped he was.

 


	89. Chapter 89

I walked in his room to see him taking off his tie, grinning at me.

"Here, let me do that." I said, walking over to him.  He smiled and rested his forehead against mine as I slowly started to unbutton his shirt.  I kissed his chest after every button, until I had his shirt completely open.  I placed my hands on his chest and ran them up over his shoulders, sliding his shirt down his toned arms.   It dropped to the floor as his smile started to lessen and change into expectation.  I ran my hands down his body and stopped at the top of his pants, biting my lip.  I unbuckled his belt and slowly undid his pants as I started placing soft kisses down his neck.  He let out a soft breath as I unzipped his pants.  He was already starting to get an erection as I brushed his bulge ever so softly.  I let his pants drop to the floor and couldn't help but smile.  He kissed me softly, reaching his arms around to the top of my back.  He started to slowly unzip my dress until it was easy to let slide down.  He looked down and grinned, seeing that I was wearing the bustier he picked out that time at the mall.  I slowly kissed my way down his body as I pushed his boxers to the floor.  I was so tempted to put him in my mouth, but I held back as I stood back up.  He slipped my panties down smoothly, after, me pushing him gently down onto the bed.  I started to straddle him as he reached for a condom packet.  I grinned and while he had his head turned, I slowly slid down onto him, making him drop the condom and groan.  He held on to my hips as I slowly started to move back and forth, grinding my hips.

"Mmmmm, you feel so good.  It's so warm and wet." He moaned quietly, breathing deep.

"And you feel so big and hard." I replied, starting to move just a little faster.  He started to slowly move underneath me, matching my pace.  I stared straight in his eyes as I started to go faster.  I throbbed once, feeling him start to get harder.

"Fuckkk just like that." He moaned.  I leaned forward, meeting his lips passionately.  I moaned into his mouth, feeling myself tighten and throb the longer we went. 

"Ohhh Jimin, I am getting close." I moaned.

"Mmmmm mmmmm....yeah baby.  You are gonna have to get up in a second." He grunted.  I smiled and moved faster, making his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh shit, I'm close." I groaned, breathing heavily.

"Mmm ok get up. I can't take it if you cum." He grunted between breaths.

"I want you to cum in me." I moaned, as I leaned back, starting to roll my body with my thrusts.

"Oh God, I want to so bad." He moaned, breathing heavily.

"You can.  We're safe." I smiled as I felt myself tighten. 

"What?! Ohhhhhh God.  I'm getting closer." He breathed, biting on his lip.  I moaned as I roll my hips more feeling my orgasm nearing.

"Trust me...cum for me!" I moaned as I felt my orgasm take over, making me throb and tremble with every movement.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" He hollered as he started to throb and harden.  He moaned the loudest I had ever heard him moan as I could feel him spilling inside me, his hardness throbbing over and over.  His orgasm seem to last forever until he finally came down from it gasping for air.

"What....are we....are you..."He breathed, his eyes closed, his hand on his forehead.

" I went to the doctor this week and got the birth control implant... surprise." I breathed, smiling at him.  He let out a breathy laugh and looked up at me, pulling me down onto his chest.

"Wow. Now that was the best surprise ever. But I am not nearly done with you. Now that I know I don't have to stop, get ready baby, because I'm going to fuck you all night." He growled. I got off of him and relaxed beside him.  He grinned as he moved to position himself above me.  He thrusted into me hard, causing me to shake and moan.

"God this feels amazing!" He groaned as he started to thrust at a fairly fast pace.

"Mmmmm you are gonna make me cum fast like that." I moaned.  He throbbed in me as I locked my legs around his waist. 

"Shit I'm not gonna last long, it feels so good." He groaned, smiling at me.  He kissed me hard and moaned in my mouth as I throbbed around him.  We both jumped as the door slung open.  I felt my blood boil as I saw that Liz bitch standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled.  Jimin sat still, throbbing in me.

"Liz! Get the hell out of here!  If I don't answer you, there is a reason!" He shouted.  This damn bitch was trying to ruin our night and I was not about to let her.  Though Jimin stopped thrusting, I started moving, thrusting upward and grinding my hips.  He let out a little moan as his mouth dropped open.

"I'm not leaving until I get to see you!" She shouted. I moved faster as he breathed heavily, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Ughhhh....give me..5 minutes.  Ohhhhh God it's not gonna take five." He groaned as I felt him throbbing in me.  I moaned loudly as I felt myself tightening.

"Mmmmm baby, you're gonna make me cum again." I moaned.  He started to thrust again.

"GET....THE FUCK...OUT!" he shouted between breaths.  She growled and slammed the door shut as Jimin moaned so loudly.

"Oh God, I'm getting close." I moaned.  He thrusted hard and fast as I felt him starting to throb and harden.

"Oooohhhh GOOOOOOOOD!" He hollered as he came, causing me to cum around him.  I shook so hard, gripping at his back until we both came down from the orgasm, out of breath.

"Well that was eventful." I laughed.   He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but wound up letting out a laugh.

"Jesus Christ.  Let me get rid of her and I will be back to give you a good uninterrupted job." He said, rolling off the bed.

"Mmmm hurry back Daddy." I moaned, teasingly.

"Oh God, don't call me that." He said shaking his head.  I laughed as he pulled on shorts and a shirt.  He blew me a kiss and walked out the door.  I can't believe that bitch.  At least I had the satisfaction that she got to see him moan for me.  I laid there waiting for him to get back, eager to have him in my arms and out of her clutches.

 


	90. Chapter 90

He was taking a little longer than I liked and I felt myself starting to get anxious. My mind was put at ease as he opened the door and shut it again.

"She is gone." He said, taking his clothes back off and climbing beside me.

"Now where were we?" I asked, smiling. He gave me a soft smile as he cupped my cheek in his hand, kissing me softly and sensually. He pulled my body close to his and continued to kiss, slowly sliding his tongue in my mouth. I let out a little soft moan as he lifted my leg and wrapped it around his back. He stared in to my eyes as he slowly sunk into me, breathing hard. He moved so slowly and sensually, kissing me and only letting out soft little subtle moans and breaths. He looked deep in my eyes as he continued that pace. I felt myself throb, between the pace and the eye contact, it felt so intimate and intense. We continued like that for a long time, until we built up an intense orgasm, cumming together while we were locked in an embrace, our tongues entwined. After he slowly slid out of me and laid there, staring at me with the softest smile. He put my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead softly. I cuddled in to him, resting my head against his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"That was a beautiful gift you gave me. Thank you." He said softly, holding me tight.

"This has been the best night of my life." I breathed, placing a soft kiss on his chest.

"I wish we could stay just like this, always." He said squeezing me.

"Me too. You are so wonderful." I said, instead of saying the three words I wanted to say. I felt completely content at that moment. I didn't want to fall asleep, but the exhaustion finally took over and I drifted to sleep listening to Jimin's heartbeat.

The next morning, I woke, feeling Jimin's side of the bed empty. He must have had to leave for class. I stretched and noticed a note propped up on the night stand. I smiled and sat up, tucking the sheet around my still naked body. I reached forward and grabbed the note, not being able to keep a grin off my face. I opened it and started to read it.

" _I am_ _sorry_ _I_ _am_ _having_ _to leave a_ _note_ _but_ _I_ _couldn't bear to_ _wake_ _you_ _. Last night was so_ _special_ _and it is a night_ _I_ _will_ _always_ _remember_ _and_ _cherish. But after_ _last_ _night,_ _I_ _realized_ _that_ _I_ _just_ _can't do_ _this_ _. I tried, really_ _I_ _did, but it's too_ _much_ _and_ _I_ _simply_ _can't_ _do it. I am so sorry_ _that_ _this_ _is going to hurt_ _you_ _. I know you will need the guys right now, so_ _I'm_ _taking off for a week or so to_ _give_ _you some_ _space. I hope you can forgive_ _me_ _some day and_ _I_ _hope_ _we_ _can be_ _friends_ _again. Please take care_ _of_ _yourself._

_Jimin_

I dropped the note on the bed and just sat there. I felt empty and hollow. We had such a beautiful day and then he just leaves. My heart was screaming. I knew I should be screaming and crying and sobbing but I just sat there, stunned and in shock. I don't know how long I sat there, unable to move. I heard noise downstairs from the guys getting home. I still didn't move from that spot, hoping that I would wake up and still be in his arms. I only knew evening was coming from the way the light changed, the room now dimly lit. I heard the door open and for a split second I felt my heart jump, thinking it would be Jimin coming through the door.

"Hey man I'm out of condoms.." Rapmon said but stopping when he saw it was me sitting there.

"Oh sorry! Where is Jimin?" He asked, stepping back. I looked up at him and felt my heart ache.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"Hey, everything ok?" He asked, walking closer. I held the note up as he took it from me, reading it silently to himself. He let out a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"Have you been here all day?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. I nodded and let out a defeated sigh.

"HOBI!" Rapmon yelled, leaning toward the door. I bit my lip softly as we sat there in silence, until J-hope came around the corner.

"What's up?" He asked, slowing down as he saw me sitting there. Rapmon handed him the note as he growled.

"I'm really gonna kick his ass this time!" J-hope yelled.

"No." I said, my voice soft.

"No? What do you mean, no?" J-hope said, sounding exasperated.

"Don't. You can't fault him for how he feels. He hasn't done anything wrong. He deserves to follow his own heart. He tried, that's all I can ask of him." I said quietly. J-hope handed the note back to Rapmon and sat next to me.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" J-hope asked softly.

"I will be fine." I replied.

"You need someone to hold you," Rapmon started as he scooted closer, "and that won't be me because you're naked." He scooted back away and actually made me laugh.

"J-hope is better but comforting naked girls without expecting sex." Rapmon said as J-hope scooted up to me.

"We are here for you." J-hope said, wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me into him. I held onto the sheet so it wouldn't come down as I moved, leaning against him, feeling so numb and empty.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said, holding his hand. I looked around the room, and I was flooded with the memories I had made with Jimin over the past few months and my heart ached so much, it made it hard to breathe. I closed my eyes and looked down, putting my hand up to my chest, rubbing over my heart.

"Let's get you out of this room, huh?" Rapmon said, offering me a small smile. I nodded and wrapped the sheet more around me so I could get up.

"Here, let me get you a shirt." J-hope said, grabbing a t-shirt out of Jimin's closet. I slipped it on over my head, and almost cried, thinking about how it smelled like him.

"I'm gonna get my clothes together and go home to change, but I promise, I will be back." I said, picking up my dress from the night before. As I walked down the stairs, sheet wrapped around my waist, I looked straight at the door, afraid that if I looked at any more of their sympathetic eyes, I would break down, and I was afraid that if I did, I would never be able to stop.

 


	91. Chapter 91

**(NAMJOON)**

He was only half surprised about the contents of Jimin's letter.  Jimin had them all fooled pretty well, but Rapmon thought that he seemed pretty authentic in his feelings for her.  He walked out of the room, and down the stairs, shaking his head.

"What's that?" Suga said, pointing to the letter in his hand, taking a sip of beer.  

"Here, you read it." Rapmon responded, handing the letter to Yoongi.  The rest of the guys gathered around as Suga read it out loud, everyone seeming surprised.

"How is she?" Taehyung asked, biting his lip.

"Honestly, she is holding it together surprisingly well." Rapmon nodded.

"She's probably in shock." Jungkook said, looking extremely concerned as he started fidgeting his hands.

"She's not ok.  Don't let her fool you.  She is probably devestated and heartbroken.  She is wearing the mask." Suga said, staring at his beer.  At that moment, she came down the stairs, walking straight to the door and outside.  J-hope came in the kitchen shaking his head.

"Did Jimin say anything to any of you at school today?"Jin asked, looking around the room.

"I ran into him, and noticed he was quiet, but I thought that she just wore him out yesterday after that surpise she gave him." J-hope said, feeling more angry than he was letting on.

"What surprise?" Rapmon asked, grabbing a beer of his own.  This shit was too heavy for his liking.  They had far too much heavy going on lately.

"She got a birth control implant this week, so she told me she was going to let him finish in her." J-hope said, still subtly shaking his head.

"What the fuck?  So he gets to get off bareback last night, and decides to just not be with her anymore overnight?  What is his problem?" Jin said, huffing out air.

"What's worse is, I said I wanted to kick his ass, and she is defending him.  She said he hasn't done anything wrong, that he is just following his heart, and that he tried, and that is all she could ask of him." J-hope replied.

"She really loves him." Jungkook said softly.

"Yeah she sat there all day.  I didn't even know she was here.  I thought Jimin came home, and went in his room, and she was sitting there just holding the corner of the letter.  But guys, in all honesty, when he does come back, we can't be angry at him.  He didn't do something wreckless this time, and he was honest and up front with her.  He is still our friend, and we can't push him out." Rapmon said, looking around.  Most of the guys nodded, agreeing. 

"At least you made her laugh a little.  That is more than happened last time." J-hope said, shrugging in defeat.

"Yeah, that wasn't even intentional.  Like seriously, I know she just broke up with Jimin, and she was in shock and upset, but she was butt naked under that sheet.  If she cuddled against me, I can't guarantee that I wouldn't have had my hands try to wander." Rapmon replied, trying not to grin.  She wasn't a goddess or anything, but she was pretty damn hot.  He ranked her in his top 5 that he had hooked up with. 

"Yeah, I could see where that would be difficult." Jungkook said, clearing his throat.

"What are you thinking about all this?" Taehyung asked, looking at Jungkook. 

"Remember back when I said I felt like a shit friend for wishing my friend would fail?  Yeah, I wish he didn't fail." Jungkook said, sighing. 

"I think the most important thing right now, is making sure she feels like she has people there for her." J-hope added.

"And we really need to check on Jimin too.  No one has talked to him.  Maybe this was hard for him too.  Maybe he just didn't know how to tell her that he didn't love her." Suga suggested. 

"I'll call him." Rapmon said, getting out his phone.  He walked out of the room, dialing Jimin. 

" _Hello?"_

"Hey man, where are you?" Rapmon asked.

 _"I'm uh...I'm staying outside the house for like a week.  Just taking some space_."

"Are you ok?" Rapmon asked, feeling like something more was going on.

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_   

Rapmon was about to ask him if he needed anything when he heard someone in the background.

_"That better not be that side ho!  I won bitch, walk away."_

"Is that the crazy chick that busted in on you guys last night?" Rapmon asked.

 _"Yeahhh I got to go.  See you in class."_   Jimin said, hanging up.  Rapmon walked back in to the room as the guys all looked at him, seeing to be waiting for an answer.

"He said he's staying outside the house this week, and that he's fine.  I guess I believe him, he was with that loud chick from last night." Rapmon said, putting his phone in his pocket.  J-hope laughed sarcastically and Jungkook looked pissed, really pissed.

"What do you think we should do with her this evening to get her mind off things?" Jin asked, looking around.  No one really knew what to do.

"Something that involves drinking." V said, shrugging.  Rapmon nodded and went to the cabinet, getting out the different kinds of liquor they had.  He had never been in love, but from what he had seen, it did shit things to you.  He was glad he hadn't.  Yeah it looked nice when everything was going nice, but more often than not, things did not go well.  And when they didn't, he had seen people become complete wrecks.  He just hoped that didn't happen to the nice girl next door that he had grown to care for.

 


	92. Chapter 92

I showered slowly, and tried to keep everything together.  It's ok, I am ok.  So he didn't love me?  We were still going to be friends, and....and....I missed him so much.  It had not even been a whole day since I had seen him, but I felt like it had been an eternity.  After I dressed I picked up and folded Jimin's sheet and t-shirt, placing them on my bathroom counter.  I ran my hand softly over the front of the shirt and sighed.  The last time I did that to this shirt, his warm, firm chest and beating heart were underneath it.  I shook my head and growled at myself.  This had to stop.  I am ok.    I dressed in a baggy pair of sweats and a shirt, and combed out my wet hair.  I didn't even bother to dry it, I just threw on some slippers, and grabbed my phone.  I looked at the screen, the background being a picture of the two of us laying back together, a beautiful smile on his face.  I opened my phone and put the background as a default wallpaper.  I sighed and opened the text messages.  I scrolled back through our conversations and felt my insides lurch.  He made me feel like he did care, and that he really was falling in love with me, but I guess that was all just a show.  I deleted all the texts and opened a new one.  It killed me to do it, but I sent him a text that made me feel like vomiting.

I AM NOT MAD AT YOU.  YOU DESERVE TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART, AND I RESPECT YOUR FEELINGS.  THERE IS NOTHING FOR ME TO FORGIVE. IF YOU DON'T FEEL THAT WAY, YOU CAN'T FORCE IT.  I JUST HOPE YOU FIND SOMEONE THAT MAKES YOU TRULY HAPPY.  I HOPE WE CAN BE FRIENDS TOO. 

I hit the send button and fought the nausea that accompanied.  I left the house and went next door, the guys all sitting around in the living room with an array of liquor on the table.  Suga walked up to me and pulled me aside before I could make it in the living room all the way.

"I know what you are doing.  Don't do this, ok?  You have to confide in someone, it doesn't have to be me, but you have to talk to someone.  Don't shut down, ok?" he said, searching my eyes.

"I am not going to lie, I am hurting so much, I am amazed I can breathe.  But I will be ok.   It will pass." I sighed, giving him a half hearted smile.  He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest, squeezing me tight.

"You will be ok.  You are a strong person, so very very strong.  You have been through more in your short life than many people will face in a lifetime, and you are still here, standing and breathing.  Just don't think you are alone." he said into my head.  I nodded and kissed him on the cheek as I pulled back. 

"Thank you Yoongi.  Really, thank you. " I said, giving him a genuine smile.  I knew he was probably worried, considering my past. He walked me to the living room as the rest of the guys greeted me with soft smiles.

"Didn't know what you would be in the mood for, so we got out a lot." Rapmon said, smiling. 

"You know what, dealer's choice." I said, giving him a small smile.  I sat in an empty spot on the couch near Jungkook and Jin.  Jin wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the side of the head.

"Let's play a drinking game to get you good and drunk." Jin grinned as Rapmon handed him a cup of something.  He handed it to me as I took a sip.

"Holy hell this is strong!! What is this?" I coughed, my eyes wide.

"Rapmon special." he winked.    We started playing a fast paced drinking game that led to a lot of shots...a lot...of shots.  After those shots and a few of Rapmon's special drink, I was pretty damn drunk.  I hadn't eaten anything all day, so that helped as well. 

"So what would you like to do, beautiful?" J-hope smiled, winking at me.

"I'm good with whatever my guys want." I grinned, looking around.  I leaned into Jin, who wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into him, kissing my forhead.  Rapmon turned on some music lightly in the background and it made me move around in my seat to the beat.

"Let's dance!  Come on!" V said, offering me his hand.  I giggled as he pulled me up and he walked me over to the empty area near the couches.  I started dancing with and on him, moving to the beat.  He kept grinning and looking over at J-hope, his eyes wide.  I couldn't figure out why until the song ended and Jin laughed.

"Did you used to be a stripper in a past life?  Some of those moves are very much stripper." he chuckled, drinking another shot.

"No, but I won a contest once!" I laughed, still dancing in place alone.  Rapmon got up and started dancing with me as we moved to the music together.

"So, a contest huh?  What kind of contest?" Rapmon asked.

"Dancing/stripping.  A frat had a HUGE party and did a contest.  No one knew how bendy I was." I giggled, biting my lip.

"Oh yeah, that's right.  Shit, you would probably make a good stripper." he laughed, as he stepped back. 

"Nahhhhh it's just the liquor." I laughed, as I made my way back to the seat.  Jungkook had a dark stare looking at me, and I didn't know why.

"You are feeling pretty drunk, aren't you?" J-hope asked, as V cuddled up to him.

"I am quite drunk, yes. And Kookie, why are you looking at me like that? " I said, turning to him and staring in his eyes, trying to mimic what he was doing to me.

"Don't look at me like that." he breathed, shifting his eyes away.

"What?  Whyyyyy?  Did I scare you, Kookie?" I asked, inching closer to his face, giggling.

"No, but I won't take advantage of you while you are drunk." he said, biting on his lip, avoiding eye contact.

"Ooohhhhh, you want sex.  Got it." I said, giggling again.  He looked over at me quickly and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Ok, I better move." he said, getting up.  I giggled some more, leaning back, my head in Suga's crotch.

"Oh hi." I laughed, looking up at Suga. 

"You are wasted." he laughed, running his hand over my head.

"Yeah, I think I'm just a little bit." I smiled. 

"I swear she is the silliest drunk." V laughed, shaking his head.  I heard my phone go off, vibrating in my pocket.  I giggled as I took it out of my pocket.  The screen seemed a little blurry, but I opened the text alert, and the smile immediately vanished from my face, the pain and reality of what happened rushing back to me. 

THANK YOU...AND I AM SO SORRY.  JUST DON'T FORGET ME, OK?    

I sighed and clicked the call button, holding the phone up to my ear.

"Who are you calling?" J-hope laughed.  I held a finger up to my mouth and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as the voice I had carried as a melody in my heart came from the other end.

 


	93. Chapter 93

_"Hello?"_

"Do you hate me?" I asked softly. I felt like I was going to break down any second, but I promised myself I wouldn't do that.

_"No, I could never hate you."_

"You don't have to run away. I will leave you alone. I'm your friend if you want me to be, but I will leave you alone if you want. So come home ok? Don't run away." I said, feeling my heart beat fast, as I tried to control my breathing.

_"It's just easier this way."_

"No it's not. You were there always, and now you're gone. You told me you weren't running." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

 _"I know...I'm sorry."_ he said, but then I heard a clear, recognizable voice in the background, "Daddy, have you seen my purse?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy." I said, covering my eyes, trying so hard not to cry.

_"Yeah, I...I got to go. I will see you in a few days. Please take care of yourself."_

The phone call eneded and I just stared down at the screen where the name Jimin was still flashing. I ran my finger back and forth over his name on the screen until it disappeared, just like him.

"He had to go, he was busy with Liz." I shrugged, putting my phone in my pocket. The guys all tried to distract me after that but I just sat there, feeling all the feelings the booze had surpressed. I suddenly felt absolutely drained of all energy, feeling limp.

"You look exhausted. You want to stay the night here?" J-hope asked.

"Yeah, I mean we even have an empty bed..." Jin said, trailing off, realizing it was Jimin's bed I would be sleeping in. I wrinkled my forehead and just looked down at my hands.

"You can sleep with me if you want." Jungkook said, giving me a soft smile.

"One of these days I will let you sleep with me, but I cannot guarantee I would keep my hands to myself." Rapmon said, trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a bit of a smile, and stood up, stretching. J-hope came over and gave me a big hug, kissing me on my head.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well and have pleasant dreams." he said, rubbing my back as he let me go.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight, and you have sweet dreams too." I replied. Jungkook ran up the stairs ahead of me as I slowly made my way up. As I walked to Jungkook's room, he was fluffing up the blanket on his bed. He gave me a soft smile as he pulled it back.

"Climb on in." he said sweetly. I crawled up in his bed and relaxed. My body felt like it weighed a ton from exhaustion.

"Thank you Kookie." I smiled softly as I looked up at him. He nodded and took off his shirt, afterwards climbing in, facing me. He looked at me, his eyes so warm, but sad. He pushed my hair off of my face and placed it behind my ear. Inside I ached, thinking back on the previous night when Jimin did that to me .

"Would it be ok if I cuddled you?" he asked, quietly. I nodded as he laid on his back and scooted close to me. I scooted into his body and laid my head in his shoulder, my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and softly ran his fingers over my arm. He leaned his head against mine and kissed my hair, softly.

"Your hair smells good. Is that vanilla?" he asked, leaning his head against mine again.

"Coconut." I responded as I started moving my finger back and forth in place. He sighed and started slowly moving his hand up and down my arm, just barely brushing the skin, causing chills to raise up on my body.

"Is that relaxing you?" he asked, still moving his hand.

"It feels good." I said, closing my eyes. I brushed my hand back and forth on his chest, his skin getting chills as well.

"Mmm that does feel good." he said, letting out a breath. I could feel his heart start to beat harder as I moved my hand. I laid it flat against his chest and just felt it beat.

"This doesn't seem to relax you, your heart is going nuts." I said, looking up at him with a slight smile. He gave me an almost nervous looking smile.

"It does....well it stirs up a lot of things." he replied, closing his eyes, swallowing. I laid my head over his heart and listened to it beating loudly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed him tight, closing my eyes. He started moving his hand more and more over me, making me feel even more relaxed. It wasn't long until I felt myself drifting off to sleep, listening to Jungkook's heart, my own aching.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	94. Chapter 94

**(JUNGKOOK)**

She was so warm against him, He felt his heart beating so hard, feeling her lay on him so close. He had to try hard to keep his composure. This was the first time they had slept together alone. Every time she slept in his bed there was always someone else there with them. He kept pulling her closer and closer, wishing he could keep here safe there in his arms, away from all the sadness and emptiness he was sure she was feeling. He wished so much she would open up to him and just let it out, so she could start to heal. But he didn't want to push it, he wanted her to let it go in her own time. The more she moved her hand, the harder it was to keep the desire of wanting to pull her up to his level and kiss her deeply and passionately. He felt her start to relax the more he moved his hand, her laying right over his heart. How could Jimin do this? He may have been following his heart or whatever she said, but he still shouldn't have acted like he felt more for her than he did. And here the next day, she and Namjoon both hear that clingy bitch in the background. You would think that if he viewed her even as a friend he would have more respect for her. He had to stop thinking about it or he would never get to sleep, and he had an early class tomorrow. He just hoped she would be ok sooner rather than later. When he looked into her eyes, something that was previously there was missing. It was almost as though a light had gone out of her eyes. He just held her close and hoped that somehow, someway it would come back. The next morning, he slid out from under her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I have early class but I will be back later. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call or text me, ok?" he said softly. She nodded and thanked him as he covered her back up, and grabbed his clothes. He took a quick shower and ran off to school. As he entered his second class he saw Jimin sitting in his usual desk in the corner, looking tired, but perfectly fine. Jungkook couldn't even talk to him right now, realizing he would say something stupid or regretful if he did. After his third class, he had a small free period, so he went out to the quad to relax and try to clear his head. The fresh air was working until he heard someone talking behind him.

"Oh my God yes. Jimin and I are closer than ever! You should have seen how fast he left that bitch behind. And she thought she had her filthy hooks in my Jimin. I showed her ass! I'm the one that has my hooks in, and he isn't going anywhere." she said. He felt his blood boil, making his hand into a fist. He watched as Liz walked away into a building as Jimin came out of another. He couldn't take it anymore. He marched up to Jimin and shoved him hard with both hands on his shoulders.

"So, you gonna bitch out again huh?" Jungkook said, getting up in Jimin's face. Jimin didn't respond, he just turned his face away from Jungkook. Jungkook shoved him again, almost making him fall back.

"Jungkook, I'm not going to fight you." Jimin sighed.

"Oh, well in that case..." Jungkook said, winding his fist back and punching Jimin right across the face. Jimin stumbled back and landed down on one knee. Jungkook let out a sigh of relief. He had been wanting to do that since last time, but he just couldn't hold it back anymore. Jimin sniffed and stood up, wiping blood off the corner of his mouth. He didn't even try to fight back, he just stood there, looking at Jungkook with an almost blank expression on his face.

"You are unbelievable. J-hope said he was gonna kick your ass, but do you know she told him not to? She stood up for you. She said she didn't want us to blame you for your feelings. I understand if you really don't feel that way about her, but why did you have to put on such a show? You made her think you felt more for her than you did, and now all the sudden, you just up and run. And to top it all off, you don't even have the respect for her as a friend to keep away from that Liz bitch for more than a day. How can you treat her like that?!" Jungkook yelled. Jimin just looked down and back up at Jungkook's angry eyes. He took one step forward as Jungkook tensed, ready to defend himself. Jimin just put his open hand on Jungkook's shoulder and said, "I don't deserve her." Jungkook stood there stunned as Jimin walked away, brushing himself off. He shook his head and headed to class, glad that he at least got the chance to tell Jimin what an idiot he was. He sighed and wondered what the the hell happened to their previously happy group, and wondered if it would truly ever be that way again.

 


	95. Chapter 95

I was at the house all alone for a while.  I probably should have gone home, but this felt more like home now than my actual house.  I started cleaning the house to keep my mind occupied.  I decided to turn some music on loudly to help.  After making the front rooms spotless, I turned off the music and when I turned to head toward the kitchen, I stopped dead.  Jimin was standing in the doorway, and I had no idea how long he had been standing there.  He jumped at my eye contact, and looked down and away, trying to turn his head and walking toward the front door.

"Jimin, wait!" I said, as I started to rush over.  He stopped but didn't turn around.  I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around.  I saw dried blood on the corner of his mouth, and he looked pretty upset.  My heart ached so bad at that moment, but I had to show him I was ok, that we could be friends, though inside it would kill me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come home.  I didn't know you would be here, but I forgot one of my books that I will need tomorrow.  But when I came in you were distracted so I thought I could sneak in and out without you seeing." he said softly.

"You don't have to sneak, this is your house.   What happened to your lip?" I asked, wanting to kiss it better.

"Oh, it's nothing." he said, running his thumb along the corner of his mouth and wincing slightly.

"Wait here." I said, holding up a finger.  I so badly wanted to drag him back to the bathroom and treat his lip and kiss him until he felt no more pain.  Instead I had to settle with getting some lip ointment to bring him.   I walked back out to the front door and grabbed his hand softly.  I placed the lip balm in it and gave him a small smile.  He looked down at it for a minute and looked back up at me.

"Thank you.  I will see you soon, ok?" he said, giving me a sad smile.  I nodded and as he closed the door, I covered my mouth with my hands as the tears finally came.  I sunk to the floor and bent in half, crying hard and long.  I still hadn't stopped sobbing by time Suga walked in the door. 

"Oh fucking hell." he said, as came over to me quickly and squatted down on the floor.  He grabbed my shoulders and helped me up to a standing position. 

"I'm-I'm sorry.  I tried.  I thought I could hold it in, but.....but....oh my God it hurts." I cried, covering my face.  Suga sighed and pulled me in, holding me tight to him until I couldn't cry anymore. 

"You feel a little bit better?" Suga asked as I wiped the tears off my face.

"A little.  I was doing ok, and I even spent the morning getting rid of pent up feelings and relieving stress, but...he came home to get something he forgot, not knowing I would be here.  It was just the first time I had seen him since, and it hit me like a ton of bricks." I said, letting out a large sigh.

"I can imagine.  Are you having struggles?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  I knew what he meant by that; was I having dark thoughts, harmful thoughts.

"Not exactly.  I mean the thought that just keeps running through my head is; no one has ever loved me, well I know you guys do as a friend, but as a woman, no man has ever loved me.  I thought maybe, just maybe Jimin was starting to, but apparently not.  It makes me question whether it is even possible.  I am thinking it isn't, honestly." I shrugged.

"That is not true.  I promise you, it is possible." he said, giving me a soft smile. 

"How do you know that?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Just trust me." he said, patting my back.  I nodded and sighed one more big sigh.

"Well, I am gonna go take a shower, I feel disgusting." I said.

"Do you want me to wait in your bedroom for you?" he asked.

"Oh no.  Per J-hope's instructions, I am not supposed to be home so I brought extra clothes last time so I am just going to shower upstairs." I smiled. 

"Oh, ok.  Well I will be here if you need." he responded, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Yoongi." I said softly.  I ran up the stairs and grabbed my clothes, showering away the sweat and tears, hoping that I would be able to put a plug in my emotions and not have any more breakdowns like today.

 


	96. Chapter 96

**(JIMIN)**

He was going to fucking kill her.  She was lucky she was a woman or he would have beat her ass for barging in on them like that.  He walked downstairs and looked around.

"Where is she?" He asked Jungkook who was sitting on the couch.

"We told her to wait outside, she was too damn loud!" He said, shaking his head.  Jimin grabbed a jacket and walked out the door.  She grinned big at him as soon as she saw him.

"I knew you would come see me, Daddy! I'm kind of mad at you that I had to come all the way here and pull you away from your hoe, but as long as you're here with me now, I'm happy." She said, walking up to him.

"Liz, you more than crossed the line here. I told you, we can only be friends, nothing more. I have been ignoring you for a reason, because I don't want you to get the wrong idea. So you will not show up at this house again unannounced. And now that that's out of the way, what the fuck are you doing here?" He sighed.  She frowned and got closer to him.

"Is that any way to talk to me? I came here to share some wonderful news with you." She grinned.  She opened her purse and handed him something.  He looked at it and immediately wanted to vomit.

"There is no fucking way..." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, Daddy. I am pregnant. And you are the father. I haven't been with anybody else because I'm yours and you're mine." She smiled.  He shook his head in disbelief, handing her back the pregnancy test.

"I don't believe you. One pregnancy test does not mean you're pregnant. Plus we used a condom." He said still shaking his head.  She sighed and opened her purse again, handing him two more positive pregnancy tests and an ultrasound photo. He wanted to throw it all at her and run. He then got hit with a sick realization that he was going to have to run, but not from Liz. 

"Ok...ok.  Look Liz, it's late, I'm worn out, and I have company. So can we talk about this tomorrow? I'll meet you at school." Jimin sighed. 

"I guess I will let it slip this once, but don't expect me to be this lenient again." She said as she kissed him by his ear. As soon as she left, he bent over to his knees and dry heaved.  He was now going to be stuck, tethered to this bitch that he couldn't stand anymore. And now he was going to have to leave behind the one woman he had grown to love more than anyone else in the world. He was going to tell her tonight how much he loved her, but now he was never going to get to say those words to her.   He could at least give her this last night, so she had something good to hold on to and remember him by. He swallowed down the tears that he felt trying to come out of his eyes, and decided he was going to go make love to the most wonderful woman he had ever met in his life.  When he made his way upstairs, he made love to her, soft, slow, passionate, so full of feeling and love.  When they were finished, and she fell asleep in his arms, he let tears roll down his face.  He couldn't sleep, he couldn't dare close his eyes and miss one second of the time he had left with her. He wanted every one he could get before he had to leave.  He made sure to get up really early and pack a bag, and write a note that he knew was going to be the cause of the death of their relationship.  He folded it and left it on the nightstand, and turned and look at her. He leaned over and placed one more soft gentle kiss on her lips, fighting back tears. He then walked towards the door and left, not before giving her one long last glance.

"I love you." He whispered as he shut the door. He slung his backpack over his back and made his way out the front door. He rented a hotel room for the next several nights, trying to give her some space to heal. He didn't dare talk to any of the guys at school that day, knowing what they were going to find out. Liz refused to leave him alone all day, talking about how they were going to be the perfect family. He explained to her over and over again that he would be there for her through the pregnancy, and be there for the baby afterwards, but that didn't mean they were going to be together. She said that he would change his mind quickly, but he knew that would never be the case. The next day at school, he walked out onto the quad to see Jungkook marching up to him looking so angry.  When the punch landed, Jimin didn't even flinch. He wished that Jungkook would just keep punching him and punching him until he lost consciousness so he could escape this nightmare even for a moment. His heart ached so badly, listening to Jungkook yell.  He placed his open palm on Jungkook's shoulder and told him that he knew he didn't deserve her. After that he couldn't stay any longer. He walked off and headed towards the gymnasium, that would be empty around this time. He went inside and dropped his belongings, starting to punch the weighted bag in the corner. He punched it over and over again until he couldn't feel his fists anymore. He dropped down to his knees and screamed at the ceiling, as the tears came and didn't seem to want to stop.  He finally picked up his belongings and left school. He realized he better run home while he had the chance, since she was probably at her house since no one was at home. When he arrived, and open the door, he saw her cleaning diligently, and he felt so guilty.  He ran by her and ran up the stairs quickly to try to get out before she noticed him. But unfortunately, she caught him on the way out. She said the nicest things, and then left the room, and when she came back she placed some ointment for his lip in his hand. Even after everything he put her through, she was still thinking of him and caring for him. He was barely able to hold it together long enough to say goodbye to her. And when he walked out the front door, the tears started to pour and didn't stop until he got to the hotel.  He never knew that he could feel pain like this, and he just hoped and prayed that she wasn't feeling the same way he was. He really hoped that someone would be able to hold her and make her happy again. Though it may kill him, her happiness was all that mattered to him.

 


	97. Chapter 97

Three weeks went by and Jimin barely was here at all.  He would come here late in the evening to sleep, but he stayed away.  I even told him that I would stay at my house and whoever wanted to visit could, so he could come home.  He still chose not to.  The guys would talk when they thought I couldn't hear, so I knew that he had been around Liz a lot and at this point, all I could do, was hope that he was happy with her.  It still hurt like a son of a bitch when I thought about it but the pain was able to be handled.  It could be pushed aside sometimes.  I had my moments where I would get upset and break down for a few minutes, but most of my days were ok.  Jungkook asked me to sleep with him most nights now that J-hope and V slept in the same room every night.  I was so happy to see them flourishing like they were.  J-hope was blissfully happy all the time, sometimes annoying the other guys with how much of a good mood he was in.  It had been another long day, and I went to get in bed as Jungkook finished up his shower. When he came in, for the first time, I felt flutterings in my body.  He looked so sexy, his hair messy and damp, shirtless, in low riding pj pants.  I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to rid myself of those feelings, but it was useless.  He smiled at me as he climbed in the bed, laying on his back and pulling me close. 

"You ok? " he asked softly, his mouth not too far from my ear.  I got chills all over from the sound of his smooth voice.

"I'm good." I breathed, keeping my eyes shut, and shivering.

"Hah, what was that for?" he asked, grinning at me. 

"Nothing, you just gave me chills." I said, looking up at him.  That was a mistake.  God he looked so good. 

"How did I do that?" he asked, biting his lip.  Fuck.  I hadn't done anything sexual since the last time with Jimin, so I guess it was just built up sexual tension.  I leaned back a bit and layed on my side, getting on my pillow. I was trying to see if that helped calm me down, instead of laying on his naked chest.

"Sorry, I was just getting hot." I said, letting out a breath.  He flipped to face me and as he did, the back of his hand accidently brushed my nipple through my shirt.  I don't even know if he was aware he did it, but it was like sending a shockwave straight to my pussy.  I bit my lip and stifled a little grunt, closing my eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" he asked, losing his smile.  I shook my head and smiled at him softly.  He was such a sweetheart.

"No sweetie, I'm not hurting." I said, smiling.  I flipped on to my back and layed there with my eyes shut, until I heard him let out a loud sigh and started to roll over to his other side, which was a big mistake.

"What is it?" I asked, looking in his direction.  As I looked I saw a bit of arousal in his pants, before he flipped away from me.

"Nothing....nothing." he said quickly.  I wanted him so badly at that moment, especially knowing he was horny. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, letting out a slow breath.

"Yeah...anything." he said quietly.

"Why did you turn around?" I said, biting my lip.  He sighed and hesitated for a few seconds.

"Because I was trying to respect you." he said, softly.

"Respect me?" I asked, wrinkling my forehead.

"Yeah.  Give you your space and time to heal." he said, clearing his throat.

"Kookie, turn around." I said softly.  He lifted the blanket way up as he turned around to face me. 

"You are hard to look at sometimes." he said, letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said, feeling kind of bad.

"No no, don't be sorry.  I just mean...argh this is frustrating." he said, breathing deeply.

"Are you horny?' I asked, straight out after that.  His eyes shot up to my face and widened.

"What? Why?" he asked, swallowing.

"Because I am, and I could really use some sex right now." I sighed.  He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure?  I didn't want to make a move because I figured you wanted your space." he said, letting out a soft breath.

"I am positive." I responded.  I grabbed a hold of one of his hands and slid it down inside my panties so he could feel my wetness.

"Oh fuck, that just made me want you so much." he breathed.  I pulled his finger out of my panties, and slid it into my mouth.  He stared at me, his mouth hanging open as I licked his finger, pulling it slowly out of my mouth.  No sooner had I finished, he rolled forward and slid his tongue in my mouth.  I let out a very quiet moan into his mouth as he breathed heavily.  I slid my hands down inside his boxers, gripping him firmly.  I stroked it a few times, making him breathe really deeply and pull back from the kiss.

"Do you want to have sex?" I asked, slowly sliding my hand up and down him.

"Mmmm...only if you're sure." he breathed.  I nodded and let him go, grabbing the waistband of my shorts and pulling them and my panties down at once.  Unless he had been hooking up at school with someone, it had been just as long since he did anything sexual, so I'm sure this wasn't going to last long for either of us.  He bit his lip and slipped out of his bottoms, gripping his dick tightly.  As he reached over for a condom, I got up quickly and straddled him, sliding down onto his throbbing erection, feeling it fill my tight pussy.

"Mmmmmmm you feel so good in me." I moaned.  I just remembered that Jungkook shared a wall with Jimin, so I was going to try  my best to be quiet.  Jungkook breathed out heavily and fast, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fuuuuck....mmmmm.....you are so wet.....mmmmm...." he breathed.  I rolled my hips slightly as I grinded back and forth, leaning forward and letting my tits hang above his face.   I felt myself throb, feeling him hit all the right spots. 

"Mmmm Jungkook, you are so thick." I breathed, my mouth hanging open.  I felt him throb a few times as he bucked his hips up, thrusting in me.

"You are gonna need to get up so I can put on a condom soon." he breathed, holding onto my hips.

"You don't have to.  You can cum in me." I said, slowing my thrusting.  He immeditely throbbed several times, breathing heavily.

"Oh my God yes." he grunted.  I moved faster, back and forth, grinding against him.  I started to feel myself tighten and throb, starting to get pretty close.  He picked his head up slightly and sucked on one of my tits hanging above him.

"Mmmmmm, you're gonna make me cummmm" I groaned quietly.  He breathed heavy and fast as I felt him getting harder inside me. With one throb from him, an intense orgasm took over my body, making my pussy throb and tighten over and over, my body trembling in pleasure.

"Oh fuck!  Oh my GOD!" Jungkook grunted through clenched teeth as he tensed, his cock throbbing hard inside me, spilling his hot cum.  I came long and hard, his orgasm causing mine to continue.  The look of such intense pleasure on his face and seeing his abdomen tensed made me cum all that much harder.  I finally felt his throbbing slow down as he flopped back in the bed, gasping for air, his body still trembling.

"That was so good, Kookie, thank you." I said, leaning forward and kissing his chest.  I slid off of him as our juices started to run down my thighs. 

"Best....orgasm....ever." he breathed, looking over at me and smiling.

"I'm glad it was good for you." I said, leaning over him and kissing him softly.

"Oh fuck, there are dirty clothes over in the corner, you can wipe off with that.  I think I will need to too." He grinned, looking at my wet legs.  I looked over and saw his still semi-hard dick slick and wet.  I wiped off, and handed him a dirty piece of clothing.  After, we both dressed back in our pj's and cuddled in bed, him holding me tight.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sleepily in my ear.

"I'm ok sweetie.   You get some sleep." I said, snuggling against him.  In minutes he was asleep and I got hit with a pang of overwhelming guilt.  I had no reason to be guilty, Jimin and I weren't together anymore.  But I couldn't shake that feeling...the feeling of betraying my heart.

 


	98. Chapter 98

**(JIMIN)**

He tried to go home as little as possible.  It is not like he didn't want to be around her, he wanted that more than anything.  But after several weeks, he saw her being able to laugh and smile again.  It warmed his heart to see her happy, but at the same time, it ached and burned, seeing her just cuddling with others on the couch.  Besides, he wanted to keep Liz as far away from her as possible, and Liz had been trying to cling on to him like a leech.  He was having trouble concentrating in class, he wasn't eating much, or sleeping much.  God, why did he ever have to hook up with Liz?  If he would have had any idea how psychotic she was, he would never have given her the time of day. 

"Mr. Park, bored are we?" the professor said from the front of the room, breaking Jimin's train of thought.

"No sir, sorry." Jimin muttered.  He just stared at the white board behind the professor's head the rest of class, pretending to pay attention, when really all he could think about was how fucked up everything had become.  As class ended he walked out into the hall to see Liz already standing there, waiting for him.  He sighed and walked silently beside her, not looking at her.

"Daddy, what's wrong?  You having a bad day?" she said, locking her arm around his.  He sighed and tried to pull out of her arm, but she clung on tight.

"Yes, I am.  So please, can you just not today? I don't have the energy to deal with this right now." he said as he stopped walking.

"How can you talk to your girlfriend like that? You better be glad you are so damn irresistable." she said, smiling at him.  That smile now only gave him the bad kind of chills.

"Fine.  So when is your doctor's appointment?" Jimin asked, staring blankly at her.

"Ohh, the doctor had to reschedule so it's not for another few weeks." she said, letting go of his arm.

"Ok, well fine.  Just let me know when it is." Jimin said, turning and walking before she could say anything else.    He decided to skip study period and head straight home.  He felt fried, and completely exhausted.  He walked in and saw her cooking in the kitchen with Jin wrapped around her waist.  He heard her laugh and it cut through him like a knife.  He felt tears suddenly coming up out of nowhere as he quickly rushed past the kitchen, heading up the stairs.  He almost ran into Jungkook as he was on his way.  He made it to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He layed back and let tears fall over and over.  He heard his door open, making him sit up quickly, sniffling and wiping his eyes.  Jungkook closed the door behind him and walked over, sitting next to Jimin.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Jungkook said, looking at Jimin with concern.  Jimin took in a shuddering breath and shook his head no.

"I can't.  I don't want to say it out loud.  It makes it so much more real and so much worse." he said, choking back a sob.

"Come on.  Something has got you so fucked up, and you have to be able to confide in someone.  I swear to you right now that I won't tell anyone, none of the guys, her, no one.  I know I have been angry at you, and I shouldn't have punched you, but you are a friend, and I can see you are upset." Jungkook said, urging him on.  Jimin let out a sob again, resting his head in his hands, propping his elbows up on his knees.

"I....I.....I am fucking miserable." Jimin said softly.

"I can tell.  It's ok man, we can figure this out.  Just tell me." Jungkook said quietly.  He had never seen Jimin so upset over anything.  It was offputting and made him worry.

"I love her.  I love her so much.  I didn't want to break up with her, I wanted to tell her that.  I wanted to be with her, for a long time, maybe forever." Jimin said, his breath catching.

"What?  Why the hell did you break it off then?" Jungkook said, slightly stunned.  He thought Jimin may have had genuine feelings, but it was always hard to tell.

"Remember that night I fucked up and had sex with Liz?" He said, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"Of course I remember." Jungkook answered, getting a bad feeling.

"Somehow....I got her pregnant." Jimin sobbed.  Jungkook sat back and just stared wide eyed at Jimin, who seemed to be falling apart in front of him.

"How.....what......"Jungkook said, unable to offer any words of advice or comfort at this moment. 

"Yeah.  That night that we went on our date, and she...gave me that...wonderful night.  The night Liz burst in and ruined my fucking life....that is what Liz came to tell me." Jimin said, wiping his face, trying to stop crying.

"Just cause that bitch is pregnant, doesn't mean you had to break up.  Or do you want to be with Liz?" Jungkook asked.

"Fuck no!  I can't stand Liz, she is way too obsessive and just a bitch.  I didn't know that originally or I would have never even looked at her." Jimin sighed, feeling like absolute shit.

"And what about the breakup?  Couldn't you just stay with her and explain what happened?" Jungkook asked, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that to her.  After everything I put her through...to tell her that my life is now going to be permanently tethered to Liz...it wouldn't be fair.  I know Liz, she would take every opportunity she could get to try to pull me away and try to sabatoge things.  She deserves better than that.  She deserves to be happy.  Just hearing her laugh downstairs...God I never knew I could hurt like this." He said, rubbing his chest. Jungkook could only imagine the pain Jimin was feeling.  He felt a ridiculous amount of pain, and they were just friends.  He could have let his feelings become more if he really wanted, but he wouldn't ever do that to either of them. He just wished he could do something to end both of his friend's pain, but right now, all he could do is be there for them both in every way he could.

 


	99. Chapter 99

Spring was finally here, bringing with it sunshine and warmth. I still felt pretty numb inside, but the guys helped me a lot.  I wondered when the guilt would leave though.  Jimin still spent most of his days and evenings away from the house.  I think the only time he spent all day there was when I had to be home because of my parents. 

"I am getting tipsy off of this shit already.   What the hell did you mix in here?" I asked, taking a sip of a delicious cocktail V had made.

"It's a secret.  My own special recipe." Taehyung winked.  I laughed at the guys as they started doing silly drinking games that made you feel like an idiot if you hadn't already had quite a few.  We had such a great evening until we heard the door open, and Liz walked in and into the living room.

"Where is Jimin?" she asked, looking around the room and then at me.

"Isn't keeping up with him supposed to be your job?" I asked, looking her up and down.

"Don't be bitter because he dropped you.  You were always just his side hoe." she scoffed, rolling her eyes.  I stood up and slammed my drink on the table.  The guys looked like they started to tense at the back and forth between us.

"Bitch, I am not bitter, but you keep showing up here, unannounced and unwelcome.  How about you get the fuck out of here before I make you regret that you walked in the door." I said, getting closer to her.  Jungkook stood up and put a hand on my shoulder, that I jerked away from.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where the fuck Jimin is!" she said, getting walking a little closer.

"He isn't here, so leave....now." I said, stepping very close to her.

"My God, what did he ever even see in you to make you his side bitch?  Truth is, he felt sorry for you.  You were so pathetic after you did everything you could to try to hang on to that professor, that no one would go near you, worrying you would do the same thing to them.  He figured he would make you his charity case.   Good thing I got him away from you before you tried to ruin him too." she said, looking me up and down.   At that point I had enough.  I grabbed a wad full of her hair and yanked her towards the front door.  She started swatting at me, but I didn't care.  I pulled at her until I managed to get her out the door and shoved her hard, pushing her out.  I slammed the door shut and locked it, before I did something that might get me in trouble.  She slammed her hand against the door several times, screaming, before she gave up and left. 

"That skank is just lucky I stopped there." I said, huffing out a loud breath.  They all sat around stunned for a minute before Jin started laughing.

"That was awesome." he said, picking up his drink and raising his cup to me.  That broke the tension a bit as the guys started to laugh some.

"That was hot is what it was." Rapmon said, grinning at me. 

"THAT was hot?!" I asked, laughing, feeling my rage subsiding.

"It's the girl fight thing.  Makes you think of girl on girl, then it makes you think of pent up rage being taken out on you in bed. Plus, you're really hot when you're pissed." he shrugged, as he laughed.  I shook my head and took more of my drink as the guys all calmed down a bit after that.  We all stayed up for a while longer, drinking and laughing, all the while, I couldn't help thinking about how much I wish I just would have beat the shit out of her.  As the night ended, I couldn't help but think about what Namjoon said, and maybe it would be a good idea to get out some of this frustration.  I hadn't hooked up with anyone since that night with Jungkook and it would be nice to just have some really great sex.  I always started to feel guilty, but I am sure Jimin was having lots of sex with Liz so I don't know why I was even bothering with guilt.  I knocked on Namjoon's door, hearing his deep husky voice to tell me to come in.  I opened the door and shut it behind me, smiling at him.  In all the time I had known him, I had never actually been in his room.  It was very inviting and relaxing.  I looked at him laying in bed, leaned up on his pillows, grinning.

"Well well well!  What brings you in here?" he laughed, teasing me.  I walked towards his bed and sat on the edge, facing him.

"Namjoon, can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure, but...I can't guarantee I will not try to cop a feel." he smirked.

"That is what I am counting on." said, laying on my side, facing him.  He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

"Wanting to take out that rage, huh?" he asked, scooting closer.

"No, just want a good fucking." I grinned.  He let out a short breath and shook his head at me.

"Then I'll give you a good fucking." he said, closing the distance between us.  I laid on my back and slid my bottoms off, grinning at him.

"Here, face away from me." he said, guiding my hips. 

"You are on birth control, right?" he asked, as I could hear him shifting around.

"Yeah, you are safe." I said, readying myself.  He lifted my leg and glided into  me smoothly.  I let out a subtle moan, as he pulled my hips into him.  He spooned me and started thrusting into me slowly at first.

"Mmmm goddamn I forgot how tight you are." he breathed into my neck.  I groaned slightly as he kissed on my neck with his thick lips, reaching his arm around my front.  He slid his hand down and slipped his fingers against my clit.

"Oh fuck, that feels good." I said, as it started throbbing against his fingers. 

"Mmmm....I'm gonna cum really hard." he moaned into my ear, making me tighten. 

"Uggnnnnhhh fuck me harder." I groaned, making him throb inside me.  He started thrusting hard and fast, grunting as he nipped at my neck. 

"Mmmm moan for me." he breathed, as I felt him throbbing again, his dick hardening.  I started to tremble and throb as he circled my clit faster.

"Ohhhhh God, Namjoon.  I'm getting close.....you're gonna make me cum."I groaned, feeling myself tighten more.  He started breathing fast and shaky into me as I felt him throb more.

"Fuck!  I'm ....almost there.   Cum for me." he groaned in a deep, breathy voice.  I felt my body give way to a trembling orgasm, making my body shake as I felt my pussy throb.

"Ohhhhh shit!  I'm...aaahhhh GOD!" he groaned, as I felt him jerking, thrusting hard and abrupt.  He thrusted several more times, starting to get sloppy as I let out shaky sounding groans.

"Oh I needed that so much.  Thank you." I breathed, feeling extremely weak and relaxed.

"Holy shit, that was great.  Jin was right.  Goddamn it was great to be able to finish without a condom." he breathed, leaning against me.  It was no time before I passed out, worn out from the stress of the day, and the pleasure of the night.

 


	100. Chapter 100

**(JIMIN)**

He was getting more exhausted every day.  He was hounded by Liz night and day, draining what little bit of energy he had to try to make it through the day.  As he was leaving class that he barely was able to stay awake for, she was there...again...always.

"Daddy, can we skip the next class?  I just want you to take me out back and have your way with me." she said, grabbing on to him.

"No Liz, please.  I don't even have the energy to fight you right now.  You are wearing me out.  I am falling asleep in class, and my grades are starting to suffer for it.  I need to rest." he said, trudging along.

"If you don't have the energy to fight, then give in to me.  Let me have my way with you.  You can just lay there and enjoy." she said, biting her lip.

"Liz, please..." he said quietly. She pulled him beside the lockers and grabbed at his crotch, grinning at him.

"I want him...now." she said in a low voice.  He pushed her arm down, and grabbed her wrist hard.

"I......said......no." he said in a deep and angry voice,

"You're hurting me, Daddy!  Is that the way you want to play?" she asked, her face turning angry, yanking her arm away.

"I am not playing with you!! Goddamnit don't you ever listen?! You are driving me fucking crazy!!!" he yelled.  She slammed her hand on his crotch hard, and grabbed him hard.  He winced and grunted, breathing out strained breath.

"You better watch how you talk to me. You are gonna yell at your pregnant girlfriend?" she growled.  He didn't dare move, not knowing what she was going to do with her hand.  She squeezed a little tighter as he bit down hard on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Liz....stop please." he breathed.  She leaned forward and kissed his cheek as she released him. 

"After last class, you...are...mine." she whispered as she walked away.  He leaned against the wall and tried to gain his breath.  He was almost in tears, between the pain, the exhaustion and the realization of what his life had become. 

"Jimin?" he heard a soft voice say, startling him.  He quickly turned his head and looked to see Liz's friend standing near him.

"Kara, right?" he asked, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure.  She had a concerned and saddened look on her face.

"Can I talk to you?  Privately?" she asked, in a sweet voice.  He didn't know if this was another set up by Liz, or if she really wanted to talk to him.  He was inclined to say no, but her soft nature made him agree.  Classes started but he followed her to the corner of the now mostly empty quad.  She sat on a bench and he sat on the farther end of it, nervously.

"Liz didn't send you, did she?" he asked, looking at her out of the side of his eye.

"No, no she doesn't know I'm talking to you.  She will probably kill me for this, but I can't let this continue." she said, shaking her head.

"Let what continue?" he asked.

"She's.....she's not pregnant." she said.  He felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. It was feeling of hope, and of sickness at the same time.

"What?" he whispered.

"She's not pregnant, I am.  She asked me to take some pregnancy tests for her so she could play a prank on someone.  I didn't realize that she really convinced you.  I thought since you were always together that you actually started a relationship.  From the way she talked, she made it sound like you guys were inseparable.  I am sorry I didn't know sooner." she said softly.  He let out an exhasperated laugh and looked over at her.

"What about the ultrasound picture?" he asked, shaking his head.

"She showed you that too?  She asked me for a copy of mine, saying she wanted a picture of her future niece or nephew.  I thought she was just being sentimental, I had no idea.  I am really sorry.  After seeing what I just saw in the hall...I can truly say I am ashamed of her, and of the part I played in this." she said, looking down.

"I could kiss you right now.  Oh my God.  Look, you didn't know, I am not mad at you.  Thank you, THANK YOU!" he shouted, hugging her quickly and getting up.  He grabbed his bag and ran.  He wanted to kill Liz, but right now he was just thrilled to be rid of her. The first thing he wanted to do was to go home.  She would be alone right about now.   He started to run towards home but then slowed to a stop as he began to think more.  Could he really reverse all the damage that had been done?  Could he really convince her now that he loves her after so clearly saying that he couldn't?  He looked down at the ground, sighing.   She was happy now.  She was smiling again, and laughing.  He didn't want to risk that.  He couldn't. He wouldn't.  Her happiness was priority, and he wanted to make sure she stayed happy, even if it meant he had to watch her from afar.

 


	101. Chapter 101

**(SUGA)**

He walked downstairs to pour himself a cup of coffee, to see Jimin already awake, drinking a cup.

"You're up early." Suga said, as he took his first sip.  He didn't know how he survived without the stuff sometimes.

"Yep, I woke up this morning with a bundle of energy for some reason." Jimin grinned, sighing.

"Yeah, I think is the first time I've seen you in a good mood in a while." Suga responded, looking at Jimin's more relaxed composure.

"I had a good afternoon yesterday." Jimin replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, well your girlfriend about got her ass beat yesterday." Suga said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?  What are you talking about?" Jimin asked, scrunching his forehead.

"Liz showed up here yesterday yelling and fussing, asking where you were.  She said some really nasty things, but then she got dragged out by her hair." Suga said, smiling.  He couldn't stand Liz, he wished that she would have gotten her ass beaten.

"First off, she was never my girlfriend.  Second, what a crazy bitch!  And third, we don't have to worry about that anymore." Jimin sighed, looking thrilled.

"What do you mean?" Suga asked, taking another gulp of his hot coffee.

"I got a restraining order.  She has lost her mind." Jimin said, shaking his head, finishing his coffee.

"Wow, she must have for you to have to take it that far.  Jesus, what did she do?" Suga asked, looking at Jimin.

"Ok, look, I will tell you but you cannot say anything to anyone besides Jungkook.  He doesn't even know part of what I'm going to tell you." Jimin said quietly.  Suga looked at him funny, but nodded.

"It must be bad." he said, feeling a bit concerned now.

"She told me she was pregnant with my kid.  She even went so far as to fake some pregnancy tests and an ultrasound photo." Jimin started.

"Fucking hell.  That's why you've been acting like a zombie recently.  Shit, I would have been too." Suga said, shaking his head.  Poor Jimin.  No wonder he seemed so unhappy.

"Yeah and she was hounding me 24/7.  I have been so exhausted.  Yesterday though, her friend found out what she had done and told me that it was all a lie.  So now, I can breathe again and be rid of her." Jimin said, sighing in relief.

"I am relieved for you.  That must have been hell." Suga replied. 

"It has been.  I have been so miserable." Jimin responded, putting his empty mug in the sink.  Suga finished his cup of coffee and smiled at Jimin.

"I'm happy for you.  Make sure you rest up now.  I have got to go get ready for class.  I'll see you there." Suga said, slapping Jimin on the back. He really did feel relieved for him. Not only does he not have to worry about trying to raise a kid, but he can get rid of that crazy chick. Suga made his way up the stairs, to see her standing at the top of them wide-eyed and leaning against the wall. Oh fuck, she probably heard. That face says she heard.

"Morning." Suga said, giving her a soft smile. She looked up at him and pointed it down the stairs, her mouth hanging open. Fuck, she definitely heard. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his room quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to play it off.

"Did.....did I just hear what I thought I heard?" She asked, breathing slightly heavily.

"What do you think you heard?" He asked, making sure he was extra cautious.

"Liz tricked him into thinking she was pregnant?" She asked.  Suga sighed and pulled her over to the bed, sitting on the edge with her.

"Looks that way." Suga replied quietly.

"Oh my God, poor Jimin. No wonder he has looked so incredibly stressed and drained these days. I've noticed him losing weight too." She said, patting at her chest.  She still loved him. He could see that clearly in her face. He felt bad for her too, because he chose not to be with her, and she can't comfort him how he's sure she wants to.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Well at least now, he can have peace of mind, and maybe he'll start looking and feeling better." Suga said, giving her a soft smile.  Her face looked dark, and she looked pissed.

"If I ever see that bitch again, she'll be lucky if she gets away without some broken bones. If I would have known all this yesterday, she wouldn't have." She said, clenching her fists.

" I don't blame you for being as pissed as you are." Suga said, putting his hand on her arm.  He saw a tear roll down her face as she angrily wiped it away.

" I feel so guilty." She sighed, letting a little of her tension out.

"What on Earth do you have to feel guilty about?" He ask, looking at her confused.  This girl was close to a saint with everything she has gone through.

"Because, here Jimin was suffering and was in pain all this time, and I was having sex with Jungkook and Namjoon." She said, looking down.

"I have to stop you right there. That is ridiculous. First of all, we all thought that he was with Liz, so for all you knew he was fucking her brains out. Second of all, he broke up with you, so you were free and clear to do whatever you wanted. Third, there is nothing wrong with it. You just had sex. Everybody does it. It's not like you fell in love with somebody right away again, which still wouldn't be wrong, but more understandable as to why you feel this way.  I know you still love him. You may love him for the rest of your life, but there is nothing wrong with making yourself happy with a little bit of comfort. You have nothing to feel guilty about, ok?" Suga said, patting her hand

"Even if I am still madly in love with him?" She asked, sadly.

"Yes, even then." He said softly.  She nodded her head and thanked him. Just as things seem to be settling down, they heard a familiar voice coming from outside. He saw her eyes turn dark immediately, as she jumped up from the bed and tore off out the door. That Liz bitch better run if she's knows what's good for her.

 


	102. Chapter 102

I heard that stupid bitch's high-pitched shrill outside the house and couldn't contain myself.  I jumped up from the bed and ran out the door, flying down the stairs faster than I ever had.  I ran to the front door and yanked it open to see her standing in the yard, facing the front of the house. Suga ran out behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Liz, if you know what's good for you, you better leave, now." Suga yelled.

"I am not going anywhere! Not without my boyfriend!" She shouted, walking forward.  I yanked free of Suga's hold and ran at her, my fist connecting with her face before my feet even reached her.  I heard Jimin come running out of the house as Liz stumbled back, holding her face.

"You crazy twat!" Liz screamed, rushing at me.  I grabbed hold of her shoulders as she reached for my arms, clawing at them. I used my force and shoved her back onto the ground, pinning her with my knee on her chest.  She continued to claw at me, until I punched her across the face.  Suga came up behind me and pulled me off of her, even though I fought against him as much as I could.

"Jimin!!!! You're gonna let this side bitch do this to me?!  What about the baby?!" She hollered, getting up.  Jimin turned around and jogged back in the house, as I just shook my head at her, wanting to go back at her again.

"Oh cut the shit! We all know you're not fucking pregnant! You're lucky that you're walking away from this, so I suggest you leave right fucking now before I make sure you limp away!" I shouted, pulling against Suga's hold.  She looked stunned for a moment and then her face turned angry again.  Jimin came jogging back out of the house with a thick envelope. He tossed it at her, and stood beside Suga.

"I heard everything, all of it. This is a restraining order, saying if you show up anywhere near me again, you'll be arrested. So how about you do us all a favor, and get the fuck out of here right now before I call the police." Jimin said, seething with anger.  She grabbed the envelope and opened it, shaking her head and tears forming in her eyes.  She turned and walked away quietly, hopefully in defeat.  Suga loosened his grip and I stood there trembling, my breath still heaving. I looked at Jimin, who stood there, looking at me cautiously.  I turned to him and rushed towards him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He stood still for a few seconds before softly putting his arms on my back.

"I'm so sorry you have been suffering like this, afraid to tell us. You should have confided in us, we could have been there to help you and support you. You shouldn't have been suffering alone." I said, holding him tight.  He had lost weight, I could feel it.  He pulled softly away from the hug, giving me a sad smile.  He looked like he was about to cry, and I hated that so much. It made me feel sick, and it made my heart hurt.

"I'm sorry too." He said softly.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself. You even feel thinner. I tell you what, I'm going to start cooking things that I know that you like and I'm going to make you healthier again." I smiled.  My heart hurts so much at that moment. I just wanted to hold him close and kiss him softly, telling him that everything was alright now. 

"Thank you." He said softly.  Suga looked back and forth between us and sighed.

"Let's get in the house." He said, turning around.  We followed him into the house, as the rest of the guys were headed down the stairs or already in the kitchen.

"You missed the show." Suga said, grinning.

"Oh I heard it!" V said, slightly grinning and shaking his head.

"How could you not tell us about this?" Jin said, looking slightly upset.

"I'm sorry guys.  I just didn't want it to be more difficult..." he said, looking over at me.

"You didn't have to do that for me. I know we are friends, but you have no obligation like that towards me. The whole point of it was, that we are friends. Or at least I think we are." I said quietly.

"We are.  This whole situation has been so fucked up." Jimin sighed.

"It's over now,  and the best thing to do is for everyone to try to move forward to a better place. I have missed the peace that has been in our group, it has been missing for a long time." J-hope said, looking around the room at us all. 

 


	103. Chapter 103

**(JIMIN)**

He lived the next few days afraid that he would wake up and be stuck back in that horrible nightmare, but he woke every morning flooded with relief.  He walked downstairs and saw Jungkook at the coffee pot.

"Morning Jimin." Jungkook said, pouring his coffee.

"Morning." he said, smiling as he reached for a coffee mug.  They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Jungkook broke it.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better." he said, sipping on his coffee.

"Thanks.  I wish I was all better, but that is going to take a long time." Jimin sighed, looking out the window above the sink. 

"That makes me want to ask you;  why haven't you gotten back with her yet?  You are free and clear now!" Jungkook asked turning to look at him.  Jimin looked down at his mug and felt a twinge of pain in his chest.

"I can't.  I was telling you the truth when I said I don't deserve her." he replied, quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Jungkook asked, genuinely confused.

"Look at how many times I have hurt her.  She is a sweetheart who deserves nothing but the best.  I doubt I could ever reverse the damage I have done.  I'm surprised she doesn't hate me, honestly.  Besides, she is happy again, and I don't dare mess that up." Jimin replied, pouring the rest of his coffee out. 

"Jimin...she's not happy." Jungkook said, taking a step closer to Jimin.

"She's.....she's not?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, she's not.  I mean she is not crying in the corner all day but she is hardly happy.  She misses you, a lot.  She loves you, a lot." Jungkook said slowly.  Jimin looked up quickly at Jungkook, his eyes wide.

"She still loves me?!" He breathed, not seeing how it was possible.  It had been well over a month, closer to two since all this and he thought for sure she would have moved on by now.

"Yes. She told Suga she was still madly in love with you the day Liz showed up and got her ass handed to her.  Hah, that was a good day." Jungkook laughed. 

"Oh my God!" Jimin laughed loudly and grabbed Jungkook's cheeks, kissing him quick on the lips.  At that point J-hope had come down the stairs and was standing still, looking at the two of them.

"Did I...interrupt something?" he asked, cautiously.

"Shut up.  No, Jimin just couldn't control himself for a moment." Jungkook said, trying not to laugh.

"Are you lusting after our Kookie now, Jimin?" J-hope grinned.

"I am ecstatic." he said, not able to stop smiling.

"Did I miss something?" J-hope asked, looking confused.

"She still loves me." Jimin sighed, closing his eyes, a blissful grin still across his face.

"And, that is a good thing?  I thought you wanted her to move on since you didn't feel that way." Hoseok said, looking almost irritated.

"No...I don't.  I love her so so much." Jimin replied, feeling his heart swell and beat hard, putting his and on his chest.

"What?!  You LOVE her?!" Hoseok said, trying to keep his voice down.  She had slept in Jin's room last night, and he was close to the stairs.

"He broke up with her because of the Liz thing.  That night Liz showed up, that is when it all happened." Jungkook said, finishing his coffee.

"Wow...Jimin...I had no idea.  I'm sorry.  I thought some shitty things about you, but if you really do love her, then I am happy for you." J-hope said, feeling regretful.

"It's ok man, I would have though shitty things about me too." Jimin replied, patting J-hope's arm.

"My question to you is, why are you not running up there and carrying her out of Jin's room and into yours?" Jungkook asked, looking him in the eye, raising his eyebrow. 

"No, I have to do this right.  If I'm gonna win her back, I am going to have to show her how much I love her.  You think you guys can help me?" Jimin asked, looking between the two of them.

"What did you have in mind?" J-hope asked.  He shrieked in surprise as V put his arms around J-hope's waist.

"I'm sorry!  I didn't think I would scare you." Taehyung laughed, kissing J-hope's neck.  J-hope leaned there with his eyes closed, his hand on his heart.

"You scared the shit out of me Tae!  We were talking about something secretive," Hoseok responded.  Jungkook and Jimin still couldn't stop giggling.

"You should have seen your face!" Jungkook laughed hard. 

"Did I hear J-ho scream?" Jin asked, coming into the kitchen, which made them all break out into another round of laughter, all except J-hope.

"Is she up?"Jimin asked Jin.

"Oh yeah, she ran home to shower and do a few things a while ago." Jin said, shrugging.

"Oh jeez." Jungkook said, as Suga and Namjoon came in.  Now that they were all in the room, Jimin went on to explain everything; about his feelings, about her feelings, and about his plans to win her back.  Even though she loved him, he was afraid that she might not want him because she didn't want to be hurt again.  But he wanted to make sure she would never hurt on his account ever again.

 


	104. Chapter 104

Things had been great for a few days so far. Jimin was more back to his normal self...well almost. I hadn't really spent much time with him since that one night, so it still felt awkward some. I had to learn how to reign in my emotions when it came to him, because it would be so easy to get carried away. I just tried not to have any physical contact with him at all right now. I was always cuddling with the guys on the couch, or sometimes sleeping in their beds, not so much anymore, and they were always tickling or hugging me. Not with Jimin. I knew if I started that, my heart would make it impossible for me to bear to be in his presence at all. He at least had been very friendly towards me, which was nice. I was glad to not have lost him completely.

"Hey, do you think I could borrow you? V and Rapmon are challenging me to pool and I don't have a partner yet. There is a bet riding on this and I really want to win." J-hope said, grinning.

"Sure, what is the bet?" I asked, standing up.

"Ohhh it has something to do with what we are going to do in bed later." J-hope chuckled. I laughed and followed him in to the pool room. It wound up being best two out of three, so we wound up playing for a while, most of the rest of the guys filtering in and out. Finally at the last few minutes, J-hope pulled out a victory, making him jump up and hug me, spinning me around.

"Are you that happy you won?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Come on Tae tae!" J-hope grinned, as he looked over. V just smiled and bit his lip, walking to J-hope and kissing him softly. They walked up the stairs together, as I heard them laughing. I still can't even begin to explain how happy seeing them together and happy made me. They really truly loved each other. It suddenly made me miss Jimin terribly, and I let out a sigh.

"Jealous?" Rapmon asked, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Yeah, actually. I still miss Jimin. I'm wondering when this will ever fade." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could help." he replied, squeezing and letting me go.

"Yeah, me too. Oh well, I will be ok." I smiled slightly.

"Yes, you will." he said, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him as he yawned slightly.

"You look sleepy. I think I'm actually gonna head home for the night myself." I said, giving him one more hug.

"Ok, sleep well. I will see you tomorrow." he said, putting his cue on the table. I walked out the front door and over to my house. As I unlocked and opened the door, my eyes went wide, and unsure. The house was dully lit and there were a some rose petals on the floor. They were already under my feet as I took my shoes off.

"Hello?" I called out quietly. I got afraid for a moment, but I was so surprised, my curiosity was nagging at me. I followed the trail to the staircase and slowly made my way up. I continued to follow them, tiptoeing down the hall until it reached my closed door. I swallowed and turned the knob slowly, opening the door a crack and pushing it open very slowly. Immediately candle light flooded my vision, lighting up my otherwise dark room. There were more rose petals all over the floor and as I opened the door all the way I almost fell in the floor. There he was, sitting on my bed. He was leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at the door. His eyes were warm and dark, a smile on his face. I stood frozen in place, my eyes open wide. There were candles lit everywhere, and him just sitting there, staring right at me.

"Aren't you going to come in?" He asked, a little smirk on his face. I swallowed and took a few steps in nervously.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling like I was holding my breath. He stood up slowly and shifted slightly on his feet. He looked so damn sexy, it was taking every fiber of my being not to want to run at him and yank all his clothes off.

"I'm here to win you back." he said softly, taking a step forward.

"W-win me b-back?" I stuttered, having to swallow again. My mouth immediately became dry and my palms sweaty.

"Yes, I want you back. You were once mine, and I want you to be mine again." he said, taking another few slow steps forward, almost at me now. I licked my lips nervously as I felt my heart start beating out of my chest. Was I hearing him right? Was I dreaming?

"But...but I thought...I thought you didn't feel that way...about me." I said, feeling like I could pass out. He shook his head slowly as he continued to walk slowly, finally closing the distance between us. He looked almost as though he had tears in his eyes, but with the candle light, it made it hard to tell.

"I love you so much, it hurts to breathe without you." he said softly as he put his hand on my cheek, resting his forehead against mine. He stared straight into my eyes, as I felt all the breath go out of me. It took me a second to comprehend what he said, as my body started to tremble.

"Yo..lov....wha?" I tried to say,as I tried to catch my breath.

"I....love....you." He said slowly. He wiped tears that I didn't even know had fallen off of my cheeks before leaning in and kissing me, so softly and so slowly. I started to cry in the middle of the kiss, my heart feeling like it was going to explode.

"You really love me?" I asked, unable to control my sobs. He pulled his head back and wiped my face as tears continued to fall.

"I really really love you. I have loved you for a long time, and I have missed you more than I can begin to explain. I just hope you can forgive me for leaving, and letting you go, when all I wanted to do was hold you close and keep you safe in my arms." he said, tears falling down his face now. I sobbed and couldn't help but smile.

"But-but your letter..." I said, my body full on shaking now.

"I had to lie to let you go. That night, that is when she told me all those lies, and I couldn't bear to see her hurt you all the time, so I left. I thought you would be able to heal and be happier that way. That night, all I wanted to do was hold you close and tell you I loved you so much." he said, a sob escaping his lips now. I sobbed hard at that point, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me.

"Oh Jimin. I love you too...so much. I have wanted nothing more than to be with you this whole time. " I said, sniffling. I felt his body shaking as he cried over my shoulder, squeezing me tight.

"I'm so sorry it took so long to say those words to you. I love you, I love you, I love you." he breathed as he sucked in shaky breaths. I leaned back and kissed him fully and hard, letting loose all the pent up feelings and emotions I had been holding back for so long. He returned my kiss with just as much heat, love and passion that it made me dizzy. If this is what being high on love was, I never wanted to come down.

 


	105. Chapter 105

We stood there kissing for what felt like hours, until we finally stopped to breathe, both of us panting.  

"You are staying the night, right?" I asked, looking deeply into his eyes. 

"You couldn't keep me away, baby." he said, giving me the most beautiful smile.  He leaned in kissing me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth, making me moan already.  I broke our kiss just long enough to slide his shirt and mine up over our heads.  He leaned back in and kissed me hard, moaning into my mouth.  I reached for his belt buckle and unfastened it and his pants quickly and eagerly.  My heart felt like it had never beat this fast before in my life, making me breathe fast.  I slipped my pants and panties off quickly as he unhooked my bra, letting his hands roam over my back and body.  I slid his boxers off, letting his erection spring loose.  I gripped it as he grunted into my mouth, throbbing with just that one touch.  As I let my hand slowly slide up him to the top, I felt precum dripping out of his head.  I used that wetness to slide my hand so slowly up and down him.

"Come on baby, let's go." I said, biting my lip and letting his cock go.  In one fast motion he pushed me back into the wall next to the door, and lifted my leg to around his back.  He slid inside me fluidly, us both moaning together loudly.  He lifted my hips slightly and pressed me into the wall as I put my other leg around his back, resting fully onto his hardness, feeling it go deeper inside me.

"Fuck I've missed you." he breathed as he kissed my neck, starting to thrust, bouncing me.

"I missed you too, Jimin." I said softly as I leaned my head back.  He licked up my neck as he thrusted hard, me grinding my hips forward to meet his thrusts.

"God, I love you so much." he said as I felt him throbbing inside me, making me groan.

"I love you too." I said, putting my hands on his back and raking my fingers down.  He let out a long moan as I felt him harden inside me.  I throbbed several times, feeling the walls of my pussy tighten.  We kept that pace for a while, both of us moaning in immense pleasure.

"MMmm you are gonna make me cum soon." he breathed, as his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Me too baby.  I can't wait for you to cum in me." I moaned, breathing out hard.  That caused him to moan as he started to thrust harder and faster, his climax so close. 

"Fuccccck I'm about to cummmmm.  Cum with me." he said in a lusty voice.  I immediatly broke into an orgasm that made me almost scream, my legs shaking so bad, making me squeeze them and pull myself closer to him.  He groaned so loudly as I felt him release himself inside me, his body shaking, his dick throbbing.  He thrusted harder but it became sloppier and irregular as he couldn't stop shaking.  When he finally finished, he leaned against me, against the wall, breathing heavy and hard.

"I love you so much." I said, kissing him hard, my tongue exploring his mouth.

"I love you too." he said, looking into my eyes.  I unlocked my legs and put them shakily on the floor.  He smiled so big at me as he slid out and stepped back, just looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked, feeling myself flush, and my stomach flutter. 

"I'm just so happy you are mine." he said, shaking his head in disbelief.  I felt tears fall down my face suddenly, looking down at the floor.

"I still can't believe you love me." I said, sniffling.  He kissed me softly and leaned his head back, wiping my cheeks.

"Why can't you believe it?" he asked softly, smiling.

"Because.  Everything we have gone through...and the fact that you are the first person to love me as a woman.  I was beginning to think I wasn't able to be loved." I said, trying to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way.  It killed me.  That morning when I left you, it was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life.  That night we had together, when you fell asleep, I cried all night, just holding you, because I didn't want to let you go." he said, as a tear came down his face. 

"I understand why you did it, I'm just glad I know the truth now, and that you are mine.  I have loved you for such a long time.  I started feeling things for from the first time we had sex. I already liked you but that next morning, I realized I didn't feel that way about anyone else, only you.  It was the first time I ever loved anyone." I said, putting my hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear.  He let out a little sob as he looked in my eyes, smiling sadly.

"I wish I wouldn't have been so fucking stupid and would have seen you for the amazing woman you are.  I know this is early since we are just starting our relationship again, but I want you to be in my life forever.  I love you so much and I can't live without you." he said, sniffing. I wiped the rest of his tears away as I kissed him softly.

"I do too, Jimin.  Come on, I want to make love to you."I said, stepping away from the wall and pulling him to the bed.  We made slow and passionate love all night until we fell asleep in each other's arms, our hearts beating together.    The next morning the calmness of our beautiful bubble was shattered.

"What...the fuck....are you doing...in my house?"

I gasped in shock as my father stood there in my doorway, a gun pointed at my bed. 

 


	106. Chapter 106

**(JHOPE)**

"Oh my GOD! Tae, I'm so close!" J-hope shouted, feeling his body trembling, ready to release.  V sucked hard, rolling his tongue, humming against J-hope's member.  That was all it took, causing J-hope to erupt into an intense orgasm, his body writhing around, as V continued to suck long after his orgasm ended.  Finally, he released J-hope's dick from his mouth, grinning and wiping his mouth.

"How was that?" V asked, climbing up even with J-hope.

"Um, three in one night?  I would say one of the best damn nights we have had." J-hope breathed.  Tae kissed J-hope on his cheek and laid his head on his shoulder.  J-hope stroked V's hair softly and kissed the top of his head.

"I have been wanting to ask you something." V said quietly.

"What is it?" Hoseok asked, still running his fingers through V's hair.

"Well, knowing about how Jimin wants to be her boyfriend and everything got me thinking.  I don't like our relationship being confined to this house.  I want to go out on dates with you, and hold your hand while walking down the road.  I just know it could be difficult..." he said, trailing off.  J-hope patted his heart, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Tae tae, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.  I wanted to wait until you were comfortable enough with the idea of us to take it further.  I would have been happy to be with you here in the confines of these four walls forever, but the fact that you feel strongly enough to want to do that with me....it touches me more than you will ever know." J-hope sniffled, wiping the corner of his eye.  V wiped his own tear away as he looked up at the friend that he had grown to love so much it was almost painful.

"I love you Hobi, and I want to show the world." he said, smiling.  They cuddled together for a while until J-hope wanted to get up and get something to drink.  He slipped his boxers back on and headed into the hallway.  As he did, he saw in Jimin's open room and out his bedroom window.  He grinned and looked back to his own room.

"Tae, come here!" he whispered.  Taehyung wrapped the sheet around himself and they both went into Jimin's room, looking out his bedroom window.  Through the sheer curtain they could see them embracing, and making love.  It made J-hope's heart feel even more full and happy than he already was. 

"I'm so happy for them.  They have had such a rough road.  But I'm glad they are finally together." V said, leaning his head on J-hope's shoulder.  They watched them for a few minutes, just happy to see them like that again.  J-hope got his water and they went to bed, cuddling and holding each other all night. 

The next morning, J-hope woke up to V's face right next to his.  He placed the softed kiss against V's full lips, feeling him smile.

"I like waking up like that." V said, his voice heavy with sleep.  J-hope felt his morning wood get harder as V spoke.  His deep, smoky voice was already sexy as it was, but when he just woke up in the morning, it was enough to make Hoseok hard almost immediately. 

"Good morning." J-hope said softly.  He slowly sat up and got out of bed, sliding on some pj pants, trying to maneuver them over his hard on.

"I can take care of that, if you want." V said sleepily, giving him a little sleepy smile.

"It's ok Tae, just sleep.  I have to pee anyway.  I love you." J-hope said as he slipped out of the door quietly.

"I love you too." he heard V sleepily mumble.  He walked to the bathroom and tried to pee, which could be difficult when you have a boner this hard.  He finally was able to go to the bathroom, afterwards washing his hands and face, and brushing his teeth.  He walked down the hall to make coffee when he happened to glance in Jimin's room and what he saw made him stop and shake in his steps.

"SOMEONE C-CALL THE COPS!" He hollered, unable to move.  He heard sudden movement as V and Rapmon came out of their rooms.

"What the fuck?" Rapmon said, rubbing his eye.  At that moment the other guys opened their doors, looking around confused and half asleep.

"HE HAS A FUCKING GUN!!! SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!!!" J-hope yelled, trying to move from that spot.  Jungkook and Suga quickly looked out their windows.

"FUCK!" Suga shouted, running out the door and down the stairs.  J-hope was finally able to move as he and the rest of the guys took off down the stairs, Jin dialing the police.   He just hoped they didn't get there too late, before something awful happened.

 


	107. Chapter 107

"Sir, listen..." Jimin said, putting his hands above his head, staying completely still.

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" my dad yelled, his face red.  He was trashed, that was easily seen.

"He spent the night with me, sir." I said, clearing my throat.  I wasn't afraid of him at this moment.  I was afraid of Jimin getting hurt, but I was not afraid of him.  He turned the gun to me for a second and motioned it to Jimin.

"So, I didn't beat the fuck out of you enough last time?!" he seethed, the gun shaking slightly.

"It's not like that!  I love him and he loves me and we are together.  He wants to be with me." I said, calmly.  He breathed out hard and fast, looking like he was going to erupt.

"Sir, she's right.  I love your daughter, and I would do anything to make her happy." Jimin said, his voice quivering slightly.  The gun moved over to Jimin, my father's face turning darker.

"How can you love a person like that?!  Do know what she is?! " my father screamed.  I closed my eyes for a moment, absorbing the pain and looked at him hard.

"How can you not love her?!  She is the most kind and caring person I have ever met in my life!  I love her with all of my heart!" Jimin said, raising his voice.  My father cocked the gun and stepped one step closer to the bed.

"No!!! I have put up with this for too long!!!  You can do whatever the fuck you want to me, but leave him alone!!!! And tell me, what the fuck have I done so wrong that made you hate me this much?!  I know you think I am an ungreatful bitch, and a liar but before that, what the fuck did I do?!  What, I was born?!  Guess what, that wasn't my fault!!! You and mom should have just aborted me if you didn't want me that badly!!  So why the fuck am I being punished for being brought into the world?!" I yelled.  Jimin put his arm around me, pulling me into him.

"Your mother wanted you, I never did!  I begged her to get rid of you, but she refused!   And when you came into this world, you killed her!!!" he screamed.  I felt my heart stop and go dead.

"I....killed....her....." I said slowly.

"Yes, you killed her.  She died trying to bring you into this world and I have never forgiven you!!" he yelled, pushing the gun closer. I was shocked, all I could do was sit there.  So my mother wasn't my birth mother?  She died?  I couldn't even cry, I just sat there.

"You can't blame her for that!  That wasn't her fault!  She was an innocent baby!  Only a fucking coward would do something like that!" Jimin shouted,l eaning up.  My father gave an evil looking smile as  a sick feeling of dread came over me.  I turned to look at Jimin and hugged him as I heard the gun go off.  I sat completely still for a moment unable to move until I felt the burning sensation below my shoulder and in my chest.  I looked at Jimin's face frozen in horror, as tears started to form in his eyes.  He screamed but everything sounded so far away.  I looked down slowly to see blood running down my arm and chest, wetting the sheet.  I had no more strength left in my body as I fell back limp, Jimin holding onto my back.  He laid me back on the bed and pressed down hard on my shoulder making me scream out.  His tears fell onto my face as everything started to go dark.  No.  I didn't want to leave him.  No...it was too soon.

 


	108. Chapter 108

**(JIMIN)**

"NO!" he screamed as he saw the red start pouring out of the wound.  She looked down at her wound and back up at him, collapsing back.  He caught her back and laid her on the bed.  He gathered more of the sheet and pressed down on her wound hard, making her scream.  Tears were streaming down his face as he saw the woman he loved slipping out of conciousness.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" Jimin screamed.  He wanted to kill him.  He wanted to tackle him, wrestle that gun away from him , and shoot him.  The only thing keeping him from doing it was keeping her from bleeding as much as possible.  Her father just stood there, breathing heavily, his eyes dark and angry.  This fucking creep deserved death.  Jimin heard louding banging coming from downstairs as Suga ran up behind her father, quickly tackling him to the ground and kneeling against his back. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" her father shouted.  Suga started punching him hard in the side of his face over and over until his knuckles were bloody.  Suga grabbed her father's arms and wrenched them hard up behind his back.  He looked up in horror as he saw the aftermath of what had happened on the bed.  He felt himself suddenly unable to breathe.  Soon the others rushed in, Jin still on the phone with the police.  He almost dropped the phone when he saw.

"S-s-someone get something to h-help me st-stop the bleeding." Jimin said through sobs.  J-hope ran to the bathroom and dug through the cabinets, running back out with a handful of towels.  He helped Jimin add them and took over pressure on the wound.

"Someone get me something to tie this fucker up with." Suga cried, unable to look up.  He couldn't bear to lose another friend like he did before.  Rapmon ran into her closet, and brought out a hanger full of belts.  They took the thinner and stronger ones, Tying his arms tight behind his back, yanking on the belt as hard as they could.  Suga fell back off of her father who was now unconcious on the floor, bringing his hands to his face.  Jimin cupped her face in his bloody hands, patting her cheeks softly.

"Baby, wake up.  Please wake up.  I just got you back, you can't leave me" he sobbed, putting his forehead against hers.  Jin was barely able to coherantly tell the police where they were.  J-hope started to shake so badly, his face angry and set as tears dripped down onto her.  Rapmon held on to V who was crying profusely.  Jungkook was kneeling behind Suga, his arms wrapped around him, silent tears running down his face, a face that was frozen in horror.  It felt like hours before the paremedics arrived, rushing in and checking her vitals, and getting her loaded up.  As they took over, Jimin grabbed his pants and slid them on.  He couldn't even button them, his hands were shaking so much.  J-hope came over and shakily buttoned them for him, afterward wrapping his arms around Jimin, squeezing him tightly.

"I can't lose her...I can't" Jimin cried.  He felt like his heart was about to break into a million pieces. 

"You won't.  We won't ok?" J-hope said, tears rolling down his face as he tried to look strong.  Jimin nodded slowly as J-hope let him go.  They loaded her up into an ambulance, J-hope and Jimin climbing in after.  They saw the cops loading her now concious father in the police car as they pulled away.  They guys all said they would meet them at the hospital, but all Jimin could think about was the love of his life and that he couldn't bear to lose her.  When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed her to surgery, leaving Jimin and J-hope out in the hallway.  Both of them standing there half dressed, barefoot, bloody, and broken.

"I....I...." Jimin said, before he collapsed to his knees, all strength gone.   J-hope helped him up and to the chairs nearby against the wall.  Jimin wiped at the tears on his face, his eyes going wide and shaking more when he looked at how bloody his hands were. 

"Hey, stay with me.  We have to believe in the doctors.  We have to believe in her. She is strong, she will be ok." J-hope said, trying to be strong.  Jimin nodded, swallowing hard.    Not too long later, the rest of the guys caught up,  Jungkook holding some clothes for them both.  V ran over and hugged J-hope hard, crying onto his shoulder.  Jimin just sat there, still shaking, eyes wide.

"The police want to talk to you about what happened." Jin said quietly, as he sniffed and wiped his face.  Jimin didn't even move, he just tried to breathe.

"Can that wait?" Suga said, trying to clear his throat. 

"I'll...I'll go ask." Rapmon said, sniffing and walking away.  They sat there for hours until a doctor finally came out, looking around at all the guys.

"She is out of surgery and doing well.  The bullet didn't go all the way through and broke into pieces so we had to remove them all.  She lost a lot of blood but she is stable and they are taking her to the ICU. 

"When can I see her?" Jimin asked, standing up shakily.

"They are admitting her to the room now so the nurse will be by shortly to take you there.  You can wash up there." The doctor said, nodding.

"Thank you doctor.  Thank you so much." J-hope sniffled.  The doctor nodded and walked away.   Jimin let out a cry of relief, as Rapmon came and hugged him, patting him on the back.

"She'll make it.  Stay strong Jimin, I know you can.  We are all here." Namjoon said, trying to hold it together as best he could.  Jin put an arm around Suga and patted, Suga looking up to the ceiling.  The nurse brought them up to the ICU floor, most of them having to wait in the waiting room.  Jimin and J-hope walked back and Jimin almost fell to the floor when he saw her.  She had a tube in her mouth helping her breathe, IV's and montiors everywhere.  J-hope helped support him as they walked in together.  Jimin went to her bedside and grabbed her hand, kissing it over and over again.

"I'm here baby.  I'm here my love.  Please rest and get well and come back to us.  Please." he said softly. 

"Jimin, you need to clean up." J-hope said, putting his hands on Jimin's shoulders. 

"I'm not leaving her side." Jimin said, pulling against J-hope.

"I'm not saying you have to leave.  Just go to the bathroom, shower off and change into the clothes Jungkook brought you.  You will shock her if she wakes up and sees you like this." J-hope said, convincing him finally to go shower.  They both cleaned up and sat next to her.  Jimin didn't move, but J-hope left so they other guys could rotate out.  Jimin could only stare at her and hope that she would come back to him soon.

 


	109. Chapter 109

I heard quiet talking, the voices sounding muffled.  I started gagging, feeling something pressing in my throat.

"Oh God!  Nurse!!!" I heard Jimin's clear voice yell out.  There was a rushing around as I continued gagging, until I felt relief as whatever it was making me gag was removed.  I coughed and sucked in a few large breaths, pain radiating through my chest and shoulder.  I felt a hand close over one of mine as I could finally start to crack them open.  I saw the nurse above me, checking me out and giving me a soft smile.

"Welcome back.  You had these poor guys worried." She said, checking into my eyes with a light.  I tried to talk but my throat burned and was very sore.  I winced in pain slightly squeezing the hand holding mine.

"Are you in pain baby?" I heard Jimin say.  I nodded and the nurse left to go get some medication.   I finally was able to look over at Jimin, my heart immediately feeling crushed.  He looked so exhausted.  I felt another hand close over my other hand and turned to see V sitting there, smiling.

"You had us so worried.  You've been asleep for three days." Taehyung said softly.  I squeezed his hand softly and looked back to Jimin, who was wiping tears away with his other hand.

"Don't....cry." I half whispered, half croaked.  That made him cry more as he stood up, letting go of my hand.  He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead over and over again.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"What?....I'm.....sorry." I said.  V let go and got up from his chair, walking somewhere.

"Why are you sorry? You literally took a bullet for me.  Why did you do that?" Jimin asked sniffling. 

"I...love...you" I smiled.  V came back over, bringing a small cup with a straw in it. He held it up for me and put the straw in my mouth, smiling at me. I suck gently on the straw and felt immediate relief as the cold water washed over my throat. 

"I have been so scared. I just got you back, and I thought I was going to lose you again." Jimin said softly, resting his forehead on mine.

"I'm not going anywhere." I was able to say, a little bit more clearly.

"I'll to tell the guys that you're awake." V said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Tae." I said softly.  He left the room, and Jimin kissed me softly, his lips brushing mine so gently.  At that moment the nurse came in and administered the pain medicine, warning me that it might make me sleepy again. She was right, and within minutes I was fast asleep.  When I woke up again, Jimin was still sitting there holding my hand.  Now Suga was on the other side, his eyes turning warm and soft as he saw me look at him.  I saw him wipe the corner of his eye, smiling at me. I had never seen him cry before, and it hurt my heart.

"Don't cry." I said softly.  Jimin looked over at me and sighed in relief.

"I couldn't bear to lose another friend. You scared the absolute shit out of me." Suga said, trying to laugh.  I shakily held my hand out to him as he grabbed it, squeezing it and kissing the back of it.

" How is everyone?" I asked softly.  I felt slightly stronger than I did the last time I woke up.

"They are hanging in there. J-hope has been a mess. I'll actually go get him, he's still here." Suga said, standing up and squeezing my hand again before letting go.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked, looking at Jimin.

"Here you are lying in hospital bed, after being shot by your own father, and you're still worried about me." Jimin sighed, shaking his head.

"Of course.  I will always worry about you. I love you." I said, a tear escaping my eye. He stood up and wiped it away, kissing my forehead over and over again.

"No baby, he didn't hurt me.  Suga hurt him plenty though.  Cracked his jaw and broke his arm apparently." Jimin said, patting my hand.  I felt relief and sighed softly. 

"What happened to him?" I asked, terrified.

"He is locked up.  They are going to try him for attempted murder. He won't be coming out of there anytime soon." Jimin replied, squeezing my hand.  I sighed in relief, closing my eyes for a moment.

" I heard correctly before I got shot, didn't I? He said that my mom died giving birth to me?" I asked, suddenly remembering the reason being revealed to me as to why he hated me so much.

"Yes.  He said that." Jimin replied softly.  I wiped a tear that escaped my eye, making me sigh.

" I never knew. He never told me. This whole time I have thought my stepmother, was my mother. I understand why he could be angry sometimes, but to hate me as much as he did for something I had no control over..." I said, feeling hurt over the loss over someone I never knew.  Just then, J-hope walked in the room giving me the biggest smile. He walked to the other side of the bed and held my hand, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh I missed you." He breathed, looking at me with the kindest eyes.

"I'm right here." I replied.  I held both of their hands tightly as I couldn't help but smile. I was the luckiest person in the world. Even though I was just shot by my own father, and I've been through hell and back in my relationship with Jimin, I was so lucky to have them in my life. 

 


	110. Chapter 110

The next day, they moved me to a normal room where all the guys could come visit at once. They kept me a couple days for observation, and told me they would release me tomorrow.  I was ready to get out of there, and I'm sure Jimin was too.  The guys all came and visited me that evening, the celebration of getting the all clear to go home. 

"I have something I want to ask you, before we leave." Jimin said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, giving him a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile at them all the time now.

"The guys and I all discussed it, and we would like you to move in. You can be with me in my room, that way we can get you out of that house that holds so many bad memories for you.  What do you think? " Jimin asked, holding my hand.  I looked around all the smiling faces and felt tears welling up in my eyes as I wiped them away before they could fall.

"You all mean the world to me. Seriously, I think back to where I was a year ago and I can't believe this is my life now. I would be more than happy to move in, as long as you all are sure." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We are sure.  Trust me." Jungkook said softly.

"Wait, won't there be some rules  against a girl officially moving into a frat house?" I asked, looking around.

"We are not an official frat house. Have you ever noticed that there have been no new pledges, no events, nothing that would actually clarify us as a frat house?" Rapmon said, laughing.

"Oh, that's true.  I never thought about it." I laughed.

"Yeah, our parents all decided to chip in and leased this place for the years we will be in college." Jin said.

"And that's another exciting thing to talk to you about. Now that your father is out of the way, you are free. You could go back to college, you could get a job, you could just be free to do whatever you want whenever you want." J-hope smiled.  I hadn't even thought of that, but that made me even more excited than I already was.

"I can't believe this.  How did I get so lucky to meet you all? How did I get so lucky that you all came into my life and changed it forever?" I smiled.

"We are the lucky ones.  You have meant so much to us all. If it wasn't for you, J-hope and I might have never wound up together.  It was the night we stayed at your house after the pool party that made me realize his feelings for me and awoke mine for him." V said, holding J-hope's hand, kissing the back of it.  We spent the day talking, laughing, and making plans for the future that I never thought possible.

The first few days back, Jimin wouldn't leave my side, and I didn't mind one bit.   I was sore and occasionally I would  get sharp pain but all it did was remind me how close I came to losing him,  and it made me never want to let him out of my sight. 

"Babe, you ready for your shower?' He asked, coming into the living room with a grin. 

"Always." I smiled.  We went upstairs and walked into the bathroom.  He slowly undressed me and then himself. I didn't really need that much help, and he knew it, but we enjoyed the intimacy.   He helped wash my hair and slowly moved to my body.   He slowly slid his soapy hands over my body, lingering his hands around my breasts.  He slid his thumbs over my nipples, and I could see him get aroused as he did.  I pressed my body into him, sliding my hands up and down his toned body.  He slid his tongue into my mouth, moaning softly.  I put my foot up on the soap dish, spreading my legs, giving him clear access.  He slowly slid into me, us moaning in unison.  His thrusts were slow and sensual as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I felt myself throb around him, getting tighter the longer he thrusted. 

"Fuck,  I'm getting close baby." Jimin groaned into my neck as I felt him harden and throb a few times.

"Oh God, me too. Mmmmm." I groaned as he went slightly faster. Just looking at him all soaking wet, water dripping down his body, and off his hair made me so much more excited.  He leaned his forehead against mine, scrunching it up slightly, his mouth hanging open.

"I love you." He breathed.  I felt my heart and my body both be affected by those words. 

"I love you too Jimin." I said, kissing him softly.  He started to throb hard as I felt his body start to tense.

"Mmm mmm I'm about to...ohh!" He groaned as he started to cum deep inside me.  I moaned and trembled, my own orgasm causing me to pulse around him.  After we both came down from it, we stood there in the hot water, out of breath and just holding each other.

"I never want you out of my sight. Not for a day, not for an hour, not for a minute." He said smiling his million dollar smile.

" I want to be with you, every minute of every day." I replied, kissing him softly.  I still don't know how I got to be this lucky. All I know is, I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could, and never let him go.

 


	111. Chapter 111

The next day, they moved me to a normal room where all the guys could come visit at once. They kept me a couple days for observation, and told me they would release me tomorrow.  I was ready to get out of there, and I'm sure Jimin was too.  The guys all came and visited me that evening, the celebration of getting the all clear to go home. 

"I have something I want to ask you, before we leave." Jimin said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, giving him a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile at them all the time now.

"The guys and I all discussed it, and we would like you to move in. You can be with me in my room, that way we can get you out of that house that holds so many bad memories for you.  What do you think? " Jimin asked, holding my hand.  I looked around all the smiling faces and felt tears welling up in my eyes as I wiped them away before they could fall.

"You all mean the world to me. Seriously, I think back to where I was a year ago and I can't believe this is my life now. I would be more than happy to move in, as long as you all are sure." I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We are sure.  Trust me." Jungkook said softly.

"Wait, won't there be some rules  against a girl officially moving into a frat house?" I asked, looking around.

"We are not an official frat house. Have you ever noticed that there have been no new pledges, no events, nothing that would actually clarify us as a frat house?" Rapmon said, laughing.

"Oh, that's true.  I never thought about it." I laughed.

"Yeah, our parents all decided to chip in and leased this place for the years we will be in college." Jin said.

"And that's another exciting thing to talk to you about. Now that your father is out of the way, you are free. You could go back to college, you could get a job, you could just be free to do whatever you want whenever you want." J-hope smiled.  I hadn't even thought of that, but that made me even more excited than I already was.

"I can't believe this.  How did I get so lucky to meet you all? How did I get so lucky that you all came into my life and changed it forever?" I smiled.

"We are the lucky ones.  You have meant so much to us all. If it wasn't for you, J-hope and I might have never wound up together.  It was the night we stayed at your house after the pool party that made me realize his feelings for me and awoke mine for him." V said, holding J-hope's hand, kissing the back of it.  We spent the day talking, laughing, and making plans for the future that I never thought possible.

The first few days back, Jimin wouldn't leave my side, and I didn't mind one bit.   I was sore and occasionally I would  get sharp pain but all it did was remind me how close I came to losing him,  and it made me never want to let him out of my sight. 

"Babe, you ready for your shower?' He asked, coming into the living room with a grin. 

"Always." I smiled.  We went upstairs and walked into the bathroom.  He slowly undressed me and then himself. I didn't really need that much help, and he knew it, but we enjoyed the intimacy.   He helped wash my hair and slowly moved to my body.   He slowly slid his soapy hands over my body, lingering his hands around my breasts.  He slid his thumbs over my nipples, and I could see him get aroused as he did.  I pressed my body into him, sliding my hands up and down his toned body.  He slid his tongue into my mouth, moaning softly.  I put my foot up on the soap dish, spreading my legs, giving him clear access.  He slowly slid into me, us moaning in unison.  His thrusts were slow and sensual as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I felt myself throb around him, getting tighter the longer he thrusted. 

"Fuck,  I'm getting close baby." Jimin groaned into my neck as I felt him harden and throb a few times.

"Oh God, me too. Mmmmm." I groaned as he went slightly faster. Just looking at him all soaking wet, water dripping down his body, and off his hair made me so much more excited.  He leaned his forehead against mine, scrunching it up slightly, his mouth hanging open.

"I love you." He breathed.  I felt my heart and my body both be affected by those words. 

"I love you too Jimin." I said, kissing him softly.  He started to throb hard as I felt his body start to tense.

"Mmm mmm I'm about to...ohh!" He groaned as he started to cum deep inside me.  I moaned and trembled, my own orgasm causing me to pulse around him.  After we both came down from it, we stood there in the hot water, out of breath and just holding each other.

"I never want you out of my sight. Not for a day, not for an hour, not for a minute." He said smiling his million dollar smile.

" I want to be with you, every minute of every day." I replied, kissing him softly.  I still don't know how I got to be this lucky. All I know is, I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could, and never let him go.

 


	112. Chapter 112

The summer flew by, and it was the best summer of my life.  J-hope, V, Jimin and I would go out on double dates, we all hosted several parties, even making a few new friends along the way.  Jungkook started to date a really cute girl, who was as sweet and kind as he was.  Rapmon still kept his regular rotation of girls, being the handsome playboy that he was.  Jin would go back and forth between two girls, but they both knew and didn't seem to mind.  Suga was a litte more reserved in the dating department, but Jungkook introduced him to his girlfriend's best friend, and they quickly hit it off.  They weren't technically dating, but they flirted and teased each other all the time, and the sexual tension was crazy.  I think it is only a matter of time before they wind up dating, or at least hooking up.  

College started before long and I was in pretty much all of the same classes as Jimin, making us inseparable.  We would walk from one class to another, holding hands not letting anything bother us.  We would walk down the halls, occasionally having to bump in to Liz or even Professor Arden, but I didn't let it bother me.  I could look at them and smile, because I had a man that made everything better.  We would pass J-hope and V in the hall, holding hands as well, no longer afraid to hide their relationship. 

One night we were all sitting around the living room, drinking and laughing as usual when J-hope piped up, "Let's play T or D!"   We hadn't played that in a very long time.

"Suga, T or D?" Rapmon started out.

"Truth." Suga said, a smile on his face.

"When are you and Andrea finally gonna hook up?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We have...a lot." Suga laughed, sipping his beer.

"What?!  We all figured you hadn't because of the way you two are around each other." Jin laughed.

"No, she's just more reserved and shy about that stuff so we keep it to ourselves." Suga replied.

"Huh, I'll be damned." Jungkook said.

"Ok, V?" Suga asked.  Jimin shifted next to me, squeezing me tighter.

"Truth." He responded.

"Are you and J-hope still madly in love?" Suga grinned, winking at him.

"Of course.  It's hard to think back on a time when we weren't together.  I'm just sorry I made him wait so long." V said, resting his forehead against J-hope's, them before J-hope gave V a soft, quick kiss.

"Ok, Jimin truth or dare?" V asked, smiling at him big.

"Dare."  Jimin said, biting his lip.  That still got me every time, making my heart flutter and making me excited at the same time.

"Make out with her for five minutes, without getting a boner." V laughed.

"Not possible, but I will give it my best shot." Jimin grinned.  He took my face in his hands and kissed me deep and hard, sliding his tongue over mine.  I started to breathe harder, letting out little moans into his mouth.  We finished the five minutes but when we were done, I could see the outline of him in his pants, making me grin.

"Dude, you failed after like 30 seconds." Jungkook laughed. 

"Ok, truth or dare?" Jimin asked, looking deep into my eyes.

"Truth." I said softly, unable to stop smiling at the man who changed my life forever.

"Hmmm...my question to you is.....will you marry me?" he said, smiling big.

"Wha-....what?" I asked, my eyes going wide.  Did he really just say what I think he said?  Surely not.

"I said...Will you marry me?" he repeated, searching my eyes.  He reached up and cupped my face, wiping away tears I didn't even know had fallen.

"Yes, Jimin.  I will marry you." I breathed.  He pushed forward, kissing me and wrapping his arms around me as the rest of the guys hooted and cheered.  I closed my eyes and melted into his hold.  He laughed as he stopped kissing me, a happy tear in the corner of his eye.  I wiped it with my thumb as all I could do was search his face. 

"I love you Jimin." I said, kissing him softly again. 

"I love you too baby." he said, as he held me close.  I looked around at all the smiling and happy faces of the guys around us.

"Did you guys know about this?" I asked, laughing and wiping the last tear away.

"Yeah, it was all planned." Jin said, grinning ear to ear.

"What would you have done if I would have said dare?" I asked, laughing and looking at Jimin.

"I was going to dare you to close your eyes and I was going to slip this on your finger." he said, fishing a ring out of his pocket.  I looked at him, shaking my head as he slipped it onto my finger, kissing my hand. 

"I am so happy for you guys." J-hope said, raising his glass to us.  I looked around, studying every smiling face that was sitting around me.  My eyes came to rest last on the face of the man I would be spending the rest of my life with, and all I could do was thank my lucky stars for the day these seven beautiful men moved next door.

 


	113. Chapter 113

~ EPILOGUE ~

 

 

 

Five years had passed since the day that I met the boys next door, five wonderful, eventful and glorious years.  Jungkook and his girlfriend were now engaged, and I had never seen him happier. J-hope and V were just as happy and strong as ever, not able to keep their hands to themselves still after all this time.  Rapmon had finally started to settle down a bit and had his first steady girlfriend ever.  Jin had just recently started dating someone new, because he had to break up with the last one for being almost as crazy as Liz.  And Suga was in an actual relationship now, and admitted to her that he loved her recently.  I couldn't believe so much had changed and that much time had passed.  It was graduation day now, all of us were so excited, but Jimin and I were extra excited, knowing how memorable this day would be. 

"Ok baby, you got everything you are going to need?" Jimin asked, looking up at me from his bag. 

"Yes babe, everything.  I have double checked that bag like twenty times."  I laughed, shaking my head.  He laughed and zipped, it closed, standing up and putting his hands on his head.

"I feel like such a scatter brain." he laughed, walking over and hugging me from behind.

"I know, I do too.  Today is a big day, for all of us." I said, leaning my head into his. 

"Alright, let's go." he said, kissing my cheek.  He picked up the bags and we walked down to the living room.  J-hope ran over and kissed me on my cheek, holding my hands.

"Are guys excited?" I asked, looking around at all of their happy faces. 

"Not as excited as you I'm sure!  This has been a long time coming.  I couldn't be happier for you." Jungkook said, coming over and squeezing my hands. 

"Better get going, don't wanna be late." Suga said, winking at me.  Jimin squeezed my hand and walked me to the car.  He opened the back and put the bags in, then opened my door for me.  He was such a gentleman, not letting me do anything...that is unless we were in bed and the whole gentleman thing went right out the window.  I thought about the long road we had come down, while Jimin was driving.  He gripped the wheel a little tight as he seemed to break out into a sweat.

"Hey baby, you ok?"  I asked, looking at him fondly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  Just a little nervous." he said, smiling and loosening his grip.

"It's ok to be nervous, it's a big day.  But everything will be fine.  Look at all we've been through and look at all we have overcome.  Today will be amazing." I said, putting my hand on his leg.  I patted it and ran it back and forth softly.

"Don't do that, now.  I can't walk in there sporting a hard on." he laughed, biting his lip.  I grinned and took my hand away.  The drive was over in no time and soon, Jimin was getting me out of the car and taking our bags.  We walked hand in hand through the sliding doors, the cool air hitting my skin and giving me chills.   We walked up to the desk as the lady behind us greeted us kindly.

"We have an appointment...Park." Jimin said, looking and me, the biggest smile on his face.

"Park...park....ah yes, here we are.  We have Mrs. Park set up for induction at 8:30 with Dr. Freedman.  Let's get you a wheelchair and show you up to your room." the nurse said, walking out from behind the desk.  Jimin bent over and kissed my belly softly.

"See you soon little guy." he said, kissing it one more time. 

"This little boy doesn't know how lucky he is." I said, smiling at Jimin and running my hand through his hair.  He stood up and kissed me softly.

"I know, he has such an amazing mother." he grinned.  The nurse came and brought the wheelchair for me to sit in.  

"Alright, let's go get this baby." she said, wheeling us down the hall.

*****

The guys all walked through the door quietly, and all melted into puddles as Jimin turned around to show them our beautiful little boy in his arms.

"Oh my God!  My nephew is so handsome!"  Rapmon said, turning into a ball of goo at the sight of him.  They all took turns holding him, and gushing over him, making me laugh.

"You all are too frickin adorable.  Every one of you will make excellent fathers one day." I said, my eyes sparkling.  Jimin was laying sideways on the bed beside me, his arm around my shoulders, his head resting into mine.  J-hope laughed and looked up at us, his eyes sparkling.

"Who would have ever thought that you going to check your mail that day would have led to this?" he said, smiling at us fondly.  I looked up at Jimin, his smile wide as he kissed me so softly, his lips just barely brushing mine. 

"I love you, Mrs. Park." He said, brushing his hand over my head softly.

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who have read this fanfic, thank you so much, especially for sticking it out to the end. I really hope you liked it. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or clarifications on anything, feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to respond! :)


End file.
